Good Girls and Bad Boys
by JHsgf82
Summary: Yi Jeong left Ga Eul for Sweden with a promise to return 4 years later and find her first. But what did that mean exactly? Ga Eul ponders their status and copes with her longing for Yi Jeong, while the two work to remain in touch. Will the Casanova be able to remain faithful to Ga Eul? Will their feelings for one another continue to grow, or will they be torn apart?
1. Stockholm

**_A/N:_ _I've had a few requests for a SoEul fic, so here it is! Though I love SoEul, this is my first attempt at writing for this couple, so bear with me. There may be some implied Jan Di/Ji Hoo—OK, probably a lot—because I love them so much and can't resist throwing in some moments for them, too, but I'll do my best not to overshadow SoEul. Thank you for reading; I hope you enjoy, and reviews are appreciated!_**

 _ **This is dedicated to a friend who has been very supportive of my writing. I had planned to wait to put it out, but I finished early and was impatient. So, Happy Early Birthday, Ju! Thanks for all your support! I hope you enjoy this! And I hope I do SoEul justice!** _

**G od mórgon: Good Morning**

 **Tr évligt att rå´kas/trä´ffas: Pleased to meet you **

* * *

Chu Ga Eul finished reviewing a chapter of her Child Development book in her room. Ga Eul was in college now, at the local university, studying Early Childhood Education. Her best friend, Geum Jan Di, was studying medicine at Shinwha University.

Ga Eul placed the textbook on her lap, released a yawn she'd been holding back, and stretched out her slender arms. She had an exam the next day on the stages of childhood development. It was her first exam, and she needed to do well, but she found herself becoming distracted... Her cheeks warmed, as she thought of the object of her distraction, So Yi Jeong. Handsome, charming, _amazin_ g So Yi Jeong…

* * *

Over summer break, Ga Eul and Yi Jeong began a whirlwind romance, prior to him leaving for Stockholm. They went on a date shortly after his words to her at the kiln—not one for seeking vengeance nor for pushing her away from him—but a _real_ date. And it had been incredible…

 _Yi Jeong took Ga Eul to dinner, and then they walked along the beach at sunset. They laughed together, playfully chased each other around, and talked of many things. And at the end of the evening, he kissed her on the sandy shore._

 _When Yi Jeong leaned toward her, Ga Eul's chest began to heave. She stared at him with wide eyes for a second, and then her eyes fluttered shut and she held her breath. This time, there were no interruptions. And when his soft lips touched hers, Ga Eul felt like she was flying…_

 _The kiss…had been indescribable for Ga Eul, and she could not even put into words the sensations that surged through her body like shooting stars._

* * *

Ga Eul believed there were many types of love. She had been in love before, or at least she _thought_ she had, but this feeling now was like none other. This love was wild, intense, untamed, and the fact that it was with a man like So Yi Jeong made it all the more so.

Yi Jeong hadn't attempted to progress their relationship too quickly, which surprised Ga Eul a bit, given his Casanova reputation. He had actually been quite the _gentleman_ with her. Ga Eul was embarrassed to think that it was _she_ who felt out of control inside. And on more than one occasion she had felt herself becoming engulfed by a passionate inferno that burned hotter than the fires of the kiln.

Ga Eul never knew such powerful feelings could exist for someone. And those feelings were only intensified by the fact that she knew he was going to be away from her for 4 _long_ years, a time that seemed interminable to Ga Eul.

* * *

Their dates had been fun and sweet. He'd taken her to a carnival, to an art museum, and for walks along the Han River. He would not hesitate to touch her, but it was very innocent. He would hold her hand, put his arm around her, and they would occasionally share a hug or a kiss. Ga Eul had to admit that there were times when she longed to take things a bit further, but she was a good, respectable girl, so she was able to temper that. And Yi Jeong knew all too well that Ga Eul was a _good girl_ , so he remained sweet and respectful with her.

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul's summer together had been magical and blissful, and Ga Eul had cherished every single moment of it. It had been so wonderful, in fact, that Ga Eul almost didn't mind the looks of envy and disgust that she often got from women while with Yi Jeong. And even if nothing ever became of them—though her heart would be crushed into a million pieces—that summer alone would have been worth it all…

* * *

Yi Jeong had gone to Stockholm, Sweden to pursue a degree in Fine Arts with a specialization in Ceramics. He was also going there to immerse himself in the cultural hub, as well as to pursue contacts with a prestigious museum there where he would be displaying some of his work.

Yi Jeong had informed Ga Eul of his arrival in Stockholm through messaging, but he'd had a lot to do and needed to settle in and meet some very important people. Although, he promised they would talk _soon_. Yi Jeong had ensured he would keep in touch with Ga Eul, and her heart eagerly awaited this.

* * *

It seemed so unfair to Ga Eul—and she felt a bit cheated—that Yi Jeong was ripped away from her just as they were beginning something. At least she _thought_ they were beginning something, but he hadn't asked her to officially be his girlfriend or made any promises to her, aside from his vow to return and look for her first.

Ga Eul had to admit that she had very, _very_ briefly considered asking him not to go. But she immediately dismissed it as a ridiculous, selfish notion, one that she could _never_ —in a million years—go through with. Ga Eul was not a selfish person, and she felt guilty for such thoughts. It seemed so possessive. Yi Jeong had an incredible opportunity before him, and she only wanted the best for him. And she would never, _ever_ ask him to forego that and stay for her, even if she had the right to do so, which she didn't. She simply reminded herself that she needed to be strong, like her best friend. After all, Jan Di was going through a similar situation right now. However, Jun Pyo and Jan Di were much more established than Yi Jeong and her.

* * *

Ga Eul thought of her parting with Yi Jeong at the airport. He had said his goodbyes beforehand to F2 and Jan Di, so it was just the two of them.

 _There weren't any long goodbyes, but they did talk for hours the night before his flight. Neither of them brought up the subject of their relationship status, though._

 _Before entering security, Yi Jeong gently took both of Ga Eul's small hands in his larger, skilled ones, causing her cheeks to flush a lovely shade of pink. Since the first time she held them, Ga Eul had always been amazed by how surprisingly soft Yi Jeong's hands were, for an artist who worked with them daily and for hours upon end._

 _Yi Jeong revealed that utterly perfect and knee-weakening smile of his and leaned forward. She instinctively closed her eyes, and he placed a sweet kiss upon the middle of her forehead. Then, he said goodbye, wished her well, and told her that he would be talking to her very soon._

 _The whole summer Ga Eul had been soaring, but when Yi Jeong bid her goodbye, she suddenly felt as though she was dropping out of the sky from an incredible height. As he walked away, her heart hit the ground with a painful thud._

 _After he left, Ga Eul cried. She felt like a blubbering idiot, crying like a child over a man who may or may not even be her boyfriend. She was glad that she had not taken Jan Di and Ji Hoo up on their offer to take her to the airport. She didn't want anyone she knew to see her this way. It was bad enough that she was once again crying in public, though no one seemed to care or even notice. She quickly wiped away the tears and exited the terminal._

* * *

Ga Eul simply tried to comfort herself with thoughts of him, and she held onto the memories, each one like a personal embrace for easing her loneliness.

Ga Eul was caught up in her dream world when her phone suddenly rang. She looked at the caller ID. "Yoboseyo," she spoke into her cell phone.

A loud female voice boomed on the other end, and Ga Eul instinctively smiled at hearing the familiar voice of her best friend, "Hello, Jan Di-yah."

"Ga Eul, how are you doing?! What are you up to?" Jan Di asked from the other end.

"I was just studying. What about you?" Ga Eul replied in a softer tone.

"I just finished studying at the library with Ji Hoo Sunbae. I'm home now, making a late dinner for Ji Hoo Sunbae and Grandfather."

Jan Di had said _home_. "You're still living with Ji Hoo Sunbae, right?" Ga Eul asked.

"Yes, there was a campus housing shortage and my parents rented out our place, so… It's only temporary!" Jan Di added.

Ga Eul chuckled, "You always say that, but you always end up back there somehow," her tone had a hint of ironic amusement to it.

Jan Di scoffed. "Psshh, well I guess you have a point."

"What does Jun Pyo think of it?"

"He seems fine with it. Though, he did try to buy me a place…," Jan Di trailed off, "Can't believe he was dumb enough to think that was going to work…"

"Well, he is persistent. You seem pretty comfortable at Ji Hoo's place…," Ga Eul slyly commented.

* * *

Ga Eul recalled the last time she was over there at Ji Hoo's place, studying with Jan Di in the living room. Ji Hoo had been hanging out with them in the same room, minding his own business and reading.

 _While they were studying, Jan Di glanced over and noticed that Ji Hoo had fallen asleep in his chair, still holding his book. Jan Di smiled tenderly over at him. "This happens a lot," she whispered to Ga Eul._

 _"Is it safe to talk?" Ga Eul asked. They had refrained from any girl talk while Ji Hoo was in the room._

 _"Hm, I don't know…he has very good hearing… Strangely, he can sleep through anything, but he can also be a light sleeper at times… And sometimes I think he's asleep, but he's really not."_

 _It was a bit odd that Jan Di knew so much about Ji Hoo's sleeping habits, but then again, Ga Eul wasn't really all that surprised._

 _Jan Di went to Ji Hoo and waved a hand in front of his face. Then she poked him in the arm, but he didn't budge. Just to confirm, Jan Di decided to say something outrageous to test if he was awake._

 _"Sunbae…I was thinking of getting a tattoo; what do you think?"_

 _There was a momentary silence, and Jan Di turned back to Ga Eul, giving her a thumbs-up. Then, Ji Hoo suddenly spoke, his eyes still closed, "Where will you be getting this tattoo of yours, and what will it be of?"_

 _Jan Di snapped her head back to Ji Hoo, and he slowly opened his eyes. She gaped and gave him a light shove. "Ya! Did you just wake up?!" Jan Di exclaimed, and Ji Hoo grinned at her._

 _"Sunbae, you drifted off again… Go get in bed!" Jan Di demanded._

 _Ji Hoo didn't move from his seat right away, so Jan Di nudged him. Ji Hoo stretched and ultra-slowly rose. Ga Eul had the feeling he was purposely lingering to tease Jan Di. "Alright, but Ga Eul doesn't need a ride home, does she?" he asked._

 _"No, gomawo, Ji Hoo Sunbae," Ga Eul said._

 _Ji Hoo began to slowly head off. When he didn't move quickly enough for her, Jan Di began shoving Ji Hoo toward his room. He grinned at her over his shoulder, "You don't have to push, Otter. I'll go."_

 _Jan Di released Ji Hoo, and he turned to her. Ji Hoo nodded over at Ga Eul and bid her goodnight. Then, he said goodnight to Jan Di, lightly running his hand down her arm before heading sleepily off to bed. Ga Eul smirked at the playful interaction, almost surprised Ji Hoo hadn't attempted to kiss Jan Di goodnight._

* * *

Ga Eul had observed that Ji Hoo and Jan Di had an _interesting_ little relationship. It was comfortable and sweet, and they seemed to enjoy being with each other so much. It _almost_ reminded Ga Eul of a married couple. She had teased Jan Di thus before, and Jan Di had turned bright red and fiercely defended herself before Ga Eul informed her that she was only joking.

But, sometimes Ga Eul did have to remind herself that Jan Di was dating Jun Pyo and not Ji Hoo. Although Jan Di and Ji Hoo weren't _loving_ as a _couple_ would be _exactly_ , they showed plenty of affection for one another. And Ji Hoo and Jan Di seemed to make each other really happy.

* * *

"You should just live with Ji Hoo Sunbae until you get married," Ga Eul smirked over the phone.

"Ahh, no, don't be silly! I couldn't do that… That could be awhile, and I don't want to be an imposition any longer than I need to."

Ga Eul shook her head. "I'm sure you're not. And I'm sure Ji Hoo Sunbae doesn't mind having you there. He would walk through fire for you..."

Jan Di puffed out her cheeks on the other end, "I don't know about that Ga Eul..."

"I do," she assured, "Jun Pyo, too, _of course_... You're a lucky girl, Jan Di-yah."

"What about you, Ga Eul? You have Yi Jeong Sunbae! You're lucky, too…"

Ga Eul smiled faintly and grew silent. When she didn't respond, Jan Di said her name. "Ga Eul, what's wrong?" Jan Di demanded.

"Oh, nothing…I just…don't really know where Yi Jeong Sunbae and I stand."

"Didn't he say he would come to see you first when he got back?"

"Yes, he did, but…what does that mean exactly?"

"Well, it sounds like he will be waiting for you and that he'll want to be with you when he returns," Jan Di replied, "And you two dated over the summer, right?"

Ga Eul laid back on her bed, holding the phone in one hand. She raised her lovely chocolate eyes to the ceiling.

"Yes, but he's so far away…" _7,247 km to be precise_ , Ga Eul was embarrassed to admit that she knew that, "And 4 years is a long time…," Ga Eul's lips parted, immediately realizing her error. After all, Jun Pyo would also be gone—in the United States—for 4 years.

"Mianhae, Jan Di-yah! That's really not that long in the grand scheme of life!"

Jan Di smiled on the other end, "I know, Ga Eul. I didn't think anything of it. Don't worry about me. I have plenty to keep me busy, and I have you and Ji Hoo Sunbae to keep me company, so I won't be lonely. But what about you? Are you really lonely for him?"

Ga Eul smiled. "I'm OK, Jan Di-yah. I am very busy, too, and I have you!"

Jan Di smiled, "Well, just don't you work too hard!" she ordered.

"Me? What about you? You're the one studying to become a doctor!"

Jan Di chuckled, "Yeah, it's hard."

Ga Eul paused for a moment before continuing, "I don't even really know how strongly Yi Jeong Sunbae feels for me… What if he changes his mind or falls for someone else during that time…?"

Ga Eul suddenly worried she had misspoken again, "But Jun Pyo would never look at another woman, of course!"

Jan Di smiled faintly, "I know, Ga Eul."

"…There must be many beautiful women in Sweden, though," Ga Eul mused. In fact, she'd done a little bit of research on Sweden after finding out that Yi Jeong was going—she'd wanted to be able to talk to him about the place—and she'd read that Swedish women were deemed among the most beautiful in the world. Ga Eul released a heavy sigh.

"Ga Eul," Jan Di spoke in her super-serious voice, "Yi Jeong Sunbae really seems to like you, and he's not a Casanova anymore..." Jan Di was doing her best to be reassuring, but she had to admit that she had her own doubts about Yi Jeong's loyalty. "Maybe you should just talk to him about where you two stand… Did he say anything about it when you went to the airport with him?"

"No, but I think perhaps it is too early for that conversation," Ga Eul said somberly.

"Of course it's not! It's something you need to know! Especially since he's so far away…"

Ga Eul pursed her lips and considered this.

* * *

The morning of his arrival in Stockholm, Yi Jeong sat in the back of a jet black Koenigsegg car and gazed out upon the city of Stockholm. Cultural, trendy, beautiful Stockholm; it was right up his alley. It was the perfect mix of modern and old-world, with no shortage of culture _or_ nightlife. Stockholm had it all, except for one very important thing—a lovely girl by the name of Chu Ga Eul…

As the car passed by the harbor of the Baltic Sea, Yi Jeong imagined that Ga Eul would be in love with this city. She would probably take a million pictures were she here. Yi Jeong smiled to himself, as he pictured Ga Eul's face lighting up and her pulling out her camera phone.

* * *

Yi Jeong's car pulled up in front of the museum, which was housed in a well-maintained 13th century Scandinavian structure. Stockholm was one museum after another—some considered the city itself one large museum—but this was the largest and most prestigious of the museums. So Yi Jeong had a meeting with the owner of the museum, a man by the name of Isak Andersson, about displaying some of his pottery there. Isak Andersson was a very wealthy man—his wealth even exceeded Yi Jeong's own—and he was also a great patron of the arts and philanthropist in Stockholm. In fact, the entire Andersson family—large, wealthy, and prominent—was much like the So family of Stockholm.

Yi Jeong's personal driver opened his car door, and Yi Jeong stepped out onto the cobblestone street in a dark gray designer suit. Yi Jeong gazed upon the building before being led inside. As he entered, Yi Jeong noticed practically everyone staring. It wasn't uncommon for Yi Jeong to receive stares—usually from women—but now, everyone seemed to have their eyes upon him. Apparently, the Swedes were very curious about So Yi Jeong.

* * *

Yi Jeong was led into a large office of incredible design, with a stunning panoramic view of the city. An assistant introduced Yi Jeong to Isak Andersson, a man in his mid-50s, with whitish-blonde hair, a beard, and dressed in the latest designer fashion. His sense of style rivaled Jun Pyo's.

"Ah, Mr. So, welcome," Mr. Andersson greeted Yi Jeong in English, as he rose from his huge antique desk and shot a hand out to Yi Jeong. Yi Jeong politely greeted back and gripped his hand in a firm handshake.

"Please, have a seat," Mr. Andersson directed Yi Jeong to a plush red leather chair, "Nice suit," he commented. Yi Jeong thanked him and gave a short bow.

The two men began discussing the museum, its various collections, and Yi Jeong's work. Then, Mr. Andersson diverged into talking about his daughter.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Come in," Mr. Andersson called.

* * *

A slender, attractive woman entered the room and approached Mr. Andersson. She appeared to be approximately 23 years of age, tall, blonde, and leggy. Her pale golden hair was tied back in an elegant bun, and she wore a powder blue skirt suit.

Yi Jeong politely stood at her entrance.

"Ah, here is my daughter now, Mr. So."

Mr. Andersson greeted his daughter in Swedish, and she kissed him on the cheek. Then, she turned to Yi Jeong, offering a dainty hand, which Yi Jeong noticed possessed a few callouses.

"God mórgon!" the woman greeted.

"I present my daughter, Elise Andersson."

"Trévligt att rå´kas/trä´ffas!" Elise greeted in Swedish then pardoned herself and began speaking English, as she was not fluent in Korean. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. So."

Yi Jeong returned the sentiment. Her hand remained extended so, out of decorum, Yi Jeong placed a kiss upon it. She smiled faintly and looked upon him with eyes that matched the sky on a cloudless day.

"She is a potter like you, Mr. So," Mr. Andersson interjected, "Perhaps you are familiar with her work?" He proceeded to detail his daughter's accomplishments. Elise gave a short chuckle and insisted her father was being too kind. Apparently, she worked in many different art media and was an art history major at the local university, the university Yi Jeong would also be attending.

Yi Jeong nodded, "Yes, sir, I am familiar with her work," Yi Jeong turned back to the young woman, "You are very talented, Ms. Andersson."

"You are too kind, Mr. So," Ms. Andersson replied, "And I must say, the rumors of your good looks do not do you justice." Despite the bold compliment, Elise kept a straight face and maintained her composure.

"Elise…," Mr. Andersson warned her for her lack of propriety.

Elise glanced to her father and then back to Yi Jeong. "My apologies, Mr. So," she bowed to him.

Yi Jeong gave her a polite smile. "No need to apologize, Ms. Andersson. Thank you. You are also too kind."

"Mr. So, I believe you and my daughter have a lot in common, and I'm sure you will get along," Mr. Andersson turned to his daughter, "Elise, my dear, perhaps you could show Mr. So here around Stockholm."

"Oh, that won't be necessary…," Yi Jeong began, deeply bowing in gratitude for the offer.

"I insist, Mr. So. I would also very much like it if you would escort my daughter to the museum benefit next Saturday. Could you do me this favor?"

Yi Jeong politely nodded and agreed.

* * *

After his meeting and taking care of some matters regarding school, Yi Jeong returned to his penthouse to get settled in before dinner. The penthouse was 200 square meters, with four rooms painted the color of fluffy clouds. The furnished penthouse possessed a large living and dining room area, complete with fireplace and bar, as well as a private lift and rooftop terrace. It was much smaller than Yi Jeong's estate back in Korea, but it would do for his stay here.

Yi Jeong exhaled, as he took a load off on the cushy sofa, and he pulled out his phone.

* * *

Ga Eul had just laid down for the night when she noticed her phone buzzing on the bedside table. She drowsily picked it up and greeted the person on the other end without checking the caller ID.

Ga Eul bolted upright at the sound of the gentle, harmonious voice on the other end, a voice that always made her heart skip a beat.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae!" she exclaimed.

Yi Jeong instinctively grinned, immensely enjoying her cute surprise. "Did I catch you off-guard, Ga Eul? Is this a bad time?" Yi Jeong teased.

"N-no, it's a perfect time!" Ga Eul stammered. "I just wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon," her lips curved into a wide smile.

Yi Jeong chuckled, "You are doing well?" he asked.

"Yes, and you?"

"Yes," he replied simply. _But, I miss you…,_ he thought.

Ga Eul considered telling him she missed him, but she did not want to be too forward. Instead, she asked him about his day.

Yi Jeong proceeded to detail his day thus far, telling her about the school he would be attending and his meeting at the museum, though leaving out the part about Elise Andersson and her father's request of him.

"I thought of you today…," Yi Jeong said sweetly, "…The city is beautiful. I think you would love it here."

Ga Eul's eyes twinkled at the notion of Yi Jeong thinking of her. She had been smiling the entire time on the phone with him; she smiled even wider now, if that was even possible.

 _You are entirely too charming for your own good, So Yi Jeong…_ How did he do it? How did such a simple statement make her heart beat like mad?

Ga Eul bit her lip lightly. "I wish I could see it."

Yi Jeong revealed his own brilliant smile on the other end. He wished she could, too.

Ga Eul considered following Jan Di's advice and talking with Yi Jeong about their relationship status, but she chickened out. Ga Eul and Yi Jeong talked for another hour, about superficial things like school and his place, until Ga Eul reluctantly informed him that she needed to go to bed. She would have gladly risked losing sleep to talk to him, if not for her exam the next day. But she needed to be responsible. She couldn't be late and miss her first exam or do poorly.

Yi Jeong wished Ga Eul good luck on her exam and bid her goodnight, and she too wished him well and bid him to enjoy the rest of his evening. They both hesitated, neither one wanting to hang up first, but finally they agreed to do so at the same time.

Ga Eul finally hung up the phone. She released a dreamy sigh before snuggling in and clutching her pillow tight.

* * *

 _Two Weeks Later…_

Ji Hoo and Woo Bin sat together in Ji Hoo's living room, chatting and having tea. Suddenly, Jan Di stormed in, shouting in a desperate, infuriated tone, "Sunbae!"

Fearing something terrible had happened to her, Ji Hoo rushed to Jan Di. She had a magazine clenched in her hand. "Jan Di, what's wrong?"

"That… _that_ …So Yi Jeong, ahhh!"

Ji Hoo reached out for Jan Di, but she rushed past him, growling in exasperation. Jan Di stood before Woo Bin now, who was still seated, with Ji Hoo by her side.

Woo Bin looked up at Jan Di curiously, "What about Yi Jeong, Jan Di?" he asked. She simply held out the magazine to him. He took it, and she clenched her fists hard at her side, silently fuming.

Woo Bin took a look at the magazine, which was opened to an article about the Swedish potter, painter, and all-around artist, Elise Andersson. Above the article was a picture of Elise.

Ji Hoo bid Jan Di sit, but she refused, so he returned, with a sigh, to his place beside Woo Bin.

Woo Bin's eyes went wide, and he exclaimed, "Whoa, baby!" upon seeing the picture of the Swedish darling. Woo Bin took a long, hard look and then passed the magazine to Ji Hoo.

Ji Hoo shrugged, appearing unimpressed. He glanced to Jan Di, who was glaring daggers at Woo Bin, and then he began skimming through the article. In the article were pictures of Yi Jeong accompanying Ms. Andersson to a benefit and around Stockholm, and apparently there were rumors linking them as a couple.

"So _that's_ the girl Yi Jeong has been escorting around…," Woo Bin whistled.

"Sunbae!" Jan Di exclaimed in a high-pitched, desperate whine. Ji Hoo looked to Jan Di and elbowed Woo Bin lightly in the ribs. Woo Bin rubbed his side.

Jan Di huffed and quickly rushed over to snatch the magazine away, "Let me see that again!" Jan Di began pacing, as she scanned through the article, mumbling something about _killing_ Yi Jeong.

"Jan Di-yah, don't worry so much…," Ji Hoo called to her across the room, "I'm sure Yi Jeong has a good reason for spending time with her. I'm sure it's just business." Woo Bin nodded in agreement.

"Business… _business,_ right…," Jan Di released her breath and glanced at the picture again. She returned to stand before Ji Hoo and Woo Bin on the couch.

"…She's really not _so beautiful_ , is she Sunbae?" Jan Di looked to Ji Hoo with sad, doe-eyes.

Woo Bin folded his arms and grinned over at Ji Hoo, curious for his response. Ji Hoo rolled his eyes at Woo Bin's smug expression.

Then, Ji Hoo stood and placed his hands upon Jan Di's upper arms, looking down into her eyes. "No, she's not so beautiful, Jan Di-yah," he replied.

Woo Bin smirked.

"In fact, I don't think Yi Jeong even cares for blondes," Ji Hoo added, lightly running his hands up and down Jan Di's arms.

" _Right_ , Woo Bin?" Ji Hoo gave Woo Bin an urgent look.

"Oh, ye, that's right, Geum Jan Di. Yi Jeong doesn't really like blondes."

Jan Di was only momentarily appeased. She pulled away from Ji Hoo with a flail of the arms, and she began pacing across the room. "Oh, I hope Ga Eul didn't see this and get upset!"

Jan Di continued to power-walk the room. Ji Hoo sighed and approached Woo Bin, who was staring at him and grinning.

"What?" Ji Hoo asked in a low voice. " _What_?" Ji Hoo repeated in annoyance when Woo Bin just kept grinning at him.

"She's not so beautiful…?" Woo Bin questioned, raising a brow.

Ji Hoo shrugged again. "She's OK, just not my type," he said.

" _Mmhm_ …," Woo Bin taunted. _I know who your type is, Ji Hoo-yah..._

Then, Woo Bin called out to Jan Di. "Yo, don't worry, Geum Jan Di! I was only joking… I'm sure it was just an obligation."

Jan Di paused to consider this once more but then continued her anxious pacing. Ji Hoo sighed and went to her. He took the dreaded magazine away from her, dropped it to the floor, and captured her in his arms.

Ji Hoo held Jan Di against his chest, ignoring the look Woo Bin gave him. "Shh, Jan Di-yah, it's OK," he whispered against her hair. Her body was taut and her small hands were balled into tight fists against his chest. Jan Di trembled lightly with rage, while muttering death threats to So Yi Jeong if he hurt Ga Eul.

Jan Di's tension slowly began to fade as Ji Hoo held her in his embrace. Somehow, he always had a soothing effect upon her. When she eventually calmed, Ji Hoo pulled Jan Di back, holding her shoulders and looking into her eyes, "Otter, before you do anything _drastic_ ," Ji Hoo joked, "…let me talk to Yi Jeong."

Then, Ji Hoo grew serious, "I'm sure it's not what it looks like, and if it is…I'll personally _help_ you kill him."

Jan Di heaved a sigh and nodded. She informed them that she was going to check in on Ga Eul.


	2. Misunderstandings and Confessions

**_A/N: Thank you everyone for the support! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! For those reading "Something Happened to My Heart," I'll update as soon as possible. I got a bit stuck and inspiration struck for this one._**

 ** _Gomawo: Thank you, in Korean_**

 ** _Happy Birthday again, Ju! Hope you enjoy the chapter!_**

* * *

 _One week ago…_

It was the evening of the museum benefit. So Yi Jeong and Elise Andersson pulled up in a stretch limo in front of a large banquet hall. They stepped out together, Elise wearing a floor-length gold sequined gown, and Yi Jeong wearing a navy blue suit with a fur collar and platinum vest, the latest designer fashion in Sweden. Upon stepping foot outside of the car, they were immediately flocked by a mass of photographers and fellow patrons. Yi Jeong had feared this, the onslaught of press that would follow him while associating with Ms. Elise Andersson.

* * *

Yi Jeong hadn't exactly been thrilled when asked to accompany Elise. Time was—and not so long ago—when he would have relished the opportunity to escort such a beautiful woman around a foreign city, and in the past he probably would have taken advantage of the situation. But he had no interest in sleeping with her. In the recent past, he would have likely closed that deal right away, but things were different now… For one, Yi Jeong had vowed not to follow in his father's footsteps. And two, he was trying his best now to be a better man, for a special someone…

Yi Jeong hadn't relished the idea of spending time with Elise, for several reasons. First, he didn't want the headache of being dragged around by some spoiled, high-maintenance, self-involved, chore of a woman. Perhaps that thought was negative and stereotypical, but he'd known plenty of wealthy women in his day and most of them behaved thus.

But it wasn't just the women, he acknowledged. He had to admit that he and his fellow F4 members had been quite snobbish themselves, that is until they were forcibly awoken by two commoner women. Yes, Jan Di had certainly turned F4's world upside-down, enchanting and transforming them all with her magic, particularly Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo.

And Ga Eul, _well_ , Yi Jeong had felt _her_ impact most of all. If not for her, he could honestly say that he would not be half the man he was today. And he would likely be floundering in an aimless sea of frivolity and despair...

* * *

Yi Jeong's other reason for disliking the idea of spending time with Elise had to do _again_ with that special someone… He feared that Ga Eul would misunderstand and become jealous or hurt. Yi Jeong hadn't yet told Ga Eul about Elise, and he felt a pit in his stomach over that. Was it _guilt_? Yi Jeong wracked his brain to determine the reason that he had not told Ga Eul.

He'd certainly considered just telling Ga Eul right away—and perhaps he should have—but he wasn't absolutely certain where they stood. Were the circumstances such that he needed to explain, or was that something that only a boyfriend would mention? But it was surely something that she would discover eventually—these things had a way of coming out—so, he acknowledged that he should have just told her from the start.

But Yi Jeong was new to this one woman thing; he hadn't even made it known to Ga Eul herself that he intended to be loyal to her… Once again, he wondered if he should have made that perfectly clear. Instead, he'd left her with an opening to find her soulmate in his absence.

Yi Jeong sighed at his stupidity and vowed to rectify his error in judgment at his next opportunity.

* * *

During a recent conversation with Woo Bin, Yi Jeong had come to the conclusion that it was second nature for men like Woo Bin and himself to keep their relationships a secret… For one, they often had several women on the line...

Yi Jeong and Woo Bin had been with plenty of women in their day. Most of those women clearly knew that they were not the only ones, and they didn't seem to care. They just delighted in the fact that they were chosen as one of the lucky ones to be noticed by the Casanova or the Don Juan. But there were some who became jealous, possessive, and almost psychotic upon discovering they were not the sole holders of the Casanova or the Don Juan's affection…

And this was one reason Yi Jeong had been hesitant about openly dating Ga Eul in public. There were still ex-lovers of his out there who held grudges after being rejected.

* * *

Yi Jeong had discovered that Elise was not so bad, despite her status and the mold she filled. She was neither high-maintenance, nor a chore—she _was_ a bit spoiled, though not so much as others with her kind of money—and she wasn't just some floozy, either. She was surprisingly pleasant, intelligent, and interesting… She and Yi Jeong had the same interests, and he could easily talk to her without becoming bored. Perhaps this was another reason for Yi Jeong's continued secrecy. He found that he rather enjoyed spending time with Elise Andersson, and this left him with a very unpleasant, gnawing feeling in his stomach.

But, Yi Jeong was honestly trying to do his best with Ga Eul, to be faithful to her, and he had been so far. He had not dated anyone else since he started dating Ga Eul over the summer. And he didn't feel any loss over that. He didn't feel discontent, but rather, he felt…happy.

That and the fact that he felt such guilt over being around another woman and enjoying her company, could it possibly mean something? Was it…could it possibly be… _love_?

* * *

"Yi Jeong," Elise spoke softly from beside him, as they sat at the cream colored linen-clad table, softly lit by lampshade centerpieces.

When he didn't answer she called his name again, "Yi Jeong…"

"Hm?" Yi Jeong finally tore himself from his thoughts and turned to the blonde bombshell seated beside him.

"You've been somewhere else all night… What are you thinking about?" Elise asked, wearing a curious smile.

Yi Jeong smiled and shook his head. "It's nothing. Forgive my rudeness, Elise."

She smiled faintly, and he brought the glass of champagne in front of him to his lips. After one of the collections was presented, Yi Jeong began absentmindedly clapping along with the crowd, while his mind drifted to a certain lovely someone.

He didn't know how much time had passed, but he was suddenly stirred from his reverie by Elise, who had laid a hand upon his arm and was whispering to him, "Yi Jeong, that's you, go on up there."

* * *

 _The Present_

Jan Di went to see Ga Eul at her place, justifying it as a spontaneous visit because it had been awhile since she'd seen her best friend. Ga Eul wasn't buying it, though. Jan Di seemed preoccupied and overly…concerned…with her welfare. Ga Eul was suspicious, but she simply smiled brightly, greeted Jan Di, and ushered her in.

Ga Eul and Jan Di sat down together, and Ga Eul offered Jan Di tea and snacks. She accepted, and Ga Eul brought them out, placing them before Jan Di. Jan Di immediately popped a cookie into her mouth. She seemed nervous, as if she had some bad news to share…

After some forced conversation and a few bouts of awkward silence, Ga Eul decided to address the white elephant in the room. "If this is about the magazine, Jan Di, I already know about it…"

Jan Di gaped. "Ga Eul…," she muttered sympathetically and placed a hand upon her friend's shoulder.

"It's OK, Jan Di-yah," Ga Eul put on her best smile, "Yi Jeong Sunbae told me that he was asked to accompany the museum curator's daughter to a benefit and around the city."

Jan Di nodded slowly and took a sip of her tea, her eyes darting back and forth as she processed the information. Then Ga Eul began to brood. Jan Di studied her.

"Though he didn't tell me about her right away…" Ga Eul had to admit that she wondered about his motives.

"What do you mean? Why didn't he tell you right away?" Jan Di asked.

Ga Eul sighed, "Well, he said that it was just a business obligation, and it didn't mean anything…that he didn't think it was important to mention."

Jan Di scoffed, "What kind of excuse is that?"

"Well, he did apologize to me for not telling me right away, and he told me that he won't keep things from me anymore…," Ga Eul said, wringing her hands lightly.

"Well, I guess…that's good…," Jan Di muttered, though she still felt a bit uneasy, "Did you tell him you saw the magazine?"

"No. I didn't want to seem petty and jealous by bringing it up. After all, he did tell me that there was a possibility his picture would be out there with… _Ms. Andersson…_ , so I wasn't all that surprised to see it."

Still, Ga Eul hadn't particularly enjoyed seeing it…and she was ashamed to admit that she had analyzed the photos very carefully. Ga Eul had dismissed the fact that Yi Jeong hadn't told her right away about Elise Andersson, but it kept coming back to haunt her. She could feel her insecurity rising within her, as she fought back tears. And she felt horrible for being so jealous and possessive.

Jan Di studied Ga Eul. She was obviously putting on a front. It was clear that she was a… _little_ …upset. Before Jan Di could say anything further, though, Ga Eul changed the subject. The two chatted for a while longer before Jan Di left to go home.

* * *

On her way home, Jan Di realized she'd forgotten her scarf, so she went back to Ga Eul's. As she approached the door, she caught sight of Ga Eul through the window, hunched over slightly and softly sobbing into a pillow.

Jan Di's lips parted. She hesitated only briefly before knocking at the door. Jan Di watched Ga Eul quickly wipe away the tears and come to the door.

"Jan Di…"

"I, uh, forgot my scarf…," Jan Di smiled awkwardly.

"Oh! Yes, of course…," Ga Eul went for the scarf and handed it to Jan Di.

Jan Di took the scarf. She remained there for a moment before holding out her arms to Ga Eul. Ga Eul didn't resist Jan Di's offer of a hug. The two friends embraced, and before Ga Eul realized, she was lightly crying on Jan Di's shoulder. Jan Di squeezed her friend tight and comforted her.

"It'll be OK, Ga Eul…it'll be OK," Jan Di assured.

* * *

Jan Di returned home to Ji Hoo's. She released a frustrated sigh, as she stomped inside. Ji Hoo was in his chair reading. When he noticed her, he stood. "How is Ga Eul doing?"

Jan Di exhaled sharply, "Ahh, she says she's fine, but I don't know, Sunbae…"

Ji Hoo ushered Jan Di to the couch and sat her down. He took a seat next to her.

"She saw the article. She said Yi Jeong Sunbae did tell her about _that woman_ , but not right away… He said it was just business… But she's upset about it… She was trying to be strong, but I saw her crying…"

Jan Di blinked back tears of her own at recalling the look on Ga Eul's face, and then the rage set in. "Ahh, I just want to punch him in the face!" Jan Di instead gave the couch cushion a swift punch. Then she began delivering repeated blows to the defenseless pillow.

Ji Hoo smiled faintly and caught Jan Di's wrist. He brought it down and laid his hand over her still tightened fist. She loosened and allowed her trembling fingers to slowly unclench.

"I just wish I knew for sure that he can really be trusted, Sunbae…," and then Jan Di grew misty-eyed, "I just can't stand seeing Ga Eul sad... And I'm just so afraid he's going to keep hurting her…"

Ji Hoo leaned toward Jan Di, his hand still resting upon hers. He gave it a light squeeze. "Don't worry, Jan Di-yah… Everything will be fine, trust me." Ji Hoo smiled tenderly at Jan Di, and she returned with an appreciative one. His simple words had reassured her a bit, and she somehow believed him.

Then, Ji Hoo pulled her against his chest for a warm embrace. "It'll be OK, I promise."

Ji Hoo didn't know that he could truly offer her such a promise—he had no idea if things would work out between Ga Eul and Yi Jeong—but what he did know was that he absolutely hated seeing Jan Di upset.

The next morning—after Jan Di left for school—Ji Hoo resolutely went to the airport and hopped a plane for Stockholm. He would verify the situation, and he had a few things to say to his good friend So Yi Jeong, in person.

* * *

 _The following day…_

Yi Jeong sat in his penthouse reviewing museum documents that Elise had brought by. Before she left, she had out of the blue asked him in her thick Swedish accent, "That girl you always mention, Chu Ga Eul…is she your girlfriend?"

 _Yi Jeong raised his eyes to the ceiling and instinctively smiled. She was the first to actually come out and ask him that. "Well," Yi Jeong mused, "I suppose it has yet to be determined…but you could say she falls within that realm." Elise appeared a bit confused by that, but she simply nodded and bid him good day._

* * *

Twenty minutes after Elise left, there was a knock at his door. Perhaps Elise had forgotten something? Yi Jeong went to the door and opened it, expecting to find Elise, but instead Ji Hoo was standing there.

"Ji Hoo-yah?" Yi Jeong uttered, slightly stunned.

"May I come in?" Ji Hoo asked. Yi Jeong nodded and ushered him into the penthouse.

Yi Jeong shoved his hands into his pockets, while he watched Ji Hoo wander around the room.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, Ji Hoo-yah, but…what are you doing here?"

"I just thought I would pay you a visit," Ji Hoo replied, his eyes scanning the room.

Yi Jeong nodded, "How spontaneous of you… Did you miss me so much already?" he smirked.

Ji Hoo scoffed and continued looking around the room, as if searching it.

"Are you looking for something?" Yi Jeong asked, his tone a mixture of amusement and curiosity.

Ji Hoo was, in fact, checking for any signs that female companions had been there. "Nice place," Ji Hoo said, once he had confirmed that the place was _clean,_ meaning devoid of female presence or remnants.

"Glad you approve," Yi Jeong commented, and he bid Ji Hoo to sit. Yi Jeong offered Ji Hoo a drink, which he refused.

After a brief conversation, Yi Jeong asked, "So, why are you really here, Ji Hoo-yah?"

Ji Hoo sighed, "Well, there's no fooling you, is there, Yi Jeong? So, I'll get to the point… What's the deal with the magazine article and this Ms. Andersson?" he asked calmly.

Yi Jeong sighed and explained everything, "She is the daughter of a colleague and esteemed benefactor here. I was asked to accompany her to a benefit, and her father asked her to show me around the city. That's all it was. Nothing happened with her."

Ji Hoo nodded, "I see." It was the same story Ji Hoo had heard, but he had wanted to hear it from Yi Jeong himself _in person_. That way, Ji Hoo could gauge Yi Jeong's reactions, and he also wanted to give him some advice. "Then there is really nothing going on with Elise Andersson?" Ji Hoo asked.

"You don't trust me, Ji Hoo-yah?" Yi Jeong asked, curiously.

"I _want_ to trust you," Ji Hoo replied simply, "I want to believe you're a changed man, and I'm not trying to accuse you of anything, but I need to know your… _intentions_ …for Chu Ga Eul."

Yi Jeong was taken slightly aback by this. Though it was all beginning to make sense, Yi Jeong continued to question Ji Hoo, "Why are you asking about this, Ji Hoo-yah?" Yi Jeong raised a brow.

"Because…," Ji Hoo exhaled, "Ga Eul is a nice girl, and I need to know that you are being sincere with her."

Yi Jeong smirked. "I had no idea you were so protective of Ga Eul, Ji Hoo-yah… Are you telling me that you flew over 7,000 kilometers to defend Ga Eul's honor?" he looked to Ji Hoo, who simply stared back at him, "We could have discussed this over the phone, couldn't we?"

"Well, I felt it warranted a personal visit," Ji Hoo replied, "Besides, I had some time, so I thought I would look in on my good friend."

Yi Jeong decided to torture Ji Hoo a bit for this, "Still, to come so far…I don't think it was all for me, right?" Yi Jeong smirked deviously, "You're not in love with my Ga Eul, are you, Ji Hoo-yah?" he asked, knowing fully well that wasn't it at all.

Ji Hoo scoffed. " _You_ r Ga Eul?"

Yi Jeong was silent, but the corners of his mouth curved up slightly at the thought. _Yes,_ _ **my**_ _Ga Eul…_

Suddenly, Yi Jeong stood. With a sigh, he shoved his hands into his pockets and headed over to the bar to fix a drink.

"You're here because of Jan Di, right?" Yi Jeong asked, as he pulled out a bottle of scotch, two glasses, and ice.

"In a way… I had planned to deliver a… _physical_ …message to you from Jan Di. But, I thought I would give you the chance to explain first."

"A physical message?" Yi Jeong asked, before taking a sip of the scotch.

"Yes… She wanted to punch you in the face," the corners of Ji Hoo's mouth twitched slightly.

Yi Jeong gave a short laugh. "Yeah, that sounds like Jan Di," he shook his head and took another drink, "So…are you going to punch me then, Ji Hoo?"

"No. If those rumors were true, I would have. But, I believe you. And I know all too well how the media can twist things."

Yi Jeong nodded. "Well, all I have to say is I'm glad it's you delivering Geum Jan Di's message and not Jun Pyo. Otherwise, I'd be on the ground right now before I could explain anything."

Ji Hoo gave a faint laugh, and then he grew serious again. "I'm here because when Ga Eul is upset, Jan Di is upset. And when Jan Di is upset, I am upset."

Yi Jeong practically tuned Ji Hoo out at the mention of Ga Eul being upset. _Was Ga Eul upset…?_

Finally, Yi Jeong nodded and fixed a drink for Ji Hoo—assuming he needed one, too—and he took it to him.

"You're still in love with Jan Di, aren't you, Ji Hoo-yah?" he asked delicately, as he slumped onto the couch next to Ji Hoo.

Ji Hoo did not answer with words, but his hunched shoulders and weary sigh were enough to confirm. Ji Hoo took the liquor and held it. "That's neither here nor there. We're talking about you, Yi Jeong… I'm saying this for your benefit, too. I think you care for Ga Eul a great deal, maybe even more than you yet know… I hope you realize soon what a good thing you have, though…and don't mess it up."

Ji Hoo paused. He rose and brought the scotch to his lips. Stuffing his free hand into his pocket, he walked across the room, his back to Yi Jeong. Ji Hoo released a heavy exhale and turned resolutely back to Yi Jeong, "I missed out on the opportunity to be with my soulmate, and I don't want to see you make the same mistake...," he said. Ji Hoo took a larger gulp of the scotch.

Yi Jeong's lips parted. The comment was so bold, so forward for Ji Hoo.

"Ji Hoo-yah…," Yi Jeong muttered sympathetically. He went to Ji Hoo and placed a hand upon his shoulder.

"It's OK. I can still to be happy…because…I have her by my side in some form, _for now anyway_ … But I'd like to see you have a better outcome."

* * *

Yi Jeong and Woo Bin knew all too well Ji Hoo's feelings for Jan Di—they'd discussed it on multiple occasions. Ji Hoo had been pining for years, and apparently he still was. Yi Jeong's heart went out to his friend. He wished he could meet someone to take his mind off Jan Di. But Yi Jeong knew all too well of Ji Hoo's extreme loyalty. When he fell for someone, he fell hard—slamming into a brick wall hard—and it would probably be years before he would even consider moving on…

And Ji Hoo probably wasn't helping his case any by allowing Jan Di to continue living with him. But he seemed quite happy having her there, so F2 kept quiet about it.

* * *

"So, tell me, Yi Jeong. What does Ga Eul mean to you?" Ji Hoo asked.

* * *

 _The following morning…_

Ji Hoo walked into his home upon his return from Sweden. Jan Di came out of the kitchen. "And where have you been for the past two days?" she demanded, placing her hands upon her hips.

Jan Di paused. It wasn't as if he needed to explain himself to her or constantly tell her his whereabouts, though she had been quite worried… She was just so used to seeing him every day, to him always being there…

"I mean, uh, I was just wondering…"

Ji Hoo sighed, weary from his travels and for other reasons, "Oh, I just had some business to attend to," he said, "Mianhae for not telling you about it."

Jan Di nodded and poked out her cheeks. "Well, um, it's OK…," she decided to let it go for now, "Are you hungry, Sunbae?"

"No, I've already eaten. Thank you, though, Jan Di," and with that, he headed off toward his room to change and take a nap.

"Oh, OK," Jan Di replied, more to herself, as Ji Hoo walked off.

 _Fine, don't tell me where you were…,_ Jan Di thought, bitterly.

"Ahh, honestly, sometimes you're too mysterious for your own good! Do you know that?" Jan Di called to Ji Hoo's retreating figure. She exhaled heavily. _What's gotten into him?_

* * *

 _Later that day…_

Yi Jeong stepped off the plane onto Korean soil once again. He smiled to himself, feeling excited and anxious. After his conversation with Ji Hoo, Yi Jeong had realized some things—things he had known—but that were much clearer now.

He hadn't been able to shake what Ji Hoo said about Ga Eul being upset, so he demanded an explanation. When he heard that Ga Eul had been crying, he couldn't stay away. He needed to see her, talk to her, touch her…and tell her what had been on his mind.

Yi Jeong left the airport in search of the reason for his visit. He would surprise her. Yi Jeong passed the porridge shop and stopped. He glanced in briefly but noticed that only Jan Di and her boss were inside.

 _That's right, she has an evening class tonight…_

Yi Jeong began to head off for the college, but Jan Di caught sight of him through the window. She stared hard and blinked a few times, as if he was some figment of her imagination. Then she looked away and did a double-take.

Well, it was too late to avoid her now.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae!" Jan Di exclaimed, as she exited the shop.

Yi Jeong was a bit disappointed running into Jan Di—not because he didn't want to see her—but because he had hoped to see Ga Eul first. Yi Jeong smiled regardless, "Annyeong, Jan Di-yah."

"What…are you…doing here?" she asked, dumbfounded.

Yi Jeong smiled wider. "I came to pay a visit to Ga Eul."

Jan Di blinked a few times, "You…did?"

He nodded, "Yes, I'm going to see her now, so if you'll excuse me…," Yi Jeong gave Jan Di a quick bow and began to leave.

"Well, that's…," Jan Di stammered and then she suddenly recalled that she was angry with him, "…YOU! Stop right there!" Jan Di glared and pointed a finger at Yi Jeong. He turned back to her, and she tightened her jaw and trudged up to him.

"Before you say anything Jan Di, I know about the tabloid and about Ga Eul seeing it. The rumors aren't true, Jan Di. When Ji Hoo came to visit me yesterday he told me all about it."

"Oh, well that's a relief," Jan Di murmured to herself, "Wait! Did you just say that Ji Hoo Sunbae went to see you…in Sweden?!"

 _So, that's where he was for the last couple days…_

"Oh, you probably weren't supposed to know about that," Yi Jeong grinned, "Anyway, yes, Ji Hoo paid me a visit. He told me about you and Ga Eul seeing the magazine article. He wanted to ensure that I was being sincere with Ga Eul and that I didn't lose out on someone special."

"Really?" Jan Di asked, slightly stunned.

"Yes, but I suspect that it had a lot to do with you…," Yi Jeong gave Jan Di a wink.

Jan Di simply stared at Yi Jeong but gave no comment. Finally, she spoke. " _Are_ you being sincere with Ga Eul?"

"Yes. I care for Ga Eul a great deal, and I would never purposely hurt her… I plan to treat her well and make her happy… You can trust me, Jan Di-yah." Yi Jeong's face was serious, and his words seemed heartfelt.

"Can you _really_ promise me that, Yi Jeong Sunbae?"

"I'm not perfect, but I will always do my best for Ga Eul. I will promise you that, Jan Di-yah."

Jan Di smiled widely at Yi Jeong. "Gomawo, Yi Jeong Sunbae!"

Then she put on her armor of bravado again. "Good! You _better_ keep that promise, Sunbae, or else!" They both laughed together, though Yi Jeong knew that Jan Di was completely serious.

* * *

Shortly after his rendezvous with Jan Di, Yi Jeong stood outside the door of Ga Eul's class, waiting rather impatiently for it to end. He was; however, enjoying catching glimpses of her from outside the door, while remaining hidden from her view. He couldn't help but smile at the cute look of concentration she wore.

The class _finally_ ended, and everyone made their way to the door. Yi Jeong took a few steps back to where he was partially hidden behind a corner. Ga Eul was the last one out. She began to head past him without noticing his presence.

Yi Jeong smiled and came out into full view. He stared after her, "You looked like you were concentrating very hard, Ga Eul-ssi…," he called at her back.

Ga Eul's brow wrinkled. _That voice_ … _It sounded just like… No, it couldn't be…_ Was she already going insane from missing him? Was she hearing things now? Ga Eul turned around, as though she were moving in slow motion.

And there he was! Standing a few feet away, smiling at her, and looking _perfect_ , as _usual_.

"Annyeong," he said, revealing a wider version of that amazing smile of his.

Ga Eul gasped. She felt her heart thundering within her chest.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae?!"

Yi Jeong beamed at her and gave her a little wave. Then, he began to approach her. Ga Eul remained frozen for a few seconds more before approaching him slowly, anxiously. "Yi Jeong Sunbae…," she uttered, breathless, "Wh-what…what are you doing here?"

He smiled again, "I came to see you, isn't that obvious?"

Ga Eul's lips parted. Her heart was beating a mile-a-minute, and she felt as though it would beat right through her chest. He said it so casually as if it wasn't the huge, romantic gesture that it was… Did he have any idea of the things he did to her?

The time seemed interminable until they met each other halfway. Yi Jeong placed his hands upon Ga Eul's arms, running them up and down, and they gazed into each other's eyes.

"I missed you," he said.

Ga Eul smiled widely. She felt giddy all of a sudden. "I…missed you, too."

* * *

Jan Di returned home from work to see Ji Hoo heading off toward his room.

"Sunbae!" she called after him, "…You went to Sweden to see Yi Jeong Sunbae about Ga Eul?"

Ji Hoo stopped, gauging her mood from the tone of her voice. Would she think he had been interfering? Her voice indicated that she was shocked, but she didn't sound angry. He turned back slightly to look at her over his shoulder.

"I did," he simply said, not in the mood to explain his actions further, "Goodnight, Jan Di," and he headed toward his bedroom.

He stopped short when he felt a pair of small arms wrapped around his waist from behind. Jan Di had been incredibly touched by his gesture.

"Gomawo, Sunbae… Gomawo…," she murmured against his back, as she linked her arms around his waist and squeezed him tighter. "You always do so much for me…and I never…," she cut herself off.

Ji Hoo remained frozen for a moment. He felt his eyes close, and he remained there, simply enjoying the feel of her arms around him. All too soon, Jan Di broke her hold and Ji Hoo turned around to face her. He looked down into her eyes, which held a tender expression and a hint of tears.

"Gomawo," she repeated sincerely.

Ji Hoo gave her a faint smile and nodded. She stared back at him with a look of pure affection.

"You're the best, you know that?" Jan Di suddenly exclaimed and went up on her tiptoes to press a sweet kiss to his cheek. Ji Hoo's eyes fluttered shut once more upon contact.

Then, he opened his eyes to look upon her. Jan Di gave him a shy smile and glanced away before rushing off to her room.

* * *

"Have you been keeping up with your pottery?" Yi Jeong asked of Ga Eul, as he led her into his studio that night.

"Yes, Yi Jeong Sunbae."

"You know, you don't have to call me Sunbae anymore if you don't want…," he grinned at her.

Ga Eul's lips parted. She shyly glanced away, feeling her cheeks begin to warm, and she nodded.

"I'm still going to Eun Jae Seonsaengnim's class regularly…," Ga Eul added, pausing upon realizing she'd mentioned the name of Yi Jeong's former love. She glanced over, studying his reaction. Yi Jeong simply smiled at her. She was relieved that he didn't seem to be bothered anymore by the mention of Eun Jae.

"Good, I'm glad you're keeping up with it. But have you been working on putting less pressure on your wrists?" he asked, with a look of mock chastisement.

Ga Eul smiled, "Yes, I've been working on it, Yi Jeong...Yi Jeong-ah," she finished shyly.

Yi Jeong revealed his flawless smile, "Why don't you show me what you've learned…," he suggested with a grin. Ga Eul nodded.

* * *

He pulled out his wheel and then approached her with an apron. He slipped it over her neck and stepped around behind her to tie it for her. Ga Eul tingled and flushed, and she smiled to herself, as he tied a delicate bow at her back. He smiled and went for his own apron.

Ga Eul and Yi Jeong sat beside one another on the bench, each spinning out a clay figure. "That's good," Yi Jeong commented, "I can see you've been working very hard, Ga Eul."

She smiled, and he gently took her hand, adjusting its position ever so slightly. Ga Eul felt a bolt of pure electricity shoot from the spot he'd touched all the way up her arm.

Though it was difficult, given his proximity, Ga Eul focused upon the spinning clay. And she smiled to herself as she watched it twirl and form into more than a mass of mud. She gently ran her fingers along the edges of the clay to help it along.

Ga Eul was so caught up in her spinning creation that she barely realized that Yi Jeong had moved into position behind her. He placed his hands upon hers to guide them. Ga Eul sucked in a small breath of surprise and pleasure. She was relieved that she had not destroyed her piece right then and there.

"Let me show you something," he spoke gently in her ear, the feel of his warm breath upon her neck sending tingles up and down her spine. It was taking every ounce of Ga Eul's self-control to focus upon the task at hand.

Yi Jeong guided Ga Eul's hands into transforming the lump of clay into an intricate pot. They worked as one, remaining like that until they had finished the piece.

* * *

Ga Eul smiled brightly at their creation once completed, "It's so beautiful," she uttered, as she glanced back at him shyly. He was still so close, his face mere inches from hers, and he was smiling that beautiful smile of his. It was extremely tempting to lean just… _a bit_ …closer and steal a quick kiss. Ga Eul mentally berated herself for such bold thoughts. _What has become of you, Chu Ga Eul?_

Ga Eul could barely hide her disappointment when Yi Jeong stood and took the pot to set it out prior to placing it in the kiln. He removed his apron and went to clean his hands. Ga Eul released the breath she'd been holding and did the same.

Afterward, he approached her.

"Ga Eul, I have good news and bad news again," he said, as he slowly closed the distance between them, "Do you want the good news or the bad news first?"

Yi Jeong stood before her now. He grinned, "The bad first, right?" She smiled faintly and nodded.

Without warning, he pulled her against his warm, broad chest and held her there. Ga Eul's lips parted, and she was sure he could feel the pounding of her heart against his chest, but she no longer cared.

"The bad news is…that I have to go back tomorrow," he said sullenly.

Then, he pulled her back, holding her shoulders, and looking deep into her eyes. Ga Eul nodded, glancing down. "I understand… And the good?" she met his eyes once more.

"The good news is…that this whole misunderstanding helped me to realize something…"

"What?" she asked, incredulously.

"The good news is…it helped me to realize that…I love you. And I don't plan to let you slip away…"

Ga Eul felt happy tears piling up behind her eyelids. She choked them back, and a sweet smile crossed her lips. He was staring at her intently, awaiting her response. Ga Eul took a deep breath, and she finally said the words she'd kept locked away deep within her heart.

"I love you, too, Yi Jeong-ah," Ga Eul said in her bravest and most steady voice.

Yi Jeong revealed his flawless smile and leaned toward her. Their foreheads touched—as if magnetic—and their eyes closed in unison. Yi Jeong pressed his lips to Ga Eul's, and they shared a slow, passionate kiss…

* * *

Saying goodbye to Yi Jeong again the next day tore Ga Eul apart anew, but she vowed to be strong… And she felt renewed determination that their newfound love could surpass the test of time and distance…


	3. Life and Longing

_**A/N: I am so very sorry that it has been so long since I've updated this! Please forgive me! ::begs for forgiveness, with hands clasped in front of her, Yi Jeong-style (when begging for Ga Eul to stop crying):: But, I hope you will enjoy. It's a long one... Not sure how good it is, and I hope it's not confusing... I will try not to take so long between updates for next chapter. Thanks for reading! :)**_

 _ **rezi98: Glad you were happy that YJ admitted his feelings. Yep, perhaps JD still has feelings for JH, hmmm...**_

 _ **Ghost: Glad you are enjoying it. I'll surely put in more Jan Di/Ji Hoo. There's quite a bit this chapter, actually... I just can't help myself...**_

 _ **Hopefully not too much JanHoo this chapter for anyone reading who isn't a fan...**_

 _ **Gom Se Mari: Three Bears song**_

 _ **Saengil chukhaeyo: Happy Birthday**_

* * *

It had been one month since Yi Jeong returned to Sweden. Ga Eul and he had gone about their own separate lives, yet now with the words of their hearts spoken and holding a special promise to one another. Ga Eul had thrown herself into school and work at the porridge shop. Between work and school, she barely had a moment to spare. Neither of them did, really.

Yi Jeong had also become increasingly busy, with university courses, holding exhibitions for his pottery, and physical therapy on his hand. Since his injury—and Ga Eul's vow to make his hand move again—Yi Jeong had been dedicated to discovering ways of bringing his craftsmanship up to par again. But he did not simply wish to become as good as he was before; he desired to become even better.

In addition to classes, therapy, and his pottery, So Yi Jeong had become the _spokesperson_ for the museum in Stockholm. Erik Andersson had taken a shining to him, so Yi Jeong was now attending meetings with investors with Mr. Andersson and his daughter. Apparently, Yi Jeong's charisma not only worked on the ladies but had also worked on Mr. Andersson. And Yi Jeong was now expected to charm the wealthy financiers, as he had Mr. Andersson. It came as no surprise that Yi Jeong always knew exactly what to say and do, and he had been wowing the Swedish businessmen and women with his poise and pleasant, confident demeanor.

* * *

Despite their busy lives, Ga Eul and Yi Jeong were making every effort to keep in touch regularly. They exchanged e-mails, shared photos—Yi Jeong was always asking for ones of her—texted, or called. And Ga Eul was suddenly a huge fan of her cell phone provider for its excellent international phone plan. And recently, they had begun to video chat. Perhaps it was silly, but Ga Eul always took extra care with her appearance when she knew that they were going to video chat.

As of late, Ga Eul had gotten the notion into her head to visit Yi Jeong in Sweden. It would be a fantastical feat for her—she acknowledged that—but she was determined. Ga Eul didn't want to ask Yi Jeong for financial help, and though it would probably take her 20 years to save up enough for the trip, she was confident that she could do it on her own… But it would take quite some time, so for now she could only fantasize about it…

* * *

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul had a routine going with their communication, though he liked to be spontaneous at times, too. Yi Jeong called Ga Eul in the early morning—if he could—and before he went to bed, unless he had to go in early.

He had originally been concerned about waking her too early, but Ga Eul had been insistent that she didn't care about that. Yi Jeong had to admit, he found it adorable speaking with her while she was using her _sleepy_ , first-thing-in-the-morning voice, though she always quickly perked up.

And then Yi Jeong would try to call _her_ at night before she went to sleep, if on a late lunch or a mid-afternoon break from classes. He would ask about her day. She would ask about his morning and what he had for lunch. And he would bid her goodnight, sometimes both refusing to end the call first… But due to their hectic and sometimes conflicting schedules, they had been missing each other's calls more and more lately.

* * *

Ga Eul was still a bit hesitant to express herself freely to Yi Jeong, not out of shyness or uncertainty about her feelings for him, but because she feared that she would be too bold and overstep her boundaries.

Ga Eul wasn't usually one to be afraid to express her emotions—rather she was the type of girl who wore her tender heart on her sleeve—and though Yi Jeong had taught her how to be strong in matters of love, she didn't always know how to be strong when it came to him… And she had to admit there were times when she worried about frightening him with the power of her emotions.

But, she was doing her best to get past this. It was silly, after all. They had already expressed how they felt about one another, so why should she still worry over such things...?

Yi Jeong, on the other hand, never had a problem with saying how he felt. Ga Eul recalled one time recently… They had been missing one another a great deal, and the conversation turned more… _romantic_ …

* * *

Ga Eul had pushed through her doubts and decided to be brave. She told him exactly how she had been feeling—how she had been missing him, how she couldn't wait to see him, and how she thought of their last time together constantly… Yi Jeong told her that he thought about it all of the time, too, and how he had been dreaming of the next time they could be together…

And then…he detailed _exactly_ what he planned to do when he saw her next…

Yi Jeong described for Ga Eul how he would kiss and caress her—so well that Ga Eul could practically _feel_ his touch—and she had to actively control all the sensations that were rapidly traveling through her body like a bolt of lightning through water.

Yi Jeong was respectful, and he left some things to the imagination—he liked to remain a bit mysterious, after all—but he told Ga Eul enough to make her blush like mad. Apparently, So Yi Jeong was as adept with his words as with his touch…

* * *

It was the morning of Ga Eul's 21st birthday…

Though it was considered a special day, she still had to go to school and work, so it was business as usual for Ga Eul. Ga Eul had agreed; however, to spend some time with Jan Di that evening, after she practically begged.

Jan Di had decided to forgive Yi Jeong after he made his spontaneous visit to Korea, but Ga Eul noticed that her best friend had been overly concerned about her welfare lately. Jan Di had been asking Ga Eul to do things with her a lot and checking in more than usual, and Ga Eul suspected that Jan Di was concerned that she would be lonely or depressed.

Was she giving off some kind of sadness vibe, Ga Eul wondered? She had thought she was acting completely normal and happy, but perhaps her loneliness for Yi Jeong was inadvertently coming out…

It was true that Ga Eul missed Yi Jeong very much—it was almost a physical ache at times—but rather than being down and feeling sorry for herself, she actually felt _hopeful_ , as if new life had been breathed into her... Being so in love as she was, and what was more, having that love returned was the most incredible endorphin rush she'd ever experienced.

Not that having Yi Jeong return for only _one day_ hadn't been like giving a child a lollipop and then immediately snatching it away, leaving her sobbing for it back. But Ga Eul promised herself that—though it would not be easy—she wasn't going to get hung up on missing him too much. She had a life to live and goals, just as he did.

 _Yeah, good luck with that one, Chu Ga_ Eul, she thought.

* * *

Ga Eul knew that her best friend was sympathetic to her plight. After all, Jan Di's boyfriend was very far away, too…

Jan Di and Jun Pyo were also doing their best at keeping in touch while Jun Pyo was in the United States, but Jun Pyo had been very busy lately, so he and Jan Di hadn't spoken as much. Jan Di joked that practically _running the world_ must take up a lot of his time, and she half-expected Jun Pyo to be telling stories any day now of meeting the president of the United States and dining at the White House. When asked if she missed him, Jan Di simply said that she was too busy to think about it much.

But despite Jan Di's bravado, Ga Eul knew that she missed Jun Pyo, and she was thankful that Jan Di had Ji Hoo Sunbae to keep her company.

Ji Hoo Sunbae had been as busy as any of them, if not more so. He was studying to be a doctor, running the Suam Cultural Center, conducting his orchestra, and he and Jan Di were helping out his grandfather at the Clinic. And _now_ , they were also doing volunteer work at the local hospital.

Ga Eul didn't know how they did it all…

* * *

Now that Ga Eul and Jan Di were in college, their boss had hired an extra girl to help out, so he didn't need them as much. Ji Hoo had been concerned that Jan Di was overworking herself, so he had somehow managed to convince the stubborn Jan Di to cut back on her hours there. How he accomplished this, Ga Eul didn't know. Jan Di had said that he made some good points—that her boss didn't need her as much now, that she didn't need the money, and that she should focus on medical school.

Ga Eul swore that the guy acted simultaneously like Jan Di's father, big brother, and boyfriend all wrapped in one, despite their ' _just friends_ ' status—that Jan Di had to keep clarifying to curious parties who witnessed their interactions.

* * *

On the morning of the anniversary of her birth, Ga Eul's eyelashes fluttered and she opened her eyes to greet the day, a bright ray of sunshine kissing her face. She released a soft sigh of simultaneous pleasure and disappointment, for she had been having a very pleasant dream about a certain someone… Her cheeks were warm and slightly rosy, for the dream had been a bit…well, let's just say she wasn't going to be telling anyone about it…

 _Oh, it felt so real! If only it had been…_

She bit her lower lip lightly, "Ahhh!" and pulled the covers over her head, kicking her feet frantically, like a child. She took a deep breath and released it, bringing herself back to reality. As Ga Eul blinked the sleep from her eyes, she briefly considered whether or not she felt any older.

And then, she heard a particular ringtone emanating from the phone beside her bed. A wide smiled crossed her lips, as she picked it up and brought it to her ear, still lying in bed.

Immediately, the sound of a dulcet voice—sweet as honey—met her ears. She closed her eyes and simply listened…

"Saeng il chukha ham ni da…

Saeng il chukha ham ni da…

Sarang ha neun, Ga Eul-yang…

Saeng il chukha ham ni da…"

Ga Eul's smile grew even wider, if that were possible. "Gomawo, Yi Jeong-ah… I had no idea you had such a nice voice," she blushed lightly. Honestly, was there anything the man wasn't good at?

Yi Jeong smiled on the other end. He lay in his own bed, one hand holding the phone and the other tucked behind his head.

"How are you on this very special day, Ga Eul-yang?"

She smiled, "I'm good, Yi Jeong-ah. And how are you?"

"Much better _now_ , after hearing your voice," he whispered.

Ga Eul flushed again. _Sometimes the Casanova still comes out…_ , she thought. But she didn't mind so much when _she_ was the one on the receiving end of his charms.

"What are you going to do today, Ga Eul-yang?" Yi Jeong asked. Ga Eul thought she noticed a hint of sadness to his tone.

"Well, I have work and school, and then I need to do some studying and work on a paper…"

"You should **not** have to do any of those things on your birthday, Ga Eul-yang" he asserted.

"Well, there's no getting around it, So Yi Jeong-ssi. Oh, and Jan Di wants to spend some time with me this evening. I have the suspicion that she's trying to throw a party for me…," Ga Eul said, grinning at the recollection of her best friend's weak excuse. Jan Di was not so accomplished at deception.

"Well, I wouldn't know anything about that…," Yi Jeong chuckled. "Did you receive anything from me today, Ga Eul-yang?" she could hear the smile in his voice when he asked

"No, Yi Jeong-ah…"

"Well, you will be," he said.

Ga Eul smiled. She hadn't expected anything _really_ , but there was the hope that he would think of her… Ga Eul didn't want to be presumptuous, but Yi Jeong had proven himself to be a romantic on more than one occasion… And he _had_ gone out of his way to shower her with gifts when Jan Di lied to Jun Pyo before and told him it was her birthday. And they barely knew one another then…

* * *

They talked for a while longer. Yi Jeong spoke of the beauty of the city skyline at night, which he was currently viewing from his balcony. Ga Eul asked him to describe it to her. She absolutely loved when he described things to her…

And Ga Eul was learning much about Stockholm from Yi Jeong. He had told her all about the city—the UNESCO World Heritage sites he'd visited, the food, the people—and Ga Eul was beginning to feel like she knew Stockholm well, as if she'd actually been there.

They both knew they would need to get off the phone soon, for Ga Eul would be off to class and Yi Jeong off to bed, but they were just trying to savor each moment. Ga Eul asked Yi Jeong to continue speaking. She closed her eyes, simply enjoying listening to the sweet sound of his gentle voice that was like a caress to her…

She was so immersed in his voice—like a warm, comfortable blanket on a snowy day—that she barely registered that he had stopped talking.

"Ga Eul-yang," he whispered into the phone after a moment of silence.

"Oh, yes, Yi Jeong-ah?" she stammered, hoping he didn't think that she hadn't been paying attention…

"I miss you," he cooed.

Ga Eul's lips curved upward once more—in fact, her face practically hurt from smiling so much during the call. "I miss you, too, So Yi Jeong."

* * *

 _Later that morning…_

Jan Di awoke and groggily reached for her phone on the bedside table. She texted Ga Eul to wish her happy birthday, and then she hopped out of bed like a bunny. She rushed into the kitchen and immediately began preparing breakfast for Ji Hoo and herself—Grandfather was out of town—while she went over her mental checklist for the day.

While she fixed Ji Hoo's breakfast, Jan Di thought of Ga Eul. She wished for her to have a wonderful day and for all the plans to come together. Then, her thoughts drifted to Ji Hoo…

Jan Di hadn't thought it possible to appreciate her firefighter more than she already did, but ever since Ji Hoo's spontaneous trip to Sweden on Ga Eul's behalf, she found herself bursting with gratitude for him. And though she knew he would never ask anything of her in return, she kept wracking her brain for ways to show him how indebted to him she was—and always would be—for all the kindness he'd showered upon her over the years.

* * *

Despite Ji Hoo's initial objections, Jan Di always helped with the cooking and keeping house. Ji Hoo constantly reminded Jan Di that she was a guest there, not a maid, and that she didn't need to do any of this. But she wanted to pull her weight. It was the way she was raised, and it was her way of repaying the favor of being allowed to live there. And she had to admit that she felt a bit _guilty_ , too, for always imposing upon him…

Ji Hoo had eventually ceased trying to convince Jan Di not to do chores in his home. He had long since learned that Jan Di was very stubborn, and it was useless to argue with her about most things. Still, Ji Hoo held out for a while. Jan Di smiled at the recollection of a playful little _fight_ they had over the cleaning…

That time, she'd been in the kitchen of Ji Hoo's home sweeping the floor…

* * *

 _Ji Hoo came home, noticed her cleaning, and suggested that she stop. She told him it was fine and that she didn't mind doing it. He insisted that she go and relax. She refused him again, and this time, he grabbed hold of the broom handle. It reminded her of that time when she sought refuge at the Clinic after the incident with Madam Kang at the hotel, when the pain and humiliation had become almost too much to bear… Ji Hoo had stopped her then, too, so that he could comfort her…_

 _But this time, Jan Di gripped the broom tight with both hands. Ji Hoo clenched his jaw and uncharacteristically fought her over it._

 _"Give it up, Otter," he gently demanded, giving the broom a light tug. He seemed a bit frustrated, but there was the hint of a playful grin upon his lips._

 _"No way! I'm not done yet!" she argued, tightening her death-grip on the cleaning tool._

 _And they both began jerking the broom back and forth. He was much stronger, but he was clearly not using his full strength. And the battle became more playful… The scenario was so ridiculous—it seemed more like a situation she would get into with Jun Pyo… But unlike Jun Pyo, Ji Hoo gave in._

 _Ji Hoo finally groaned in frustration and released the broom, shaking his head at her. And they had a good laugh over the whole ordeal…_

* * *

Although Jan Di enjoyed doing nice things for Ji Hoo, she was ashamed to admit that she had an ulterior motive for her actions this morning. She needed _yet another_ favor from him… Jan Di scoffed at herself and finished making breakfast.

Then, Jan Di woke Ji Hoo, out of necessity, though she wished she could allow him to sleep longer. Ji Hoo sleepily blinked up at her. He yawned and stretched his arms over his head. "Good morning, Jan Di-yah."

"Good morning," she said with a smile, before yanking him out of bed and dragging him by the sleeve into the dining room. She sat him down, and Ji Hoo observed the inordinate amount of food—arranged in a colorful display—before him. He glanced at Jan Di curiously. "What's all this, Otter?" he grinned, wondering if the two of them could truly finish it all. Jan Di merely encouraged him to eat.

Jan Di often made breakfast, but she did not usually go to this much trouble. Ji Hoo continued to tease her. "Do you know of something that is wrong with me, Jan Di-yah…? Perhaps I am ill or dying…?" he smirked.

Jan Di chuckled, "No, no, nothing like that…"

"Then, did you perhaps do something wrong?"

"No!" she exclaimed, and Ji Hoo chuckled at her over-the-top reaction. He couldn't help getting her a bit riled up sometimes.

Ji Hoo had noticed that Jan Di had been bending over backward to do things for him, since he'd gone to Sweden. "You know, you don't have to continue to do all this, Jan Di-yah. You already thanked me for going to Sweden…"

"I know...I just…wanted to do something nice for you…," Jan Di said sheepishly, and she watched him give a slow nod. Ji Hoo observed her closely, slightly suspicious, and it was clear that she wasn't going to get anything past him.

But then Ji Hoo brought out his pearly smile. "Well, that's very sweet. Thank you, Jan Di-yah," he bid her to join him at the table. She sat down across from him and began to eat. Ji Hoo took a bite and slowly chewed, while studying Jan Di.

"You know, I feel like it is my birthday or something," Ji Hoo further toyed, "But it's not. In fact, today is Ga Eul's birthday, right?"

"Yes, it is…," Jan Di glanced away, guilt-ridden, "And about that…"

"What about it?"

"Well, I sort of have…a small favor to ask…"

"Yes? What is it?" Ji Hoo grinned and took another bite. As he had expected, something was up…

"Well, Yi Jeong Sunbae is in Sweden, as you know, and I think Ga Eul is really missing him… I was hoping to cheer her up by throwing that birthday party for her…"

Ji Hoo nodded. She'd already invited him and Woo Bin to it.

"Well, the place where I was going to have it fell through, so…I was kind of hoping to…have it here…"

Ji Hoo nodded in perfect understanding and finished chewing the bite in his mouth.

"So…is that OK, Sunbae? I'll do all the work; I promise, you won't have to do a thing!" she energetically waved her hands for emphasis.

Ji Hoo swallowed. He raised a brow and smiled. "Of course you can have the party here, Jan Di-yah."

Jan Di squealed, rose from her chair, and rushed over to Ji Hoo. She threw her arms around his neck. "Oh, thank you, Sunbae!"

Ji Hoo froze and then gently squeezed her arm. Jan Di ended the embrace too soon for Ji Hoo's liking and went back to her seat, while Ji Hoo took a second to compose himself. He released his breath and smiled again.

"Is that why you went to so much trouble?" he chuckled. Jan Di had many wonderful qualities, but diabolical plans were not her strong suit.

Jan Di gave him an awkward smile. "Well, I really do enjoy cooking for you, you know…but, I guess I was kind of hoping you'd say yes to the party, too…"

Ji Hoo grinned and shook his head. "You could have just asked, Otter."

"I know, Sunbae… Mianhae…," she glanced away sheepishly, "…But I did also really want to let you know…how much I appreciate you…," she gave him an affectionate smile.

Ji Hoo revealed his brilliant smile again. "Thank you, Jan Di-yah. I appreciate you, too."

They exchanged a tender look and then went back to their breakfast.

* * *

 _Late that morning…_

Ga Eul was studying at the library between classes. Jan Di had been concerned about Ga Eul being lonely for Yi Jeong, but in addition to keeping busy, Ga Eul had made a few friends in school that helped to temporarily take her mind off him, though they could never fully succeed at that. He was still the first person she thought of in the morning, the last person she thought of at night, and there were many, many speckled thoughts of him throughout the day.

Ga Eul had been assigned a collaborative research paper for her Child Psychology class, and she had been partnered up with a male partner. His name was Kim Sang-Woo, and he was planning to become a middle school teacher. Sang-Woo was nice, intelligent, and they had become _friends_ —of sorts—at least as far as school was concerned.

Sang-Woo had actually been in school with Ga Eul since elementary, but they had never really spoken much. They were in the same class a few times over the years and they had partnered together before. Sang-Woo had always been kind to Ga Eul and eager to help her.

Once, in middle school, Ga Eul recalled her books spilling out of her hands and scattering all across the hall. Sang-Woo had seen this, and he quickly scooped them up. She thanked him and prepared to take them from him, but instead he offered to carry them to her next class for her.

Ga Eul felt a bit guilty that she hadn't mentioned Sang-Woo to Yi Jeong. She hadn't done so on purpose—she didn't feel there was really much to tell… But then, she recalled how hurt she'd been when Yi Jeong had failed to mention Ms. Andersson to her. And then the article had come out and caused a huge misunderstanding. Those lies of omission had a way of coming back to haunt a person, so Ga Eul decided that she would tell Yi Jeong about Kim Sang-Woo the next chance she got.

* * *

 _Speaking of him…_

Ga Eul was greeted by the voice of a young man, and she looked up to see Kim Sang-Woo standing there with a smile upon his face.

"Good morning, Ga Eul-ssi," he said.

"Good morning, Sang-Woo Sunbae."

"May I join you?" he asked, and Ga Eul agreed.

They discussed the topic for their research paper, plans for data collection, and they made other idle conversation for about an hour.

* * *

As Ga Eul began to pack up her things, a man in his early 30s, dressed in a delivery uniform approached her. "Chu Ga Eul-ssi?" he asked.

"Yes," Ga Eul nodded, confused.

"Oh good, someone pointed you out to me. This is for you," he handed her a rectangular box, nicely gift wrapped with a bow. "Could you sign please?" he offered a signature pad and pen, and Ga Eul signed and thanked him with a bow.

"Oh, is it a special occasion, or does Ga Eul-ssi have a secret admirer?" Sang-Woo asked curiously.

"Well, I suppose it could be for my birthday…," she replied.

"It's your birthday today, Ga Eul-ssi?"

"Yes."

Ga Eul planned to wait and open the gift later, but Sang-Woo encouraged her open it now, so she did. She opened the card first and read it, and her smile grew like wild vines along a trellis.

"Who is it from?" Sang-Woo asked.

Ga Eul smiled to herself. "Oh, well, from…a friend," she said. She still wasn't sure if she should refer to So Yi Jeong as her boyfriend in front of people she didn't know all that well. Sang-Woo glanced at the card, catching sight of the name on the bottom. A frown crossed his lips.

And then she opened the gift. It was a box of gourmet Swedish chocolates.

* * *

 _Twenty minutes later…_

Ga Eul arrived home to her apartment, only to be greeted by a giant teddy bear leaning against her door and staring up at her. Balloons were tied upon the giant plush animal's fluffy wrist.

 _Aren't you overdoing it a bit, So Yi Jeong…?_ she thought, with a wry smile.

But then Ga Eul's smile turned tender, and she bent down to scoop up her new fuzzy friend. She fumbled with her key and opened the door. Ga Eul carried the bear in and sat it comfortably on her bed. She ruffled the bear's fuzz and reached in her pocket for her phone.

She knew that Yi Jeong would still be sleeping, so she simply sent him a message, hoping she wouldn't disturb him. _"I love the gifts, Yi Jeong-ah, gomawo!"_ she texted.

Then, Ga Eul went to her room to change for work.

* * *

 _An hour later…_

Ga Eul was at work at the porridge shop, and she and Jan Di had just finished serving the lunch crowd. Jan Di and Master had been fawning over her today, too.

After the place cleared out, Master sat Ga Eul down and presented her with a lovely cream cake that he'd whipped up for her. The light, fluffy sponge cake was layered with cream and lined by fresh fruit in a beautiful rainbow display. And he'd placed a single candle in it.

Ga Eul stared at the dessert in awe and delicious anticipation, wondering when he'd found time to make such a creation for her. Master took a seat across from Ga Eul, pulling Jan Di down to sit beside him. And then Jan Di and Master began singing happy birthday to Ga Eul.

Ga Eul grinned over at her boss and best friend, as they sang to her. Then, Master encouraged Ga Eul to eat up, while he watched her, smiling widely and resting his face in his hands.

Ga Eul thanked them both vibrantly and bowed to Master. And Ga Eul offered them both some of her cake. Ga Eul and Jan Di took a bite of the sweet dessert. They looked between each other, their eyes wide in pleasant surprise, and uttered, "Mmm!"

"It's so tasty, Master!" Ga Eul exclaimed.

"Yes, you could be a baker!" Jan Di added, wishing she'd gone to him for Ga Eul's birthday cake, instead of the bakery around the corner.

* * *

Jan Di had also invited Master to Ga Eul's party that night. He'd been very touched and acted all star-struck about attending a party at Ji Hoo's house. Master was still in awe that Jan Di was living with the famous Yoon Ji Hoo.

 _"You're going to play it cool around Ji Hoo Sunbae and Woo Bin Sunbae, right, Master?" Jan Di asked. Master scoffed and waved her off with a hand, but then he rushed off giggling. Jan Di heavily sighed. Honestly, this whole fanboy attitude of his toward F4 was a bit much…_

* * *

While the three of them polished off the dessert, Jan Di asked if Ga Eul had heard from Yi Jeong Sunbae today. Ga Eul couldn't stop the smile from forming, and she replied that she had. Jan Di and Master pressed further, of course, and Ga Eul ended up telling them about speaking with him that morning, that he'd sung happy birthday to her and that he'd sent her chocolate, a giant bear, and balloons. Jan Di smiled and Master squealed about how romantic it was.

Just then, the bell on the door tinkled and a man walked in, carrying a large bouquet of assorted flowers and greenery wrapped in tissue.

"I'm looking for Chu Ga Eul-ssi," the man said, and Ga Eul informed him that she was Chu Ga Eul. She approached him and signed for the flowers. The delivery man and Ga Eul exchanged a bow. Ga Eul smiled and took a quick inhale of the flowers before walking back to Jan Di and Master.

Jan Di stood and approached Ga Eul, "Ohh, I think I know who those are from…," she nudged Ga Eul suggestively.

"Ooo… Me too, me too! Look at the card, Ga Eul-ah!" Master encouraged vibrantly.

Ga Eul grinned sheepishly. She placed the flowers delicately upon the table, and Master went for water and a vase for her. Ga Eul opened the card and began to read. She noticed that his writing looked a bit _different…_ very different, in fact.

 _Oh, he must be writing with his left hand… Perhaps his right one is sore again…from physical therapy perhaps…_

Ga Eul had convinced Yi Jeong not to give up pottery after his hand injury, so he had been participating in rigorous physical therapy sessions, in an attempt at restoring the hand to full functioning.

Ga Eul got lost in a moment of worry before reading further…

* * *

 _Dear Chu Ga Eul,_

 _Though they cannot compare to your beauty, I sent these lovely flowers to you, on this beautiful day, the anniversary of your birth, to let you know how truly happy I am that you were born…_

Ga Eul blushed and a bright smile crossed her face.

…

 _And I wanted to let you know how very much I like you…_

Ga Eul smiled wryly. _I know that you like me, silly So Yi Jeong…_ Still, she had to admit that it was rather cute… She continued to read, as she walked across the shop.

…

 _Ga Eul-ssi…_

He'd referred to her as Ga Eul-ssi, not Ga Eul-yang, like he normally did… That was a bit odd…

…

 _I liked you for a very long time, but I was always afraid to tell you…_

Ga Eul's brow wrinkled, but she continued to read. She neared the end of the letter, and her chocolate eyes grew wide. This was not what she had expected _at all_...

* * *

Jan Di and Master watched Ga Eul stumble around the shop like a zombie, clinging to the card at her side.

"Soo, what did he say?" Master asked anxiously, after displaying the floral bouquet in prominent view on the counter. Jan Di craned her neck to see Ga Eul's face, "…Ga Eul-ah, is everything alright?"

Ga Eul re-read the signature in disbelief, wondering if—and _hoping—_ she was mistaken.

Jan Di studied Ga Eul, curiously. She was staring blankly at the tiny piece of card stock.

"Ga Eul…," Jan Di began again. Master looked between Jan Di and Ga Eul, perplexed.

"…They're not from Yi Jeong Sunbae…," Ga Eul muttered, still in a state of shock.

"What?" Jan Di stared, and Master's mouth hung open lightly. "Then, who are they from, Ga Eul?" Jan Di asked.

Ga Eul simply shoved the card into her apron and walked off without answering. She began absently wiping down a table.

* * *

 _Later that afternoon…_

Jan Di had been insanely busy all day. In addition to her morning class and work, she had been trying to prepare for Ga Eul's party that evening. It had been a spontaneous, last-minute decision to throw a party— _so_ like Jan Di to do such a thing—so she was rushing around, running errands here-and-there, when time allowed.

Jan Di had left work to stop off at the party store for decorations. She had two bags in hand, and she was now heading for the bakery to pick up the cake. She stopped to glance at the time. "Aigoo!" she exhaled sharply and picked up the pace.

Then, she heard her phone ring. She fumbled for it and saw that it was Ji Hoo calling. "Yoboseyo, Sunbae," she responded, listless.

"How are things going, Jan Di?"

"Well, it's going OK… What can I do for you, Sunbae?" From the sound of her voice he could tell that things could be going _better_ …

"Well, I actually just called because I wanted to know if there was anything you needed help with or needed me to pick up for the party."

 _How does he always know?_ Apparently he'd heard the emergency bell again. "…Well, you don't have to, really…," she weakly argued, "…I promised to handle it, after all. I don't want to trouble you…"

Ji Hoo grinned on his end. "It's no trouble, Otter. What still needs done?" he asked.

"Oh, Sunbae!" she shouted out, her voice a mixture of relief and panic. She had planned to act as though she had it all under control, to spare her pride, but she gave up. "Well…," Jan Di informed him of what she'd gotten done so far and what she was in the process of doing. And then she told him that she hadn't made it to the grocery store yet for the food.

"OK, I'll be going by there. What do you need?"

Jan Di rattled off her list. She was rather ashamed to admit all that still needed done—apparently she was not cut out for party planning—but Ji Hoo did not seem put-off. She felt the panic subside.

And then she thought of a few other things that needed done—including her promised visit to the hospital—and the panic returned in full-force. Ji Hoo just reminded her to breathe and calmly informed her that he would go to the grocery store and that he would pick her up from the hospital in two hours.

"Oh, you're a lifesaver, Sunbae! What on earth would I do with you?!"

The corners of Ji Hoo's mouth twitched, and he affectionately shook his head, not at all surprised that he'd gotten roped into this. But he really didn't mind. It was his _job_ , after all, as firefighter…

"It's no problem," he said, "I'll see you later then."

"Bye, Sunbae, and thanks a million!"

Jan Di ended the call and breathed a sigh of relief. She now felt much more confident that it would all get done on time with Ji Hoo's involvement. She entered the bakery.

…

* * *

It was early evening, and Ga Eul made her way to the local hospital.

She was still reeling from the shock of the flowers and card she'd receive from another man… And she wasn't sure how she was going to face him. He was a nice guy, and she hated to hurt him—or anyone, for that matter—so she didn't relish the conversation that was to follow. She only hoped that they could still be friends.

For Ga Eul's research paper for her Child Psychology class, she and Sang-Woo had chosen to study how children cope with chronic and terminal illness. Jan Di and Ji Hoo had been volunteering in the pediatric ward of the local hospital in preparation for their internships there, and Jan Di had suggested that Ga Eul do her research there.

Ga Eul found the pediatric patients to be completely enchanting, and she loved visiting with them. But it was also very sad. Some of them were terminal, and it broke Ga Eul's tender heart. Their bravery and tenacious spirit was amazing to Ga Eul, though. They were always in such high spirits, particularly when they had guests…

* * *

Ga Eul arrived at the hospital to find Jan Di already there. She was singing—and acting out—Gom Se Mari before the children in the pediatric ward. Ga Eul lingered in the doorway, watching Jan Di perform amidst the smiling and laughing children. She stifled a giggle when Jan Di changed her voice to a deep one for Appa Gom.

When Jan Di finished, the children began clapping wildly, and Ga Eul joined in. Jan Di shot a look to Ga Eul over her shoulder. "Ga Eul-ah!"

Ga Eul was greeted by shouts of "Unnie!" and "Ga Eul-ssi!" from the children, who had taken a great liking to her over the past week.

A small five-year-old girl in pigtails slipped out of her hospital bed and tugged Ga Eul's sleeve. "Unnie, will you read a story to me?" she asked.

"Of course," Ga Eul replied, and she went to her bed. She helped the girl in and tucked the covers around her. The girl held out a favorite storybook to Ga Eul, and Ga Eul sat at the foot of her bed.

As she read, Ga Eul felt her phone vibrate inside her sweater pocket. She attempted to ignore it, but the young girl was pointing and telling her to get it.

Ga Eul smiled and gave the girl her apologies. She pulled out her phone. It was a message from Yi Jeong, the response from her earlier text, and Ga Eul's face instinctively lit up.

* * *

 _"You're welcome, Ga Eul-yang, and I'm very glad to hear that. I am relieved that you received them," his text read._

"Who is it from, Unnie?" the child asked, curiously.

"Oh, well…," Ga Eul flushed lightly, "A friend…," Ga Eul quickly responded to the text. _"I did, and thank you so much again! But you didn't have to do that, Yi Jeong-ah…"_

 _"Of course I did," he immediately replied, "How could I not spoil my Chu Ga Eul a little on her birthday?"_

Ga Eul slipped her phone back in her pocket, still smiling. She couldn't help but blush lightly at the ' _my_ _Chu Ga Eul_ ' part. He always knew the exact thing to say. Funny how one little word could send her heart pounding.

And it was a bit shallow, yes, but Ga Eul had to admit that it was nice to have a _boyfriend_ to _spoil_ her a little on her birthday…

Ga Eul returned to the story.

* * *

"How _is_ Yi Jeong Sunbae?" Jan Di playfully smirked at Ga Eul, interrupting.

Ga Eul grinned, "He's fine, Jan Di-yah, just fine…"

"Who is that, Ga Eul-ssi? Your boyfriend?" a seven-year-old cancer patient asked.

Ga Eul's cheeks grew slightly rose. "Well, yes…I suppose that he is."

The girls in the room became excited and began asking all sorts of questions about him, what he was like, where he was, if he was handsome… The boys were a bit curious but not nearly as interested. Then, the girls began crowding around Ga Eul, wanting to see a picture of Yi Jeong and asking if Ga Eul had one.

She had quite a few, in fact…

Ga Eul showed them one of her favorites of him—a candid one she'd taken on their first date. She'd captured him gazing out at the sunset across the water, the hint of that perfect smile upon his lips…

One of the girls, an eleven-year-old—who acted much too old for her age—asked Ga Eul if she could send her that picture of Yi Jeong. Ga Eul raised a brow.

"What do you want it for, Chae-Won?" another girl of similar age asked.

"Well, it's just…a nice picture…"

"You want to kiss his picture before bed each night, don't you?" the other girl teased.

"Ya!" Chae-Won shouted and threatened to come over there and give her a good beating if she could get out of bed.

Ga Eul and Jan Di couldn't help but laugh. And then the girls started asking when Yi Jeong Sunbae would be returning and if he could come to visit them. They pleaded with wide, dreamy eyes that were next-to-impossible to say no to. So, Ga Eul simply informed that she would ask him.

Jan Di took Ga Eul aside and whispered to her. "These little girls seem to be completely boy-crazy already, Ga Eul… Don't you think? You better not bring Yi Jeong Sunbae here…," Jan Di warned, "They will eat him alive!"

Ga Eul giggled.

"…In fact, Ji Hoo Sunbae has already gained a few young female admirers here…," Jan Di informed Ga Eul.

Jan Di told Ga Eul of the first time she and Ji Hoo had visited. Ji Hoo brought his guitar and played and sang a song called "Because I'm Stupid" for them. And ever since, the young girls—at least the ones old enough to like boys—were enamored with him.

…

* * *

As if on cue, Ji Hoo strolled into the room, dressed in a light gray suit. He was looking for Jan Di and asking if she was ready to go _home,_ to his place, of course.

"Oh Sunbae, we were just talking about you," Jan Di chuckled. Ji Hoo looked at her curiously.

"Wow…," one of the newly admitted female children—who had yet to meet Ji Hoo—uttered, with a starry look in her eyes, "Is that your husband, Unnie?" she asked of Jan Di.

Jan Di's face suddenly grew warm, and she turned 15 different shades of red. Ji Hoo also seemed taken aback by this. Jan Di gave a nervous chuckle, "Oh, no, Ha-Yun. He's just my friend."

 _Just a friend…_

Although it was true—and Ji Hoo had accepted it—the remark still stung a bit for Ji Hoo. It was no longer like an open wound, though, but now rather like a slowly fading scar that would always remain…

"Oppa, where have you been? I missed you!" a twelve-year-old named Mi-Suk—who had developed quite the crush on Ji Hoo—exclaimed. She was a lymphoma patient who had just lost all her hair from chemotherapy, so she wore a flowered scarf on her head. She beckoned him to come to her hospital bed.

Ji Hoo smiled tenderly, "I'm sorry, Mi-Suk, but I had some things to take care of. I missed you, too. You look very beautiful today," he added. The girl beamed brighter than a lighthouse.

"Oppa, I'm not feeling so well today…," Mi-Suk pouted, "…I think I need a kiss…," she poked out her cheek. Ji Hoo smiled and walked over to her bed. He leaned down to place a quick peck upon her cheek, and she blushed like mad. A loud synchronous _wooo_ was heard in the room, and then the other little girls were begging for a kiss from Oppa/Ji Hoo-ssi, too.

Jan Di and Ga Eul looked between each other and smirked. "See, what did I tell you?" Jan Di commented with a grin. Ga Eul chuckled. "You weren't joking…"

Ji Hoo looked helplessly to Jan Di, who simply smiled affectionately and shook her head at him.

"So, Oppa, since you're just friends with Jan Di Unnie, are you single then?"

Ji Hoo cleared his throat and glanced to Jan Di and Ga Eul before returning his eyes to his young admirer, "Well, yes, Mi-Suk. I am."

She clasped her hands together, "Oh good! Then, how about we get married when I get older? You'll wait for me, right, Oppa?" she asked hopefully.

Ji Hoo sat down upon Mi-Suk's hospital bed. He took her small hand in his, "Mi-Suk-ah, you're a very lovely girl, but I'm far too old for you," he gave her hand a light pat in apology.

"No, you're not, Oppa! I just need about…," she thought for a second, "Eight years."

Ji Hoo smiled affectionately. "Well, let us just wait and see if you still want to marry _me_ in 8 years, Mi-Suk-ah. I may seem really old to you then..."

Jan Di and Ga Eul laughed.

"Oh, no you won't, Oppa! I'll still want to marry you!" she assured. Ji Hoo smiled and patted her hand again.

* * *

After spending a bit longer with the children and finishing off the story she had begun, Ga Eul took her leave, along with Jan Di and Ji Hoo. They walked together down the hall, and Jan Di began teasing Ji Hoo about becoming a ladies man.

"You see, I warned you about being too friendly… Now Mi-Suk has gone and fallen in love with you," Jan Di teased.

Ji Hoo gave her a wry smile, "You're right, Jan Di-yah, you did warn me…," he recalled.

"Well, it's not really your fault, Sunbae. You're just too likable," Jan Di gave him a playful shove.

Ga Eul watched the interaction between Jan Di and Ji Hoo, and she smiled to herself. Jan Di and Ji Hoo were so cute together. And it was odd that they weren't a couple… Ga Eul had always thought Ji Hoo was perfect for Jan Di, after all, and he loved her so much…

Ga Eul had been surprised when Jan Di and Jun Pyo fell for one another, in fact. They were so different…aside from their mutual tempers… And Ga Eul hadn't always supported Jan Di and Jun Pyo's relationship because of his mother and all the pain and hardships Jan Di went through because of Jun Pyo. Ga Eul acknowledged that most of it wasn't Jun Pyo's fault, and she had moved past her anger with him. Jun Pyo and Jan Di truly seemed to love one another, and Jun Pyo had changed so much for Jan Di, so Ga Eul approved of him now.

But Ga Eul felt a bit sad for Ji Hoo Sunbae. He still seemed to have very strong feelings for Jan Di. She wondered if it was hard for him to see her on a regular basis and _live_ with her, while still harboring those feelings. Ga Eul hoped Ji Hoo would find a wonderful girl someday…

Yi Jeong would say that Ga Eul was always wishing for happy endings…

* * *

It was around 5PM, and Ga Eul's party would begin in 2 hours…

Jan Di had _brilliantly_ come up with the idea to tell Ga Eul that she wanted her to come over for a small dinner with her and Ji Hoo, not mentioning the party. She had invited Ga Eul's parents, Master, and Woo Bin Sunbae to the party, of course.

Jan Di had cleaned up and attempted to make the place look festive. She'd hung some streamers and scattered balloons around.

* * *

Presently, Jan Di was standing on a stepladder, attempting to hang a happy birthday banner for Ga Eul. Ji Hoo walked through the door with a bag of groceries in each arm. Jan Di turned to look at him over her shoulder—while awkwardly juggling the banner—and bid him hello.

"Jan Di-yah, you get down from there!" Ji Hoo scolded, rather than greeting her back. "I'll do that."

"It's fine, Sunbae," she fumbled with the banner.

Ji Hoo set the groceries down at his feet. "You're going to fall and break your neck!" he called to her, practically panicked.

"No, I won't. I'm fine, Sunbae," she waved him off and moved to a higher rung. Ji Hoo watched the ladder wobble slightly.

Ji Hoo could see disaster written all over this scenario… He didn't trust her coordination one bit and was sure that she would fall, so he quickly rushed to her side. He held out his arms and steadied the ladder.

"Jan Di-yah, please come down," Ji Hoo begged, but she stubbornly insisted that she _just…about…had_ _it_ …

Ji Hoo sighed and watched her reach upward, going up on her toes slightly, and he suddenly had a terrible thought… He wasn't sure what possessed him, but he suddenly grabbed her by her small waist, pulling her off the ladder.

Jan Di gasped lightly, and the shock of having nothing under her feet caused her to turn slightly and wrap her arms around his neck. The banner floated to the ground, like a feather.

* * *

Ji Hoo and Jan Di were face-to-face now, mere inches apart… Ji Hoo had his arms wrapped tight around her waist, and they were staring into one another's eyes. Ji Hoo felt his heart begin to speed up… Oddly, Jan Di was experiencing a similar sensation… Hers had gotten a bit faster, too. Perhaps it was the adrenaline of being temporarily airborne…

"S-s-sunbae…," she uttered, her feet hovering just above the floor.

Ji Hoo finally returned to his senses and set her down upon solid ground, his hands resting upon her waist, perhaps a bit longer than they should have... Realizing this, Ji Hoo quickly dropped his hands to his sides. He released an exhale.

"I'm sorry, Jan Di," he cleared his throat, "But I'll do that," he reiterated. Then, he turned quickly from her, grabbed the banner, and ascended the ladder.

…

* * *

After the banner was hung, Ji Hoo took the groceries into the kitchen. Jan Di pulled out the ingredients for the seaweed soup and began to prepare it, while Ji Hoo put the rest of the items away. Convinced she was relatively _safe_ for now, Ji Hoo went to complete a few tasks of his own.

Twenty minutes later, he caught the delicious scent of beef and garlic and returned to the kitchen. Jan Di was stirring the seaweed soup. Ji Hoo leaned against the counter across from her, as they discussed last minute details for the party.

While Jan Di stirred the soup, she reminisced about first meeting Ga Eul. And she told Ji Hoo how she had been very concerned about Ga Eul dating Yi Jeong at first, but that now she trusted him. Jan Di also expressed how she was thrilled that Ga Eul seemed so happy. Ji Hoo smiled and nodded. He asserted that Yi Jeong seemed very happy with her, too.

"It's a shame Yi Jeong Sunbae can't be here tonight…," Jan Di commented, as she held out the spoon for Ji Hoo to taste-test the soup. He nodded his approval.

"Unless you know something I don't, that is…," Jan Di glanced to Ji Hoo, hopefully.

"No, Otter. If you're wondering if he plans to surprise her by showing up, I'm sorry, but he didn't mention anything to me. And I highly doubt it because he has an exhibition tonight."

"Oh," Jan Di mumbled, disappointed. "Well, that would have been nice…"

Ji Hoo nodded, "Yes, it would have been, but he can't just hop on a plane anytime and come back for a visit," he grinned.

"Why not? Don't you chaebols just come and go as you please?" Jan Di raised a brow and smirked over at him. After all, Ji Hoo and Yi Jeong had just done that. Jan Di went back to the soup. She smiled to herself, recalling Ji Hoo's extremely thoughtful gesture.

But Jan Di's expression suddenly turned, and she grew a bit sad… "…He could come anytime if he really wanted to… It's not like he doesn't have the money…," she mumbled, "Gu Jun Pyo _used_ to do that kind of thing all the time…" Jan Di felt much more secure now, but sometimes she recalled Macau and a small speck of her wondered if things would change…

Ji Hoo did not miss Jan Di's subtle mention of _used_ _to._ And he suspected Jan Di was having a moment of loneliness for Jun Pyo.

"Hey, Jan Di…," he spoke gently, and she turned to look at him, fighting back an inexplicable bit of moisture in her eyes. She quickly wiped away a tear with her sleeve. "Sorry, Sunbae…it's the garlic…"

"Jan Di-yah…," he gave her a tender look, "You know that Jun Pyo is just very busy…that's why he hasn't made a trip back yet… But I'm sure he thinks about you constantly…"

Jan Di nodded and put on a strong face, "I know, Sunbae… You're right. I'm just being silly… I didn't really mean to insinuate anything…"

"You're not silly," Ji Hoo said gently, as he ran a hand lightly up her arm. "It's not about the money… Both Jun Pyo and Yi Jeong have a lot more responsibilities now. They are both trying to prove themselves _worthy_ …of the women they love."

Jan Di smiled affectionately and nodded, "Well, I can't really blame them for that… I'm proud of him, really...of both of them. It seems like Gu Jun Pyo and Yi Jeong Sunbae are really growing up..."

"Well, it's about time, isn't it?" Ji Hoo smirked, and Jan Di burst into laughter.

* * *

 _An hour later…_

Ji Hoo had gone to pick up Ga Eul to bring her to his house for the evening, while Jan Di finished with the preparations.

Ga Eul was not at all surprised when she arrived to a dark home, only to be greeted by everyone jumping out at her and shouting happy birthday. She pretended to be surprised, though, for her best friend's sake.

Ga Eul glanced around the room. Obviously, Jan Di thought that her best friend was still five years old, given the decorations. But Ga Eul greatly appreciated all the trouble Jan Di went to, and she gave her a big hug for it. And Ga Eul had to admit that the place looked nice and that it was very thoughtful…

* * *

The party was a blast. They all had appetizers and seaweed soup, and then Jan Di brought out a lovely, heart-shaped cake decorated with a colorful floral bouquet of icing. Everyone sang to Ga Eul, talked and mingled. Jun Pyo even called and got on video chat. He wished Ga Eul a happy birthday and then commented that she was getting old... Jan Di shouted at Jun Pyo and promised to give him a good slap next time she saw him, but Ga Eul merely laughed and agreed that she _was_ getting a bit old.

Ji Hoo and Woo Bin attempted to get Yi Jeong on video chat, but they were not able to reach him. Ga Eul was not surprised, nor overly disappointed, though. She knew he had back-to-back meetings before his exhibition. And she'd wished him well and had been sending thoughts his way all day. She'd already been able to speak with him that day and hopefully would catch him later or tomorrow. Not to mention, he'd sent her all those gifts, so he'd done plenty to make her birthday special.

Next, there were presents, followed by dancing. Ga Eul took turns dancing with her father, Master, Ji Hoo and Woo Bin. Ji Hoo and Woo Bin were the best dancers. Ji Hoo danced a short, elegant dance with Ga Eul. Ga Eul sat out for the next slow dance, while Ji Hoo partnered with Jan Di. Ji Hoo wrapped his arm snugly around Jan Di's waist and held her close, for the second time that day, unbeknownst to Ga Eul. And then, Woo Bin caught Ga Eul's hand for a more upbeat dance when the music changed, spinning her around the room, and dipping her at the end.

* * *

After everyone else left, Ga Eul and Jan Di bid each other goodbye, and Ji Hoo offered to take Ga Eul home, since he'd picked her up. Ji Hoo took her in the car. The motorcycle was, of course, reserved only for Jan Di.

Ji Hoo dropped Ga Eul off, walking her to her door for safety. He then handed her a small, square tiffany-blue box that was universally known by women to contain jewelry. Ga Eul gave Ji Hoo a wry smile, "Ohh, you shouldn't have, Ji Hoo Sunbae…"

Ji Hoo gave a short laugh. "I didn't. I'm just the delivery man. It's from Yi Jeong." Ga Eul nodded. She smiled and bowed to Ji Hoo, as she tucked the box away. She decided to open it on the phone with Yi Jeong.

Ji Hoo began to leave but suddenly turned back. "He really wanted to be there tonight, you know…"

"I know, Ji Hoo Sunbae... I understand completely," she put on a smile, "By the way, gomawo, for everything tonight."

Ji Hoo nodded.

"And also, gomawo, for going to see Yi Jeong Sunbae… It was very thoughtful…," she glanced away. Ga Eul had initially been a bit embarrassed that Ji Hoo had gone to Yi Jeong, but regardless she appreciated it. And she was immensely grateful for the part he played in reuniting her and Yi Jeong, if only for a day.

She would always treasure that memory of his visit. "And gomawo, Sunbae…for all you do, for supporting _everyone_ …Yi Jeong Sunbae, me, and _especially_ …for all you do for Jan Di...," Ga Eul smiled her further thanks.

Ji Hoo smiled faintly and nodded.

"You make Jan Di really happy, Sunbae…," Ga Eul continued, "I hope you know that…," she paused, wondering if she should say what she planned to next. "…I don't think I've ever seen Jan Di happier than when she is with you…" _Even with Jun Pyo…_

Ji Hoo glanced downward and then met Ga Eul's eyes once more.

It was odd, Ga Eul thought, and perhaps she was overstepping her bounds, but she wanted him to know... Ga Eul knew that her best friend was deeply in love with Jun Pyo, but Ji Hoo Sunbae had always been like Jan Di's angel… Ga Eul couldn't have hand-selected a more perfect guy for her best friend, and she knew that Jan Di possessed a strong _love_ for him, too.

Ji Hoo gave Ga Eul an appreciative smile. "Thank you, Ga Eul-ssi."

"She's lucky to have you in her life… You're one of the good ones, Sunbae!" Ga Eul chuckled.

Ji Hoo smiled again, "And Yi Jeong is very lucky to have you, Ga Eul-ssi," he touched Ga Eul's arm lightly. Ga Eul smiled and bid Ji Hoo good night.

* * *

Once inside, Ga Eul sat down upon her bed and pulled out the small box. Then, she went for her phone to call Yi Jeong. Her phone… Where was it? Ga Eul searched for it, but it wasn't in any of its usual places… She thought back to where she could have left it, and she recalled…

She'd had to drop off some papers with Sang-Woo prior to the party, so she had dropped by his home. He'd briefly invited her in for tea, and out of politeness, she'd accepted. She must have left her phone there…

Ga Eul sighed, deciding to ask him for it tomorrow. She removed the card and opened it…

* * *

 _My dearest Ga Eul-yang,_

 _Saengil chukhaeyo! I deeply regret that I am not there to share this joyous occasion with you, but I hope that you had a wonderful day and enjoyed your presents. I am picturing your lovely face right now as you open this… I can see it so clearly in my mind, but I miss seeing it in person…_

 _I have been missing you a lot lately, Ga Eul-yang… So much so that it is difficult to concentrate at times, but I am determined to become a man you will be proud of. I want you to know, on this day—the day you were born—that had it not been for you, I would not be the man I am today… And when I think of what would have become of me had I not met you, it scares me…_

 _There was a time when I thought I knew everything about women…what made them tick, what they wanted… But after meeting you, I realized how little I truly knew… And how different—special—you were from all the others I'd known… Gomawo, for showing me the error of my ways… And I want you to know how incredibly thankful I am that you were born…_

 _This gift is not just a gift, but a promise… A promise that I, So Yi Jeong, will be faithful and love only you… Will you wear this, as my girlfriend, Ga Eul-yang?_

* * *

Ga Eul's heart was doing somersaults now. She snapped open the box with an almost unbearable excitement. Her rosy lips parted, as she pulled out a beautiful necklace that shimmered brightly. It was an infinity knot, symbolizing a love, unbreakable an everlasting…

Ga Eul felt hot tears forming at the corners of her eyes, tears of _happiness_ … She had never known such happiness, in fact… She immediately unclasped the necklace and put it around her neck, vowing to never take it off…

* * *

 _An hour later…_

Yi Jeong was preparing to go to the exhibition. He had just put his suit on and was adjusting his tie in front of the mirror. It was 4PM Stockholm time now, so it would be 11PM in Seoul. He had wanted to call Ga Eul earlier to ask about the party but didn't have the chance. He hoped that she was still awake.

Yi Jeong dialed Ga Eul's number. As he heard the clicking sound of a party getting on the phone, the corners of his mouth twitched in anticipation of hearing her lovely voice. But the voice he heard was certainly not the one he awaited...

* * *

"Yoboseyo," a man answered.

Yi Jeong was completely flustered. "Who is this? Why do you have this phone?" he immediately questioned.

"Oh, I suppose you were trying to reach Chu Ga Eul-ssi…," the man said.

"Yes, why are you answering her phone?"

"Oh, well she left her phone at my place tonight. I haven't had the chance to return it."

Yi Jeong could practically hear the haughtiness in the man's voice. " _Your_ place? Who the hell is this?" Yi Jeong demanded.

"Who I am is none of your concern… But I know who you are…So Yi Jeong," he spoke slowly, bitterly. "…F4's famous _Casanova_ … I've seen you before… I know how you operate, how you think you're better than everyone… _you_ and all of the F4. And I've wanted to say something to you for a long time… You're no good! And you should stay away from Chu Ga Eul! That beautiful, pure-hearted girl, she's too good for you! She deserves better! You'll only end up hurting her… You'll only end up making her cry…"

Yi Jeong's breathing had increased exponentially, and he opened his mouth to tell the jerk off, but the man continued speaking. "You just can't help yourself…can you? _She_ may think you're a changed man, a good guy, but she's just being naïve, isn't she? People like you don't change their ways, do they So Yi Jeong? Just leave her to me. I know her better… And I know how to properly care for her…"

Yi Jeong was pacing around the room, struggling to keep control. "YOU stay the hell away from her!" Yi Jeong seethed. He suddenly felt the urge to break something. He knocked aside a lamp for catharsis.

And then the call was dropped. Yi Jeong tossed his phone carelessly aside and slammed his good fist upon the table. He slumped into his armchair and buried his hand in his hair. Feeling crazed, Yi Jeong picked up his phone off the floor and hit the speed dial for Ji Hoo.

* * *

 _Another Hour Later…_

Yi Jeong had been unable to reach anyone back home, despite repeated attempts. It was driving him mad, but he was simply trying to convince himself that everything was fine and that there was some reasonable explanation. And it was after midnight in Seoul, after all, so it wasn't surprising that he'd been unable to reach anyone.

Yi Jeong sat silently with Elise in the back of a long, black stretch limo. She glanced over at him a few times, asking once if everything was alright. He'd simply said that he was fine and turned his gaze to outside of the window. She didn't ask anything further.

They arrived at the museum. Yi Jeong stepped out with Elise by his side. He was immaculately dressed and _perfect_ on the outside, but on the inside, he was a complete mess.

* * *

Yi Jeong strolled around with the museum patrons, commenting on the various exhibits and chatting up all the important people. Then, he presented his own pieces. Elise stood by, arms folded, and looking on proudly.

The exhibition went well, as expected. But Yi Jeong had been restless all night. The conversation with the man who'd answered Ga Eul's phone was eating away at him, and he vowed to find out who the bastard was who was after his girl. He absolutely couldn't allow it! But here he was, thousands of kilometers away… He didn't want to suggest that he didn't trust her, but he needed to know that she was alright…

Yi Jeong took a glass of champagne offered to him by a mingling waiter. He'd been keeping his drinking to a minimum, for Ga Eul was not thrilled about that, and he also did not want to fall into an unhealthy pattern, as before…

Yi Jeong knew that he needed to remain calm and trust Ga Eul, but the man's words kept reverberating in his head...

 _"She's too good for you…"_

 _"You'll hurt her…"_

 _"You'll make her cry…"_

 _"I know how to properly care for her…"_

Yi Jeong polished off the glass, set it back on the tray, and took another. He downed it in one shot—the waiter simply stared blankly at him—and then he went for a third. And it wasn't long before he was quite tipsy.

* * *

Elise glanced over and noticed Yi Jeong slumping against the wall. She strode across the room and stood by his side—taller than him now, given his hunched posture and her 4-inch heels.

"Are you alright?" she whispered, glancing around to see if anyone had noticed Yi Jeong's behavior. He mumbled something incoherent, the strong scent of alcohol evident on his breath. Elise quickly grabbed him by the arm and pulled him along. She whisked him from the room and out to the well-lit courtyard.

"What the hell is wrong with you tonight?" she demanded, once she had him outside, "Why did you drink so much? You're being an embarrassment!"

Yi Jeong scoffed and began to walk off on her.

He hadn't drunk heavily since his depression over Eun Jae and his hand injury. Back then, he'd been floundering, but Chu Ga Eul had ripped him from the sinister grasp of his anguish. She had saved his life then, in a manner of speaking… She had shown him the light at the end of the tunnel… And she had given him a reason to go on and do his very best… After all, Ga Eul had said that Eun Jae taught her to give her all, so as never to have any regrets…

While Yi Jeong walked—or rather, stumbled—he stared down at his healing hand. And the garden surrounding him began to spin. Yi Jeong shut his eyes tight.

He just kept thinking of Ga Eul… He recalled her impassioned words, how she'd promised to make his hand move again... And he'd pledged to find a new way… He recalled how she'd killed herself trying to discover Eun Jae's message for him, so that he could know the truth and find peace… She'd given him that, and so much more… She'd given him true love.

What would she think of him now for being so weak? Perhaps the man was right… She did deserve far better than him... Even so, he was not willing to give her up…

Yi Jeong fumbled for his phone, searching all his pockets. He finally found it but couldn't seem to quite grasp hold of it.

"What are you doing?" Elise asked, approaching him. He ignored the question.

Yi Jeong gave up on the phone, groaning, and walked resolutely toward the parking lot. Elise jogged after him as best she could in the heels. She caught him by the crook of the arm.

"Kindly release me," he slurred.

"Where are you going?" she demanded. "The event isn't over."

"I need to take care of something back home…"

"Home? You mean, in South Korea?"

He nodded, and Elise's sky blue eyes went wide. "You can't just run off to South Korea! We have an early brunch with the investors," she informed him in her thick Swedish accent.

"I can do whatever I want," he stubbornly said.

She stood before him, placing her hand firmly against his chest, as if it would prevent him from moving forward.

"Please step aside," he said.

Elise sighed, "No. You're in no condition to _take care of_ anything… Obviously it is you who needs taken care of! Whatever it is, it can surely wait…"

Her words seemed to light a fire within Yi Jeong. "What do you know?!" he shouted, nostrils flared.

Elise's lips parted in shock. It was the first time Elise had been privy to Yi Jeong's temper—he was usually so calm and collected—and she stood there, in stunned silence. Her hand was still resting on his chest, so he removed it for her, dropping it carelessly to her side.

But then, his face changed, and he began moving closer and closer to her...

"Wh-what—what are you doing, So Yi Jeong?!" she stammered. He continued his slow, silent approach, and she backed away, until she was pressed against the ivy-lined trellis of the garden. He glided even closer still, until his body was lightly brushing hers. He suddenly slammed his hand beside her against the trellis.

"You don't want me to leave…," he muttered, suggestively, "Perhaps I should prevent you from leaving…"

"How dare you…," she muttered, and Yi Jeong scoffed.

"What is wrong with you, Yi Jeong? This isn't like you… And I thought that—"

"What's wrong with me?" he smirked, "Nothing is wrong with me. I'm just being who I truly am… _Apparently_ I can't help myself…"

And he gave Elise a _look_ … The look he gave her was one that turned most women to putty, and Elise was no exception.

He was obviously inebriated and clearly very upset over something, but she forgot all about that in the moment. Yi Jeong brushed aside a golden strand of hair and tucked it behind her ear, his chocolate eyes holding her sky blue ones captive. And then he began to lean in... Elise's full lips parted, and her eyes fluttered shut in preparation…

* * *

 ** _A/N: Thoughts? Forgive me, everyone, for the evil cliffhanger… Don't hate me! ::begs for forgiveness again::_**

 **Teaser: Chapter Four: Will Yi Jeong give in to temptation in his depressed and inebriated state? Ga Eul's admirer tries to tear Ga Eul and Yi Jeong apart, and Elise's feelings for Yi Jeong grow stronger…**


	4. Obsession Part I

_**A/N: I'm so sorry, everyone, that it took me so long to update this! The holidays and a bit of writer's block got in the way. Not to mention the challenge of writing four stories at once, lol, but my own fault... Anyway, I hope you enjoy this... This is a Part I of II.**_

 _ **Ghost: Thanks for your review. I hope you enjoy this one. Gotta throw in some complications to make it interesting, right? Haha. And yes, I know what you mean about Ji Hoo and Jan Di's relationship, haha.**_

 _ **Jewels'n'water: Yeah, I know...I hate when Yi Jeong is a Casanova, too, lol. I'm glad you're enjoying it, though. And I'm also a huge fan of Jan Di and Ji Hoo (if it's not obvious, haha). I'll keep putting moments in for them.**_

 _ **Guest: Thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying it, and sorry for the long time to update!**_

* * *

 **Obsession Part I**

Yi Jeong awoke in his bed at his apartment, amidst a tangled mass of navy-colored silk sheets which had practically entombed him. He glanced to his left toward the window—which looked out onto the old town of Gamla stan and offered a magnificent view of the glistening waters of the Baltic Sea and the Storkyrkan Cathedral.

Yi Jeong could not see any of that right now; however. He squinted, as a ray of light peeked through his partially opened curtains. As the light traveled through his retina, he instantly squeezed his—increasingly sensitive—eyes shut. For, it seemed as though the innocent ray of sunlight was rather a blinding solar eclipse that he could not look directly at…

And then the painful throbbing in Yi Jeong's head suddenly registered—the unmistakable and unrelenting aftereffect of excessive alcohol intake—and slammed into him like a wave against a rocky shore. A single tuft of his luxurious feathery hair fell across his forehead, and he released a groan as he rolled over onto his stomach. He buried his face into the soft down pillow and flopped his arm over the side of the bed like a fish.

Yi Jeong thought back to the night before, struggling to recall what exactly had happened and how he had managed to get back to his place…

* * *

"God mórgon!" a high-pitched female voice chirped. Yi Jeong's head snapped toward the sound—that was frankly not helping any with his hangover—and Elise waltzed into his bedroom from the adjoining room, as if she owned the place.

Yi Jeong grumbled something unintelligible, as he clutched his aching head and rolled onto his back again.

"What was that, Yi Jeong? I didn't catch that…," Elise teased.

And then Yi Jeong suddenly began to recall bits of last night. He bolted upright—causing the sheet covering him to fall and partially reveal his bare chest.

"Elise! Wh-what? What are you doing here?" Yi Jeong pulled the sheet up and tight against his chest to preserve _some_ semblance of modesty—not that So Yi Jeong was shy… And he stared at the slender blonde before him—who had so casually entered his bedroom—as he desperately tried to recall the events of the previous night…

 _A woman…at my place…so early in the morning_ —he glanced at the clock on the bedside table. That was not a good sign...and usually meant only one thing… He looked back to Elise.

She was—at least—fully dressed, but still…what the hell had happened last night?! His head demanded answers of him that he could not provide at the moment. He could barely remember anything from last night, in fact, only fuzzy bits here and there.

So, he turned to Elise for explanation. "Elise, what happened last night?" Yi Jeong demanded.

The corners of Elise's doll-like mouth creased slightly at his reaction. She stood before him—dressed in a black pencil skirt and white silk ruffled blouse—with her arms crossed and her head cocked slightly to the side in an amused fashion. Elise gave a little chuckle; she put her hand over her mouth to stifle it.

"Is something funny to you?" he demanded, through slits of eyes.

"No," she replied, "…Well, a bit, yes," she grinned. He scowled at her.

"It's just that…you're so _panicked._ What, do you think we slept together?" the hint of an amused smile still played at the corners of her fuchsia lips.

Yi Jeong glared at Elise. Usually he got along well with her, but at the present moment she was trying his patience—no, more than that, she was annoying the hell out of him… He was currently in _physical_ discomfort and in a rotten mood—in no mood to play games—and certainly not about something like this… But he found some relief in her indirect denial.

Still, Yi Jeong had to admit that the thought had crossed his mind—that he might have slept with her last night… And it was a horrible thought—one of the worst possible thoughts, in fact. Ga Eul would never ever forgive him if he slept with another woman… _He_ would never forgive _himself_ for hurting her like that _…_

Yi Jeong didn't think himself capable of hurting Ga Eul like that—at least he didn't _want_ to think so—but he had been so drunk last night that maybe it was possible… Perhaps he was susceptible to falling back into his old lifestyle, and that was one of the reasons he had been staying away from alcohol—until last night, that was.

"Ah, Yi Jeong, _please_! I have some principles after all…," she responded to his silence.

"Yes, of course," he replied, "But then, why are you here at…," he glanced at the clock again, "Seven in the morning?"

"Well, I just came to check in on you," she placed a hand upon her hip.

"Check in on me? Well, that was very thoughtful of you…," he said, as he slipped out of bed—without bothering to cover his chest. Elise didn't bother to look away, either. Yi Jeong went for his robe, put it on, and tied it snugly at the waist.

"Oh, it had nothing to do with your welfare…," Elise said with a wry smile, "I just wanted to make sure you didn't miss the brunch meeting."

"Ah, I see…," he nodded. "How did you get in here, anyway?" All of Yi Jeong's usual decorum had flown out the window in his current state—and after suffering the fright of his life, thinking he'd ruined everything with Ga Eul in one stupid drunken night...

"I have the key," she held it out for him to see as verification.

"How did you…?" he squinted over at her.

"You gave it to me," she grinned, "when you couldn't seem to get the door open last night. I'm returning it."

 _You're just now returning it…?_

"I see. So, other than that what happened last night, Elise?"

Some images of the previous night had managed to claw their way to the surface of his consciousness, and he was suddenly seeing the blurred image of himself careening toward Elise as if to kiss her.

 _Oh God, I didn't kiss her, did I?!_ Yi Jeong felt himself beginning to mentally panic once more.

"Elise…we didn't…I didn't…kiss you…did I?"

Elise laughed heartily. "No, you didn't."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Good."

"When I tried to stop you from flying off to South Korea for some unknown reason, you told me that you would prevent _me_ from leaving, and then you pressed me up against a trellis, mumbling something about being your true self…"

Yi Jeong put a hand to his head. "I'm…sorry about that."

"It's fine. Well, you leaned in to kiss me, but then you pulled back suddenly, saying you couldn't do this…and then you passed out, onto me, no less."

Yi Jeong groaned. "Elise, I'm very sorry about that. And about the event…I behaved terribly. You see, something was bothering me…"

She nodded. "I assumed as much," she assured, without asking what it was. "And it's fine."

She folded her arms across her chest and gave him a wry smile. "Well, I called for my driver and had you taken home. He and I helped you into your apartment, and then you immediately threw off your shirt and went to your bed and collapsed onto it," she described, waving her hand in an animated way.

Yi Jeong sighed and shook his head at himself. He vaguely recalled that—that, and getting sick shortly after. When he looked back at her, Elise was still smiling at him. She seemed to be taking entirely too much pleasure in the circumstances. And it annoyed him.

And then, all of a sudden, she left the room. He could hear the opening of cupboards and the clinking of a glass coming from the next room.

"What are you doing?" he called out.

She did not respond but returned a few moments later, holding a tray. She placed the tray, which held a glass of water and two pills, upon his mahogany nightstand. "For the hangover," she said.

"Thank you," Yi Jeong replied, "But I thought you didn't care about my well-being..." He popped the pills into his mouth and took a gulp of water. He sighed at the sensation of the cool liquid running down his parched throat.

Elise shrugged. "Well, I need for you to be in good condition for the meeting."

Yi Jeong nodded, "Oh, right. I suppose I should get ready then..." He looked to Elise, and—when she made no move to leave—raised a brow and gently cleared his throat.

"Oh right, I suppose you want me to go…," she smirked over at him.

That should have been obvious, but Elise simply seemed to be toying with him…

Yi Jeong folded his arms. "If you wouldn't mind…"

Elise chuckled. "Yes, of course. I'm going. You'll be OK then?"

"Yes."

"And you won't be late?" She cocked a brow.

"No, I won't be late," he muttered in an irked tone of voice.

"Alright, I'm going then. I'll see you in the lobby at 9:30. And don't forget to shower." She smirked.

 _This woman is bold!_

Yi Jeong grumbled something under his breath before waving her off with a hand. And Elise walked out of Yi Jeong's apartment, with a smile lingering upon her lips.

* * *

As Elise left the building, she recalled the night before…

When Yi Jeong had leaned in toward her, she was shocked, at first. And she had demanded to know what he was doing. After all, how dare a man—especially a man she barely knew—be so bold as to attempt to steal a kiss from her!

But then, as his lips grew _closer and closer_ to hers, she became more… _curious…_ almost _eager_ … What would it be like to kiss So Yi Jeong?

The man's reputation preceded him. So Yi Jeong was practically a legend in South Korea. He came from a wealthy, prominent family. He was well-known in the cultural world, obviously, but he was also considered to be one of the country's top playboys…

Elise had always dated the same type of man—handsome, wealthy, distinguished, and _boring_ … Though Yi Jeong could certainly be characterized as the first three, Elise did not find him to be boring. Quite the contrary, she found him fascinating… What would it be like to date a man like So Yi Jeong, someone so dissimilar—and yet, oddly similar—to her?

But, he'd said that he had a girlfriend. This intrigued Elise Andersson even more… What kind of woman could tame South Korea's famous _Casanova_ …? She wanted to find out...

* * *

After Elise left, Yi Jeong released a heavy sigh and headed toward the bathroom to shower.

 _Ga Eul!_

Yi Jeong suddenly recalled the conversation with the guy who had answered Ga Eul's phone the night before. As the man's words came rushing back, so too did the rage, like a tidal wave. Yi Jeong searched the room for his phone and finally found it underneath his pillow.

He had a number of missed calls and three voice messages. He began to dial for voicemail, but as he did so, he noticed that Ji Hoo was calling.

…

Yi Jeong exhaled. "Yoboseyo...," he answered hoarsely.

"Yi Jeong, are you alright?" There was clear concern in Ji Hoo's voice. "I have 11 missed calls from you from last night and even more text messages... I tried to call you back when I got your messages, but I assume you were sleeping… What's wrong?"

"Oh yes, I'm sorry about that. I got a bit drunk last night…"

"You got drunk?" There was a hint of disapproval in Ji Hoo's tone, "I thought you were going to slow down on that?"

"It wasn't planned, Ji Hoo-yah…," Yi Jeong grumbled, not in the mood for a lecture at the time.

"What happened? Is everything alright?"

Yi Jeong grinned. His friend's constant concern for the people he cared for was rather endearing. "I'm fine, but Ji Hoo-yah, more importantly, is Ga Eul alright?"

"Ga Eul? …Yes, she's fine, why?" Ji Hoo sounded confused.

"When did you see her last?" Yi Jeong demanded.

"Last night, after the party. I dropped her off at her apartment."

Yi Jeong heaved a sigh of relief.

"Do you want me to check on her or talk to Jan Di about doing so?"

…

* * *

"Hello! Yi Jeong…it's me…," a woman's voice rang from the next room. Elise had come back in, and she was calling out to notify him of her presence.

Yi Jeong walked into the living room suite with his cell phone still attached to his ear, and Elise was there, looking around the room. "I'm sorry; I just forgot my purse," she informed him. "Ah, there it is," she said, upon noticing the designer handbag setting on the counter.

"Yi Jeong… Who was that just now?" Ji Hoo demanded—with a slight edge to his tone—upon hearing the female voice in the background.

Yi Jeong exhaled, "Oh. That was just Elise Andersson."

Ji Hoo's brow furrowed on the other end. "What? What is she doing there…so early…?"

"Relax, Ji Hoo-yah... I know what you're getting at, and it's not what you think. Nothing happened between Elise and me. We were at the exhibition last night, and I got drunk, so she took me home. She didn't stay here, if that's what you were thinking. She just returned early to check in on me so I didn't miss our brunch meeting."

"Oh. Well, OK, but…why did you get so drunk last night anyway?"

Yi Jeong's head was still throbbing, so he gave Ji Hoo the brief version of his conversation with the man who answered Ga Eul's phone.

…

"I see. Do you have any idea who this guy is?" Ji Hoo asked.

"No."

Ji Hoo pondered for a moment. "Neither do I, but perhaps Jan Di will have some idea. Or, she or I could ask Ga Eul directly."

"No, that's OK, Ji Hoo-yah. Maybe I'm overreacting… I'll…talk to Ga Eul about it…"

…

* * *

After Yi Jeong ended the conversation with Ji Hoo, he checked his voicemail. Woo Bin had also called to check in on him after his frantic attempts at contact the night before…

 _"Yo man, what's up? Everything alright? I'm sorry I missed your calls and messages. I was out late… Gimme a call back!"_ was Woo Bin's message.

Then, there was a message from Ga Eul—she must have retrieved her phone. It was from early in the morning, her time. He breathed a sigh of relief that she was alright.

 _"Yi Jeong-ah, thank you so much for the necklace! I love it, and I'm wearing it now… I'm so sorry that I didn't get to talk to you last night… I left my phone with a classmate, who I'm working on a project with, and I only got it back this morning."_

 _A classmate…_ , Yi Jeong thought.

 _"I hope I didn't disturb you… And I hope to hear from you soon… I miss you… Have a great day, Yi-Jeong-ah!"_ And Ga Eul's message ended.

Yi Jeong smiled, and he immediately dialed Ga Eul's number. There was no answer, so he left her a brief yet heartfelt message. Then, he tossed his phone on the bed and went to the large bathroom to shower.

He shed his robe and remaining clothing, allowing the articles to drop carelessly to the marbled bathroom floor. He turned the knob to nearly the hottest setting and stepped into the shower. Yi Jeong leaned one hand heavily against the wall of the shower and stuck his head under the faucet. The hot water quickly saturated his hair and cascaded in tiny streams down his neck, back and chest. He began to rub a bar of soap between his hands, forming a good later.

As he cleansed himself, Yi Jeong thought of Ga Eul and of their relationship...

So Yi Jeong was not used to being in an _exclusive_ relationship. But—though many might disagree—he did not consider himself to be a _cheater_ … Yes, he had dated a lot of women—and more than one at a time—but he had never given them false expectations… He had never indicated that any of them was the _only one_ , and he had never offered them such a title as he had offered Ga Eul—to be his girlfriend… And he had certainly never told any of them that he loved them… He was very cautious about that… So Yi Jeong knew exactly what to say and do to woo women, but he managed to do it without professing any kind of exclusivity or excessive affection. However, many of them had formed their own assumptions—or perhaps even _delusions_ —that did not coincide with his perspective.

It was true that Yi Jeong had never been a _one-woman_ man. The one time he considered making an exception was for Eun-Jae. That had not worked out as he'd hoped… But then, Ga Eul came along…

Ga Eul… She was definitely a _one-man_ kind of girl, and surely she would want a one-woman kind of man. And that was what he wanted to be for her. Yi Jeong wanted to be different for Ga Eul, better… And so far, it had not been as difficult as he had thought…

But then, there was last night… He had so easily become angered…and he had so easily lost control… Not only had he drank heavily, but he'd very nearly kissed another woman… And his guilt over the mishap was eating away at him, like a slow-burning acid…

Ga Eul was a _good girl_ —in the truest sense—and perhaps _he_ …would always have that _bad boy_ lurking within him, constantly tagging along like a shadow… Had the man on the phone been right…? Was it only a matter of time before he slipped up and deeply hurt Ga Eul…

Ga Eul had informed him that not all nice girls want a nice guy... Yi Jeong knew this to be true… He had known plenty—in fact, _many_ —girls who liked the bad boy type, and he knew how to play the role well… But someone like Chu Ga Eul deserved better than a bad boy; she deserved a man who would be completely loyal to her—a gentleman—who would love her sincerely and unconditionally…

* * *

After he showered, Yi Jeong checked his phone. When he found no new messages or calls, he decided to return Woo Bin's call. Woo Bin immediately expressed his concern, as Ji Hoo had. And Yi Jeong explained the reason for his drunken late night phone calls—outlining the story of last night and of the man who had answered Ga Eul's phone.

"Do you think I should tell Ga Eul about last night?" Yi Jeong posed the question to his best friend.

Woo Bin's response surprised Yi Jeong slightly. "Yi Jeong-ah, are you a babo?"

"What?"

"If you tell her you will only upset her and cause her to worry and be jealous… She may even be paranoid that there is something going on between you and this Elise Andersson… And you didn't really do anything wrong that you need to confess to…"

Yi Jeong could understand Woo Bin's perspective. He certainly did not want to unnecessarily cause Ga Eul any hurt or worry, and he and Woo Bin were so used to being secretive when it came to their relationships… After all, they both knew how jealous women could get… But this was Ga Eul… She was different; surely she would understand…

Yi Jeong could just imagine Ji Hoo's take on the whole thing were he to ask him the same question. He'd surely tell Yi Jeong that he should be completely honest. But perhaps some things were better left unsaid…?

"I feel like I did. I feel like I let her down, you know…," Yi Jeong muttered.

Woo Bin sighed. "Don't be so hard on yourself, man…"

Yi Jeong sighed. "As you know, I've never really done the _boyfriend_ thing before… But I'm really trying this time…I thought it would be difficult to remain faithful to one woman, but it hasn't been with her… Still, I'm afraid I'll somehow slip up…"

And the thought of disappointing Ga Eul—or worse, causing her pain—was unbearable for Yi Jeong.

Woo Bin offered his encouragement.

"…Anyway, can you find out who this guy is for me?" Yi Jeong asked.

"Yea, I'm on it," Woo Bin replied, "Don't worry, buddy. Ji Hoo and I will make sure Ga Eul is safe. You can count on us."

"Thanks," Yi Jeong smiled faintly.

* * *

 _Earlier that morning in Seoul…_

Ga Eul made her way to meet up with Sang-Woo at the library. She was not eager to meet up with him after the events of the previous evening, but she needed to retrieve her phone...

 _Ahh, why did I have to leave it there?_ She berated herself, as she recalled her conversation with Sang-Woo the day before. It would be awkward seeing him again, and it would be awkward to continue working with him on the paper, but she wasn't going to be a coward. She would just face him and then deal with any discomfort for a few more weeks. Surely it would get better after some time…

Ga Eul recalled the evening before, prior to her party… She had gone to Sang-Woo's apartment to share some data and observations she'd collected for their paper…

* * *

 _The Previous Day…_

Ga Eul was not looking forward to seeing Kim Sang-Woo after receiving his flowers and letter of confession. Good manners dictated that she should thank him for the considerate gift—and it had been very thoughtful—but she could not accept his heart.

In all the time Ga Eul had known Kim Sang-Woo, she had never expected that he felt _that way_ for her. She was flattered, though, and she appreciated the bravery it took for him to confess his feelings. After all, Ga Eul knew _all too well_ how difficult it is to confess your feelings to another…especially when you aren't sure how they feel about you… And she did not relish the task at hand—she felt absolutely horrible, in fact—for she would have to hurt Kim Sang-Woo. But it had to be done, for she loved another man…

* * *

Ga Eul arrived at Sang-Woo's apartment. She considered leaving the papers at the door, or quickly dropping them off and making some excuse to get out of there, but no, she would face him and directly tell him the truth.

Sang-Woo greeted Ga Eul brightly and wished her happy birthday. She thanked him. And he welcomed her in. He was all smiles, which only made her feel worse…

* * *

Sang-Woo was a decent-looking guy… He was tall but slender, with short hair, fringe-style bangs, and prominent cheekbones. But Ga Eul had never really noticed Sang-Woo's looks before. She simply thought of him as a nice guy.

Kim Sang-Woo was always—what Ga Eul would describe as—the _invisible_ type. The Sang-Woo that Ga Eul knew was quiet and kept to himself, so his sudden boldness came as a complete shock to her…

* * *

Sang-Woo offered Ga Eul tea. Out of politeness, she accepted.

"So, Ga Eul-ssi…," Sang-Woo began, not wasting any time. He'd wasted enough time already—years, in fact… "Did you…receive the flowers…?" he asked rather nervously.

Ga Eul nodded and stared down into her tea cup. After a moment of silence, she looked up at him. "Kamsahamnida, Sang-Woo Sunbae. That was very thoughtful of you," and she bowed her head.

Sang-Woo smiled faintly. "You're welcome. Did you…also read the card?"

Ga Eul nodded. "I did, Sunbae."

Sang-Woo took a deep breath and moved to sit next to her on the couch. Ga Eul scooted over a bit, and then she set the teacup down and stood. And the hurt was evident upon Sang-Woo's face. He also stood.

"Sunbae, I appreciated the flowers—it was very thoughtful—and I appreciated you expressing your feelings. I know how difficult something like that is to do..." She recalled her own confession to Yi Jeong. "…And I want you to know that I think you are a nice person, and I enjoy talking with you and working together on the project, but…"

Sang-Woo sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets. He lowered his head and nodded in anticipation of what she was about to say. "…But you don't feel the same way…," he painfully finished for her.

Ga Eul looked him directly in the eyes. "I'm sorry, Sang-Woo Sunbae. You're a very nice guy, but I have a boyfriend."

He nodded. "I thought as much… I understand…" Then, he smiled and lightly shook his head at himself. "I suppose I just waited too long to tell you how I felt… But, I hope that we can still be friends!" Sang-Woo offered her a very wide, friendly smile.

 _At least he is taking it well…_ "Of course we can be, Sunbae," Ga Eul replied, with a smile.

"…So, this boyfriend of yours… Is _he_ the one who sent you the expensive foreign chocolates?" Sang-Woo asked.

"Yes," she nodded.

Sang-Woo felt a fire stirring within him, but he tempered it. "He is…far away?" Sang-Woo asked instead.

Ga Eul nodded. "Yes, how did you know?"

"Just a hunch…"

Ga Eul glanced away.

"That must be very difficult, Ga Eul-ssi…," Sang-Woo took a step toward her.

She looked back at him. "It is. But we make it work," she took a step backward to maintain the distance between them.

Sang-Woo nodded. "That's good. Where is he? And how long will he be gone?" Sang-Woo took another step closer.

Ga Eul hesitated. She didn't feel it was really information he needed to know, or should even be asking. "That's not important, Sang-Woo Sunbae."

Sang-Woo nodded again. "Oh, I'm sorry, Ga Eul-ssi, for being so bold and direct with my line of questioning. But, if you ever need to talk about…anything…I'm here…"

 _How strange…_ , Ga Eul thought to herself. She had just rejected him, and now he was offering to console her over her loneliness for her boyfriend…

"Kamsahamnida," Ga Eul said formally. She gave a quick bow, thanked him for the tea, and told him that she needed to go.

Sang-Woo led her to the door. When Ga Eul turned her back to him, Sang-Woo felt the overwhelming urge to run his fingers through her luxurious onyx hair—that looked so soft and smelled so sweet—or perhaps rest his hand upon the small of her back… But he fought it.

* * *

After closing the door, Sang-Woo clenched his fists hard at his sides. His chest began to rise and fall, increasingly heavy, and he pounded a fist against the door.

Sang-Woo paced around his living room after Ga Eul left, his insides in complete disarray. His gaze finally settled upon the couch, the spot where Ga Eul had been sitting. And he noticed a light pink smartphone lying upon the couch cushion. Ga Eul must have dropped it. He went over and picked it up. He could easily run and catch her, and he prepared to do so, but then curiosity overcame him. And he hit the power button. The screen lit up, and he was looking upon a picture of none other than So Yi Jeong—the infamous Casanova of F4—the man who had sent his lovely Ga Eul chocolates earlier that day…

She was dating So Yi Jeong?! He had suspected as much, but now it had been confirmed for him…and he detested the knowledge that he had gained!

Sang-Woo knew of So Yi Jeong and of F4. And he knew of them well… He and Ga Eul had not attended the snooty Shinwha High, as So Yi Jeong and the rest of F4 had… But he'd seen them around… And those pretty playboys thought they owned everything and could do anything they wanted…

Sang-Woo recalled his first run-in with the "Flower 4." It was years ago, at a club...

* * *

Sang-Woo was making his way through the crowd, and he happened to run into them, literally. The leader had shoved him roughly aside and commanded that the _idiot_ watch where he was going. The red-headed one had simply stared at him—most likely silently judging him. And then there was _that_ So Yi Jeong… He had given a haughty smirk—before offering an obviously insincere apology—and put his arm around the other one, the one with mafia connections. And then the four of them walked off together in stride.

Sang-Woo had found F4 to be shallow and obnoxious then. But it was his _second_ encounter with F4 that stuck with Sang-Woo the most—an encounter which spurned a deep hatred within him, for one member of F4 in particular…

This whole thing was making Sang-Woo absolutely _crazy_ , the notion that Chu Ga Eul was dating So Yi Jeong… He wanted to throw something, just smash something into a million tiny pieces! He clenched her phone tight within his grasp.

How could it be?! So Yi Jeong… _So Yi Jeong_?! Of all people! How dare he! That So Yi Jeong was doing it again, taking away the woman he loved!

…

* * *

 _The Present…_

It was mid-afternoon, and Ga Eul was talking with Jan Di on the phone.

"So, Kim Sang-Woo has had a crush on you for years, and he finally confessed to you?!" Jan Di asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"Hm, I remember him… So, he took it well when you turned him down?"

"Yes, he seemed to be OK with it," Ga Eul replied.

"That's good."

"Yes." Ga Eul sighed.

"What is it, Ga Eul-ah?"

"I just feel bad for him…"

Jan Di nodded on her end. "Don't feel bad, Ga Eul-ah. You can't help your feelings. He'll get over it and move on..."

Ga Eul nodded. "Yes, you're right…," she released another small sigh. "Oh, speaking of _feelings_ …how are things with you and Jun Pyo?"

"Ah, pretty good, I guess…"

"You guess?"

"Well, it's just that he's been busy, so we aren't talking as much..." Jan Di paused on the line. "I miss him..."

"I understand, Jan Di-yah."

Jan Di pursed her lips and decided to change the subject. "So, I heard that you got another special present from Yi Jeong Sunbae!"

"Yes," Ga Eul smiled and pulled out the infinity knot necklace that had been safely tucked underneath her shirt.

"Have you talked to Yi Jeong Sunbae today?"

"Not yet. We keep missing each other…," Ga Eul sighed and her smile faded. She ran her fingers along the necklace, tracing the grooves of the infinite loop with her fingertips. "Ah, but let's talk about something else. How is your day going, Jan Di?"

Jan Di released a heavy exhale. "It's been OK…"

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. Just a bit stressed and…well…," Jan Di sighed, and she took a long pause, ultra-slowly drawing in her breath.

"Come on, Jan Di-yah, what is it?" Ga Eul pressed.

Jan Di gave a heavy exhale. "It's stupid…"

Ga Eul chuckled. "Come on, Jan Di… If you can't tell your best friend about _stupid_ things that are bothering you, then who can you tell?"

Jan Di smiled. "That's a good point." Then, she sighed. "OK… Well, yesterday when I was setting up for your party…there was…this little incident between Ji Hoo Sunbae and me…"

"An incident?" Ga Eul asked, curiously.

"Yes, and I've been feeling a bit…guilty about it, I guess…"

"What happened?" Ga Eul's interest was piqued.

"Well, I was hanging your banner, and Ji Hoo Sunbae came home and told me to get down. And when I didn't, he pulled me off the ladder, and I was surprised…so, I wrapped my arms around his neck…and we kind of ended up…embracing…each other for a couple minutes..."

A small smile crossed Ga Eul's lips. "Oh, I see," she commented casually, "Well, Jan Di, that was innocent. That's nothing to feel guilty about."

"…It's not _that part_ that I feel guilty about, Ga Eul-ah…it's…the _feeling_ …I had…when he had his arms around me…"

Ga Eul wasn't all that surprised by her best friend's admission, though she did her best to hide that fact.

"Mm, I see. And what was this feeling?" Ga Eul asked.

"I don't know… Ji Hoo Sunbae has hugged me hundreds of times, and it's always… _nice_ …warm and comforting… But this time, it felt a bit different…and the way he was looking at me…" Jan Di recalled the moment. "Ah, I don't know what I'm talking about...!" she shook her head back and forth rapidly.

Ga Eul smiled to herself. She had noticed the romantic chemistry between Jan Di and Ji Hoo from the beginning; she'd thought it had subsided, but lately she'd been noticing it again… But Ga Eul decided it best to simply reassure her best friend. "Well, Jan Di, I wouldn't worry about it too much. I mean, you are a girl and he's a guy, and you live together, so there's bound to be some... _tension_ …and some awkward moments between you two…"

Jan Di was silent on the other end, so Ga Eul decided to lighten the mood a bit. "…You haven't walked in on each other in the bathroom yet, have you?" Ga Eul chuckled.

"Ga Eul-ah!" Jan Di shrieked in horror.

Ga Eul couldn't help but giggle—she hadn't expected quite that strong of a reaction from Jan Di. And Ga Eul wondered if perhaps she had struck a nerve… Perhaps something like that had happened, after all…

* * *

 _Not again…_ And Jan Di thanked her lucky stars for that. She was also extremely relieved that this conversation was by phone, for she was certain she was turning a very bright shade of red right now at the recollection of the Macau incident—which she planned to take to the grave with her… And she was certain that Ji Hoo would, too, unless he wanted to be beaten senseless… Still, Jan Di couldn't help but smile at Ji Hoo's sweet gesture afterward. He'd prepared a lovely breakfast for her and arranged the food items to form a smiley face. He'd also left a single red rose in a vase and a note that said "memory deleted." She smiled again.

"I'm sorry, Jan Di-yah!" Ga Eul uttered through giggles, tearing Jan Di from her reverie. "That was uncalled for... Forgive me?"

Jan Di sighed. "Yes, Ga Eul-ah... Well, it's nothing like _that_ …but there is something else…"

"Oh?"

Jan Di proceeded to tell Ga Eul about seeing Ji Hoo in the library this morning studying with a girl, a very pretty girl, who he had failed to mention to her…

…

"And the way she was flirting with him…it was shameless!" Jan Di exclaimed after several minutes of ranting. "She kept finding any excuse she could to touch him… And then, of course, Sunbae caught me watching them…" Jan Di recalled the earlier humiliation of attempting to hide behind a bookcase when Ji Hoo glanced her way. But it was to no avail, for Ji Hoo saw her and called her out, suggesting she come over. Jan Di had given a nervous chuckle, plastered on a smile, and joined the two. And Ji Hoo had introduced the lovely girl as his lab partner.

* * *

"Jan Di…," Ga Eul began, after Jan Di finished her story.

"What?"

Ga Eul considered how best to put it, but there was really no way to delicately say it. "Jan Di-yah, is it possible that you were…jealous?"

"Ga Eul! Wh-what?" Jan Di exclaimed in shock, and Ga Eul could almost hear the hurt in her voice. "Why…would I be…I wasn't…jealous!" Jan Di stammered.

 _You're so stubborn…_ , Ga Eul thought.

Ga Eul sighed. "I'm not suggesting that you necessarily have romantic feelings for Ji Hoo Sunbae or that you don't love Jun Pyo, but you and Ji Hoo Sunbae are always—literally, **always** —together… Not to mention, you live together. It's only natural that you'd become a bit _attached_ to him… I mean, you guys are so close, and you've always had his undivided attention, you know… And now, well, someone else is taking some of that attention away…so, no one would blame you for feeling just a little bit jealous…"

Jan Di tightened her mouth. "You make it sound like I'm some child who craves attention constantly…" Ironically, she wore a slight pout upon her lips. And then Jan Di began to lament about what a horrible person she was.

"Jan Di, I didn't mean for it to come out the way it did. I just meant that you guys are really, really close… And I just think that…you like having Ji Hoo Sunbae's attention… And there's nothing wrong with that. It doesn't make you a bad person, only human…" Ga Eul recalled her own inner battles with jealousy over Yi Jeong…

Jan Di released a heavy sigh. "Ga Eul-ah…"

"Maybe you guys should talk about it," Ga Eul suggested.

Jan Di shook her head vibrantly back and forth on her end. "No way! I don't want him to think I'm trying to keep him from having friends…or even a… _girlfriend_...if he wants…" The word was a bit tougher to get out than Jan Di would have liked.

But Ga Eul's words had struck a chord with Jan Di, and she suddenly wondered if perhaps she was holding Ji Hoo back from moving on to someone else… Perhaps she was in the way… After all, it couldn't be easy for him to bring a girl over and explain why he was living with another girl…

"Ga Eul-ah…"

"Mm?"

"Do you think I've been…selfish with Ji Hoo Sunbae…or that I've taken advantage of him?"

"What do you mean, Jan Di-yah?"

"Well, I mean…he is always helping me out…picking me up, helping with my homework, and not to mention allowing me to live in his home…"

"No, Jan Di-yah, I don't think that," Ga Eul answered immediately, "I think Ji Hoo Sunbae truly enjoys being around you. And as far as helping you out goes…," she smiled, "I think he lives for that, for looking out for you…"

Jan Di nodded slowly. Perhaps Ga Eul was right about all of that, that Ji Hoo enjoyed her company and being there for her, but she couldn't help but feel guilty about that. And she wondered if perhaps she had been holding her firefighter back somehow… Perhaps she had been getting in the way of _his_ happiness…

…

* * *

It was a day later, and Ga Eul had still been unable to reach Yi Jeong. She was currently in the library with Sang-Woo, attempting to work on their paper, but she was distracted.

"Ga Eul-ah, what's wrong?" Sang-Woo asked.

Ga Eul put on a fake smile. "Oh, nothing, Sunbae."

Sang-Woo nodded. He closed his book and flashed a sweet smile. "You know, Ga Eul-ssi… I still remember the first time I saw you…"

"Really…?"

"Mm. It was in kindergarten. You entered the classroom arm-in-arm with Geum Jan Di, and I immediately noticed you… I remember that your hair was in a ponytail and off to the side. I was building blocks alone, and you came up to me and asked if I wanted to play with you two… Your cheeks were slightly pink, and your eyes sparkled like stars in the night sky… I'll never forget that moment. It was the first time I witnessed your kindness, Ga Eul-ssi…"

Ga Eul glanced away. "That's sweet of you, Sunbae, but I don't think…"

Sang-Woo continued as if she hadn't even spoken. "And then you smiled at me—you had the cutest smile—and I remember thinking that you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen...," he smiled wistfully, "You were my first crush…I'll bet you didn't know that, Ga Eul-ssi… As I said in the card, I've liked you for a very long time… And…," he paused, "it's rather…freeing to finally say it out loud…"

"Sunbae, I think we should get back to work now...," Ga Eul muttered, avoiding eye contact.

"We will. But first I want you to know this. It took me 15 years to work up the courage to say all of this to you, so please hear me out, Ga Eul-ssi."

She cast her eyes downward and nodded.

"Back then I was too afraid to tell you that I liked you, so I simply watched you over the years… I always sat behind you in class. I loved when you would turn to whisper something to Geum Jan Di because it allowed me to catch a glimpse of that lily white face."

Ga Eul was silent and kept her head lowered.

"I always appreciated how sweet you were and how much you cared for your friends… And your friends, of course, adored you. I recall one day when you were being bullied. When I saw I rushed over to help, but Geum Jan Di had already gotten there and was standing up to that little jerk. I always kind of envied her for that… Even though I would have probably been beaten senseless—the boys didn't go as easy on other boys as they did on girls, and I wasn't very strong back then—I wanted to be the one to stand up for you. I wanted to be the one to protect you, Ga Eul-ssi. Back then, I don't think I could have, but I can now. I'm much stronger now," he assured her.

Ga Eul gave an awkward smile.

"There were a few times I almost worked up the courage to confess to you, but something or _someone_ always got in the way… Like when you dated that asshole Soo Pyo… At that time, I sort of gave up. Another girl had expressed interest in me at that time, too, but I always turned her down because I felt like I would be betraying you… I suppose I was waiting for you or something… But when you were dating Soo Pyo, I decided to go out with the other girl to try and move on…"

Ga Eul tightened her mouth. "I see. What made you finally confess?" she asked.

"Well, my girlfriend and I eventually broke up, and then my family sent me away for a foreign exchange program for a few years, if you recall."

Ga Eul nodded. She vaguely recalled.

"And when I came back and we ended up in college together, in the same major, I thought it was fate. So, I planned to express my feelings to you, _finally_. And then you received that box on your birthday, and I saw who it was from… You need to know, Ga Eul-ssi, that So Yi Jeong is no good. He's the reason my girlfriend and I broke up..." Sang-Woo wore a hardened expression.

Ga Eul simply stared at him.

"I absolutely despise So Yi Jeong! He's not a good guy; he's bad for you, and I told him as much."

"What?!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, I told him that he didn't deserve you and I warned him against hurting you…"

"What? When…when did you talk to him?!"

"When you left your phone at my place, he called, and I answered."

"Wh-what? Why…would you do that?!"

"Well, he was rather persistent, and I thought he might worry about you, so I answered."

"I…can't believe you answered my phone…," Ga Eul mumbled, in disbelief. She was angry, extremely angry.

"I'm sorry, Ga Eul-ssi, but I thought it—"

Ga Eul released a short burst of air. "What did he say? And what did you say to him?!"

"Well, he was concerned for you. And he demanded to know who I was and why I was answering your phone. I told him that I was just a friend and your study partner and that you left your phone by mistake. And I reassured him that you were fine, but he seemed very angry...and jealous…"

Ga Eul scoffed. She was concerned now… Had Yi Jeong gotten the wrong idea?

"Ga Eul-ssi, I can't believe that he wouldn't trust you," Sang-Woo continued, "If he knew you like I do, he wouldn't think anything negative of you… And besides, a Casanova like him has no right to accuse a sweet, wonderful girl like you of being unfaithful."

"You shouldn't have talked to him! You shouldn't have answered!" Ga Eul raised her voice but lowered it again upon recalling that they were in a library.

"Ga Eul-ssi…"

Then, she suddenly stood up and stormed off on Sang-Woo.

…

To Be Continued…

Teaser for Next Chapter: Obsession Part II: Sang-Woo continues to pursue Ga Eul. F2 and Jan Di stand up to Sang-Woo and discover the reason for his hatred of Yi Jeong. Ji Hoo presents Ga Eul with yet another surprise from Yi Jeong.


	5. Obsession Part II

_**AN: Hope you all enjoy this! Forgive any horrible descriptions or bad attempts at suspense and action, haha. I'm working on that... ;)**_

* * *

 **Obsession Part II**

Ga Eul rushed out of the library, horrified and furious that Sang-Woo would have the nerve to answer her phone and say such things to her boyfriend. He had absolutely no right to do so! She clutched the handbag that rested on her shoulder tighter, as she speed-walked across the university campus. After several minutes, she pulled out her phone. She needed to explain and apologize to Yi Jeong for the way Sang-Woo had treated him.

Ga Eul dialed Yi Jeong's number; she began biting her lip lightly as it rang. And then it went to voicemail. "Ahh," she grumbled. And she left a brief message, simply asking him to give her a call back when he got the chance.

…

* * *

 _Later that morning…_

After some failed attempts at connecting with each other, Ga Eul decided to try Yi Jeong once more before her noon shift at the porridge shop. She dialed his number, knowing that chances were high that he would be fast asleep and that she would get his voicemail. She waited, preparing herself for what she would say in her message. But then there was an answer…

Ga Eul smiled when she heard the sleepy voice of Yi Jeong greet her on the other end. "Yi Jeong-ah…I'm so sorry to wake you…," she said softly.

"Oh, Ga Eul-yang...," he muttered drowsily, "No, no, I'm glad you called… How are you?" She heard him let out a little yawn and roll over, and her smile grew wider. He was obviously not prepared for her call, but she could tell that he was indeed happy to hear from her.

Though she felt badly for waking him, there was something completely adorable and even a bit… _sexy_ …about his morning voice—it was deep and raspy at this hour... Ga Eul flushed at the thought.

And she could just picture him now... She imagined his hair slightly disheveled and his eyes only partially opened… And he would be at his least… _cool_ …of course, but that didn't matter to her. In fact, she felt as though she was speaking to the _true_ So Yi Jeong now—the man she had fallen in love with…

"I'm fine, Yi Jeong-ah. I have to go to work, but I just…wanted to tell you how sorry I am about what my classmate Kim Sang-Woo said to you… I feel completely awful about it…"

"No, don't feel awful, Ga Eul-yang…"

"I don't know what exactly he said to you, but whatever it was, Yi Jeong-ah, it meant _nothing_! It was all nonsense, I'm sure of it! And he had absolutely no right to answer my phone and talk to you, and I told him off about it… And I'm so, so sorry, Yi Jeong-ah!" she uttered in remorse.

"For what, Ga Eul-yang? It wasn't your fault…"

"Well, I'm sorry for not telling you about him before… But he's just someone I went to school with years ago and that I am in class with again now. We were just working on a paper together, and I only went to his home to drop off some materials for him… He invited me in for tea, and I agreed, only to be polite, and then I stupidly left my phone! I'm so sorry..., Yi Jeong-ah, please forgive me," she begged.

Yi Jeong smiled faintly on his end. "There's nothing to forgive, my love…I'm just so relieved that you're OK. I was worried…"

Ga Eul flushed at the 'my love' title. She smiled widely and bit down on her lip. "Yi Jeong-ah... Gomawo…and mianhae for making you worry…" She pulled out the infinity knot necklace and gazed upon it.

Yi Jeong paused on the other end before speaking again. "There's actually something I wanted to tell you, too, Ga Eul-yang…"

"Oh! Yi Jeong-ah, I'm so sorry to cut you off, but I'm at work now! Aigoo, it's a madhouse in here!" Yi Jeong could hear the sounds of bustling and then the loud clang of a pan being dropped against the floor.

Yi Jeong sighed and nodded on his end. "That's OK. We'll talk soon, Ga Eul-yang. Goodbye…"

"Goodbye!" she said and hung up.

…

* * *

 _Later that day…_

Kim Sang-Woo had been frantically attempting contact since the incident, in order to make amends with Ga Eul, but she had been avoiding him. After some deliberation, she'd decided to face Sang-Woo and tell him that she couldn't work with him anymore and that she was going to complete her own paper, alone. Ga Eul had told Jan Di and Master the whole story, and they agreed with her on her decision. Ga Eul planned to tell Sang-Woo after work.

Just then, the bell on the door of the shop jingled. Ga Eul ceased wiping down a table and turned to greet the patron. And she was suddenly staring into the face of Kim Sang-Woo.

* * *

"Ga Eul-ssi…," he uttered. He was unkempt and his face was contorted in pain.

Ga Eul's lips parted. "Kim Sang-Woo-ssi…," she greeted formally, "What are you doing here?" her tone of voice was cold and distant. Jan Di and Master simultaneously turned to watch the interaction.

"Ga Eul-ssi, I'm so sorry for what I did…," he moved toward her, and Ga Eul instinctively backed up until she slammed into the counter. "But I only did it for you…"

"For me?" her brow wrinkled.

"Yes, for you! I couldn't let him hurt you! So, please forgive me and stop avoiding my calls!"

Ga Eul and Master looked between each other.

"You had no right to do what you did…it was none of your business," Ga Eul spoke firmly.

"I know…but Ga Eul, hear me out!" Sang-Woo rushed to Ga Eul. The few customers in the shop were all staring. Ga Eul glanced over at the customers, then to Jan Di and Master, and then back to Sang-Woo,

"Sang-Woo, I'm working. You need to go. I'll talk to you later."

He shook his head and approached. "Just give me five minutes. We can go outside and talk…"

Then, Master stepped forward and blocked Sang-Woo's path to Ga Eul. Choon-Sik clenched his jaw, put out a hand, and stared at Sang-Woo.

"Excuse me, but as the owner of this establishment, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Choon-Sik demanded, unflinching.

"I'll leave, I promise, but first I have something to say!" Sang-Woo pushed past Master and went to Ga Eul. He stood before Ga Eul, pleading with dark eyes.

"I don't want to hear anymore. And I have nothing more to say to you, Kim Sang-Woo… You're forgiven, if that's what you need to hear from me, but I don't want to see you anymore… So, please go." Ga Eul said.

"No, don't say that, Ga Eul-ssi… _please_!" he practically whimpered, clasping his hands together. Ga Eul turned away.

Jan Di tightened her mouth and clenched her fists hard at her sides. She moved resolutely forward to stand next to Master—now she was also between Ga Eul and Sang-Woo. "Hey you!" Jan Di pointed a finger at Sang-Woo. "You have a lot of nerve! Now, you need to leave my friend alone! She was trying to be nice, but you pushed her. She has a boyfriend, and they are happy, but you just can't seem to accept it. But you have to! Ga Eul said she doesn't want to see you anymore, so you need to respect that!"

Sang-Woo's pathetic expression instantly twisted into one of anger. He tightened his jaw. "Happy?" he scoffed. "What do you know about being happy?!"

Jan Di's lips parted.

"Oh yeah, I know all about you Geum Jan Di…we used to be in school together, remember… You used to have some principles, but as soon as you went to Shinwha you changed…and now you're in F4's pocket!" Sang-Woo scoffed, "…You're just as deluded as my poor Ga Eul…"

Ga Eul's brow furrowed. And Jan Di clenched her jaw.

"No, maybe even more so…dating someone like Gu Jun Pyo… I mean, at least with So Yi Jeong, I understand why girls like him…," Sang-Woo said, disgruntled, "But Gu Jun Pyo…that guy is the biggest jackass I've ever seen!"

"Ya!" Jan Di clenched her fists hard at her sides and took a step forward, prepared to now defend both her boyfriend and her best friend. She raised her fists. But Sang-Woo just growled and roughly shoved her aside to get to Ga Eul.

* * *

"Hey!" a male voice shouted out. The doorbell jingled, as the door to the shop swung open, and in walked Ji Hoo, with Woo Bin right behind. They all turned to F2, and Master's eyes lit up. Apparently, the valiant duo had impeccable timing, _as usual_.

Ji Hoo clenched his jaw and approached Sang-Woo resolutely. "Don't shove her!" he commanded.

"Oh good, your _other_ F4 boyfriend is here, Geum Jan Di…," Sang-Woo jeered, and Jan Di simply stared at Sang-Woo. "What do you two see in these guys, really?" Sang-Woo threw up his hands in disbelief. "Oh sure, I get it…looks and money, right?"

Ji Hoo glared at Sang-Woo, and he quickly stepped between him and Jan Di. Woo Bin moved to position himself beside Ji Hoo and in front of Ga Eul.

"Are you alright, Jan Di?" Ji Hoo glanced to her, verifying that she was not hurt in any way. Ga Eul and Jan Di stood together, a few feet back from F2.

Jan Di nodded. "I'm fine, Sunbae."

Then, Ji Hoo turned back to fully face Sang-Woo. Sang-Woo tried to move forward, but Ji Hoo put a hand out, pressing his fingers hard into Sang-Woo's chest and giving him a shove. "Back off…," Ji Hoo warned in a low, cold tone of voice.

" _Yoon Ji Hoo_ … _,"_ Sang-Woo practically spat the name, "This is none of your business, so stay out of it!"

"I can't do that," Ji Hoo stated firmly, "It _is_ my business now. You're messing with two of my dear friends, so it has become my business..."

Woo Bin folded his arms tight across his chest beside Ji Hoo. "That's right. And you're awfully bold...," he commented, "Speaking of us in such a way, as if you know us…"

"I know you…," Sang-Woo turned toward Woo Bin and sneered.

"Who the hell are _you_ , anyway?" Woo Bin demanded.

Sang-Woo scoffed. "You don't remember me? I'm not surprised...you F4 have always been so self-involved…"

Ji Hoo folded his arms and studied Sang-Woo for a moment. "I remember you…" Woo Bin looked to Ji Hoo. "From that club, right?"

Sang-Woo nodded. "That's right...good memory, Yoon Ji Hoo…," he shot Ji Hoo a dirty look.

"But why are you bothering our friends and disturbing this place of business?" Ji Hoo demanded.

Sang-Woo scoffed. "I just wanted to talk to Ga Eul!"

"Well, she doesn't want to talk to you, Kim Sang-Woo! She asked you to leave!" Jan Di interjected, as she moved around Ji Hoo and toward Sang-Woo. Ji Hoo caught her by the arm to stop her.

Ji Hoo tightened his jaw and released Jan Di. He took another step forward, once more putting himself between Sang-Woo and Jan Di. "You heard her. I think you should leave now," Ji Hoo spoke in a calm, yet firm voice.

Sang-Woo's chest began to rise and fall heavily. He looked over at Ga Eul, who was avoiding eye contact with him.

When Sang-Woo didn't make any move toward the door, Woo Bin stepped forward. "Well? You heard them… What are you waiting for? Are you going to go on your own…or shall we take this _outside_ …?" Woo Bin's voice was low and menacing…

Sang-Woo hesitated, but only for a moment. "Song Woo-Bin…," Sang-Woo scoffed. "Do you plan on hitting me? You always resort to violence, don't you?"

"Not always…," Woo Bin gave him a venomous smirk. "But I don't hesitate to when I feel it's necessary… You know…," Woo Bin stepped closer to Sang-Woo and tilted his head to the side, "I think I do remember you now… Didn't I hit you before?"

Sang-Woo glowered at Woo Bin. "That's right. _Finally_ you remember, Song Woo Bin… You _did_ hit me before…you broke my nose, actually, and I had to have surgery. And that was right after your buddy So Yi Jeong stole my girlfriend!" Sang-Woo shouted. "So, thanks for that…," he sneered.

Jan Di, Ga Eul, and Master all stared at Sang-Woo. They looked between him and Woo Bin for explanation.

Woo Bin thought back for a moment. "Well, I'm sorry about the nose, but if I recall, you were asking for it... And Yi Jeong stole your girlfriend…? That's not exactly how I remember it..."

"Of course not!" Sang-Woo snarled. "You four always stuck together, didn't you? Even in your wrongdoings… Don't try to spin this to make your friend sound better! He stole my girl back then, and he is doing it again now!"

F2, Jan Di, and Ga Eul all looked between each other in confusion. Ga Eul opened her mouth to inform him—and all of them—of the obvious, that she was not his girl. But, she felt it best not to further antagonize him.

"Well, we can discuss it further if you'd like, but right now you are disturbing this business. So, are you going to leave peacefully, or shall we continue this discussion outside…where I won't be as… _friendly_ …?"

Woo Bin placed a hand upon Sang-Woo's shoulder, squeezing firmly. Sang-Woo winced slightly at the increasing pressure Woo Bin was applying. Sang-Woo resisted, roughly pushing Woo Bin's hand away, but Woo Bin spun him around and bent his arm behind his back. Sang-Woo gave out a yelp of pain and Woo Bin released him.

Woo Bin and Ji Hoo stared Sang-Woo down. There was a hint of fear in Sang-Woo's eyes, and he took a step back from F2, toward the door. "…Fine! I'm leaving!" Sang-Woo exclaimed.

"Good. And stay away from Ga Eul and Jan Di...," Ji Hoo warned.

Sang-Woo scowled; he turned and rushed out the door, slamming it hard in the process.

* * *

After Sang-Woo left, F2 turned to Ga Eul, Jan Di, and Bom Choon-Sik.

Ga Eul released a heavy sigh. "I'm so sorry, Jan Di, Master, Ji Hoo Sunbae, Woo Bin Sunbae…I'm so sorry to cause you all trouble." Ga Eul began bowing emphatically.

The group unanimously agreed that it was no problem and was not her fault. Ji Hoo tried to drop some money to make up for the commotion, as the place had cleared out, but Master insisted that he couldn't take it and that it wasn't their fault, either. Jan Di suspected that Master had found the whole incident rather exciting anyway.

"Are you OK, Ga Eul-ah?" Jan Di asked and Master mirrored the sentiment.

"Yes, I'm fine," she replied, looking away and feeling completely humiliated.

* * *

"I remember that night…," Ji Hoo informed the group. "Don't you recall, Woo Bin, it was about two years ago at that club downtown…" Woo Bin thought for a moment and nodded. Ji Hoo turned back to the other three. "Woo Bin and Yi Jeong were out on the floor dancing, and Jun Pyo and I were sitting at a table nearby having a drink together. Jun Pyo was being stubborn and was in a bad mood because he'd just had that fight with you, Jan Di," Ji Hoo gestured to Jan Di, "you know the one after he beat up your ex-boyfriend, Ga Eul…"

The girls nodded.

"Well, I was trying to get Jun Pyo to talk about the fight…and then we saw a woman go up to Yi Jeong and just kiss him."

Ga Eul cast her eyes downward.

Ji Hoo continued. "Well, Jun Pyo and I didn't think much of that. It was a fairly common occurrence _back then_ , for F4's _former_ —Ji Hoo accentuated the word for Ga Eul's benefit—Casanova and Don Juan. Well, right after that a man came over and started yelling at Yi Jeong for kissing his girlfriend. Yi Jeong apologized to the man, saying that he didn't know. You see, Yi Jeong is a lot of things, but he is not the type to take another man's girl… He has strong views on that. You remember how furious he was with me when I kissed you in New Caledonia, right Jan Di?" Ji Hoo lightly scoffed at the recollection of that night. "Not that I could really blame him for being angry with me…"

Jan Di nodded and stared down at her feet.

"Anyway, the girl—who was obviously very tipsy—claimed that she had no idea who the guy was and that she'd _never_ seen him before in her life, and she continued to hang all over Yi Jeong. But Yi Jeong dismissed her, and she and the guy got into an argument. We all began to walk off, but the girl came back over, and the guy followed her. Yi Jeong simply tried to walk away, but the guy was livid with Yi Jeong and started shouting and cursing him. Woo Bin and I tried to calm him, and then Jun Pyo stepped in and told the guy off, but he wasn't having it. And then Kim Sang-Woo took a swing at Yi Jeong…"

"Yea, I remember that…," Woo Bin jumped in, "and he dodged it. Well, I was pissed off by then, so I clocked the guy. I did use a bit too much force, so I'm not surprised I broke his nose. It was bleeding pretty bad… Then the guy rushed off, and the girl ended up following him. We all ended up leaving shortly after because Jun Pyo wasn't in the mood to be there anyway…"

Jan Di and Ga Eul nodded.

"I see," Ga Eul said, staring down at her feet.

"I actually felt a bit bad for the guy—that his own girlfriend pretended not to know him and kissed another guy like that…," Ji Hoo commented, "But it wasn't Yi Jeong's fault."

Ga Eul tightened her mouth. She felt a tiny bit bad for Sang-Woo, too, but as Ji Hoo had said, it wasn't Yi Jeong's fault.

Shortly afterward, Ji Hoo and Woo Bin took their leave…

* * *

 _An hour later…_

"Yea, man, I know who he is now," Woo Bin spoke into the phone. And he told Yi Jeong of the incident with Sang-Woo at the porridge shop.

…

Woo Bin sighed. "Don't worry, man…"

…

"No, no need to come home… Not that we don't want to see you…," Woo Bin grinned, as he held his cell up to his ear, "We'll take care of it. …Yea, yea, I promise. We got your back, man…"

…

* * *

 _Several hours later…_

Ga Eul was getting ready to head home from work. Jan Di had already left to go to class, and Master was cleaning up in the kitchen. Ga Eul bid Master goodbye. She stepped outside, allowing the door to gently close. Before she realized it, someone had sidled up beside her, and she nearly collided with him. Ga Eul's eyes went wide and she let out a small gasp.

"Woo Bin Sunbae!" she exclaimed, upon realizing it was him. "You startled me, Sunbae...," she breathed a sigh of relief.

Woo Bin flashed a brilliant smile. "Mianhae, Ga Eul-ah..."

And Ga Eul smiled back. "What can I do for you, Sunbae?"

Woo Bin smiled and gently took Ga Eul's wrist; he opened her hand up for her. Then, he placed a cylindrical item in the palm of her hand. She stared down at it. "Mace, Sunbae?"

"Just a precaution," he smiled. "Keep it on you at all times. Also, try not to walk anywhere alone if you can help it _._ And _never_ walk down any alleys; always stay in well-lit areas where others are present. Oh, always be aware of your surroundings, too," he instructed in a firm, serious tone of voice. "Just follow your instincts, Ga Eul-ah. If something feels wrong, then it probably is…"

Woo Bin folded his arms. "And if all else fails and you are attacked, go for the sensitive areas: eyes, nose, throat, and of course—the very _special_ area for guys—the groin. I guarantee that one swift kick or knee there will take a guy down immediately." He grinned at her.

Ga Eul stared—with a hint of fear behind her eyes—at Woo Bin for a moment. Did he think she was going to be attacked? "Sunbae…wh-what…? Why are you…telling me all this…?"

Woo Bin gave her a reassuring smile. "No need to worry, Ga Eul-ah. It's just good advice to keep in mind… I tell all my female friends this. I've told Jan Di the same, but I don't worry so much about her… She's got that deadly spin-kick, you know," he grinned, "and besides, Ji Hoo hardly ever lets her out of his sight…" Woo Bin winked at Ga Eul. She smiled and gave him a nod.

"Will you heed my advice, Ga Eul-ah?" Woo Bin laid a hand upon her shoulder.

Ga Eul nodded. "Yes, Sunbae. Kamsahamnida…"

She bowed to him, and then Woo Bin turned to leave.

It was a bit worrisome that Woo Bin had out-of-the-blue given her mace and a lecture on safety precautions… Did he think something bad was going to happen to her…? She supposed he was just looking out for her…but it was giving her the chills…

* * *

 _That evening…_

Ji Hoo was sitting next to Jan Di on the couch. He had offered to help her study for an upcoming exam and had been quizzing her for the past half hour. They had just taken a short tea break, and two half-empty cups now set upon the coffee table.

Since learning of Kim Sang-Woo and witnessing his interaction with Jan Di and Ga Eul, Ji Hoo had seemed extra protective to Jan Di… Jan Di felt as though Ji Hoo was acting like some kind of guardian—checking in on her more frequently throughout the day and being extra attentive… He hadn't been meeting with the girl from the library lately, either—at least not to Jan Di's knowledge—and he had been almost constantly at Jan Di's side...

Though Ji Hoo's protectiveness made her feel a bit like a child, at times, Jan Di had to admit that a part of her—the _selfish_ part—rather enjoyed spending the extra time with him, as well as the fact that he was once again fully focused upon her, as Ga Eul would say. And that realization made her feel absolutely horrible. Perhaps Ga Eul had been right… Jan Di supposed that she did crave Ji Hoo's attention a bit…

Jan Di's mind drifted, and she wondered about the girl from the library again. Specifically, she wondered if Ji Hoo was still seeing her…

And all of a sudden, Jan Di became very angry with herself for her petty, misguided—and completely inappropriate— _jealousy_. Yes, jealousy…she had to admit that there was some of that… But it was completely **wrong** of her to feel that way—she had a boyfriend, who she dearly loved, after all.

Slamming her book shut, Jan Di cleared her throat and turned to Ji Hoo. He was focused upon the text in front of him. "Sunbae, you know, you don't really have to help me study…if you have…other things to do…," she said, doing her best to sound encouraging, rather than _bitter_ —but failing miserably...

"What other things?" he mumbled—his eyes remaining focused upon the textbook in his lap.

Jan Di's eyes darted back and forth. "Well, you know…if you need to meet with your lab partner or something…"

Ji Hoo still did not look up. "I don't. We finished the lab report," he said simply.

"Oh. Well, I'm sure you're busy… You don't always have to help me out, you know…," and Jan Di's guilt about _that_ came slamming back into her like a freight train. "You probably have your own work to do…"

"No, I don't, Jan Di-yah," he replied. He picked up his cup of tea and took a sip, still staring at the page before him.

"Oh, well I don't want to be taking up too much of your time..." And that was true. "…Are you sure you don't want to…I mean…maybe you want to…go somewhere…or hang out with… _someone_ …?"

Ji Hoo finally looked at her. "Hang out with someone? I _am_ hanging out with someone. _You_ , Otter," he grinned.

"Well, I mean…someone else…"

"Someone else, huh?" he cocked an eyebrow and rested his elbow on his knee, holding the book off to the side. "Are you trying to get rid of me, Geum Jan Di? Do you not enjoy my company?"

"That's not it!" she exclaimed. _Oh, why does he always have to tease me…?!_

Ji Hoo chuckled. "So, you think I should hang out with someone else, huh?"

"That's not what I—"

"Like who, Otter?" he interrupted, "Did you have someone in particular in mind?" Ji Hoo asked—his curiosity piqued.

Jan Di shrugged and stared down at her hands. "I don't know…maybe…that girl from the library…," her words trailed off at the end. And the words came out much more jealous and bitter-sounding than they had been in Jan Di's head… She quickly glanced away—cringing in disbelief of what she'd just said. She felt utterly ridiculous…

After a few seconds, Jan Di cautiously glanced back at Ji Hoo to gauge his reaction. A small smile had crossed his lips. "Why would I hang out with her, Otter?" Ji Hoo flashed a pearly grin and rested his chin in his hand.

Apparently, he wasn't going to give her a straight answer but was rather going to torment her a bit. Jan Di was suddenly very, very sorry she had brought the whole conversation up…

"Well, um, don't you…I mean… _do you_ … _like_ her…?" Jan Di stumbled through her question—wondering if it was even acceptable for her to ask him such a thing…

Ji Hoo shrugged. "Sure. She's a lovely girl."

 _What does that mean exactly?_ Jan Di wondered.

"Oh. Yeah, she really is, Sunbae!" Jan Di put on a smile and shook her head emphatically. Then, she pursed her lips. "You know, I could…get out of the way…if you wanted to…have her over or something sometime…?"

Jan Di was doing her best to be accommodating—she didn't want to be selfish with Ji Hoo—but she felt her insides do a little twist at the thought of him having a girl over...

The corners of Ji Hoo's mouth twitched. "Have her over?" he raised a brow. "There's really no reason to do so... What, do you think she and I are dating, Jan Di?"

Jan Di gave a nervous chuckle. "Well, no, um, _maybe_ , I wasn't sure…," she stammered. "You didn't…say anything about her…," Jan Di muttered.

"She and I are not dating, Jan Di," he said directly, casting his eyes back down to the book. Ji Hoo began to silently read, but then he stopped and looked up at Jan Di again. "Are you trying to fix me up with her or something?"

"No…" she wrung her hands lightly. "But, well I was wondering…is there…anyone that you…do like, Sunbae?" Jan Di asked hesitantly.

"Anyone I like…?" He smiled at her. "Sure, there are plenty of people I like, Jan Di-yah…"

Jan Di groaned inwardly. "Well, that's not exactly what I…"

"I know what you meant, Jan Di-yah," and he gave a little chuckle. "You meant women, right?"

"Well, um…yes…," she glanced away.

"Romantically, right?" he cocked a brow.

She glanced away and nodded.

Ji Hoo smiled. "Hmm, are there any women that I like in a romantic way…?" Ji Hoo asked rhetorically, as he cast his eyes skyward. Jan Di glanced back at him. He was rubbing his chin and staring up at the ceiling—looking a bit wistful and taking a _very long time_ to answer...

Ji Hoo suddenly met Jan Di's eyes again. "Why do you ask that, Jan Di-yah?" he smirked. "Do you think I need to date? Am I getting pathetic or something?" he put on a false pout.

Jan Di gaped at him. "Of course you're not, Sunbae!" she vehemently protested. "I didn't mean to imply that…I only meant that…I was just wondering…," she grumbled.

Ji Hoo laughed. "Relax, Otter. I was only joking." Jan Di gave Ji Hoo a light shove on the arm. And Ji Hoo chuckled.

"But to answer your question," he paused, "I'm not really interested in dating anyone right now," and Ji Hoo clasped his hands together and stared down at them.

"Oh, OK…," Jan Di inadvertently let out a small sigh—almost one of… _relief_ …perhaps?

Ji Hoo glimpsed this, and they both went back to their textbooks. After a moment of silence, Ji Hoo glanced over at Jan Di again. And suddenly, Ji Hoo's expression grew very _serious_ ; he put the book down and leaned in closer to her...

"S-s-sunbae?" She shrunk back—one hand clutching at her chest and the other gripping the arm of the couch. "Wh-what are you doing?" Jan Di felt her cheeks grow slightly warm and her heart began to speed up a bit…

Ji Hoo didn't answer but simply studied her... He was very close… Jan Di swallowed the lump in her throat.

And then Ji Hoo finally spoke. "I'm not ready to date again at this time, but whenever I do decide to, I'll make sure you're the first to know, Otter…" Then, Ji Hoo winked at her and put distance between them once more. Jan Di blinked a few times and released the breath she'd been holding.

She nodded. "Well, that's…not really necessary, Sunbae…to tell me first…or _at all_ …if you don't want…," she stared down at her hands in her lap.

After a few seconds, Jan Di cautiously raised her eyes to Ji Hoo. He was smiling at her again... And he was giving her that one particular smile of his—complete with its incredible melting properties—that she was certain most girls wouldn't be able to resist… And she suddenly had to look away, for—despite how comfortable she _usually_ was with Ji Hoo—looking directly at him while he was smiling at her in such a way was doing inexplicably strange things to her...and it was threatening to altogether liquefy her…

"Don't smile at me like that, Sunbae…," she mumbled, poking her lip out lightly.

He appeared to be holding back laughter. "Mianhae, Jan Di-yah…" He put away the smile and instead gazed upon her more seriously, yet still with the hint of a playful grin teasing the corners of his lips.

Jan Di attempted to focus upon her book again, but she glimpsed out of the corner of her eye that he was still watching her… She tolerated it for as long as she could. "Ahh, stop staring at me, Sunbae!" she exclaimed, flustered. And she placed a hand upon his chest, giving him a little push backward.

Ji Hoo chuckled and mussed her hair. "You're so cute, little otter..."

And then he grew serious again. "So, Jan Di-yah, what brought on the conversation about dating?"

Jan Di took a deep breath and slowly released it. She recalled Ga Eul's words before about Ji Hoo giving her all his attention. "Well, I was just thinking… and I was wondering...is it…because of me...?"

Ji Hoo looked at her curiously, "What?"

"Is it…my fault that you're not dating anyone?"

Ji Hoo's lips parted—he was slightly stunned that she would ask such a thing…

"What I mean is…is it because you're always spending time with me…? I know I take up a lot of your time... And I feel sort of guilty about that. You're always helping me out, and I live here…so maybe you feel like you can't have… _company_ over… And I was worried that I maybe…get in the way…or hold you back somehow…"

It was a rather naïve notion, but sweet, nonetheless. And when put in that way, he could much more easily answer her. Ji Hoo gave Jan Di an affectionate smile. "Don't be silly, little otter. Of course you don't hold me back."

Jan Di sighed in relief. "Oh, OK, good… I'm sorry, Sunbae, to be so forward and ask you such personal things, but I only brought it up because…I don't want you to be…unhappy…because of me..."

Ji Hoo smiled at her again. "Of course not, Otter. I'm not unhappy. I'm very content with my life right now. And _you…_ ," he reached out to give her hair a little ruffle, "could never bring me anything but happiness…"

Jan Di smiled widely. "Gomawo, Sunbae…"

They exchanged a tender look, one that lingered... When the emotion of the moment became too much for her, Jan Di gave a little chuckle.

"Well, we better get back to work!" she exclaimed in an overly loud voice. A small smile crossed Ji Hoo's lips and he nodded.

* * *

It had been a few days since the confrontation between Sang-Woo and F2, and Ga Eul hadn't seen Sang-Woo since. Surprisingly, he hadn't been in class, which had actually been a relief to Ga Eul. But that made her feel somewhat cowardly. After all, she would have to face him again eventually…

Ga Eul was headed home from her evening class. Both Woo Bin Sunbae and Ji Hoo Sunbae had offered her a ride home that evening, but she'd been too prideful to accept. It was dark now, and—though the streets were lit and it was only a few blocks to her apartment—she had this eerie feeling… In fact, she'd had it ever since Woo Bin had handed her that can of mace, as if he expected something to happen to her… On top of that, she'd gotten a few phone calls the past few days from unknown numbers—and when she answered the caller had simply hung up with a loud click.

Ga Eul involuntarily shivered—whether from the subtle chill in the air or the creepy feeling she had, she wasn't sure...

And as she trudged down the sidewalk—dotted sporadically with people—she began to suspect that someone was… _watching_ her… She wasn't sure why, but she felt a deep, dark pit forming in her stomach. And she recalled Woo Bin's words— _if it feels wrong, then it probably is_ … She suddenly began to wish that she had not foolishly declined a ride home from F2.

...

Suddenly, a loud _crash_ emanated from some side alley and Ga Eul jerked her head toward the noise...

She noticed that a cat had simply knocked over a garbage can and had taken off running down the alley of a small noodle shop… Ga Eul squeezed her eyes shut and breathed a sigh of relief, but the unexpected disturbance had been enough to further set her nerve endings tingling. She pulled her lime-colored coat tight and continued to walk toward her apartment—more quickly this time...

As she rushed home, Ga Eul glanced all around her. She thought of what Woo Bin had said once more, and she reached into her purse, fingering the canister of mace. She considered calling for a ride, but she was very close to home now, so she merely quickened her pace.

…

* * *

Ga Eul felt as though she had never known such relief as to reach the solace of her apartment building, and she quickly rushed inside and up the one flight of stairs. She arrived at her door and began fishing around for her keys within her purse.

 _Aigoo! I need to clean this thing out again…_

She mentally berated herself for being so disorganized and temporarily losing her keys within the innards of her purse. She finally felt them and grasped on, but they slipped from her fingers. _Ahh…_ She opened the purse wider and practically stuck her head down into it, while digging deeper for the elusive key ring.

…

"Good evening, Ga Eul-ssi…," a male voice came from behind her. Ga Eul gasped; she snapped her head back and spun around.

And there was Sang-Woo, ascending the stairs. She immediately felt shivers run up and down her spine. Had he…followed her?

"Kim Sang-Woo!" her face grew ashen and she backed up against the door. "Wh-what…are you doing here?" She kept her eyes on him, as she resumed her search for the keys.

Sang-Woo smiled faintly. "I felt really badly about the other day, and I wanted to apologize to you," he said. He'd reached the top of the stairs now and was slowly moving toward her…

"It's fine," Ga Eul uttered, as she fumbled around in her purse. She finally felt her keys and began to pull them out, but her hand had begun to tremble, and they slipped from her fingertips again and into the depths of her handbag. Ga Eul mentally cursed her butterfingers.

Ga Eul eyed Sang-Woo suspiciously—her chest beginning to heave—as he approached. "H-how…did you know where I lived anyway…?" she stammered.

"Oh. Well, your boss told me…"

That seemed fishy to Ga Eul… She didn't think Master was in the habit of giving away her address to people—and particularly after what happened at the porridge shop...

"Oh, I see," she simply said.

She _finally_ managed to grasp onto the keys; she clung tight to the ring as she pulled them out. Keeping one eye on Sang-Woo and the other on the door, she grappled with the lock.

Sang-Woo slunk up to her slowly, like a snake…

"Ga Eul-ssi, wait…"

She wasn't sure why, but she paused.

"…I just wanted to tell you that I'm…sorry that I got upset and overreacted at the porridge shop... It's just that…I don't want to see him hurt you...because… _because_ …," Sang-Woo's chest rose and fell heavily, "…I love you!"

Ga Eul gaped at Sang-Woo. Then she shook her head vibrantly back and forth. "No, you don't love me. You only think you do… You barely know me…"

He was standing before her now. "That's not true. I know you very well… I know all about you, Ga Eul-ssi! More than _him_! I know everything that you like and don't like… And I _do_ love you!" He reached out a hand to touch her cheek, but she snapped her head away.

"Ga Eul-ssi…," he uttered, hurt.

"Goodnight, Kim Sang-Woo."

He sighed. "May I come in for a moment?" he asked.

"No!" she exclaimed, turning back to him. She cleared her throat. "…I'm sorry, Sang-Woo-ssi, but it's late, and I need to get to bed…"

He nodded and turned to leave. Ga Eul twisted her key into the lock and pushed open the door as quickly as she could—it could not open fast enough for her. She began to enter her apartment, but suddenly she felt Sang-Woo pushing her inside—himself along with her. She screamed, but he put a hand over her mouth, stifling it.

"Shh, it's OK, Ga Eul-ssi…I won't hurt you…," he whispered, as he forced her inside. She struggled with him, dropping her purse in the process. Once midway into the room, he dropped his hand from her mouth. Ga Eul immediately began screaming for him to get out.

"I'm sorry, Ga Eul-ssi, but I just need to know one thing, and then I'll leave."

"No, no more! Just please get out!"

Ga Eul's eyes wandered the room. Her purse—which contained the mace—lie on the floor just a few feet away from her door, but Sang-Woo stood in the way of it. Ga Eul clenched her fists hard at her sides, and she took a deep breath. "Fine, what? What is it that you need to know?" she asked as calmly as she could muster.

Sang-Woo released a sharp exhale. "I need to know why you are with _him_ , Ga Eul-ssi… I can't believe that a girl like you could be with a guy like that! He doesn't deserve you, Ga Eul-ssi… He just wants to use you…and that's what he'll do! He will never be faithful to you…he's not capable of it! He'll use you and toss you away! He's only going to end up breaking your heart!" Sang-Woo shouted in exasperation.

"You're wrong. He won't do that. He's changed, and I trust him. I think you should go now…," She began to slowly slip around him, as casually as she could, in order to reach her purse.

Sang-Woo continued speaking. "But, Ga Eul-ssi, even after I told you what he did…you still trust him…? How could you possibly be with someone like that?!"

Ga Eul had had enough. "He didn't steal your girlfriend, Sang-Woo!" she exclaimed. "…I heard the story. _She_ kissed _him_ , and Yi Jeong didn't reciprocate! The one you should be mad at is _her_!"

Sang-Woo paused, and he seemed to take what she'd said into great consideration. He shook his head slowly. "You're right… It _was_ all her fault, come to think of it… The little bitch…"

Ga Eul suddenly wished she hadn't brought it up at all…

"Well, I'm so sorry about all that, but I really should get some sleep, Sang-Woo... Maybe we could talk more about this later…," she said, in hopes of appeasing him and getting him out of her apartment without further confrontation. She had to admit that she was a bit concerned about what he might do—to her _and_ himself—but at the present moment, she was more concerned for her own well-being…

But Sang-Woo didn't even seem to register the words she'd just spoken and instead focused upon her previous statement. "You're absolutely right, Ga Eul-ssi…," he stared down at his hands. Ga Eul continued making her way toward her purse. Sang-Woo scoffed. "In the end, my first girlfriend was just another disloyal tramp who was obsessed with F4…," he snarled.

And he suddenly became furious and something within him snapped like a frozen branch under the weight of a heavy layer of snow. She passed by him, and he suddenly grasped onto her hard by the shoulders, pulling her into him.

"Let me go!" she pushed him away, but he only gripped onto her tighter.

He embraced her, as she struggled. "But it doesn't matter anymore… _She_ doesn't matter… All that matters to me now is you, _us_ …," he whispered against her ear. "I know you're different; you would never do such a thing to me…"

"You're _crazy_...," she muttered.

"What?" he pulled back.

Ga Eul growled in frustration. "There is no _us_ , Kim Sang-Woo!" She practically screamed in his face, "And there never will be! Get it through your head!" and she kicked him hard in the shin. Sang-Woo grunted in pain, and Ga Eul ran for her purse.

Sang-Woo limped for a second but shook it off and caught up to her—just as she grasped the handle of her purse. He embraced her hard again, and she dropped the purse.

"Let me go!" she demanded, writhing in his grasp like a fish struggling for sweet release back into the water.

"Why?! Why him and not me?!" Sang-Woo cried out, as he pressed her tighter against him. She said nothing but continued to struggle. He was stronger than he looked…

"Tell me!" he screamed, pulling her back to gaze upon her. He gave her a little shake.

"Because I love him!" she shouted back.

"You… _love_ …him?"

"Yes!"

Sang-Woo dropped his hands to his side. He took a few steps back and stared at her in horrified agony.

As soon as he released her she immediately took off running toward the door, but he caught up again, grabbing onto her arm and pulling her back. He clutched at her shoulders again and stared into her eyes, his chest heaving. Ga Eul's own chest was rising and falling heavily, and she stared back at him—with eyes dark and dilated in fear.

"Why… _why_ …do you love _him_?!"

Ga Eul spoke as steadily as she could. "There are far too many reasons to choose from that I don't plan on explaining to you… So, get out of my home… I won't say it again! I'll call the police…," she threatened, though she wasn't exactly sure how she would do so right now… Perhaps her neighbors had already done so, given the noise…

"Fine..."

Sang-Woo suddenly noticed the infinity necklace dangling from her neck. " _This_ …," he reached for the chain. "Is _this_ …from **him**?"

"Don't touch that!" she demanded, pulling away and reaching down protectively for the necklace. But he got to it first. Grasping it tight within his fist, he gave it a quick yank and broke the chain.

Ga Eul gaped at him in horror, and her eyes began to well up with tears. And she felt as though she'd never been so angry before… "How dare you!" She slapped him hard across the face.

There was the briefest of stunned silences before Sang-Woo threw the necklace down on the floor and stepped on it. Ga Eul's face twisted, and the tears she'd been holding back began to freely slip out.

Sang-Woo's face softened. "Oh, don't cry, sweet Ga Eul…" And he approached her. He grabbed onto her and leaned in, as if he was going to kiss her...

 _Unbelievable!_ Was he so deluded that he was now going to attempt to steal a kiss—after all that had transpired…?

"No!" Ga Eul shouted, and she reared back, thrusting her knee forward into his groin. Sang-Woo gave a sharp groan and dropped instantly to the floor, curling up into a ball.

Ga Eul quickly bent down beside him to snatch up the necklace. She clutched it within her hand and ran as fast as she could toward the door. He grunted out her name once before she left, but she didn't look back.

Ga Eul rushed out of her apartment, leaving Sang-Woo there, choking out coughs and writing in pain on the floor. She took the apartment steps 2 to 3 at a time. She stumbled once—slamming her knee against the concrete step and tearing a hole in her tights—but she quickly got up and sprinted out of the building.

It was raining now—a steady downpour—and she had no umbrella, no phone, and she had left her purse in the apartment, too. But she didn't care. She just kept running, as fast as she could, to the closest place—a place she knew she would be safe…

…

* * *

 _Twenty Minutes Later…_

"Ga Eul-ssi...," Ji Hoo greeted a soaking wet Ga Eul at the door of his home. "Are you alright? What happened?"

Large beads of rainwater dripped from Ga Eul's long, dark hair and landed upon Ji Hoo's pristine floor.

"I'm…sorry…to just…show up, Sunbae…but…I didn't know where else to go…," Ga Eul muttered through shaky, labored breaths. And Ji Hoo gently ushered her in.

Jan Di entered the living room moments later. "Ga Eul-ah!"

Jan Di rushed to Ga Eul and embraced her, despite Ga Eul's protests that she would get her all wet.

"What happened?!" Jan Di demanded. "You're bleeding!" Jan Di looked down at Ga Eul's cut knee. And she immediately led Ga Eul further inside, with an arm wrapped protectively around her. Ji Hoo fetched a towel and handed it to Ga Eul, and then he went for the first aid kit. Having heard the commotion, Grandfather had also ambled into the living room, a concerned look etched upon his gently wrinkled face.

"Come on, Ga Eul-ah, I'll get you some dry clothes of mine to wear and get your knee fixed up. And then you can tell us about it," Jan Di said. Ga Eul nodded—shivering—and Jan Di led her off to her room.

* * *

Jan Di got Ga Eul into dry clothes, and Ga Eul told Jan Di, Ji Hoo, and Grandfather about the incident. Jan Di insisted that Ga Eul stay there for the time being, and neither Ji Hoo nor Grandfather had any objections to that. Ga Eul was too exhausted—physically and emotionally—to argue with them.

Attempting to lighten the mood, Jan Di smiled, "Just think of it as a sleepover, Ga Eul-ah…" And Ga Eul smiled faintly back. "Thank you, Jan Di-yah. And thank you so much, Ji Hoo Sunbae, Harabeoji...," she bowed to the men. "I'm very sorry to be an imposition."

Grandfather waved a hand. "Ahh, not at all, Child…"

Ji Hoo nodded. "Get some sleep, you two…," he said. Jan Di and Ga Eul bid Grandfather goodnight, and Ji Hoo escorted them back to Jan Di's room. Ji Hoo went for extra bedding materials and took them to Jan Di to make up a bed for Ga Eul next to hers. And he assured Ga Eul and Jan Di that he and Woo Bin would _handle things_ …

"Thank you, Sunbae," Ga Eul bowed again.

"Goodnight, Sunbae…," Jan Di said before wrapping an arm around her best friend's shoulder and leading her into the room they would share.

Then Ji Hoo went back to the living room and sat down on the couch next to Grandfather.

* * *

 _The Next Morning…_

Ga Eul was showering, and Ji Hoo and Jan Di were talking about the events of the previous night. Jan Di was still absolutely furious about it. Ga Eul had been crying the night before, and thinking of it brought tears to Jan Di's eyes. Jan Di clenched her fists until her knuckles grew white. And then she took off toward the door.

"Jan Di, where do you think you are going?" Ji Hoo demanded.

"I can't take it anymore, Sunbae! I wanted to do something before when he came into the porridge shop! I wanted to hit him so bad! I wanted to go after him when he left! How dare he do this to Ga Eul, Sunbae! How dare he! I'm…I'm…," she trembled in rage, "…going to give that guy a piece of my mind!" Jan Di exclaimed, and she began to storm off.

Ji Hoo quickly caught her by the crook of the arm. He moved to stand in front of her and placed both hands—gently but firmly—upon her shoulders. "No, you're not," he held her out at arm's length.

"But Sunbae!"

Ji Hoo looked down intently into the eyes of the hot-headed Geum Jan Di—into eyes that burned with the fires of vengeance for her friend... And he released a soft sigh.

"Jan Di, I know you're angry, but Kim Sang-Woo is _obsessed_ with Ga Eul, and it seems that he has been for years... He's obviously unstable. And I don't want _you_ anywhere near him…"

"But Sunbae…"

"No buts!" Ji Hoo raised his voice a notch. He continued to hold onto her, as if she would slip away and do something drastic. "When that guy shoved you before, Jan Di…it took all of my willpower not to break his arm…"

"Sunbae…," Jan Di's eyes grew wide. She was shocked at hearing such words from the typically docile Ji Hoo. Her fists uncurled slightly at her sides.

Ji Hoo tightened his mouth. "Of course, Woo Bin almost did it for me...," Ji Hoo gave her a wry smile. "...I don't like to get violent, you know that, but if it comes down to you being at risk, I won't hesitate to do so… Do you understand?"

Jan Di stared into Ji Hoo's eyes. She nodded.

"You don't want to force me to break someone's arm…or worse, do you?"

Jan Di's brow wrinkled; she shook her head.

"Good."

Ji Hoo sighed. "This Kim Sang-Woo is unpredictable, and I don't know what all he is capable of... And I don't want you to get hurt, OK? I couldn't stand for that. I've had to endure seeing you hurt—physically and emotionally—way more times than I care for…so, I can't allow it," his voice grew gentle at the end.

Jan Di's expression softened. "Sunbae…," she uttered.

Ji Hoo exhaled. "So, promise me you'll stay away from him…"

Jan Di blinked, as she looked upon Ji Hoo.

"Do you promise me?" Ji Hoo urged, as he gave her shoulders a light squeeze.

Jan Di lowered her head and slowly nodded. "Yes, Sunbae… I promise."

"Good."

"But…what about Ga Eul…?" Jan Di muttered. And she looked up at Ji Hoo helplessly—like a small bunny caught in a trap…

Ji Hoo sighed. "Don't worry, Jan Di-yah. Woo Bin and I will ensure Ga Eul's safety. And we **will** deal with Kim Sang-Woo properly."

She continued to stare at him with those large, mahogany eyes that he had never quite learned how to resist…

"Have I ever broken a promise to you, Jan Di?" Ji Hoo asked.

"No."

"Then, as I said, I **promise** you that she will be safe," Ji Hoo assured.

Jan Di nodded. "I believe you, Sunbae. Gomawo…"

"So, please keep your promise to me…"

"Alright, I will, Sunbae."

* * *

 _A half-hour later…_

"That guy is completely insane…," Woo Bin commented, as he and Ji Hoo sat together in the F4 lounge.

"Yea…," Ji Hoo nodded.

"But why would he—after all those years of pining for Ga Eul and saying _nothing_ —finally decide to speak up and then just…snap on her…and go all psycho?" Woo Bin questioned.

"I don't know," Ji Hoo leaned forward in his seat. "I only took one psychology course, so I can't really speak on the matter, but perhaps his frustration built and built to its peak, and when he found out about Ga Eul dating Yi Jeong—the man he blamed for his breakup with his ex-girlfriend—it triggered that traumatic memory and caused some kind of…breakdown…"

"Hmm, that's an interesting theory, _Professor_ Yoon," Woo Bin gave him a wry smile. Ji Hoo scoffed.

"Well, whatever the reason for it, Yi Jeong is gonna _freak out_ …," Woo Bin said.

Ji Hoo released a sharp exhale. "Yea… So, what are we going to do?" he asked.

"Take care of it…," Woo Bin mumbled, cryptically.

…

* * *

"What?! That's it; I'm coming home!" Yi Jeong exclaimed, after hearing of the incidents with Sang-Woo. Ji Hoo and Woo Bin now had him on video call…

"Yi Jeong, calm down," Ji Hoo spoke softly, "Don't worry. Ga Eul is fine. And we're taking care of it…"

"She's fine…? You're taking care of it?!" Yi Jeong scoffed. "Like you took care of it before…? She was attacked! That bastard attacked her!"

"I know, Yi Jeong," Ji Hoo spoke regretfully.

"It could have been so much worse! What if he'd…," Yi Jeong clutched at his hair and growled in frustration. It was just _too much_ for him to consider all the terrible things that Sang-Woo _could have_ done to Ga Eul… "How could you two let this happen?!" Yi Jeong demanded, as if Woo Bin and Ji Hoo's sole purposes in life were to watch over Ga Eul for him.

Ji Hoo sighed. "We're sorry, Yi Jeong. We… _underestimated_ how far Kim Sang-Woo would take this… But it won't happen again."

"Yea, Buddy. We got your back, always, man! I promise that he won't get anywhere near her ever again…," Woo Bin assured.

Yi Jeong raked a hand through his slicked back hair and exhaled sharply. "OK… You're right… I just need to calm down…" Yi Jeong shut his eyes tight and leaned forward in his chair. He held his phone in one hand and began to gently massage his temple with the other. "…And I know you guys have my back... Mianhae, Woo Bin-ah, Ji Hoo-yah…" Yi Jeong sighed. "And you know what? I have an idea..."

…

* * *

 _Later that day…_

Ga Eul was back at her apartment, but she was not afraid, for she had no shortage of _security_ looking out for her now… She noticed her phone buzzing on the table, and she went over. She picked it up and answered.

"Yi Jeong-ah!" she practically shouted into the phone. She hadn't intended to speak so loudly—and she hoped that she hadn't hurt his ears—but she was just so thrilled to hear from him.

"Annyeong, Ga Eul-yang…," came his silky voice from across the miles.

Ga Eul inadvertently released a pleasurable sigh at hearing the sound of her name coming from those particular lips… And she was automatically at peace and transported to that faraway, dreamlike place that she always went to when she spoke to or thought of him…

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Yi Jeong-ah… And how are you?"

"Much better now…," he said sweetly, and Ga Eul's lips curved further upward. "It's been far too long since we've spoken…," he said.

"I agree."

So much had transpired since she last talked to Yi Jeong, and Ga Eul wasn't quite sure where to begin. And she wasn't sure what all he had been told already by F2, nor what all she should tell him about the recent unpleasant excitement…

"Yi Jeong-ah…," she began, "There's something…I need to tell you…"

"I know…," he said in a melancholy voice. "I know all about what happened, and I feel awful that I wasn't there to protect you…" The _sick_ feeling was deeply grounded within his stomach, like the thick, tangled roots of a 100-year-old tree.

"It's OK. It's not your fault…," she said.

"Ga Eul-ah…I will **never** let anyone hurt you. I promise you that," Yi Jeong said with complete confidence and sincerity.

Ga Eul smiled. "I know, Yi Jeong-ah..."

He smiled faintly on his end, but then it immediately faded. "I hate that I have to rely on others to look out for you…but I will always do whatever it takes to keep you safe and happy…"

"Yi Jeong-ah…"

He immediately changed the subject. "But onto more pleasant things… Ga Eul-yang, I have a surprise for you. It should be arriving very soon." He was smiling again.

"A surprise?" she asked.

"Mmhm…"

Seconds later her doorbell rang. Ga Eul jumped slightly—she was still a bit on edge after the Sang-Woo incident—but then she eased. "Is that…?"

"Yes."

"That was quick!"

Yi Jeong chuckled. Ga Eul went to the door and peeked through the hole. "It's Ji Hoo Sunbae," she informed Yi Jeong on the phone.

"Yes, good. He's right on time." Yi Jeong flashed his brilliant smile, one that she could not see but could practically hear in his voice…

"My surprise is Ji Hoo Sunbae?" Ga Eul joked.

Yi Jeong laughed. "No, he _has_ the surprise. I'm going to go now, Ga Eul-yang, but I'll talk to you very soon…," he cooed.

Ga Eul smiled. "I hope so…"

"Goodbye, Ga Eul-yang…"

"Goodbye, Yi Jeong-ah…"

She hung up and went to the door.

* * *

Ga Eul greeted Ji Hoo and ushered him in. Ji Hoo greeted back and wasted no time in handing her an envelope. "This is from Yi Jeong."

Ga Eul turned it over, caressing it lightly with her fingers. "Yes, I was just talking to him... I hear you are the messenger again, Ji Hoo Sunbae…"

Ji Hoo nodded. "Yes, and I think he needs to start paying me for my services… That, or at least entrust the postal system," he said with a wry smile.

Ga Eul laughed.

"Open it, Ga Eul-ssi," Ji Hoo insisted, "I was to ensure you got it right away. It's time sensitive."

"Time sensitive?" Ga Eul opened the envelope with extra care, as she always did. She always saved everything Yi Jeong sent, and she liked for her keepsakes from him to remain pristine.

She pulled out a thick, rectangular sheet of paper.

Ga Eul's chocolate eyes grew wide. "A plane ticket, Ji Hoo Sunbae?"

Ji Hoo nodded. "Yes. Yi Jeong would like for you to visit him in Sweden."

Ga Eul's lips parted, and her eyes darted back and forth. She clutched at the repaired chain of the infinity necklace, as she held the ticket in her other hand.

"But…how can I...? I have school and work and…"

Then, Ga Eul noticed the date and time on the ticket. It was scheduled to depart in only 5 hours. She also noticed that it was a one-way ticket… How long was he planning to have her visit…? "But, Sunbae, I can't possibly—!"

"I'm sorry, Ga Eul-ah, but I have strict orders not to take no for an answer…," Ji Hoo flashed Ga Eul a bright smile. "Don't worry. Everything has been arranged… You just need to pack. But there isn't a lot of time, so you'd better get going on that Ga Eul-ssi…"

"But…what do you mean it's all been arranged, Sunbae?"

F4 had always been known for their spontaneity, which was not Ga Eul's personality at all… She recalled how Yi Jeong had pulled her away for an impulsive trip to New Caledonia with Jan Di and the rest of F4…

 _This is crazy…isn't it?!_

But Ga Eul's heart was fluttering wildly… She had to admit that it was incredibly romantic…and she _really_ wanted to go… But then again, could she really do something like this—run away, spur-of-the-moment, for a rendezvous in another country with her boyfriend…?

Noticing Ga Eul's hesitation, Ji Hoo spoke. "Don't think, Ga Eul-ssi… Just go," he smiled at her again. And then Ji Hoo grew more serious. "When you overthink things you…tend to miss out on valuable life experiences…"

Ga Eul could hear the sincerity in Ji Hoo's voice, and she knew that the statement resonated with the most reserved member of F4…

"Jan Di and I will pick you up in an hour to take you to the airport," Ji Hoo declared before touching her lightly on the arm and then turning to leave.

* * *

 ** _A/N: OK guys, so I know it took Ga Eul a really long time to open her door and 'give it to' Sang-Woo, haha, but I'm not so great with writing suspense and action…and I was trying to build it up a bit… I'm working on getting better at that. But, I hope this turned out OK! Thoughts?_**

 ** _Teaser for next chapter: Lovers in a Foreign City: While Ji Hoo and Woo Bin deal with the Sang-Woo situation back home once-and-for-all, Yi Jeong and Ga Eul rekindle their romance in the Venice of the North. Ga Eul meets the Anderssons, and Mr. Andersson begins to show his true colors…_**


	6. Lovers in a Foreign City Part I

**Lovers in a Foreign City Part I**

 _ **A/N: I'm very sorry for the super long delay on this, but I hope you all enjoy—and remember what's happened so far! And I really hope this chapter does not come off as too sappy…haha! It's pretty fluffy...and next chapter is arguably even more so, lol!**_

* * *

After leaving Ga Eul at the security gate of Seoul Incheon Airport, Jan Di and Ji Hoo leaned against the mini cooper on the side of the road next to the runway, each with a cup of to-go coffee in their hand. Jan Di had wanted to watch Ga Eul's plane taking off, so she had asked Ji Hoo to stop. And he had stopped in the very spot from which she and Jun Pyo had watched _his_ plane depart for Paris 2 years ago.

Jan Di thought back on that day…

That day had been a heartbreaking one for her, but it had also been a strangely happy one. No, she supposed it wasn't strange at all that part of her had been happy then. She had been happy for Ji Hoo—happy because she knew that _he_ would be happy, with Seo Hyun. And that thought had brought her reassurance and joy.

A nostalgic smile crossed Jan Di's lips, as she took a sip of the strong yet sweet coffee that Ji Hoo bought for her—from the same little airport coffee shop she and Jun Pyo had gone to on the day Ji Hoo had departed from her life. She'd then thought for good.

Jun Pyo had been oddly decent to her that day, and he'd been somewhat of a distraction. She suddenly recalled him leaning in very close to tell her something that day—so close that she was pressed up against his tiny sports car—as they watched Ji Hoo's plane take off. But, just as he did so, the roar of the jet drowned him out, and she still, to this day, had no idea what he said…

As Jan Di and Ji Hoo watched Ga Eul's plane for Stockholm ascend with a rumble and a screech—climbing higher and higher into the clouds—she thought of the notion of lovers jetting off to meet one another in foreign cities…

It was an extremely romantic concept. Ji Hoo had done it; _she_ had done it, when she visited Jun Pyo in Macau—though it hadn't exactly turned out as she'd planned—and now Ga Eul was doing it.

Jan Di wondered if things would go well for Ga Eul in Sweden. Would it be all that she dreamed of? Jan Di hoped so. Her own experience had not exactly been a magical one—unfortunately—but surely Ga Eul's would be…

And Jan Di thought again of Ji Hoo...

His romantic venture to Paris had not gone as planned either… And there were times when she wondered if she should not have pushed him to go. How would things have turned out if he had not done so? Would everything have been different?

But it was silly to think of what-ifs, wasn't it? She was happy with how her life had turned out so far. But she wondered if Ji Hoo was happy… He hadn't yet found someone, though he did appear to be content with his life.

The strange thing about Jan Di's life was how happy it was _right now_ , despite the love of her life being thousands of kilometers away… And Jan Di thought of Ga Eul, of how much she was always missing Yi Jeong. It made Jan Di feel a bit guilty actually—guilty because she sometimes felt like she didn't miss Jun Pyo as much as Ga Eul missed Yi Jeong… But that was silly, too. It wasn't a contest, and they were completely different people.

But Ga Eul would always talk about Yi Jeong, and she spoke constantly of thinking of him and missing him… Perhaps it was because Ga Eul and Yi Jeong's love was so new and only just developing, or perhaps it was because Jan Di was so focused upon medical school. At least, that's how she was justifying it to herself…

And life just seemed so comfortable and natural at Ji Hoo's side, so it was easy to get caught up in her daily routine. Sometimes she even felt a bit sad when she imagined no longer living with him one day… But that would only mean that Jun Pyo had returned and that she would be settling down with him…

Jan Di had thought about it a great deal, and she could picture herself married to Jun Pyo and living with him. It wouldn't be easy, she acknowledged… She could foresee the fights, the disagreements that they so seemed to thrive upon—that practically defined them as a couple… And not to mention her anxiety over becoming the heiress of Shinwha. There would surely be a lot of responsibilities—she hoped she'd be able to rise to the challenge—and she didn't look forward to dealing with Madam Kang. Those family dinners would surely be hell…

Oh, how different it would be from living with Ji Hoo...

Still, the thought of Jun Pyo returning thrilled Jan Di, and the notion of marrying him made her feel good inside. She could imagine the love they would share, and those powerful feelings between them—that still sometimes made her head spin—could surely overcome any obstacle in married life, couldn't they…? The two of them had already conquered so much as it was…

And Jan Di thought of Jun Pyo…

He was passionate, exciting, unpredictable—albeit frustrating sometimes—and being with him was a rush… Jan Di recalled how Ha Jae Kyung had once described Jun Pyo as being like _wine_ … And perhaps she had been right about that. Even the smallest dose of Jun Pyo was enough to make Jan Di's head fuzzy and give her a tingling sensation all over—well, at least it had been that way in the beginning...

But one thing Jan Di knew for certain was that life would never be dull with Gu Jun Pyo…

Then, there was Ji Hoo. If Jun Pyo was wine, then Ji Hoo was a cup of hot chocolate on a cold day—sweet, warm, and soothing to her soul. He made her feel toasty on the inside; he was safe, dependable—even predictably so—and comforting…

Yes, Jan Di supposed that was the reason she disliked the idea of leaving Ji Hoo's home so much—because it was comforting and comfortable… _he_ was comfortable… And it would surely be difficult to give up her security blanket… After all, she couldn't very well go running to Ji Hoo with each little problem once she was married. But _then_ she would have a husband to confide in. She wondered if Jun Pyo would be as patient with how troublesome she was as Ji Hoo…

And Jan Di briefly wondered how Ga Eul would describe Yi Jeong and her feelings for him… She imagined it would be something very intense…

* * *

Ji Hoo had been casually observing Jan Di, glancing at her here and there out of the corner of his eye. She appeared deep in thought. And her expressions had varied greatly within the last few minutes as they watched the plane take off. Ji Hoo felt as though he was watching some old, silent movie—one he'd seen a hundred times but still somehow managed to pick up new details on.

Ji Hoo continued to watch Jan Di until his curiosity got the better of him. "What are you thinking about, Otter?" he finally asked.

"Hmm?" she murmured, nearly dropping her coffee at his sudden words.

Ji Hoo smiled tenderly at Jan Di's endearing klutziness and how frazzled she got sometimes.

Jan Di laughed at herself and then returned his smile. "Well, I was thinking of Ga Eul and hoping things go well for her there..." _That, among other things…_ "Do you think she will be well and have a good time, Sunbae?"

Ji Hoo nodded in assurance. "Yes, I think she is going to have a wonderful time. Yi Jeong will ensure that," he replied. "After all, she is going to be spending time with the one she loves…and what could better than that?" he asked rhetorically with a smile.

Jan Di smiled affectionately at his sweet comment. "You're right, Sunbae."

Jan Di hoped that Yi Jeong would have plenty of time to devote to Ga Eul while she was there…

And she was once again reminded of Ji Hoo's endeavor to Paris, which had inevitably signed the death warrant on his relationship with Seo Hyun.

Upon return, Ji Hoo had told her in New Caledonia that being in Paris made him realize how pathetic he was and that all he could do while there was to wait around in an empty apartment for Seo Hyun. She had asked him if it wasn't enough to simply be together… And he'd told her how he felt like a burden to the woman he loved and that all he knew how to do was to love one woman out of habit…

Why was it that Ga Eul's journey had Jan Di so nostalgic all of a sudden?

* * *

Ji Hoo studied Jan Di's face—she wore a wistful expression. He gave her a moment to remain in the distant land of her own that she seemed to be in right now, but when she failed to return, he asked, "Was there something else on your mind, Jan Di-yah?"

"Hm? Oh, well, not really," she said with a vibrant shake of her head. But his gaze remained fixed upon her; she was definitely thinking about something...

Jan Di glimpsed him out of the corner of her eye. When he wouldn't stop staring at her, she tightened her mouth and poked out her cheeks slightly.

"Well, I guess I was just thinking about…when you went to Paris, Sunbae…"

Ji Hoo's brow furrowed. He certainly had not expected her to say that. And he wasn't sure how to respond. Did she even wish for a response? "Oh?" he finally replied.

"Mm. This is where Jun Pyo and I watched your take-off…"

He nodded and shoved his hands into his pockets.

She appeared to be contemplating her words carefully, as if holding back from saying something. She opened her mouth a few times and shut it.

He waited until she finally made the decision to speak. "Do you…," she cautiously began, "…regret it, Sunbae? Going to Paris?" she finally muttered. Then, she immediately lowered her head and took a slurp of her coffee.

Ji Hoo took a deep breath and slowly released it. He knew she didn't intend it to be, but it was such a loaded question.

…

"Yes and no," he finally answered.

Jan Di nodded, though his response did nothing to satiate her curiosity. In fact, she had no idea what he actually meant by that, and she was now even more confused than before. But she decided not to press further. "Oh, I see," she simply said, as she took another warm gulp of coffee.

* * *

Ji Hoo acknowledged that following Seo Hyun to Paris was something that he'd needed to do back then. He'd needed to attempt a real relationship with her. And though he'd only discovered that they weren't meant to be, it was something that he'd needed to find out for himself. If nothing else, he'd needed closure.

And if it hadn't been for his decision and Jan Di's little push, perhaps he would have remained infatuated with Seo Hyun forever, tied to some unrealistic notion of love for this one woman, when in reality it had been something else entirely. That was not to say his feelings for Seo Hyun weren't strong and true, but it hadn't been love exactly—more like appreciation or admiration, obsession even—well, perhaps a kind of love, but not the forever kind…

So, _no_ , in that regard, he did not regret going…

But then again, he knew that he would always wonder about something—it would always reside there in the deep, dark recesses of his mind… He would wonder if he had _not_ gone to Paris, would he and Jan Di have maybe, possibly ended up together?

Ji Hoo knew that Jan Di liked him back then—she had even later told him that he was her first love—and he had felt a spark of something for her, too. So, he was fairly certain that he would have asked her out eventually.

Would they have dated, fallen in love—the true kind—and lived happily ever after? Cliché or not, he wondered about that sometimes…

But Ji Hoo's heart ached to consider such a scenario… Thinking of what could have been with them-and he could picture it all clearly in his head, exactly what it would be like and how amazing _all_ aspects of their relationship _could have been—_ was all too much for him to bear. So, he rarely allowed such thoughts to cross his mind.

It was useless to think about that, after all—about regrets and what-ifs. It could only bring pain and sorrow. Ji Hoo had long since accepted the cards Fate had dealt him. Instead, he decided to focus upon what was before him in the present. And he got some consolation from the fact that his two best friends were blissfully happy and in love with one another. That was what eased the pain of losing her. And for now, that was enough to comfort him…

* * *

While Ji Hoo reeled within his own mind for a moment, Jan Di suddenly changed the subject. "Sunbae, I am a bit worried about Ga Eul."

"Why, Jan Di-yah?"

"Well, because…well…," Jan Di pursed her lips. "You…don't think Yi Jeong Sunbae will…try to take advantage of Ga Eul while she's there, do you?"

Ji Hoo gave Jan Di a warm smile. "No, I don't think so, Otter. Don't worry."

Jan Di released a burst of air. "OK, good. He better not!" she clenched her fists.

Ji Hoo chuckled. "Yi Jeong truly cares for Ga Eul, and he really is a good guy deep down. Besides, he knows that Geum Jan Di-ssi, the Wonder Girl, will hunt him down to the ends of the earth if he hurts Chu Ga Eul."

Jan Di nodded with certainty.

But she knew that Yi Jeong wasn't such a bad guy. For a long time, she had suspected that there was more to the Casanova than she first thought, and she'd seen his compassion and his loyalty to his friends firsthand. And Ga Eul had also told Jan Di a little bit about Yi Jeong's past—about his family troubles and the loss of his childhood sweetheart, Eun Jae.

"So, Jan Di-yah, are you accepting of this relationship now, or do you still want to kill Yi Jeong?" Ji Hoo spoke, stirring her from her reverie.

"Hmm," she put a finger to her chin. " _Maybe_ … We'll see…"

 _Depends on what happens in Sweden…_

"I _am_ happy for Ga Eul because she is so happy, but…I do still worry sometimes. She is my best friend, after all."

"I'm sure everything will be fine, Jan Di-yah," he replied.

He seemed confident, and she believed him. Jan Di smiled as she cast her eyes to the sky and watched Ga Eul's plane disappear behind a cloud.

* * *

Ga Eul's stomach was all tangled up in knots the entire flight—in a bird's nest of nervousness and excitement—making the 11-hour voyage seem at least triple its length. She attempted to watch a movie, listen to music, read a book that she'd brought, and sleep, but she was far too distracted to do any of those things. She just kept counting down the minutes and imagining what it would be like when they first saw each other…

And she remembered one of their last conversations—the things he'd said he would do… Would he follow through on his bold romantic promises…? The thing that frightened her a bit was that she hoped he would… But she quickly shook such indecent thoughts away.

When the pilot announced that they were making their descent, Ga Eul's stomach did a flip-flop. She wore a goofy smile; the person seated next to her must have thought that something was wrong with her… And their face indicated so. She gave the passenger an awkward smile and turned back to look out the window. She smoothed out her hair and pulled out a compact—hoping she looked much more put together than she felt on the inside. And she began to apply some facial powder to her nose and cheeks, wanting to look her absolute best for him.

Then, she tucked away her purse under her seat and turned back to the window to look out. As Stockholm Arlanda Airport came into sight, she took in the view of buildings, planes, and the control tower, amidst a backdrop of scattered trees—which were lightly dusted with snow—and blue water.

* * *

After finally deplaning, Ga Eul made her way toward the baggage claim, where they had discussed meeting. She passed by several restaurant facilities and shops, and she paused to gaze upon a necklace made with Swarovski crystals in a shop window.

Ga Eul's eyes were wandering everywhere as she took in the airport. She made her way through the crowds steadily, pulling her carry-on bag up higher on her shoulder. But she came to a sudden stop—as did her heart—when she heard her name being spoken in a honeyed voice, "Ga Eul-yang…"

She spun around toward the sound of the silky voice, but she didn't see him. Was she so excited that she was prematurely imagining him calling out to her? She turned again slowly, glancing all around. And then she turned back the other direction, only to bump into the chest of a man.

Ga Eul gasped and lowered her head, apologizing profusely in English. But when she looked up, a cool grin was smiling down upon her. It was none other than So Yi Jeong who now had her by the arms.

And there he was—the unexpected man of her dreams—looking completely and utterly perfect in a dark navy suit and holding a red rose. How was it that so many gifts had been bestowed upon one man? And their reunion was everything she dreamed it would be…

"Yi…Yi Jeong Sunbae…," she uttered, as she stared up at him. She still often reverted to the sunbae title, particularly when surprised or nervous.

"Annyeong…," his voice was as soft and gentle as the coo of a dove.

She was stunned and her heart leaped like a lamb in spring. Without further hesitation, she dropped her bag and threw her arms around his neck with a little squeal of delight. He embraced her tightly, taking in the scent of her hair—that of the most wonderfully fragrant lilies. She could not describe her happiness at being in his arms again.

After pulling back, they stared at one another—nearly forgetting they were in public—and it was clear that Yi Jeong wanted to kiss her… And she so desperately wanted to kiss him, too. But not here.

She decided that it would be much better to hold out until later...

Ga Eul _was_ curious about one thing, so, she spoke instead. "How did you get through here? I thought we were going to meet at baggage claim."

Yi Jeong chuckled. "I have my ways. I thought this would be better." And he silently presented the rose to her.

Ga Eul smiled broadly and took it. "Gomawo," she said, glancing down shyly and pressing her nose to the flower.

She assumed that Yi Jeong wanted to retain some of that F4 mystique. And she had to admit that this _was_ better—much better.

* * *

Yi Jeong _had_ truly wanted to kiss Ga Eul right then and there, but he sensed that she would prefer he do so when they weren't in the presence of thousands of people. He could wait, he supposed, though it would not be easy…

 _Just a bit longer,_ he told himself.

But then, was that really such a good idea? If he waited too long, he feared that his desire would grow too much, and it could be overwhelming for her… That was the thing about long-distance relationships—not that he'd really been in what could be called one before—upon finally seeing the other person you feel at a complete loss of control, as if having had one too many drinks. And you just feel like ravishing the other person. But then, it was very exciting, too…

Yi Jeong smiled brilliantly at Ga Eul; he took her bag and slung it over his shoulder and then put his arm around her. And a wide grin broke out upon her face, as they walked together.

After picking up the rest of Ga Eul's luggage, Yi Jeong led her to his private car. It was fancy, but then she wasn't surprised by that—F4's cars were always overly fancy. Yi Jeong helped her in and slid in beside her.

"You must be hungry, Ga Eul-yang," he said before bidding the driver to go. "Would you like to go out to dinner?"

"Yes, a bit. But would it be too much trouble to freshen up a bit first?" Despite her attempts at looking good for him, she still felt like a complete mess—disheveled inside and out.

Yi Jeong nodded. "Of course. How stupid of me. You must be exhausted. I'll have you taken to your hotel first." And Yi Jeong bid the driver to take them to the Grand Hotel.

While they drove, Ga Eul gazed out the window in awe, snapping off pictures here and there on her camera phone. Stockholm was absolutely breathtaking—a colorful, vibrant city, full of old world charm and gorgeous waters.

* * *

Yi Jeong took Ga Eul up to her hotel room. And she invited him in. It was only polite to do so, though she feared the implications of that. Not that she feared him; she was more concerned with what she might do…

Yi Jeong glanced around the room, as she laid her suitcase upon the bed. "It seems satisfactory," he said. "Is it acceptable to you, Ga Eul-yang?"

Ga Eul took in the elegant room. It was luxurious and spacious—much larger than she needed. There was a large bed with a lovely floral arrangement upon the bedside table, as well as a small plush sofa in the room.

Ga Eul nodded. "It's beautiful. It's really far too much. You didn't have to…"

"Nonsense," he said, and then he drew back the curtains for her. Ga Eul stood beside him, taking in the magnificent view of the sun setting upon the city. Then, Yi Jeong's brow furrowed. He explained that it wasn't the view he'd requested—of the Royal Palace and the sea—and he prepared to call and speak with the manager. But she stopped him by going to him and placing two fingers upon his full, soft lips.

Shyly, she allowed her fingers to remain there.

"It's perfect," she breathed. But she didn't remove her fingers right away and instead allowed them to linger, caressing his lips and tracing them like a fresh new canvas.

Yi Jeong's eyes went slightly wide—he wasn't used to Chu Ga Eul being so forward—but then they crinkled up and he gazed upon her affectionately. And he pressed his lips lightly into her fingertips. Then, he took hold of her hand and placed a kiss upon her knuckle. And then another…and another… Her breath hitched as his little kisses singed her.

"Yi Jeong-ah…," she uttered. And he stopped to gaze down into her eyes. As his eyes held her captive, he began to slowly lean in, but she pulled back, stopping him. "I should…probably get ready for dinner," she said.

He looked disappointed—hurt even—for a split second, but he quickly recovered. "Of course. I'll pick you up in an hour," he said, with a cool smile and a nod.

She swallowed her own disappointment and smiled sweetly. "I can't wait."

"Neither can I," he replied, placing a hand over his heart.

And the gesture practically melted her. She bit down on her lip to keep from screaming out in simultaneous happiness and frustration.

* * *

After Ga Eul showed him out, she collapsed onto the bed. She took a deep breath and shut her eyes, slowly letting it out. Her body was trembling—actually physically shaking—from the effect he had upon her.

She wasn't sure why she hadn't allowed him to kiss her. What was she waiting for? She supposed she was just afraid. She felt so little control around him, and if she kissed him _here,_ she didn't know what might happen…

Ga Eul took another deep breath and exhaled before sitting up. She went to the window and looked out. Yi Jeong had not been satisfied with the view, but she thought it was amazing. And her eyes sparkled as she took it all in.

Ga Eul proceeded to unpack her things. She went through her makeup and toiletries, placing them upon the bathroom sink. And then she took out several outfits from her suitcase and laid them out on the bed. Her eyes shot back and forth between three different choices to wear to dinner; she stared at one particular dress—a rose-colored mini dress—for a good five minutes. She could wear it, but was it too much? And it was very cold outside, so she looked through her bag for a thick pair of tights to go underneath.

All-of-a-sudden Ga Eul was freaking out that she had nothing suitable to wear and had brought all the wrong things. She took a deep breath and worked to get a grip. Then, she noticed her phone lying on the bed, and she picked it up.

Ga Eul decided to take advantage of the long-distance plan she'd purchased to call her parents to let them know she'd arrived. Her eomma and appa were relieved to hear from her and wished her a wonderful trip.

And then she called Jan Di.

From the sound of Jan Di's voice, her best friend had been expectantly awaiting a call. And Ga Eul had the feeling that Jan Di was more worried about her than her parents.

After a brief talk with Jan Di, Ga Eul attempted to hang up. Jan Di tried to keep her on the phone longer, talking a mile a minute, but Ga Eul informed her that she needed to get ready for dinner.

* * *

Ga Eul finally managed to decide upon her attire, and she fixed her hair and makeup. Yi Jeong arrived and complimented her before leading her out, unable to take his eyes off of her. And he took her to a restaurant called Lilla Ego where he'd made advance reservations. It was a lovely, intimate place that was highly rated in Sweden with a variety of Scandinavian and various other cuisines.

After a traditional Swedish dinner, Yi Jeong and Ga Eul took a stroll hand-in-hand along the harbor and back to Ga Eul's hotel. He led her to her room and prepared to bid her goodnight.

"I had a lovely evening, Yi Jeong Sunbae, gomawo," Ga Eul said, as they stood holding hands outside of her door.

He nodded. "It was my pleasure." He hoped she would invite him in.

She swayed from side-to-side, killing time and wrestling with her thoughts, before saying, "Goodnight, Yi Jeong Sunbae."

And she looked up at him, hoping he would kiss her. The look she gave him was invitation enough for him, and he didn't hesitate further. He leaned down to press his warm lips against hers.

Ga Eul had been building up their reunion kiss so much in her head, and she really didn't understand why she had been holding back. It wasn't like it was their first kiss... Amazingly, it was everything she'd been dreaming of and more…

Yi Jeong pressed her slightly into the door with his body, as he cupped her face in his hands. Their kiss intensified, as he moved his hands down, running them all along her arms. And she wrapped her hands around his neck. As their kiss persisted she felt herself reaching for the doorknob. She wanted nothing more than to lead him inside and continue… But she managed to summon her powers of restraint.

They broke off the kiss and stared at one another, faintly catching their breath. Ga Eul took hold of the doorknob again, hesitating.

She had almost convinced herself to invite him in when Yi Jeong spoke. "Well, you should get some sleep, Ga Eul-yang. I plan to show you around the city tomorrow. I'll pick you up at 8 AM. Is that alright?"

Ga Eul was taken aback. Didn't he want to come in? But perhaps it was for the best…

He offered her his flawless smile, and she slowly nodded, still slightly dumbfounded. And he gave her arm a light squeeze before turning to leave.

Ga Eul stood rooted to the spot for a moment before turning to go inside her hotel room.

* * *

The next morning, Yi Jeong picked up Ga Eul right on time and offered to take her to breakfast and after asked what she would like to do that day. He told her that he had some thoughts but would like to know what she wanted to do.

"Where would you like to go, Ga Eul-yang?"

"You really have time, Yi Jeong Sunbae? Don't you have meetings or school?" she asked, knowing all too well how exceedingly busy Yi Jeong was.

"Well, I'm on break from school, and I cleared my schedule for the day for you."

Ga Eul smiled.

"So, Ga Eul-yang? Where does your heart desire to go?"

She thought about his question. It would be entirely too cheesy for her to state what had immediately jumped into her head—that she didn't care where they went, so long as she was with him.

"Well, I'd really like to see your school and the museum, if that's possible. I'd like to see what your day is like."

"My university and the museum, really?"

"Yes," Ga Eul smiled brightly.

Yi Jeong paused for only a few seconds before saying, "Alright, let's go."

Yi Jeong took Ga Eul on a tour of his university, and she greatly enjoyed the serenity of walking through the empty campus with him. Afterward, he informed her that there was something else he wanted to show her on the way to the museum. So, they walked through the cobblestone streets of the charming old town of Gamla Stan.

And Yi Jeong stopped before a large medieval cathedral, allowing Ga Eul to take in the sight.

"Stockholm Cathedral," he informed her. "Built in 1279 and housing _St. George and the Dragon_ sculpture, as well as the _Vadersoltavlan_ and the sculpture _Joseph and Mary_.

And they stood side-by-side admiring the majestic structure.

"Wow, it's so beautiful…," Ga Eul uttered, as she stared up in awe. She snapped off a few photos.

"It is. But next to you, its beauty does not even compare…"

"Ohh!" Ga Eul gave Yi Jeong a light shove, but regardless she was grinning like mad. "You did not just say that did you, So Yi Jeong?! Do girls really fall for that?"

Oh, but who was she kidding? Despite the cheesiness of the line, Ga Eul's own resolve hung in a delicate balance because it was _him_ saying this to her—it was her So Yi Jeong…

Yi Jeong gave a hearty chuckle. "Well, until now…," and he tenderly stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

Ga Eul paused and grew somber for a moment, wondering how many girls he had said the same things to as her—surely there were many…

He noticed the solemn expression upon her face. "Ga Eul-yang…," he began when she did not speak.

"I suppose you're going to say something like…you've said those things before, but you never really meant them…," she glanced down at her shoes.

"Well, when you put it that way, it does sound really bad…," he laughed a little, attempting to lighten the mood. But she remained melancholy.

"Ga Eul-yang…," he reached out to touch her arm, stirring her from her torturous inner monologue.

Ga Eul scoffed at herself and turned from him. Wasn't it good enough that she was here with him? Why did she have to go and stir up trouble?

She turned back. "I'm so sorry, Yi Jeong Sunbae. That was very rude of me. Please forgive me!" and she bowed deeply before him.

He captured her chin between his thumb and forefinger, raising it until he could look into the depths of her darkened eyes. "Ga Eul-yang… I'm not going to lie to you. It's true that I have said such words to many different women. And most of the time I wasn't being sincere. I was only trying to seduce them."

Ga Eul looked away.

"But I want you to know that I will never do that to you. I want you to know that it is different this time, I'm different. I'm not simply trying to conquer you. I care for you deeply. And I will always be completely sincere with you, Ga Eul-yang."

"Yi Jeong-ah…"

"That's the reason I didn't attempt to come in last night. I didn't want you to think I was expecting anything or trying to rush you. And I'm not. I'm not expecting anything of you during this trip but just to be with you."

She looked into his eyes.

"Do you believe me?" he brushed her soft cheek with the back of his hand, searing it and branding it as his own.

She continued to stare into his chocolate orbs, finding herself getting lost in them yet again. She nodded. "Yes, Yi Jeong-ah. I believe you."

"Good." He took her hand and brought it to his lips, placing a gentle kiss upon it. And then he led her inside.

The cathedral had gorgeous stained glass windows, brick pillars, and domed ceilings. They stood in there, alone.

"Many religious services are held here and concerts, and it was the site of the wedding of Crown Princess Victoria and Prince Daniel in 2010," Yi Jeong informed her, going back into tour guide mode.

Ga Eul nodded. "It is incredible. Wow, what a beautiful place to be married in…," she muttered wistfully.

And Ga Eul immediately realized her blunder. Such a statement would freak out any new boyfriend—thinking she was getting ideas in her head—and this was So Yi Jeong, the famous Casanova! "Oh, Yi Jeong Sunbae! I didn't mean anything by that…I…"

"It's alright, Ga Eul-yang. And what did you say that was so terrible anyway?"

"Well…," she stammered, her cheeks growing redder than an apple. "The subject of marriage…I didn't mean to bring that up…and I don't want you to think I was…dropping hints or anything… We only started going out and…and…I…mianhae!"

She looked practically panicked. And Yi Jeong could not help but chuckle. "I didn't think anything of the sort," he replied.

Ga Eul was relieved that he hadn't taken it the wrong way but even more embarrassed by her own overreaction. She struggled to look at him.

Yi Jeong studied her for a moment before saying, "And besides, do you honestly think the idea of marrying you one day scares me, Ga Eul-yang?"

Ga Eul turned back and her eyes went wide. "Well, I…didn't mean _us_ getting married…I just meant…people…in general…getting married…," she stammered.

An incandescent smile graced Yi Jeong's lips. "People in general, huh?"

She nodded, once again unable to look at him.

He took her hands in his. "That doesn't scare me, Ga Eul-yang. It would simply mean that I would get to see you every day, wake up with you in my arms each morning, lay down with you each night… How could that possibly be frightening? It rather sounds like an amazing dream…"

She met his eyes again and bit down on her lip. "Yi Jeong-ah…," she breathed, as he gave her hands a light squeeze.

And suddenly, images flashed before Ga Eul's eyes—images of what their wedding might be like. It nearly took her breath away. How was it that she could so clearly see it all?

...

* * *

After visiting the cathedral, the two lovers made their way to the Stockholm National Museum. As they walked into the massive building, Ga Eul looked all around, taking in the main foyer—with its polished floors, giant archways, and massive marble pillars. It was immaculate and overwhelming in size.

Yi Jeong ushered Ga Eul through the main entryway, and she noticed scattered patrons and staff. She could feel their eyes on her, even when it wasn't obvious that they were looking. And Ga Eul stopped for a moment, captivated by one particular sculpture—a heart made from random materials.

…

Ga Eul _heard_ the sound of _her_ voice before seeing her…

"Yi Jeong!" the female voice called out, breaking the reverent silence of the place.

Ga Eul recognized the blonde vision heading toward them immediately, from the magazine article—the image had been burned into her brain from when she briefly thought that she and Yi Jeong were an item.

And photography did not do her justice…

Ga Eul had never really considered herself to be an envious person. Though she knew that she was just an average-looking girl, Ga Eul had always tried to be happy with her looks and what she'd been given. But now, she felt it—envy. And Ga Eul was quite certain this was the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen…

"Yi Jeong!" she called out again as she approached them. "I didn't think you were coming in today! I'm so glad you're here!" The beautiful woman reached out for Yi Jeong and planted a kiss upon his cheek. Ga Eul felt a twinge in her stomach.

Yi Jeong glanced to Ga Eul and then turned back the beauty, clearing his throat. "Elise, good morning. It wasn't planned, but my girlfriend wanted to see the museum. So, I'm showing her around."

"Ah, your girlfriend," an inkling of a smile crossed Elise's lips. She turned to Ga Eul and looked her up and down, as if passing her judgment in an instant.

"Elise Andersson, this is Chu Ga Eul. Ga Eul, this is Elise Andersson," Yi Jeong presented the two to each other. Ga Eul bowed before Elise.

"Charmed," Elise spoke simply in English, and she stuck out her hand to Ga Eul. Ga Eul hesitantly took it, and Elise gave her a firm shake.

"I'm—" Ga Eul began, but before she could say anything further, Elise had grabbed Yi Jeong by the arm and dragged him aside. Ga Eul watched as Elise said something to Yi Jeong that she couldn't quite make out.

Elise and Yi Jeong exchanged a few words, and he was gesturing as if he was unhappy about something. And then Yi Jeong sighed and returned to Ga Eul.

"Ga Eul-yang, I'm so sorry, but I'm being _dragged_ ," he shot a look to Elise, "into a very important meeting that suddenly came up."

"Oh," Ga Eul hung her head slightly and nodded. Putting on a smile, she said, "That's OK. I understand."

Yi Jeong sighed again and gave her arm a stroke. "But…if you don't mind waiting, Elise has offered to give you a tour of the museum while I meet with her father and a new investor."

Ga Eul noticed Elise making her way toward them again.

"Well, I don't want to take up her time. She must be very busy, too. I could just look around on my own."

"Nonsense," Elise stepped forward. "It's no trouble. I don't need to be in the meeting. It's more important that Yi Jeong is present."

Ga Eul looked to Yi Jeong, and he translated.

"Well, I…," Ga Eul began.

"I insist," Elise interjected, nodding and urging with her eyes.

"Well, alright..." She gave Elise a short bow and thanked her in English.

Elise suddenly linked arms with Ga Eul, as if they were now best friends, and pulled her away from Yi Jeong. And Elise waved Yi Jeong off, urging him to go quickly. Ga Eul shot a look back to Yi Jeong before turning her eyes forward, as Elise led her off.

* * *

As Elise and Ga Eul walked side by side throughout the museum, Elise spouted off information about everything they saw—names, dates, and other facts about paintings, artists and their intentions—and their tragedies—as well as the architecture of the building.

"Wow, you certainly know a lot," Ga Eul attempted to say in her best English, hoping it didn't come across as rude or inappropriate in any way. After all, she didn't know much about the Swedish or their customs.

"Well, I should," Elise said matter-of-factly. "I practically grew up in this place. Most small children went to the park or the zoo, but my playground was a museum. I even took my first boyfriend here for a date," she chuckled.

Ga Eul smiled politely when Elise appeared off in her head, wearing a nostalgic smile. They continued to walk along slowly, stopping at all the exhibits.

There was finally a brief silence when Elise had exhausted talking about everything in the area. There was still one more floor to go, however.

And the silence washed over the two women. Elise seemed fine with that, but Ga Eul felt as though she needed to fill the silence. Elise had been doing most of the talking, after all. But she didn't know what to say. She especially did not want to ask any personal questions or say anything inappropriate.

But then Elise did break the silence. And she began asking about Yi Jeong and their relationship.

 _So much for the not getting personal…_ , Ga Eul thought.

Ga Eul felt a bit uncomfortable, but she answered Elise's questions regardless. She supposed the Swedish beauty's questions were fairly straightforward ones, but she didn't quite like how interested Elise seemed to be in knowing so many details about Yi Jeong and _her and Yi Jeong_.

But what bothered Ga Eul the most was when Elise started telling _her_ things about Yi Jeong, _her_ Yi Jeong, things that Ga Eul didn't even know—things detailed and specific, things he'd never talked to her about… They weren't intimate details exactly, but more related to his work and his interests.

Why had Yi Jeong never told her all of this?

Oh, she knew it was probably just because he thought it would bore her or that she would have no interest in the intricacies of the pottery and art worlds, but she would! She was interested in pottery and art, too, perhaps not quite as much as him, but she would have an interest and give him her full attention if he was the one who was saying it to her.

So what if she had been a tiny bit bored while Elise prattled on with hundreds of facts about the museum for the last two hours? If it had been Yi Jeong telling her those things, she would have been captivated. She loved listening to his voice, and she wanted to hear everything he had to say. She had truly hoped he would be the one giving her the tour…

But it was no big deal, really. Why should it bother her so much, anyway?

Elise took Ga Eul to the top floor of the museum and continued her lecture series. But Ga Eul was barely listening now because her thoughts were running wild like grapevines. Ga Eul felt like a horrible person, but she had a bad feeling about this Elise Andersson. She didn't trust her one bit, or her motives. Perhaps there wasn't even a meeting but Elise had simply wanted to keep her away from Yi Jeong...

Was she simply being jealous and paranoid, or were her instincts trying to tell her something?

 _Chu Ga Eul, you babo! You are being completely ridiculous!_

Ga Eul convinced herself that she was just letting her petty jealousy get to her. And she made a vow to never let it get the better of her again.

…

* * *

The two women returned to the main floor, and Elise took Ga Eul to her father's office, just as Yi Jeong and Mr. Andersson were stepping out. The two of them bid good day to another Swedish man, who only glanced at Elise and Ga Eul before leaving.

"How did it go, Father?" Elise asked.

"Fine," Mr. Andersson said, and then he turned to Ga Eul. He cocked his head slightly and looked expectantly upon her but said nothing. Then, Yi Jeong stepped in to introduce them. And he introduced Ga Eul simply by her name, without the girlfriend title.

Mr. Andersson took Ga Eul's much smaller hand within his, and he shook it. "I'm pleased to meet you," he said, in a formal tone of voice. It seemed to Ga Eul as though he didn't mean the words at all, but then again, perhaps he was merely being proper.

Mr. Andersson's handshake was firm and icy cold, and he towered over Ga Eul. His eyes _too_ were cold and calculating—she had never looked into such eyes. And as the Swedish billionaire stared down at her, she suddenly got the feeling that he was plotting something sinister…

But she was being ridiculous again, wasn't she?! Perhaps she had been watching too many dramas on TV… Or, perhaps she simply had an unfair bias against him because of her jealousy of Elise… She would need to work on this in herself…

Mr. Andersson turned back to Yi Jeong and spoke. "Yi Jeong, you should bring your lady friend along to the benefit Saturday. We could always use more guests."

Yi Jeong nodded politely to Mr. Andersson and then looked to Ga Eul. She bowed her head slightly when Mr. Andersson sicced his eyes upon her again. "You should come, young lady. It's shaping up to be quite the event and an important friend of our So Yi Jeong here, such as yourself, should certainly be there."

Ga Eul lowered her eyes and nodded. And without another word, Mr. Andersson turned on his heel and returned to his office.

* * *

After leaving the museum, Yi Jeong turned to Ga Eul. "I'm so sorry about that, Ga Eul-yang."

"It's fine, Yi Jeong Sunbae. Don't worry," and she gave him a reassuring smile.

He smiled down at her. "You're very kind, Ga Eul-yang." Yi Jeong offered to take Ga Eul out for a fancy dinner, but she preferred to go someplace simple. Yi Jeong agreed and thought on where he could take her. And a small pizza place came to mind. He'd never even considered stepping foot in the place, but it was known to have the best pizza in town.

"Do you like pizza, Ga Eul-yang?" he asked.

"Yes, I love it."

So, they went to a small neighborhood pizza joint. They ate and talked in a casual, intimate atmosphere with romantic low-lighting. Yi Jeong explained that the Swedish people were very reserved about showing affection in public, but Ga Eul could tell that it was mostly couples there.

Afterward, feeling quite full, they decided to walk for a little while, and they walked along the glistening night waters of the harbor.

"Gomawo for today," she said, as they walked along together.

"Mm. Is there anything else you would like to do tonight?" he asked.

She thought for a moment. She did have something in mind but was afraid to ask, for fear of seeming too forward.

But he could tell and asked, "Is something on your mind, Ga Eul-yang?" when she didn't respond.

"Well, I…No, never mind!" she shook her head.

"No, please tell me," he insisted.

"Well, I'm…sort of curious…to see…where you live, Yi Jeong Sunbae… But we don't have to!" she flushed and looked away. She meant it in an innocent way, but it could have come across all wrong, or at the very least rude.

"Of course you can see where I live," he said, ushering her to the car.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

He took her to his luxurious apartment and bid her to come in. Ga Eul shyly entered and looked around. The place was incredible. She'd been to his mansion once in South Korea, and this place was far smaller, but still gorgeous.

Yi Jeong gave her the tour. She grew particularly shy when he showed her his _bedroom_ … And she remembered all those nights of talking to each other in their own beds from across the ocean.

Then, he led her back to the living room. "Please sit down and make yourself comfortable."

She nodded and took a seat on his ultra-soft couch. But she was far from comfortable—she was jumping out of her skin in fact.

"Would you like something to drink?" he offered casually, going to his bar.

She hesitated.

He grinned to himself upon noticing her timidness. "Non-alcoholic is certainly an option," he called to her.

"Just water, thank you," she replied.

While he prepared a glass of ice water for her, Ga Eul decided to broach the subject that had been on her mind. "Did it go well today, in the meeting?" she asked.

Yi Jeong didn't respond right away, and she glanced over. He seemed weary for some reason. But he bounced back and answered, "Yes, it went well."

"Is…everything alright, Yi Jeong Sunbae?" she asked, worriedly.

He gave her a wide smile as he carried her glass to her and sat down beside her. "Of course, Ga Eul-yang. Everything is perfect."

He had a good poker face but, somehow, she didn't quite believe that. And she knew that it would be eroding her insides later, but she let it go. It was really not her place to be so nosy anyway.

Still, she had one more annoying thing on her mind that she was trying to work up the courage to bring up. She took a sip of her water and he a sip of his wine.

"Oh, and you don't need to feel any obligation to attend the benefit. I'm sorry you were put on the spot like that," he said out of the blue.

Did he not want her to go?

"But you need to attend, right, Sunbae?"

Yi Jeong nodded and stared down into his glass. "Yes," and he took a larger drink of it.

"I'll go if you…want me there," she said, and she turned away, squeezing her eyes shut and mentally berating herself. The comment must have seemed rather biting.

He took another drink. "I do want you there."

Ga Eul nodded and smoothed out her skirt. "Then, I'll be glad to attend."

Just then, Ga Eul heard her phone buzz from inside her purse on the coffee table. She ignored it. It was probably Jan Di again. Jan Di had texted and called several other times that day, too, but Ga Eul had turned off her phone in the museum, and she hadn't wanted to answer while with Yi Jeong.

...

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul talked for a while longer while finishing a second round of drinks—hers still water—and Ga Eul finally worked up the courage to bring up that thing on her mind…

"Yi Jeong Sunbae?"

"Sunbae again?" he chuckled. "Do I have to keep reminding you of that?"

She gave him a faint smile. "I'm sorry, Yi Jeong-ah…," she paused before going on. "…So, Ms. Andersson, she is very smart and beautiful… Don't you think so Sunbae?" she asked without looking at him.

It was a stupid question. She already knew the answer, and she felt like an idiot for bringing it up. She also wanted to ask more about Mr. Andersson, after the unsettling feeling he gave her, but she decided not to.

Rather than responding directly to her question, Yi Jeong brought out his brilliant smile. "Ga Eul-ah, you don't need to feel insecure about Ms. Andersson. We're only colleagues."

"I know," she put on a smile. "I'm very sorry to bring it up..." She felt rather ashamed.

But how could she not be a little insecure? It was quite clear that Ms. Andersson had an interest in him. And that notion would not allow Ga Eul's heart to be still. It was her So Yi Jeong, after all…

Ga Eul's eyes flitted back and forth. When her embarrassment grew to be too much, she suggested that she should probably get going. It was getting late. She shifted, and stood from the couch, but Yi Jeong caught her by the wrist.

"Wait, don't go yet…"

"Yi Jeong-ah…," she stared down at him with stunned eyes.

"I just hate having to say goodbye to you…"

"Yi Jeong-ah…"

Ga Eul swallowed hard and slowly sat back down. "I…suppose…a few more minutes wouldn't hurt…"

Yi Jeong smiled, and Ga Eul felt herself melting like warm butter. They stared at each other for a brief few seconds before Yi Jeong leaned in. "I've been wanting to do something all day…," he spoke in a sensual whisper, as he cupped her face with his hands. Ga Eul felt her heart beginning to flutter wildly.

Their lips met, and he slowly wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss.

...

After a moment, she pulled back breathless. And the other thing she'd been thinking about came shooting out of her mouth. "Yi Jeong-ah…those things you said on the phone before…did you mean them?" Ga Eul felt her whole face grow hot, but she continued to stare intensely into his eyes.

…

"Ah yes, those things I said…," and he smiled at her—that gorgeous smile that caused her to nearly lose her sanity. Then, he pulled her in closer and stared down at the line of her jaw for a moment, as he traced it lightly with a finger. After a moment, he stopped and looked into her eyes.

"Of course I did. I'd want nothing more than to deliver on every single word of that promise, but I don't want you to feel pressured. I would never force you into anything, or take anything from you until you are completely mine…"

Ga Eul stared at him. She had to admit that a part of her was disappointed to hear him say that. But she appreciated how much he cared for and respected her. It made her venture further, and she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. Their lips met in the middle, and they continued kissing…

When Ga Eul's phone rang yet again mid-kiss, Yi Jeong growled in frustration—his patience was nearly at its summit. "Jan Di, I assume?"

Ga Eul nodded. "Probably."

"Well, she certainly knows how to kill a mood…and her timing is impeccable," he said with a sardonic smile.

Ga Eul gave him a sheepish look. "I love my best friend, but sometimes I wish she would worry a bit less about me…"

"Well, if she calls once more I'm tossing your phone out the window, Ga Eul-yang. Don't worry, I'll buy you another."

Ga Eul gave a nervous laugh. "I'm sorry. I'll just turn it off." She held in the power button and then tucked it back inside her purse.

"Now, where were we…?" he gave her a seductive little smile.

Yi Jeong leaned in and Ga Eul's eyelashes fluttered shut. Their lips met for an instant, and Yi Jeong began to roam his hands across her back. Ga Eul felt herself sinking into his touch, but suddenly she shrunk back.

"What is it, Ga Eul-yang?"

Ga Eul blinked a few times and stared down at her hands, wringing them lightly. "I'm sorry. It's nothing. It is…just getting kind of late, Sunbae…"

Yi Jeong nodded sullenly. He stood and offered a hand to her. "Well, again, I'm sorry about today, but I promise you that tomorrow it will be just us. I'll be all yours."

Ga Eul gazed into his eyes. "I like the sound of that…"

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Jan Di stumbled into the kitchen, half asleep. It was 5 AM. She let out a yawn.

"What are you doing up so early, Otter?" Ji Hoo asked from his seat at the kitchen table. A cup of tea was there before him.

"Oh, Sunbae," she muttered, not having registered his presence right away. "I, uh, couldn't sleep… Why are you up?"

"Same," he said, and he took a sip of his tea.

"Oh, that's not like you, Sunbae. Are you sick?" She went to him and placed a hand on his forehead to check for a temperature. "You feel a little warm…"

Ji Hoo smiled. "I'm fine, Jan Di-yah. I just woke up and was thinking…"

She gave him a slightly troubled expression. "You should get more sleep. Those cat naps of yours aren't going to cut it anymore. You work too hard, too. And now you've gone and made yourself sick!" she chastised, placing her hands upon her hips.

Ji Hoo smiled again. "Really, Otter. I'm fine."

She nodded and slumped down in the chair next to him with a heavy sigh.

Ji Hoo glanced over at her. "But what about you? Is something troubling you?" he asked.

"Well, I haven't been able to reach Ga Eul all day. She's not answering my calls…and I'm kind of worried," she sighed. "I woke up and tried again, but now it seems that her phone is shut off…," and Jan Di tightened her lips.

"Maybe her phone died. Or…," Ji Hoo raised brow. "Perhaps she is just preoccupied with Yi Jeong."

Jan Di gaped, "Sunbae!" and she smacked Ji Hoo hard on the arm.

"Ow. I didn't mean it like that, Otter."

Jan Di apologized.

"I just meant they're probably…," he attempted to choose his words carefully. Jan Di eyed him suspiciously. "Busy. You know, perhaps touring the city or something…"

Jan Di's eyes flitted from side to side. "Yeah, maybe. Wait…isn't it getting kind of late there?"

"Yes, I'd say it's about 11 PM."

Jan Di frowned. "You don't think that they could be…," and a slight blush formed on her cheeks,"doing something…um, _busy_ with _that_ …do you?" she asked worriedly.

"I don't know, and I really prefer not to think about it," Ji Hoo replied, with a smirk.

Jan Di released a short burst of air. "Well, you're not very reassuring, Sunbae!"

Ji Hoo had to stifle a laugh and Jan Di gaped at him.

"I'm sure it's fine, Jan Di. Maybe she's just asleep."

"Yea, maybe…"

But Jan Di still seemed to be off somewhere dark in her head.

Ji Hoo grinned and watched Jan Di out of the corner of his eye. "Besides, even if they are doing… _that_ there's nothing you can do about it…" He simply couldn't help teasing her sometimes. But of course, there was a ring of truth to it.

"Sunbae!" she shouted, completely mortified.

Ji Hoo looked at her seriously. "Well, I'm sorry, Jan Di-yah, but they are dating, and they _are_ both adults."

She let out an exhale. "I know that…," she grumbled.

Ji Hoo sensed her distress and his heart went out to her. "But don't think that Yi Jeong has no self-control. He really cares for Ga Eul, so I'm sure he won't rush her into anything she's not ready for." And Ji Hoo reached out to ruffle Jan Di's hair.

Jan Di heaved a sigh. Then, she nodded and smiled faintly. "Yea, you're right… Gomawo, Sunbae..."

...

"Well, I think I'm going to go back to bed. And you should get some rest, too, Sunbae! You need to keep up your strength! You should be using the break to recover from the semester."

Ji Hoo smiled at her tenderly. "I will. Thank you for your concern, Jan Di-yah. Pleasant dreams."

"You too. Goodnight, Sunbae, or rather, good morning!" Jan Di smiled and turned to head back to bed.

* * *

After being dropped off at her hotel room by Yi Jeong, Ga Eul leaned against the door on the inside, clutching at her chest and doing her utmost to calm the whirlpool of swirling emotions and thoughts within her. Her heart was still beating rapidly from her encounter with him, and she was suddenly feeling ashamed at how little control she felt while she was with him.

Ga Eul shut her eyes tight, releasing a heavy sigh. And she went to the bed to lie down. After a moment, she pulled her phone out of her purse and resolutely dialed.

Jan Di mumbled drowsily, "Yoboseyo…"

"Oh, Jan Di-ah…I'm so sorry! I forgot about the time difference! I'm so stupid!"

"No, no it's OK, Ga Eul-ah... Is everything OK?" Jan Di asked, sitting straight up in her bed. Her half-closed eyelids shot open.

Ga Eul responded that everything was great and quickly ended the call, insisting that Jan Di go back to bed and saying they could talk more later. But Jan Di was worried. Somehow she did not believe Ga Eul that everything was great…

To Be Continued...

* * *

 _ **Teaser for Next Chapter: Lovers in a Foreign City Part II: Ji Hoo and Jan Di go to Sweden, and Yi Jeong and Ga Eul play a little game in attempt at avoiding them. Yi Jeong, Ga Eul, Jan Di, Ji Hoo, and Woo Bin attend the museum benefit.**_


	7. Lovers in a Foreign City Part II

_**A/N: So, I made a mistake in my last teaser. The benefit is actually going to be in the third and final part of this arc, sorry! Warning, there will be a lot of fluffy Ji Hoo and Jan Di moments in this chapter. I got kind of carried away, and it's not subtle at all, haha! So, for any of you who don't like them, I'm sorry about that, but I unapologetically love them. And many of my regular readers do, too. Lots of SoEul, as well, of course! Even more of them next chapter, too. Anyway, hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Clint Eastwood, Kim Bum, or 'Hidden Identity.' I don't know if our F2 buddies have any idea who Clint Eastwood is, or if all of you guys do, but if not, he's an American tough guy actor. I was looking for a Korean tough guy equivalent… The reference there is obviously a little joke, but I know that I might be the only one who finds it kind of funny… Haha!**_

 _ **Forgive any mistakes with the Korean or regarding Stockholm, or anything…**_

 _ **Babo (pronounce pabo): idiot/fool**_

 _ **Hwaiting! (pronounced like fighting): Good luck/you can do it!**_

* * *

 **Lovers in a Foreign City Part II**

 _Two Days Ago…_

Woo Bin and Ji Hoo met up with Kim Sang-Woo for a little chat—a little Good Cop-Bad Cop—just to ensure that he now knew his place and planned to stay away from Ga Eul when she returned from Sweden.

Ga Eul had felt a bit bad for Sang-Woo, despite him attacking her, and she had asked Woo Bin to deliver a note to Sang-Woo. But Woo Bin had told her directly that it was a bad idea and informed her that any attention or kindness from her would be viewed as hope to Sang-Woo.

Presently, F2 and several of Woo Bin's men stood before Sang-Woo alone in a back alley in the Gangnam district. Woo Bin approached Sang-Woo with a sinister smile upon his face.

Sang-Woo backed up against the dirty brick wall of an abandoned building. Woo Bin's lips curved into a scowl as he closed the distance between them. And he took hold of Sang-Woo's face with a black gloved hand, squeezing ever so slightly.

"Don't hurt him, Woo Bin," Ji Hoo muttered, indifferent.

Ji Hoo was the 'good cop,' naturally, though he was not so fond of the guy either and wouldn't have minded playing the bad guy for a change…

"Dammit, Ji Hoo, stay out of this! He needs to be taught a lesson!" Woo Bin shouted back, playing his role to perfection.

Ji Hoo folded his arms and gave him a roll of the eyes. He knew that Woo Bin didn't really plan on hurting Kim Sang-Woo.

Woo Bin smirked at Ji Hoo and turned back to Sang-Woo, smooshing his face.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Sang-Woo shot back, his words slightly muffled due to Woo Bin's hold. And the _Mafia Prince_ had to admit that this guy had some nerve…

"You should be…," Woo Bin spoke in a low, sinister tone and his eyes sparkled with menace.

Ji Hoo grinned to himself and shook his head at Woo Bin's slightly over-the-top performance.

"What are you going to do to me, Song Woo Bin?" Sang-Woo demanded in a contemptuous tone, as he struggled within Woo Bin's vice grip.

"Nothing," Ji Hoo spoke for his partner, stepping forward, "So long as you stay away from Chu Ga Eul. Do you think you can do that?"

Sang-Woo glared at Ji Hoo and then back at Woo Bin.

"Right! That means you don't approach her, talk to her, or even look at her!" Woo Bin shouted. "Or else…"

"Or else _what_?" Sang-Woo snapped back.

This guy really had guts…

Woo Bin gripped him by the shirt—twisting—and slammed him up against the wall. "You don't wanna know _what_ …," he replied through gritted teeth, giving off a look that could have killed.

"It really is in your best interest to listen to him, Kim Sang-Woo," Ji Hoo interjected. "We're trying to give you a chance here, but if you don't adhere to our demands then we won't hesitate to get the authorities involved. Or, we might just take it a step further…"

Sang-Woo scowled.

"That's right, asshole, so for now, you can just call us her own personal restraining order against you," Woo Bin smirked devilishly.

…

After they were convinced they'd put fear into Sang-Woo's heart, F2 allowed him to go. And Woo Bin and Ji Hoo walked together back to their cars.

"So, who were you supposed to be back there, Woo Bin? Clint Eastwood?"

"Nah, man. I was going more for Kim Bum in _Hidden Identity…"_ Woo Bin laughed, and Ji Hoo did so along with him.

* * *

 _The Present…_

Later that morning—after speaking with Ga Eul—Jan Di sat down to breakfast with Ji Hoo. Grandfather had already gone to the Clinic. Ji Hoo and Jan Di had offered to go along, but he'd insisted that they remain at home and relax.

"Enjoy your break and your youth!" Grandfather had commanded. Ji Hoo and Jan Di had simply looked between each other, as if they had no idea what to do next. And Grandfather had grumbled, muttering something under his breath, before waving them off with a hand and leaving.

So, it had suddenly turned into one of those extremely rare days when they had absolutely nothing to do…

Jan Di had been quiet all morning, and she currently sat at the breakfast table poking—or rather, stabbing—at her food.

Ji Hoo studied her from across the table. "Jan Di-yah, what did that food ever do to you? Why don't you put it out of its misery and just eat it," he grinned.

"Eh? Oh, right…," Jan Di gave an awkward laugh. She stopped attacking her food and popped a bite into her mouth.

Ji Hoo smiled to himself and took a bite of his own food. After chewing, he looked Jan Di over. She had just finished a mouthful and had stopped to stare down at her plate.

"So, were you able to speak with Ga Eul?" he asked.

Jan Di looked up at Ji Hoo and nodded. "Mm, but not for long…," she sighed. "I think something's wrong, Sunbae…"

"Why do you think so, Jan Di-yah?"

Jan Di tightened her mouth. "I can just tell. Just like how you can always tell when something is wrong with me, Sunbae…"

Ji Hoo nodded. "I would think she'd be having the time of her life..."

"So would I..."

"Would you like for me to speak with Yi Jeong?"

"No, that's OK, Sunbae. I'll just try and talk to her again soon. But I know that I've been such a pain already…," she moped.

A sweet smile crossed Ji Hoo's lips. He stood and went to her. "Try not to worry so much, Otter," he said, as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure everything will be fine. Whatever it is, they can handle it."

Jan Di looked back at Ji Hoo over her shoulder—his hand still resting upon it—and she gave him a thankful smile. Ji Hoo's hand slid away, and he left her to go for more tea.

He returned to the table with the tea, refilling Jan Di's nearly empty cup, as well as his own. Then, he took his regular seat from across from her, and they continued eating their breakfast. And they took their time—enjoying the peace of knowing that they had a free day to themselves.

Grandfather had demanded that the two of them relax and enjoy their time off, and they knew that if they didn't they would never hear the end of it from Grandfather, so they decided to have a lazy day.

Ji Hoo was able to unwind much more easily than Jan Di, as a general rule. It was the kind of life he used to have, after all, before Jan Di, his Grandfather, and medical school came into the picture. But for Jan Di, she was not so used to it—having no work, no school, no obligations… For a girl who was accustomed to having multiple jobs and practically running her own household, it wasn't easy to allow herself to just relax.

But she did her best.

Ji Hoo and Jan Di lounged around the house for a while—reading and talking—and when boredom set in they decided to go to the movies.

* * *

At the theater, Ji Hoo bought their tickets, and then Jan Di went to use the restroom while he got popcorn and drinks for them. When Jan Di returned, she noticed that the girl behind the snack bar was flirting with Ji Hoo. Jan Di felt her body inexplicably tense up. She walked over but hung back for a moment, suddenly feeling strange about approaching the two.

The bubbly _snack girl_ —who looked to be about 18—was speaking rapidly and giggling at practically everything he said. And she kept asking him all these questions—what movie he was seeing, where he went to school, why she hadn't seen him around before…

And she kept touching his arm…

The girl's shameless flirting caused Jan Di to inadvertently roll her eyes. Ji Hoo, on the other hand, seemed to be just being polite, or so she thought…

The girl _finally_ went over to the popcorn machine and began to ultra-slowly fill the bag of popcorn to the brim.

 _Aigoo,_ _how long does it take to scoop out a bag of popcorn?_ Jan Di thought bitterly.

Jan Di continued to stand back and watch the interaction, but when Ji Hoo turned and gave her a casual 'hey,' she slowly sidled up next to him.

When Jan Di arrived at Ji Hoo's side, the look of embarrassment—and clear disappointment—on the snack girl's face was unmistakable. And she quickly tried to make up for her flirting by commenting on what a cute couple they were…

Jan Di flushed slightly, though it wasn't like she was unused to getting comments like that…

* * *

She often went places alone with Ji Hoo, and many people had thought they were a couple—and usually neither of them bothered to correct the mistaken party unless it was directly said to them.

Of course, the notion that Jan Di might be _with_ Ji Hoo didn't always stop women from trying to flirt with him… She always noticed when they did, but he always seemed oblivious—or perhaps just apathetic. Actually, it was a bit annoying to Jan Di—the way girls acted around him…

But then again, she knew that she shouldn't be so judgmental. She was not immune to Ji Hoo's charms, either. After all, she had once been reduced to a pile of mush in his presence…

But now they were friends and she was comfortable with him…

* * *

Before Jan Di could tell the girl behind the counter that they were just friends, Ji Hoo beat her to it. He thanked the girl and took the popcorn and drinks, handing Jan Di hers. And then, he put an arm around Jan Di's shoulders and led her from the lobby and into the theater.

Jan Di felt strangely bothered. Ji Hoo had only spoken the truth, but why was he so quick to deny that they were together? Did he _like_ the snack girl?

Jan Di felt possessive and ridiculous. She had no claim to him, nor any right to be upset. And it made her feel ashamed. She tightened her mouth and decided to just forget about it. It was stupid and useless to let something like that get to her…

Still, it was an upsetting revelation for Jan Di—just how much it actually bothered her when girls showed interest in Ji Hoo—and she wished that Ga Eul was around to talk her through it.

But Jan Di managed to tuck away her petty jealousy over the not-so-uncommon occurrence of another girl's interest in her sunbae and enjoy the movie…

Jan Di nestled into the red leather seat beside Ji Hoo, her arm resting lightly against his. And she allowed her irritation to drift away with the entrance of the credits. And before she knew it, she had forgotten all about the snack girl and was smiling and laughing at the movie along with Ji Hoo.

It was a romantic dramedy.

Jan Di especially enjoyed watching movies with Ji Hoo because he had the perfect balance between sitting there watching silently and making funny comments to her.

When a romantic scene came on, Jan Di averted her eyes from the screen. And she tried not to look at Ji Hoo, either, but their eyes managed to meet anyway, as if magnetic. And she quickly glanced away, hoping he didn't sense her unease. She didn't want him to think she was immature for looking away during those parts sometimes...

And Jan Di recalled watching a romantic movie for the first time with Jun Pyo. It was at his home, and he'd had a screen set up outdoors—creating a makeshift drive-in theater. Jan Di's emotions were all over the place that night, especially when Jun Pyo began to lean toward her for a kiss. She'd snapped her eyes shut and worked to control her wildly beating heart while waiting for the kiss, but due to an interruption, it never came. And the memory made Jan Di miss Jun Pyo even more; he'd been very busy lately…

On the other hand, Jan Di was much more comfortable watching romantic movies with Ji Hoo. For one, she knew he wouldn't be expecting a kiss from her— _obviously_. But then, why in the world did she get the slightest of flutters when he looked at her just now? Surely, she was just caught up in the film and misplacing the emotions it evoked—along with the memory of her first movie date with Jun Pyo…

In that moment, Ji Hoo leaned toward her, and she flinched. She breathed a sigh of relief when he only whispered something in her ear about the movie. The comment was particularly hilarious; she stifled and laugh, and in an instant her discomfort was forgotten.

* * *

After the movie, as they exited, Jan Di noticed the snack girl waving at Ji Hoo. He threw up a polite, static wave and then turned back to look at Jan Di. She cast her eyes to the side.

Jan Di noticed out of the corner of her eye that Ji Hoo was looking upon her curiously as they walked together, so she put on a smile and began talking about the movie—preemptively changing the subject before he could ask her what was wrong. She really didn't want to dive into all that right now—and she certainly didn't want him to know about the twinge of jealousy she felt over the snack girl...

* * *

Ji Hoo and Jan Di returned home and decided to have some hot cocoa. Jan Di sat down on the couch, while Ji Hoo prepared it for them—he tossed some extra white, fluffy marshmallows into Jan Di's mug.

Ji Hoo handed her the mug, cautioning her about it being hot, and then he sat down next to her. She thanked him and took hold of the mug by the handle. Jan Di blew into the cup and took a careful sip. She set it down on the coffee table, for it was still a bit too hot to drink.

Then, Jan Di slapped her hands against her jeans and glanced over at Ji Hoo; he was blowing lightly upon his cocoa. She considered asking him casually about the snack girl but thought better of it.

On the bright side, the distraction had briefly taken her mind off Ga Eul and Yi Jeong. But now, they popped back into her head again. And somehow, that seemed a much _safer_ topic…

"You know, sometimes I still can't believe that Ga Eul and Yi Jeong Sunbae are together…," Jan Di mused. "They're so different…"

"Yes, well the heart is a mysterious thing…," Ji Hoo commented before bringing the cup to his lips again.

"It certainly is." Jan Di knew this all too well.

"And opposites seem to attract, don't they, Geum Jan Di?" he smirked over at her.

She nodded, smiling faintly. "I suppose so," and she paused. "But it isn't really like that, is it?"

"What do you mean, Jan Di-yah?"

"Love. It's not really about the heart or opposites or anything like that, is it? And it's not really so mysterious…now that I know how it works…"

Ji Hoo stroked his chin. "And how _does_ it work, Jan Di-yah?" he asked.

"Well, I wasn't expecting a pop quiz today, Professor Yoon," Jan Di teased.

He grinned. "That's the whole point of the pop quiz, Geum Jan Di-ssi."

She smiled and nodded, "Right."

"So, tell me, good student, about the physiology of _love_ …" He rested his hands in his lap and looked upon her intently.

Jan Di tightened her mouth and then took a deep breath. "Well, it's more about the brain than the heart."

Ji Hoo nodded. "Yes. And what part of the brain is involved?"

"Well, that's really a trick question, Sunbae. It's not just one part."

"Very good. I'm impressed, Jan Di-yah. What _parts_ then?"

"The cerebral cortex and the…striatum."

"Yes, among other areas. What about the hypothalamus?"

"Well, yes, that, too. It's involved in…," Jan Di looked away, fighting a sudden blush. And she cleared her throat. "…basic impulses, including attraction…and…um, sexual feelings..."

"Yes. Very good."

Jan Di turned back to him, smirking slightly, "That area seems to be much more active in you _guys_ …"

Ji Hoo laughed. "Yes, I suppose you're right. In some more than others…," he grinned.

Jan Di gave him a thin-lipped smile. "True."

Ji Hoo cleared his throat. "Well, go on…how does love occur?"

Jan Di picked up a couch pillow, squeezing it against her chest. "Well, when a person comes across a potential…um…mate, the cerebral cortex receives input from the senses, like…," she raised her eyes skyward. "Like…visual cues regarding attractiveness, auditory cues indicating a pleasing voice, pheromones, and somatosensory cues…"

Ji Hoo smiled and nodded. "Very good. I'm impressed, Doctor Jan Di. I see you have been studying your biochemistry. What happens next?"

Jan Di pursed her lips. "Well, _Seonsaengnim_ ," she grinned over at him, and he smiled in turn, "…then the neurotransmitters are activated…"

"Yes, and which ones are involved?"

"…Mainly dopamine and serotonin."

"Good. And how are they classified?" Ji Hoo continued to test his student.

"They are monoamines."

"Very good. And what do they do?"

"Well, dopamine causes feelings of euphoria, and serotonin regulates mood."

"Excellent." Ji Hoo was looking at her with a proud, almost adoring look upon his face.

Jan Di gave him a tender smile before looking away. "Wow, this is such a romantic conversation, isn't it, Sunbae?" she joked.

And they both laughed.

"More romantic than your conversations with Jun Pyo?" Ji Hoo ventured, curiously.

He wasn't sure what had possessed him to say such a thing; it had just flown right out...and he immediately regretted it. He turned from her with an inward groan.

Jan Di's eyes shot to the floor, and she squeezed the cushion tighter. "Well, Jun Pyo isn't really one to be romantic with his words. He's more about letting his actions speak, I guess."

"That's true," Ji Hoo replied. "Jun Pyo's the type to shoot off his mouth and really piss you off and then send flowers to make up for it…"

Jan Di was silent, and Ji Hoo turned back to her, mentally berating himself for shooting off his own mouth with such a stupid, insensitive comment. That wasn't like him, to talk so freely and put his foot in his mouth like that. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Jan Di-yah. That was really rude of me. I didn't mean it like that… I was only joking, but it came out all wrong…"

"No," she muttered, staring down at her feet and still hugging the pillow, "That's pretty accurate, actually…"

And she recalled a time as of late when he had done just that. But she was mostly to blame, she supposed…

* * *

Jan Di had recently mentioned to Jun Pyo how hard medical school was and how exhausted she was from it. And it caught her completely off-guard when he suggested that she just forget it entirely, quit, and let him _take care_ of her…

Well, she'd flown off the handle and yelled at him about it, accusing him of not understanding her or what was important to her _at all_!

Afterward, Jan Di felt awful. She knew that Jun Pyo had only said what he did out of care for her, but medical school was far too important to her to give up. She couldn't possibly give it up—it wasn't even an option.

Although, she had to admit that she was really afraid that she would flunk out and be forced to give it up—her dream… Jun Pyo mentioning quitting had brought that very real fear to the foreground…

Jan Di had simply wanted to vent to Jun Pyo and perhaps, maybe get a little reassurance from him that she could do it. But she shouldn't have expected him to know what she was looking for…

Well, Jun Pyo had gotten huffy about it, of course, and they fought… But then, the next day he sent flowers, apologizing and encouraging her with a Hwaiting! She ended up apologizing, too, and they had a good talk about it.

* * *

Ji Hoo brought the conversation back to the topic at hand, stirring her from her reverie.

"What about _romantic_ love then? What are the roles of dopamine and serotonin in romantic love?" he asked.

"Well, they cause those feelings you get when you're madly in love…" Jan Di picked up her cocoa and took a drink.

Ji Hoo folded his arms. "Such as?"

Jan Di stared down into her mug, suddenly mesmerized by the swirling chocolate. "Like…feelings of elation, a racing heart, and that addictive, can't-get-enough of the person feeling, which is very similar to a drug addiction, or having obsessive-compulsive disorder, actually…"

Jan Di looked over at Ji Hoo when she heard him give off a small chuckle.

"What is it?" she asked. "Was I wrong?"

Ji Hoo shook his head in a jovial fashion. "No, you were right. I just…love it when you talk like that…," he said with a lopsided smile.

Jan Di blinked a few times. And Ji Hoo looked away upon realizing how flirtatious his statement must have sounded. "What I mean is, well, you know, _scientifically_ ," he explained, rubbing the back of his neck.

The corners of Jan Di's lips curved. "Well, I can't believe we're talking about school on our break, but you know what? I kind of enjoy it…"

"Me too…," he nodded, his voice trailing off.

After a few seconds, she hesitantly met his eyes, and he gave her a disarming smile. "Well, I'm very proud of you, Otter. You've learned a lot."

She smiled genuinely.

Ji Hoo glanced down at his hands. "You should tell Jun Pyo all that and see what he says…," he joked.

"Oh, well he'd probably find it extremely boring, or call it crazy or something..." Jan Di smiled.

* * *

 _Early that morning, in Sweden…_

At Mr. Andersson's behest, Yi Jeong went to meet with him prior to picking up Ga Eul for their day's outings. The Swede had simply said that he had something important to discuss with Yi Jeong, so Yi Jeong had no idea what he was walking into.

Yi Jeong stood before the desk of Mr. Andersson with his head bowed. He was certainly not prepared for what the Swedish billionaire had to say.

Mr. Andersson was not the type of man to beat around the bush at all, and he immediately got to the purpose of the meeting. "So Yi Jeong, I am planning to retire soon," he informed Yi Jeong from behind his massive desk.

Yi Jeong nodded. "I see."

"And I'd like to name _you_ as my successor."

"What?"

Mr. Andersson nodded and flashed him a grin. "That's right, So Yi Jeong. Surprised?"

"Yes, quite, sir," Yi Jeong nodded.

Stunned was more like it…

And Yi Jeong considered it—it _was_ an incredible opportunity—but only for a moment. Great opportunity or not, it wasn't what he wanted. "I'm very flattered, sir, but I can't possibly accept."

Mr. Andersson's brow wrinkled, and he stared at Yi Jeong from behind those cold eyes of his, as if he couldn't even comprehend his response.

"I have my own responsibilities back in South Korea, to my family, and to my grandfather's museum," Yi Jeong explained.

 _And to_ **_someone_** _, who I promised I would return to_ …

Mr. Andersson nodded. "I've spoken with your grandfather, though, and he likes the idea…," he said.

"My grandfather?"

"Yes. We are acquainted from way back. I'm surprised you didn't know that."

Yi Jeong did not know; in fact, he was flabbergasted. And he didn't exactly like that the discussion had taken place behind his back.

"You wouldn't _necessarily_ need to live here," Mr. Andersson added, noticing Yi Jeong's clear hesitation. "You could travel back and forth, and surely you would have people under you to take care of the day to day back home. This won't be happening for a few years anyway. Perhaps your situation will change by then. Do consider it."

"Forgive me, sir, I am flattered, but surely there must be someone better suited for the job than me."

"Not in my opinion," he said bluntly.

"Perhaps Miss Andersson?" Yi Jeong suggested.

"Well, I was considering my daughter, and I suppose she's capable enough, but it's really more of a male role."

Yi Jeong was silent.

"And speaking of my daughter, perhaps I am being bold in saying this, but you two seem to get along quite well."

Yi Jeong gave him the slightest of nods.

"I normally wouldn't consider allowing my daughter to date someone of a different culture, but for you I would make an exception, my boy," Mr. Andersson folded his hands and leaned forward across his desk. "It's just too bad you're involved with someone…" It was more of a question rather than a statement, as if to confirm the status of the girl he had seen with Yi Jeong.

Yi Jeong nodded. "Yes, well I am flattered for the consideration, sir, but I prefer to keep my work and personal life separate," he said, neither wanting to confirm nor deny to Mr. Andersson who Ga Eul was.

"Of course. That's a good man, smart. But, I hope you'll reconsider the offer for the position. I do have another option in mind as my replacement, but he would be my second choice. And I don't really want to go with him for various reasons. So, think about it. I would make it well worth your while."

Before Yi Jeong could open his mouth to speak, Mr. Andersson waved him off with a hand. "That'll be all."

Yi Jeong bowed and left Mr. Andersson's office. He sighed and stuck his hands into his pockets, as he headed down the long corridor and back to the main foyer of the museum.

* * *

 _Later that morning…_

Yi Jeong would be picking her up soon, so Ga Eul was readying herself for the day. Shortly after she began, though, he called to inform her that he would be a little late. Ga Eul swallowed her disappointment; it went down like bitter medicine, for she was always so eager to see him… And she decided to use the time to call Jan Di.

Jan Di had seemed worried when they spoke before, and not to mention, there were a few things on Ga Eul's mind that could use a best friend's ear.

The two women managed to connect, and Ga Eul informed Jan Di of the events of her trip so far—of the places they'd gone, and of meeting the Anderssons…

"Oh, _her_ , really? What was she like?" Jan Di asked of Elise. Ga Eul could practically hear the scowl in Jan Di's voice. Clearly, she was being protective again.

Ga Eul thought for a moment on how to describe Elise. "She was…I don't quite know how to describe her… Basically, she was perfect in every way, except…I don't think she liked me very much…"

"Why do you think that, Ga Eul-ah?"

Ga Eul pursed her lips. "Well, I just got the feeling and…," she released a sigh. "Because…I think she likes Yi Jeong Sunbae…"

Ga Eul sat upon the edge of her hotel bed.

Jan Di released her breath in a huff. "What are you going to do, Ga Eul-ah?"

"Nothing. What can I do? Besides, I don't think he reciprocates her feelings. And I trust him."

And Ga Eul _did_ trust Yi Jeong, but to have such a beautiful woman with feelings for him around him constantly...it made her feel a bit unsettled. And she berated herself for her insecurity…

"Good. I'm sure you have nothing to worry about, Ga Eul-ah," Jan Di reassured.

Ga Eul fell silent.

"Ga Eul-ah, really… Yi Jeong Sunbae loves you."

And Ga Eul smiled on her end. "Gomawo, Jan Di-yah. I know. You're right. I'm just being silly…"

There was a brief silence again.

"Was there something else bothering you, Ga Eul-ah?" Jan Di asked when Ga Eul remained quiet.

"Well…there is one other thing…," Ga Eul garnered her courage and spilled to Jan Di about her nervousness over being alone with Yi Jeong—in an _intimate_ way...

Jan Di let out a small gasp. "Did he try something?! If he did, I'll kill him!" she demanded, getting all up in arms.

The corners of Ga Eul's mouth twitched. "No, no, not at all, Jan Di-yah. Don't worry," Ga Eul replied.

"Good," Jan Di sighed in relief.

…

Ga Eul hesitated and took a deep breath before asking, "Jan Di, um, I was wondering…how far…have you taken things with Jun Pyo Sunbae?"

"What?!" Jan Di exclaimed, feeling her cheeks heat up.

"I'm sorry to ask, Jan Di-yah, but the _subject_ has really been on my mind lately… I know that's really personal, but we're best friends. We should be able to talk about these things, right?"

"Y-yes," Jan Di stammered. She puffed out her cheeks and then told Ga Eul that she and Jun Pyo had only gone as far as kisses.

"Kisses…or _kissing_ …?"

"What's the difference?"

"Well…," and Ga Eul explained what she meant.

Jan Di's discomfort with the conversation increased, but she responded, "Ah, well…I guess it would be just kisses then…"

Ga Eul nodded. "Any…um…touching…or anything else?" she asked with a tentative curiosity.

"No…," Jan Di admitted, and suddenly she was feeling rather embarrassed by her lack of knowledge and experience. She must seem so immature, though Ga Eul was certainly too kind to admit that.

But then again, Gu Jun Pyo was nearly as inexperienced as she. Despite his bravado, he was just as terrified as she about taking their romance to _the next level_ … And not to mention, with all the trials in their relationship and then him going to the United States, it wasn't like they'd had many opportunities to even be alone together. Even when they had been left alone in Jae Kyung's romantic honeymoon suite, _nothing_ had happened…

She'd actually spent far more cumulative hours alone with Ji Hoo than Jun Pyo…

Ga Eul continued to speak shyly yet freely. "Jan Di-yah, I think…I might…want to take things a bit further with him…"

"Ga Eul-ah…," Jan Di's mouth hung open. She quickly shut it tight, in order to stop herself from saying anything judgmental. It really wasn't her place, after all. And though she worried about Ga Eul being hurt or moving too quickly, Jan Di knew that Ji Hoo was right. It was between Ga Eul and Yi Jeong. So, all she could do was simply hear her best friend out.

But it was still in her nature to look out for Ga Eul. "He isn't…pressuring you, is he?" Jan Di asked.

"No, Jan Di. Not at all. Just the opposite, actually. He's really been a gentleman. He even told me he would never pressure me and that he isn't expecting anything… Really, it's more me, I think… There were a couple times when it seemed like things were starting to…go somewhere…and I felt…very little control. I was really excited…and I…wanted it to happen…"

It was rather freeing for Ga Eul to admit…

Jan Di's discomfort level rose another notch, but she tempered it. And she released a slow burst of air. "Ga Eul-ah, are you sure about this?"

Ga Eul released a heavy sigh. "No, I'm not really sure. It's probably a terrible idea… And I'm not really planning to take it…all the way, you know, not for a while anyway… But I'd…like to experience… _more_ , you know?"

Jan Di poked out her cheeks—which were completely flushed from the awkward conversation. "I understand, Ga Eul-ah…but please, just think carefully about this. You don't have to rush into anything you aren't ready for..."

Ga Eul nodded on her end. "I know, and I won't." And Ga Eul paused before asking, "Do you think badly of me, Jan Di-yah?"

"Of course not, Ga Eul-ah," Jan Di responded immediately.

And Jan Di didn't. She knew what it was like to be _so in love_ and to feel those kind of _urges,_ despite her fears…

"It's only natural to want to experience all types of affection from that one person when you are in love…," Jan Di added.

Ga Eul smiled. "Yes. Gomawo, Jan Di-yah."

…

* * *

Yi Jeong arrived to take Ga Eul out for the day. Today, they were going to Djurgarden—a small lush island along the harbor, comprised of historical buildings, monuments, museums, and an amusement park. They would also be visiting several UNESCO World Heritage sites.

Yi Jeong had explained to Ga Eul that Stockholm was filled with great museums, tons of shopping, and beautiful parks. And he had told her that he wanted to show her everything that the city had to offer, but there was so much to see…

And Ga Eul didn't know how they could possibly see _everything_ … He had obligations, so he couldn't very well be constantly at her side… And she would eventually be going home—though she didn't like to think about that…

But Yi Jeong had not even told her when he would be sending her home, and she hadn't asked because—for now—she was just going with the flow and enjoying the time she had. She knew that all too soon it would be over…

Their day together was amazing—and it seemed that each day she spent with him simply got better and better… It was one incredible surprise after another with Yi Jeong…

During the days, it was not so difficult for Ga Eul to keep her emotions—and raging hormones—in check, but the nights were more challenging…

Each time he dropped her off, she desperately wanted to invite him in, but she fought it…

It wasn't like they didn't express their affection, though… They would exchange kisses, hug, and hold hands, but since that night at his place, they had not allowed themselves to let go and things to heat up…

Ga Eul knew that Yi Jeong was holding back, but what _he_ probably didn't know was that she was holding back, too. And he surely had no idea how extremely difficult it was for her…

It took every ounce of her willpower to restrain herself when every piece of her wanted to touch him and feel him—she ached for it. She ached to feel his lips against hers, against her skin, to feel his skin against hers… When she lay down in bed at night, she wanted him beside her…

It made her feel so… _dirty_. It wasn't like her at all, and she had never been that type of girl... But with him, it was like some kind of addiction. What had he done to her?

In telling Jan Di, Ga Eul supposed that she had hoped to receive either reassurance that it was OK to let herself go, or—the more likely thing—a convincing enough argument against it.

Jan Di's feelings on that matter had been clear enough, albeit more lukewarm than Ga Eul anticipated. She had expected her best friend to rant and rave at her and completely talk her out of it… And Ga Eul had to admit that Jan Di did have _some_ sway over her decisions. Aside from the obvious fears of consequences and maintaining her virtue, Ga Eul had to admit that she truly did not want to disappoint her best friend.

Jan Di… She had been Ga Eul's protector since kindergarten…

It all began with a shy young girl swinging alone on the playground…

* * *

 _15 years ago…_

Five-year-old Ga Eul's long, dark hair was clipped back with a butterfly barrette. She was sitting on the swing and watching the other kids running around—not because she didn't want to play with them, but because she was afraid to approach them…

What if they didn't like her? What if they didn't want to play with her?

Ga Eul dug her heels into the dirt and pushed off, beginning to swing back and forth.

All of a sudden, a girl with short black hair—pulled back in pigtails—sat down on the swing next to Ga Eul and looked over at her. Ga Eul slowed her swing and met the girl's eyes.

"Annyeong! I'm Geum Jan Di! What's your name?" the girl asked. She wore a vivid smile upon her face.

Ga Eul smiled back faintly. "I'm Chu Ga Eul," and she bowed her head.

"It's nice to meet you!" the bubbly girl exclaimed. And then she began chattering away—while swinging beside her—asking Ga Eul all sorts of questions and telling her about herself.

Geum Jan Di told Ga Eul about her family. She was an only child, and her parents were dry cleaners. And Jan Di had many stories about her appa getting into trouble.

…

And from that day forward, Geum Jan Di and Chu Ga Eul were inseparable…

* * *

Jan Di always came up to Ga Eul on the playground. They played, talked, and laughed together. They began having lunch together, too, and they even sat across from each other in class. Ga Eul had never noticed her before.

One day, Geum Jan Di was absent, and Ga Eul was all alone again. On that day, an older boy began picking on Ga Eul. He taunted her with names, chased her around, yanked on her hair, and caused her to trip, scuffing her leg.

Fortunately, he wasn't in Ga Eul's class, so she didn't see him the rest of the day, but she still dreaded seeing him the next day at recess. Ga Eul told her mother about it that evening, and her eomma suggested that she ignore the boy—saying that he probably just liked her and was trying to get her attention. And then her eomma told her to stand up to him or tell an adult if he didn't leave her alone.

The next day, Jan Di was back, and the boy approached both of them, while they stood talking next to the monkey bars. Ga Eul had decided she was going to be brave and stand up to the boy, despite how hard it was for her to be assertive.

And she stood her ground, while the boy teased her about what she was wearing that day and called her a little baby.

Ga Eul clenched her fists at her sides. "Leave me alone," she demanded, her body trembling lightly.

"Oh yeah? Why should I?" the cocky boy taunted, as he approached Ga Eul.

Ga Eul swallowed and prepared to speak. But it was then that Geum Jan Di stepped forward and placed herself between Ga Eul and the boy. "Because she said so, _babo_!" Jan Di shouted at him.

"What did you just say, little girl?!" the boy shouted back and got in Jan Di's face. Immediately, she gave him a rough shove. The unexpected and forceful push caused the bully to fall backward and onto the ground on his rear end.

Ga Eul's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open.

Geum Jan Di stood over Ga Eul's tormentor and pointed a finger at him, while he sat there in the dirt, staring up at her in shock. " _You_ , don't you _ever_ be mean to my best friend again, or I'll make you pay!"

The boy continued to stare for a few seconds longer. Then, he stood up and hovered over her. Jan Di clenched her jaw and glared straight into his eyes. And then the boy took off.

Jan Di turned back to Ga Eul. "Are you OK?" she asked, placing a hand on Ga Eul's shoulder.

"Yes," Ga Eul shook her head up and down, but she was still a bit in shock herself.

"Oh good! Now, let's go play!" Jan Di put on a big smile, clasped onto Ga Eul's hand and tugged, and they ran off together.

When Jan Di shoved the older boy, she had started something of a war with him and his friends, and for the next two weeks, they tried to get back at Geum Jan Di and Chu Ga Eul. But the girls stuck together, and Jan Di always held her ground. And it didn't take long for the boys to realize that Geum Jan Di was not to be trifled with. Before long, they were afraid of her and kept clear of Jan Di and Ga Eul entirely.

From that day onward, everyone at school knew that if they took on Chu Ga Eul they also took on Geum Jan Di…

Ga Eul had briefly worried about Jan Di when she told her of her dealings with F4… It was like kindergarten all over again—taken up a notch. But Ga Eul knew that Jan Di could handle those spoiled, rich brats, if anyone could… And she had been right. And it was interesting where it had led them both…

* * *

 _The Present…_

Ji Hoo and Jan Di were hanging out together in his home, both seated on the couch. Ji Hoo was reading, and Jan Di was messing around on her phone, but she would occasionally stop to listen to him read poetry or play a melody on the piano.

Boredom had set in again, but it was a peaceful, comfortable boredom. And for a while Jan Di had been enjoying the serenity of just relaxing around the house with Ji Hoo.

But her earlier conversation with Ga Eul kept forcing itself back into her mind, like a rude, frantic bargain hunter on a sale day.

Ji Hoo glimpsed Jan Di and studied her for a moment before asking directly, "Are you still worried about Ga Eul?"

Jan Di sighed. "How did you know, Sunbae?" she moped.

Ji Hoo smiled affectionately at the adorably miserable look on her face. He put the book he'd been reading down in his lap. "Do you need to ask, Otter? How long have we known each other? I can read you just like this book. I think I know you better than I know myself, actually."

Jan Di exhaled; she stood up and began to pace. "Ahh, yes, you're right. I _am_ worried, Sunbae…"

"What about?"

 _That wicked Casanova, seducing my best friend like this!_ She thought to herself.

Jan Di sighed, telling herself that she was overreacting. After all, Ga Eul had said herself that Yi Jeong was being a gentleman with her…

But then she recalled what Ga Eul had said about her desire to take things further with him…

 _What if he hurts her…physically, perhaps? What if she gets…?_

And Jan Di suddenly shook her head violently back and forth, "No!"

Ji Hoo's eyes widened. "Are you alright, Jan Di-yah? What is it?"

"I can't allow it!" she shouted out like a crazy person.

"What? What can't you allow?"

Jan Di didn't answer but simply went on pacing.

"Why don't you sit down and relax, Jan Di-yah?" Ji Hoo called to her. "Come talk to me," he offered, as he patted the cushion next to him. Jan Di ignored Ji Hoo's initial request and continued her steady gait.

Ji Hoo gave her a moment before prodding further. And she reluctantly complied. Jan Di slumped down on the seat next to Ji Hoo, slapping her hands against her jeans. Ji Hoo watched her writhe for a moment before giving her sleeve a gentle tug. And she allowed him to slowly rest her against the back cushion of the couch.

Jan Di lay her head back against the couch cushion, and Ji Hoo gave her head a pat. Tenderly, he tucked back a stray strand of hair behind her ear, while noticing that she was due for another trim. She had been pleased with the way he cut her hair before, so now she always asked him to do it for her.

His gentle touch put her more at ease. "Oh, Sunbae…," she muttered. And she confessed to him about her talk with Ga Eul.

Ji Hoo delicately informed Jan Di that she needed to just allow Ga Eul to make her own decisions, and he praised Jan Di for holding her tongue as well as she did.

"There's nothing you can do but to trust that they will make the best choice for _them_. You should try not to let it bother you," he said.

Jan Di released a sigh and nodded. "You're right, Sunbae. There's nothing I can do about it, so there's no use in worrying, right? So, I should just let it go…" Jan Di cast her glance to the ceiling and fixed it there. She was clearly off in her own head again.

He nodded. "I think that would be wise."

Jan Di didn't seem to register his last comment, though. "Nothing I can do…," she repeated, while still staring up at the ceiling.

Ji Hoo smirked. "I can practically hear the gears turning in your head, little otter. Do you plan to do something? If so, you should let me in on it."

"Ahh, well you were right, Sunbae. It's their life, and it's not like I have any say in the matter… And it's not like I can just pick up and go to Sweden and follow them around to make sure…," her voice trailed off and a sparkle danced in Jan Di's eye, as if she was actually considering it.

She glanced to Ji Hoo and then looked away. "No! I definitely can't do that! That's crazy!"

"You want to go to Sweden?" Ji Hoo asked.

Jan Di released her breath. "No. …Well, it would be nice to see her and to know that she's OK…but there's no way I could—"

"Because I was going to say that I think it could be arranged, Jan Di," Ji Hoo interjected.

"Really?"

"Yes. I could take you there, if it'll make you feel better. We are on break, after all. It could be like a mini vacation."

"No, gomawo, but I couldn't ask that of you, Sunbae."

"I'm offering. It might be _fun_ , and we're bored, right?"

Jan Di smirked over at Ji Hoo. It was funny how casually he suggested flying to another country just because they were bored. She suddenly wondered if he was crazier than she was… But—the most practical one or not—he was still a member of F4… So, it wasn't all that far-fetched.

"It would be nice to see Yi Jeong, too," Ji Hoo explained. Ji Hoo supposed the excuse was good enough for Jan Di—and he did want to see Yi Jeong—but the complete truth be told, he simply couldn't stand seeing her upset and worried. And he had to admit that he wouldn't mind taking a trip with her, either.

Jan Di couldn't believe they were actually considering this…

Ji Hoo pondered for a moment, resting his chin in his hand. "Though, I should probably check in with Yi Jeong. We would be intruding on their time together, after all…"

"Hm, yeah…," she nodded, but the wheels seemed to be turning in Jan Di's head again. "…But maybe we wouldn't have to intrude upon them…"

"What do you mean, Otter?"

Jan Di placed a finger upon her chin. "Well, maybe they wouldn't even have to know we were there…"

"How are we going to manage that? Are you suggesting we spy on them, Jan Di-yah?" he grinned. "Who knew Geum Jan Di was so diabolical?"

Jan Di gave him a sheepish look.

It wasn't like it would be her first time spying on Ga Eul and Yi Jeong… And she recalled trailing the two of them with Jun Pyo after Ga Eul called to inform her that she was going on a date with the infamous Casanova. But then, she'd never traveled to a foreign country to stalk them…

"Well, not _spy_ exactly, but maybe we could just see that everything is alright and then go on our way…"

Oh but, that's crazy, isn't it, Sunbae? To spend that much for such a thing…"

"No, I wouldn't say _crazy_ exactly, Jan Di," he smirked.

…

* * *

 _The Next Day…_

Jan Di and Ji Hoo arrived in Sweden and checked into two separate rooms at the hotel that Ga Eul was also staying at. After checking, they discovered that Ga Eul was not in.

Jan Di marveled at the hotel. Though it was not so extravagant as a Shinwha hotel, it was certainly beautiful.

After briefly settling in, they had a ' _what now'_ moment, and then Ji Hoo suggested that they go out and see the city. "Unless you'd rather get right to tracking down Yi Jeong and Ga Eul," he quipped. Jan Di chuckled and gave him a light shove.

Ji Hoo asked Jan Di about her _plan_ for checking in on Ga Eul and Yi Jeong, and she admitted that she hadn't really thought it through. All she knew was where Ga Eul was staying, and Ji Hoo knew where Yi Jeong was temporarily living. Ga Eul had mentioned to Jan Di a few places they were planning to go, but Jan Di didn't know where exactly they would be… Jan Di supposed she could call Ga Eul and ask, but she might get suspicious.

So, for the time being, Jan Di agreed to going for a tour with Ji Hoo.

As they walked together out of the hotel, Jan Di began to rethink her devious _plan,_ however,and asked of Ji Hoo, "Do you think she'll be mad at me for coming?"

"No, I don't think she'll be mad. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you."

"I feel…sort of guilty, Sunbae, for coming here…"

"Don't. We have every right to travel anywhere we want to," he replied. "This is our vacation, remember?"

Jan Di gave him a smile and nodded.

Ji Hoo and Jan Di walked along the harbor of Stockholm. The water and the boats reminded Jan Di a bit of Macau. Although Stockholm's harbor was much wider and more open than the narrow, romantic canals of Macau, Jan Di certainly had a moment of déjà vu.

And a wistful smile crossed Jan Di's lips…

When she thought of Macau, Jan Di's emotions were mixed. On one hand, it had been a terrible, heartbreaking experience for her. But on the other hand, Macau also comprised some of her fondest memories—memories of spending time with Ji Hoo.

And here she was, touring yet another foreign city with her sunbae.

Jan Di had left a message informing Jun Pyo that she and Ji Hoo were going to Stockholm. When he got back to her, he'd wondered why she was going. She had to admit that it was hard to explain, and she was sure he thought her crazy when she gave him her reasoning.

* * *

Ji Hoo and Jan Di toured the Royal Palace of Stockholm, Europe's largest palace and the residence of the Swedish king. It was incredible, and Jan Di enjoyed it, but she enjoyed Ji Hoo's reaction to it even more. Jan Di could tell that Ji Hoo was in love with all the ornate art there—she was sure he could have stayed there for days—and they practically got lost attempting to see all they could of the palace's five museums and 600 rooms.

After touring the Swedish Palace's Museum of Antiquities, Treasury, and Armory, Ji Hoo and Jan Di warmed and refreshed themselves at a nearby café. Then, they walked together along the cobblestone streets of the nearby neighborhood of Gamla Stan, browsing the shops.

Jan Di found a slouchy knitted beanie hat at one of the stands and put it on. "What do you think?"

Ji Hoo smiled affectionately. "It's cute," and he adjusted it for her.

"Hmm, needs something else…" Jan Di discovered a pair of large movie star style sunglasses and put those on, too. She looked at her reflection in a nearby stand mirror, and then she turned to Ji Hoo for approval.

"What about now?"

"Oh, much better," he chuckled.

"Do you think it'll be a good _disguise_?" she asked, hopefully.

"Well…," Ji Hoo began, stuffing his hands into his pockets and smiling, "It's very cute and stylish, but I can still tell that you are Geum Jan Di."

She looked disappointed.

"But you should get it anyway," Ji Hoo replied. He indicated to the storekeeper that he wanted the items and bought them for her.

Jan Di thanked him. Unfaltering, Jan Di then suggested that Ji Hoo also needed a disguise and she began trying various hats on him.

"I'm not much of a hat person, Jan Di," Ji Hoo protested.

"OK, well, what about…," she looked around. "Ohh! These?"

"Those are ski goggles, Jan Di," Ji Hoo informed, stifling a laugh as she held up the bulky black goggles to him. Regardless, she slipped them on his face. Ji Hoo checked the mirror and shook his head. "I don't think so, Jan Di-yah. I think I will stand out even more wearing these off the slopes."

Jan Di pursed her lips. "But you need to wear something, Sunbae!"

"Otter, I really don't think there are any accessories that are going to hide us from Yi Jeong and Ga Eul. Short of plastic surgery, I think we are just going to have to keep out of their sight if you don't want them to know we're here."

Jan Di nodded.

"But, it's a big city. How hard can that be?"

…

* * *

What happened next seemed almost comically inevitable, as ironic as a Greek tragedy, after Ji Hoo's statement.

Ji Hoo and Jan Di continued walking along the streets when they noticed Ga Eul and Yi Jeong strolling toward them from the opposite direction. They were easy to spot—the only other two Koreans amidst a sea of Europeans.

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul were walking arm-in-arm and heading straight at Ji Hoo and Jan Di, but they were looking off another direction, toward the harbor. Jan Di saw them first, and she gasped. When Yi Jeong and Ga Eul slowly turned their heads, Jan Di panicked. And she clutched onto Ji Hoo's arm, yanking him aside and into an alley. Being nowhere else to go, she wedged the two of them into a crack between two brightly colored buildings.

It was a very tight space, and Ji Hoo was surprised that they both could fit. So, there they were—pressed flush against each other, just about as close as they could possibly be. And in her panic over potentially being discovered, Jan Di had buried her head into Ji Hoo's chest, while covering her face with both hands.

Ji Hoo took a slow, calming breath and attempted to steady his rapidly increasing heart rate at the feel of their closeness. Then, some strange unknown force seemed to take over, causing him to pull her in closer and tighter and wrap his arms around her back.

Jan Di stiffened, and he could swear he felt her own heartbeat quicken against him… But it was probably just the adrenaline of their narrow escape. A few seconds ticked by, and she relaxed a bit.

As he held her there, Ji Hoo could not help but smile. He had always found Jan Di's innocence and naivete to be cute and sweet, and it was endearing that she was trying to look out for her best friend. And Ji Hoo had to admit that he was rather enjoying himself, despite the ridiculousness of the whole thing.

Truth be told, he treasured these moments with her. For, he knew that all too soon, they would be over…

And Ji Hoo frowned at the thought.

* * *

Ji Hoo was not one to do impulsive things—at least not until Jan Di—yet here he was in _Sweden_. He'd told himself that he was doing it for her, to ease her anxiety and to give her a nice break… But, if he was being honest with himself, this whole trip had been as much for him as for her…

Oh, he knew it was a silly endeavor, but he had just wanted to get away and enjoy some time with her before it was too late… He couldn't help it. Couldn't he allow himself to spend time with her and enjoy himself while he had the chance? After all, it was only a matter of time before she would be the heiress of Shinwha…

And Ji Hoo knew all too well what would happen then…

Once Jun Pyo and Jan Di got married, everything would change… He could see it now…

He and Jan Di would promise to remain friends; they would promise to still see each other…and sure, he'd still see her—Jun Pyo was his best friend, after all.

He'd see her at _the wedding_ , of course, which he had to admit that he was really dreading. He'd see her at social gatherings, as Jun Pyo would surely invite him and the rest of F4 to dinners and other events…

But he wouldn't have the quality time with her— _alone_ —like this. Jun Pyo would surely never let Jan Di out of his sight, and it would be selfish of Ji Hoo to prevail upon her time and take her away from her husband anyway… Perhaps they would see each other while Jun Pyo was away on business, Ji Hoo thought. And he felt sad and pathetic to even be thinking of ways to steal some time away with her for himself…

But eventually, he'd start to see her less and less… Especially when she and Jun Pyo started a family…

And **then** nothing would ever be the same again…

Ji Hoo's one consolation was that _hopefully_ he would see her at work. Jan Di wanted to work at the Clinic, so they could work there together—they could be together at least five days a week, 8 hours a day—or perhaps they would even be at the same hospital during their internships and residencies… He hoped for this, and he planned to make it happen if he could… Their life's work and passion could be the thing that he and Jan Di could still share, the one bond that would remain unbroken…

But it wouldn't be the same… He would no longer be her sunbae, her friend, her firefighter—he would merely be her husband's best friend… And the thought of that tore at Ji Hoo's heart, much more than he knew it should.

The reason was evident. He was still very much in love with her…

The few people who knew of his plight—those being Yi Jeong, Woo Bin, and Grandfather—had all suggested that he would eventually find someone new and move on. But they didn't get it. They didn't know how he felt or how _impossible_ that seemed to him. But maybe they were right. He couldn't see the way out of the deep, dark forest of his love right now, but maybe _eventually_ , he would find it…

* * *

It was his overwhelming love that made moments like this one now seem like simultaneous bliss and torture for Ji Hoo, being so physically close to Jan Di—even touching her—but being unable to _really touch_ her, the way he wanted to… And despite his thoughts and his hormones running wild, he had to simply stand there and control it.

But Ji Hoo let himself go more than he usually did when he pulled her further into him. He ventured even further still and rested his chin atop her head. Amazingly, she didn't resist or pull away—not that she had much room to do so—but she instead remained hidden in the soft fabric of his shirt.

"Are they gone?" Jan Di whispered after a moment. And Ji Hoo couldn't help but smile at the muffled tone her voice had taken from being pressed up against him and through her hands.

Ji Hoo knew he was being selfish and even a bit evil when he whispered, "No, not yet," even though the couple had already turned a corner and were well out of sight. But he couldn't help it; he wasn't ready to let go…

He wanted _just a few more_ seconds like this with Jan Di… For, he knew that all too soon these moments with her would be nonexistent; they would die out—fading and withering like the petals of a cut rose…

Jan Di wriggled and attempted to peek through her hand, but Ji Hoo whispered, "Shh, be still…," to her. And she froze instantly.

"Ok," she muttered, as she remained against him in his shirt; she seemed fine with staying the way they were.

Ji Hoo closed his eyes, savoring it for a few more seconds before saying, "OK... They're gone now," and he gently took her hand and brought it down away from her face.

Jan Di breathed a sigh of relief, "Whew, that was close," she exclaimed, as she looked up at him with those big brown eyes he loved so much.

Ji Hoo's chest slowly rose and fell, as he moved his hands to rest upon her shoulders. " _Yes_ , it was…," he breathed, and he fought the powerful urge to kiss her. He almost, _almost_ leaned in…

They looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds longer than they should have, and then Jan Di emitted a small chuckle. And they laughed together at the whole scenario.

"What now, Geum Jan Di-ssi?" Ji Hoo asked, waiting for her to take the lead.

"Let's follow them, Sunbae," Jan Di whispered.

Ji Hoo silently smirked down at her for a few seconds before saying, "OK, let's go!"

* * *

Ga Eul's brow wrinkled, and she glanced back over her shoulder, as she and Yi Jeong walked together through the Old Town.

Ga Eul stopped and turned to Yi Jeong. "Did I just see who I think I saw? Or am I imagining things?" she asked, incredulous.

Yi Jeong groaned and rubbed his temples. "You're not imagining anything..."

 _Oh, Jan Di-yah_ …, Ga Eul shook her head, smirking at Jan Di's _disguise_.

"What are they doing here?" she asked aloud.

"I don't know, but I have the feeling that Jan Di had something to do with it," he replied.

"Hm, you're probably right..." _She did seem worried about me, but to come all the way here…?_ Jan Di never ceased to amaze her.

"I can't believe they came here. Do you think we should let them know that we know they're here?" Ga Eul asked.

"Not yet. Let's punish them a little first," he grinned deviously.

"Punish them? How?"

Yi Jeong brought out his brilliant smile, and Ga Eul couldn't help but smile back.

"Just follow my lead," he replied, and he took hold of her hand tightly, accelerating their pace.

* * *

Ji Hoo and Jan Di stepped back onto the street, watching Yi Jeong and Ga Eul's backs as they walked steadily, holding hands. Yi Jeong got on his phone and almost immediately a car arrived to pick them up.

"Oh, they're getting away!" Jan Di exclaimed.

Ji Hoo glanced around and then hailed a taxi. And he and Jan Di quickly got in. Ji Hoo described it and gave the taxi driver the license plate number of Yi Jeong's vehicle and asked him to _follow that_ _car_ … The driver's brow furrowed; he turned back to question the order, looking at Ji Hoo as if he was crazy.

Perhaps he _was_ , Ji Hoo thought.

Ji Hoo repeated, "Please follow that car and don't lose it," again—in Swedish and English—as he handed the driver two crisp 1,000 Swedish Krona bills.

The driver shrugged, took the money, and responded with a _"Whatever you say, sir,"_ before pulling out in a rush.

As they sat in the back of the cab, Jan Di began to feel guilty again. She felt intrusive and wondered why the much more rational Ji Hoo had not talked her out of her crazy scheme, like he would normally do.

But it was too late now, so she might as well see it through…

"Have you ever followed anyone before, Sunbae?" she asked.

Ji Hoo grinned. "Well, yes, actually. I'm part of F4, remember?"

"Oh, right," she nodded.

"…Not quite like this exactly, though," he added. "What about you?"

"Well, um, sort of…"

Ji Hoo and Jan Di's driver—now properly motivated—managed to catch up to Ga Eul and Yi Jeong's driver's car, and they stopped behind them at a light. Jan Di could see the back of their heads through the window. Yi Jeong had an arm outstretched across the back of the seat. Then, she noticed Yi Jeong turn to look back out the window over his shoulder, and Jan Di quickly ducked down. Her head was practically resting on Ji Hoo's leg. "Jan Di-yah, what are you doing?" he asked with a playful smirk.

"Sunbae, get down; they'll see you!" she hissed. When he didn't move quickly enough, Jan Di clutched onto the collar of his shirt and yanked him down, causing their heads to bonk in the process.

"Ouch," they cried in unison.

The driver glanced into his mirror and shook his head at the antics of these crazy foreigners. They were speaking some Asian language that he didn't understand, and he had no idea what they were up to, but they paid well, so who was he to question?

"Jan Di-yah, are you OK?" Ji Hoo asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, Sunbae."

Ji Hoo peered up through the front window from his _still_ slightly hunched position. Yi Jeong and Ga Eul's car had accelerated ahead, putting distance between the two cars again.

I think it's safe to come up now, Jan Di-yah," Ji Hoo informed her.

…

* * *

The pursuit continued when Yi Jeong and Ga Eul got out of their car. Ji Hoo and Jan Di got out, too, and followed them at a distance. Everything seemed to be going smoothly until Ji Hoo noticed that Yi Jeong had picked up his pace, and he and Ga Eul began to weave in and out of the shopping stalls haphazardly.

Ji Hoo strained to see where Yi Jeong and Ga Eul had gone, and then he caught sight of them again. "I think they're onto us, Jan Di-yah," Ji Hoo said.

Jan Di gaped. "I think you're right, Sunbae!"

"Perhaps we should throw in the towel?"

But the revelation seemed to only fuel Jan Di further. They were avoiding them!

"No way, never!" Jan Di protested. It had now become some kind of game for her—a challenge. And Geum Jan Di was not one to shrink away from a challenge.

Despite doing this for Jan Di, stalking a couple on a date seemed wrong, or at least immature, to Ji Hoo. It reminded him of when Jun Pyo had stalked Jan Di and him on their first—and _only—_ date. But it was also undeniably amusing, fun even…

Ji Hoo grinned at her, and they sped up.

* * *

"So, should we meet up with them now?" Ga Eul asked.

"Not yet," Yi Jeong said slyly. "We'll see them in due time, but for now, let's continue to give them the slip."

Ga Eul nodded.

Then, Yi Jeong pointed toward the harbor. "Would you like to go for a boat ride?"

Ga Eul laughed. This was crazy, yet fun, and it made her feel like a kid again. And not to mention, she wasn't quite ready to give up her alone time with Yi Jeong. "Yes, let's go!" and she grasped his hand and they took off running.

* * *

"There they go!" Jan Di spotted them and pointed to where they were crossing the street hand-in-hand.

By now, even Ji Hoo had gotten into the spirit of things. "Let's catch up to them!" he said, and they both took off running after.

Ji Hoo and Jan Di made it to the edge of the water, just as Yi Jeong and Ga Eul boarded a small boat with a sign that read _Hop-On, Hop-Off Sightseeing_.

"Oh no, oh no! We missed the boat!" Jan Di exclaimed.

And Ji Hoo glanced around, looking for a plan B.

"They're getting away, Sunbae!" Jan Di cried out, as they watched the boat sail off.

Just then, a man nearby turned to them and asked in English if they were trying to get on the boat.

Ji Hoo nodded and asked in English, "Do you know when and where it docks?"

The man nodded, and he explained that it was a hop-on, hop-off boat and would be docking at City Hall to let off and pick up more passengers. He pointed to the next pier over.

"Thank you," Ji Hoo said, and then he clapped Jan Di on the back. "Let's go."

The boat was nearly at its destination, though. "We'll never make it…," Jan Di lamented.

Ji Hoo continued to look around and then he noticed something. "Yes, we will," he assured, as he took Jan Di's hand, "Come on!"

"S-sunbae…what are you doing?"

"Trust me," he smiled, as he dragged Jan Di by the hand over to a man who stood before a series of motorbikes.

Ji Hoo paid the man, put on a helmet, and hopped onto the rented motorbike. He handed a helmet to Jan Di and bid her to get on behind him. She did so.

"Hang on tight, Otter," Ji Hoo grinned back at her. And she wrapped her arms around his waist as he sped off.

...

* * *

Ga Eul and Yi Jeong leaned against the railing on the deck of the boat and looked out over the crystal waters.

"I'm sorry about this…," Ga Eul muttered.

"Sorry about what, Ga Eul-yang?" he asked, as he wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her arm lightly to keep her warm.

"Well, Jan Di was worried about me, and that's why they're here; I'm sure of it. Because of my best friend's over-protectiveness we're having to run around to escape them, in order to be alone."

Yi Jeong smiled brilliantly. "It's not your fault, Ga Eul-yang. And besides," he sighed. "I blame Ji Hoo more. He shouldn't just go along with Jan Di's whims. I really don't know what he was thinking bringing her here. So, _I_ apologize for _my_ friend…"

Ga Eul smiled faintly. "No, it's OK. He just cares about her."

"I know he does. Perhaps a little too much… Ji Hoo should have more sense. Maybe I should have a talk with him."

"No, it's OK. You don't have to do that, Yi Jeong-ah."

"Well, he does need to learn how to move on. Or, it'll only be harder for him when Jun Pyo and Jan Di inevitably get married…"

"I know. I feel kind of bad for Ji Hoo Sunbae…"

"Don't worry. He'll find someone. It may take him years—at his pace—to let go, but he will."

She nodded. "Yes, he's very loyal," Ga Eul replied. That was the part she seemed to focus upon.

Yi Jeong gazed upon the profile of Ga Eul's lovely face, as she looked out over the calm, chilled water of the harbor. He pulled her in closer. Then, he turned her toward him so that he could look down into her eyes.

Ga Eul gazed up into his, and she smiled tenderly. "You know, it was actually a lot of fun today…trying to escape them…" And her smile grew wider as she recalled the way they held hands tight and took off running together, darting around and taking cover from their pursuers. It felt like a game of hide-n-seek from childhood.

"I'm glad you had fun," he said sweetly.

"And this now, it reminds me of old times," she said. "…you know, how we always used to discuss Jan Di and Jun Pyo Sunbae… Except now, we are discussing Jan Di and Ji Hoo Sunbae..."

Yi Jeong nodded. "I'll always prefer talking about us…," and he moved in closer. Ga Eul felt her breath hitch, as his fingertips grazed her jawline. He cupped her delicate face with both hands and leaned in to place a soft, lingering kiss upon her lips.

* * *

Jan Di and Ji Hoo made it to the boat in time and got on. They wound their way around the deck, looking for a place to stand, while keeping an eye out for Yi Jeong and Ga Eul.

They found a good spot and settled against the railing. Ji Hoo was looking out, but Jan Di was momentarily fixated upon trying to catch sight of Yi Jeong and Ga Eul.

"Jan Di-yah, why don't you take a break from the covert op and take a look at this. You're missing an amazing view…"

"Just a minute, Sunbae," she said, as she gave the boat another scan with her eyes.

"It's too bad you don't have binoculars," Ji Hoo commented with a wry smile.

"I know," she agreed, without looking at him.

"I was joking," Ji Hoo chuckled. Suddenly, he took hold of her shoulders and pulled her over to the edge, forcing her to look out.

And Jan Di was immediately captivated by a gorgeous splatter of reds, yellows, and oranges, as the sun began to set over the harbor.

"Wow…," she uttered.

* * *

Ga Eul and Yi Jeong were also enjoying the breathtaking sunset. "It's so beautiful…," Ga Eul mused, unable to wipe her smile.

She felt so happy right now…

"Mm," Yi Jeong replied, as he held her close.

Then, Ga Eul caught sight of something else. From their position on the boat, she was able to see Jan Di and Ji Hoo, but they didn't seem to have noticed her.

"Oh, look, there they are…," Ga Eul pointed out, grinning.

Yi Jeong craned his neck to see and then shook his head. "Unbelievable…," he sighed. "I guess I have to give them credit for persistence." Then, Yi Jeong pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"It was fun for a while, but I'm bored of it. How about you? Shall we end this charade?"

Ga Eul smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I definitely enjoy being alone with you, Yi Jeong-ah, but it'll be nice to see them."

Yi Jeong hit a few keys and fixed his phone to his ear. It began to ring.

…

* * *

Ji Hoo felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and pulled it out. "Oh."

"Who is it, Sunbae?" Jan Di asked from beside him.

"It's Yi Jeong..."

Jan Di's brow wrinkled, and Ji Hoo answered.

"Yoboseyo," he spoke into his phone. "Yi Jeong-ah. Oh, nothing much. And what about you? Are you enjoying your time with Chu Ga Eul?"

…

* * *

With one hand still holding the phone, Yi Jeong took Ga Eul's hand in his other, and he began to lead her around the deck. She looked at him curiously but simply allowed him to guide her.

"I'm trying to," Yi Jeong spoke into the phone, "But there are…these two _annoying_ little things I need to take care of first before I can fully do that…"

"Is that so?" Ji Hoo replied, with a smirk. "I do hope you can take care of them promptly then."

If it wasn't obvious enough before, it certainly was now. _He definitely knows we're here_ , Ji Hoo thought.

" _Oh_ , I will," Yi Jeong replied. And then he hung up.

…

* * *

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul stood behind Jan Di and Ji Hoo, who had their backs turned to them.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Yi Jeong spoke.

Ji Hoo and Jan Di spun around to face their earlier targets.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae… Ga Eul-ah…," Jan Di muttered guiltily.

Ji Hoo stuck his hands into his pockets and casually replied, "Annyeong, Yi Jeong. Ga Eul-ssi."

Yi Jeong folded his arms. "What a coincidence. I certainly did not expect to run into the two of you here…," he commented, looking rather annoyed. "You suddenly had the urge to visit Stockholm, did you?"

Jan Di looked up at Ji Hoo. He opened his mouth to speak—and she was sure he was going to offer some excuse to get _her_ out of trouble. But she spoke first. "It was all my fault, Yi Jeong Sunbae! Mianhada!" Jan Di exclaimed. And she immediately gave a low bow.

 _As I expected…_ , Yi Jeong thought to himself.

Jan Di looked up again, wearing a sorrowful expression. Her eyes darted between Yi Jeong and Ga Eul. "Ga Eul-ah, we…well… _I_ …was worried after we talked," Jan Di stammered, "…and I talked to Ji Hoo Sunbae… And we were on break and thought it would be…fun...," Jan Di shrugged, "…to take a trip and see you guys, so, well...we came…and then we saw you two, and so we followed…and…" Jan Di hung her head. "It was just a dumb idea that got a little out of hand… Mianhae, Ga Eul-ah!"

Yi Jeong looked to Ga Eul, who was staring at Jan Di. Ga Eul glanced around the boat, wondering what the other passengers must be thinking of their little show.

Then, Ga Eul turned back to Jan Di, who looked completely sincere in her regret. And Ga Eul broke out into laughter—she couldn't hold it in any longer.

Jan Di blinked a few times. "You're not mad, Ga Eul-ah?"

Ga Eul stifled her giggling and shook her head. "No, I'm not mad, Jan Di-yah." And she went to Jan Di and they embraced.

Yi Jeong fixed his eyes upon Ji Hoo, still maintaining his look of disapproval.

Not knowing what else to say, Ji Hoo cleared his throat and said, "Surprise!"

Yi Jeong sighed and shook his head at Ji Hoo, but then he went to him, and they clasped hands.

* * *

Ga Eul and Jan Di had their arms around each other and were chatting…

"When did you realize that we were there?" Jan Di asked of Ga Eul.

"Well, it was about the time when you ducked down that alleyway…"

"Oh," Jan Di gave a nervous smile. "So, basically the entire time."

"Yes," Ga Eul gave a nod and a chuckle.

Jan Di apologized again.

"It's really OK. It was actually pretty fun. It was like a game. And you two are quite formidable opponents!"

"What about you two?" Jan Di shot back. "We could barely keep up!"

* * *

At the next stop, the foursome got off the boat. They decided to have dinner together, and then the two _couples_ walked together through the Christmas markets of Stortorget. They stopped at various red stalls to browse the local crafts and sample the foods that were displayed—gingerbread, sausage, cheeses, as well as glogg. Yi Jeong was certain to warn the girls about the alcohol content of the glogg.

Jan Di and Ga Eul walked ahead, arm-in-arm and chattering away, while Ji Hoo and Yi Jeong walked together behind them.

Ji Hoo exhaled and tucked his hands into his pockets. "I am sorry for the intrusion, Yi Jeong. I should have consulted with you."

Yi Jeong shook his head. "It's fine. What's done is done… How long are you two staying, anyway?"

"Just a couple of days. And don't worry. I don't intend to interfere. I'm sure I can keep Jan Di busy at least part of the time, so you and Ga Eul can spend time together."

"It's alright. You're only here a few days anyway…"

There was a silence.

"Yi Jeong, is everything alright with you?" Ji Hoo asked after a moment.

Yi Jeong tightened his mouth ever so slightly. "Yes, why?"

"Well, it's just that you seem—"

But before Ji Hoo could finish, he was interrupted by the girls squealing. They had gotten excited by a large illuminated ferris wheel that stood out in the distance, and they were asking to ride it.

* * *

So, the group made their way to the ferris wheel and bought tickets.

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul sat together in one gondola, and Ji Hoo and Jan Di took the next one under them. "Are you afraid, Ga Eul-yang?" Yi Jeong whispered, leaning toward her slightly.

Ga Eul put on a proud face. "Of course not, Yi Jeong Sunbae!"

He grinned. "Because I was going to say that if you are, I could protect you…," and he smoothly wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. And Ga Eul smiled, biting her lip lightly.

In the gondola below them, Jan Di was trying to catch a view of Ga Eul and Yi Jeong, to ensure he was keeping his hands to himself. She leaned forward slightly and craned her neck to see. When the ferris wheel suddenly lurched forward and the gondola jerked, Jan Di was thrown back slightly. Ji Hoo put an arm out to steady her, as she clutched at the bar with one hand and onto his arm with her other.

"Oops, don't fall out now, Otter," he smiled over at her. She chuckled, and Ji Hoo helped to re-position her in her seat.

"I'm fine, Sunbae, gomawo," she smiled back.

After the ferris wheel, the four walked back toward the hotel where Jan Di, Ji Hoo, and Ga Eul were all staying. Along the way, Jan Di pointed out a pair of horse-drawn carriages.

"How about it, Jan Di-yah?" Ji Hoo asked. And Jan Di nodded.

Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo each paid a driver. Yi Jeong helped Ga Eul into one carriage, and Ji Hoo helped Jan Di into the other, and then the guys got into the carriages with the girls. The drivers offered each pair a thick, wool blanket to cover themselves.

Ga Eul snuggled in, and Yi Jeong slipped his hand into hers underneath the blanket.

As the horses trotted along, a soft, fluffy snow began to fall…

"It's so beautiful…," Ga Eul murmured. She smiled and looked to Yi Jeong, who was gazing lovingly upon her. He stroked the back of her cheek. "Yes, it is…"

Behind them, Jan Di was finally ignoring Yi Jeong and Ga Eul and taking in her surroundings.

"Wow…," Jan Di uttered, as she gazed up at the falling snowflakes and all around her.

Then she turned to Ji Hoo. "Sunbae…," she began.

"Yes?"

"Gomawo, for everything…"

Ji Hoo nodded. "Of course."

"Today was really fun, S-sun-bae…," Jan Di's voice trailed off and she let out a yawn.

Ji Hoo grinned at her. "The otter is jetlagged?"

Jan Di nodded, "Just a little…," and her eyelashes began to flutter.

Ji Hoo smiled and looked out to his left when he caught sight of something—a giant lighted Christmas tree. "Jan Di-yah, look…," he began, but stopped when he suddenly felt a weight against his shoulder. He turned back to see that Jan Di had fallen fast asleep against him.

Ji Hoo smiled down at Jan Di's sleeping form—with affection shining in his eyes. A few snowflakes had rested upon Jan Di's cheeks and eyelashes. Ji Hoo brushed the back of his hand along her soft cheek, wiping the tiny snowflakes away. Jan Di blinked a few times in her sleep, causing the remaining snowflakes to dance. Then, Ji Hoo leaned down slightly to place a gentle kiss upon her forehead. He tucked the covers tight around her and continued to look upon her.

* * *

Ga Eul glanced back over her shoulder at the carriage behind them. "Well, would you look at that?" she smiled, and Yi Jeong followed her gaze.

They both observed Jan Di sleeping soundly against Ji Hoo's shoulder and him gazing down intently upon her face. Yi Jeong tightened his mouth in disapproval at how _cozy_ the two were.

"It's kind of cute, huh?" she commented.

Yi Jeong softened ever so slightly and nodded his head. "I suppose so…," he replied. But, regardless, he was still rather concerned.

"Sometimes I wonder what's going to happen…," Ga Eul commented.

Yi Jeong pursed his lips and squeezed Ga Eul's hand beneath the blanket.

Changing the subject, Yi Jeong asked, "Are you warm enough?"

"Mm," she uttered.

…

After a moment, Yi Jeong and Ga Eul's eyes met again. With their friends finally preoccupied, they grew bolder. And Yi Jeong leaned in, and they shared a soft, yet passionate kiss under the falling snow. Then, Ga Eul rested her head against the love of her life's shoulder.

* * *

"Gomawo for today. It was perfect," Ga Eul said, as Yi Jeong dropped her off at her hotel room.

Yi Jeong barked out a sarcastic laugh. " _Perfect_? You're far too kind. How could you say that, Ga Eul-yang? With Ji Hoo and Jan Di stalking us all day and then tagging along at the end?"

Ga Eul smiled. "I know, but it really was perfect. I had so much fun today."

"Well, I'm relieved to hear that," and he ran a hand along her arm.

"In fact, _every day_ with you is _perfect_ …"

As soon as she heard herself say it, Ga Eul knew how sappy her statement must have sounded. But apparently, it hadn't bothered Yi Jeong. In fact, he was staring at her adoringly.

Then, he leaned in slowly and captured her lips. The kiss started out soft, but gradually began to deepen, and Yi Jeong tangled a hand within her hair. It was then that Ga Eul broke away. She stared hard at him, while still attempting to catch her breath…

"I'm sorry," he said, while gently holding her arms.

Ga Eul shook her head. "No, it's OK. Um…Yi Jeong-ah…would you like to…come in?"

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 ** _A/N: This was a fun chapter for me to write, but whoa, it turned out super fluffy… But, I hope you all enjoyed it. I was hoping to capture a bit of the BoF wackiness, among other things. Yeah, so Jan Di is still doing the immature stalking thing and being a busybody… But, I couldn't resist. In the show, I really wanted Ji Hoo to be the one to go with Jan Di when she spied on Ga Eul and Yi Jeong on their second "fake date," even though the purpose was to get Jun Pyo and Jan Di back together. So anyway, I thought it would be fun and cute to write the scenes that I did with the spying and evading each other... Plus, even though I wanted SoEul to have time alone, I liked the idea of Ji Hoo and Jan Di going to Sweden and having fun there. And I always enjoy Jan Di's hijinks and her getting into crazy situations. I'm not sure why Ji Hoo came out so flirty in this chapter… He's a bit frustrated but hopefully still (mostly) in character._**


	8. Lovers in a Foreign City Part III

**_A/N: Dearest readers,_**

 ** _Wow, it feels like so long! And I guess it has been. I hope this finds you all well, wherever you may be… If anyone is celebrating a special occasion today, my congratulations and best wishes go out to you! Likewise, my thoughts are with anyone who is going through a rough time now, and I hope that this can bring a smile, a laugh, or at least a much-needed break/distraction from reality._**

 ** _I know that it has been so very long since I've updated this story, and I'm really sorry about that. I got very busy with everything else, was out of the country for a bit, and I admit that I was a bit stuck on this for awhile. I will try to update more frequently from here on, though, and I promise that I'll finish this._**

 ** _This chapter is kind of all over the place, but hopefully it's entertaining… And I apologize upfront if there is too much Ji Hoo and Jan Di in this (for anyone who does not care for them). Sometimes I get carried away…_**

 _ **As always, I appreciate all of you so much! Thank you for the time you take to read my work, and I hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Mandy**_

* * *

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _Guest 1: Thank you. I'm glad you love it. I will definitely continue._**

 ** _Guest 2: Gracias. Voy a actualizar. (I'm sorry if that is translated incorrectly. I will update)._**

 ** _ABI: I will definitely complete it. It just may take me some time. Thank you for your patience._**

* * *

 **Lovers in a Foreign City Part III**

With a single thought in her head, Jan Di rushed through the unlocked door of Ji Hoo's adjoining hotel room. She was panicked because she had just seen Yi Jeong enter Ga Eul's room with her.

Ji Hoo's room was right next to Ga Eul's and Jan Di's was on the other side, so Jan Di figured she could hear better what was going on from his. Frantically, she stormed in; Ji Hoo was nowhere to be seen.

Jan Di kicked off her slippers, climbed onto the king-sized bed, and pressed her ear up against the wall. Her brow wrinkled and her jaw clenched, as she attempted to listen through the thick divider.

She couldn't hear a thing…

 _Darn these thick walls,_ Jan Di thought, as she attempted—but failed—to make out even the slightest sound on the other side. Then, Jan Di had a moment of déjà vu, as she recalled Jun Pyo reminding her of the star rating of the Shinwha hotel—where she had last attempted to spy on Ga Eul and Yi Jeong.

" _You'll never be able to hear_ a _nything_ ," came Jun Pyo's voice.

Jan Di groaned. This hotel was similarly rated, so it would probably be the same story here. And Jan Di silently cursed how nice of a hotel it was.

As she continued to try and ascertain any bit of information about what was going on in the next room, Ji Hoo stepped out of the bathroom—his hair was damp and he wore a towel only. "Jan Di, what are you doing?"

Jan Di began to answer, as she absentmindedly turned to look at him. He was standing in the doorway of the bathroom, bare-chested and with a towel wrapped around his waist. Jan Di shrieked and quickly turned away. While covering her eyes, she cried out, "Sunbae, I'm sorry; I'm so sorry!"

Ji Hoo cleared his throat. "I, uh, forgot my robe, but I didn't think I'd be needing it," he quipped and fetched his robe from the closet. Ji Hoo threw on the soft, white robe and cinched it.

After thoroughly tightening the robe, Ji Hoo informed Jan Di that she could look. She hesitantly peeled her fingers away from her face—like a small child—and glanced shyly over at him, her cheeks still burning crimson.

"What are you doing, Jan Di?" he repeated.

"I was just, um…," she stammered. "Well, you see, Yi Jeong went into Ga Eul's hotel room with her!" and Jan Di pounded her fist upon the bed, digging it into the comforter.

Ji Hoo shrugged. "Well, Jan Di, it's not really any of our business, is it?" he asked as if it should go without saying.

Jan Di answered with a sharp exhale. "I know, but, but…what if something bad happens!"

Ji Hoo leaned against the wall. "Whatever happens, happens, Jan Di. You can't stop it. Besides, I'm sure they'll make the best decision for them."

"But Sunbae!"

 _How can he take such a careless attitude_? She wondered. After all, if they were just going to give up now, what had all this been for, anyway?

Ji Hoo sighed. "Why do you assume something is necessarily going to happen, anyway, Jan Di-yah?"

"Well, come on, Sunbae…a man and woman…alone in a hotel room…"

Ji Hoo wasn't sure what came over him at that moment—perhaps he wanted to get his point across—but it just came out, "Like you and I are now?"

. . .

Jan Di blinked rapidly, but then she merely waved him off with a hand. "Well, that's completely different, Sunbae!"

Ji Hoo clenched his jaw and nodded painfully. Yes, it _was_ different… He knew as much, but he still couldn't deny that it stung a little—like alcohol to a wound. And her statement only fueled him on. He began approaching the bed, where Jan Di was seated on her feet.

Ji Hoo stood before Jan Di now; she stared up at him, doe-eyed. "S-sunbae?"

"So, you're saying that something will definitel _y_ happen in there if they are left alone, but nothing could _ever_ happen in here?"

Jan Di's lips parted in shock. _How should she respond to that? Had he gone crazy?! Of course, nothing was going to happen here!_

But all words were suddenly and completely lost to her…

* * *

 _The Next Morning…_

Ga Eul awoke in the ultra-comfortable hotel bed with the biggest smile on her face. And she dreamily recalled the night before…

Yi Jeong had been concerned about Jan Di and Ji Hoo tagging along, but Ga Eul hadn't really minded. The evening had been magical, nonetheless. Still, the best part had been _after that_ —when she had invited Yi Jeong in…

She had been nervous and battling with her hormones all day—which was driving her full-speed ahead—but somehow, last night, all that melted away, and they were able to simply _be with_ one another. It wasn't forced or uncomfortable, and she didn't feel a bit disappointed about where it had ended. She felt completely satisfied and utterly _blissful_.

Ga Eul rolled over onto her side and hugged her pillow, closing her eyes and nuzzling her face against it, imagining that it was him and remembering the way it felt to be in his arms last night…

It was then that she heard a knock upon the door. She bolted upright, slipped on her slippers, threw on a robe, and—stopping only briefly to fix her hair—went to the door.

* * *

 _"So, you're saying that something will definitely happen in there, but nothing could ever happen in here?" Ji Hoo repeated._

 _…_

 _Ji Hoo had closed the distance between them and was hovering over her now. And she was simply staring up at him, doe-eyed—with her mouth hung open—while he looked down upon her._

 _He placed one hand on each side of her on the bed and leaned down. His breathing had escalated, and there was a look in his eyes that she had never seen there before..._

 _She should question him, shouldn't she? She should call him out for his utterly outrageous comment, but she…just…couldn't... She had absolutely no retort—all she could do was stare back into his dark eyes, wondering what this new emotion was that she saw behind them…_

 _After several seconds passed, she shook her head rapidly, "Well, that is…I mean…it's_ _ **you**_ _…and_ _ **me**_ _, and we're not…there's nothing…," she stammered._

 _He simply waited for her to come out with it…_

 _Finally, she mustered a timid, "St-stop joking around, Sunbae…," and she gave him a light shove on the arm._

 _"I'm not joking," he replied in complete seriousness._

 _Her eyes grew wider. "S-s-unbae…," she uttered in astonishment._

 _And then she fell silent once more..._

 _Ji Hoo tightened his mouth, and there was a sadness in his eyes. "Is it so ridiculous, Jan Di-ah—the idea of you and me?"_

 _Her head shouted, 'yes, it is!' Had he forgotten all about Jun Pyo?! It was so strange… But stranger still was that fact that she was not reminding him of the obvious—that she was in a serious relationship with his best friend…_

 _She should remind him, shouldn't she? Yet, her lips still spoke nothing…_

 _The intense look upon Ji Hoo's face softened, and he gently spoke her name, "Jan Di-ah…"_

 _She blinked a few times in response. And then she shrunk back on her knees upon the bed, gripping the sheets between her fists, and wondering what had come over him—and what he planned to do… It was both terrifying and a little bit exciting, somehow…_

 _By now, all rationality had flown out of her head like a frantic bird. Her chest was rising and falling heavily, and she was just staring at him like a fool..._

 _It was then that Ji Hoo kissed her…_

 _But it wasn't like the kiss in New Caledonia—this one was much more intense as if a dam had broken and the powerful force behind it was bursting forth uncontrollably._

 _Ji Hoo took her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes widened at first touch but then fluttered shut..._

 _After a few seconds, his lips parted slightly, and he deepened the kiss. One of his hands ventured to her hair, while the other found its way down her neck and rested behind it, gently pulling her closer._

 _Then, her fingers found their way to his robe and curled into it. Her hands slid upward and settled upon his neck._

 _After their lips left each other, he wrapped his arms tight around her waist. She sighed and rose up on her knees, hugging him around his neck. She buried her face into the crook of his neck and murmured, "Sunbae…," against it._

* * *

Still in that place between sleep and awake, with Ji Hoo's name-and the faintest feel of his lips—upon her lips, Jan Di stirred.

Her eyes fluttered, and she spoke his name again—aloud, _"Sunbae…"_

"Hmm?" she heard Ji Hoo murmur sleepily. His voice sounded close, very close—practically in her ear—as if he was right next to her…

Jan Di's eyes instantly shot open, and she bolted upright in the bed. She glanced to her side—to find Ji Hoo lying right next to her with his eyes tightly shut. She screamed and sprung out of the bed.

At that, Ji Hoo opened his eyes.

After the initial shock wore off, he considered the situation. It wasn't exactly the type of reaction a guy wanted to get upon waking next to a girl. And he would have enjoyed waking beside Jan Di, if not for the panicked scream that had nearly pierced his eardrum.

Even though it was obvious, he asked, "Jan Di, what's wrong?" while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Jan Di took a deep, calming breath, as she assessed the situation. She glanced over at Ji Hoo—he was dressed in his nightwear. Then, she looked down at her own attire, and she was wearing the pajamas she had been when she stormed into his room the night before.

But how did they end up in bed together? And that _kiss_ … Had it actually happened?! No, it couldn't have!

Still completely freaked, she muttered to herself, "It was just a dream, right?"

"What?" Ji Hoo questioned. He blinked a few times, finally bringing her into focus. Her arms were folded tightly across her chest, and she was avoiding eye contact.

 _It was only a dream, wasn't it? It had to be! Just a dream…just a dream…_ She repeated it over and over in her head _._

Jan Di thought back, and she recalled. _Of course, it was just a dream! The kiss never happened!_

She sighed in relief. And then she began sifting through her memories, piecing together what had been dream and what had been reality…

* * *

Jan Di recalled Ji Hoo making that outlandish statement last night—about something happening between them—and then leaning down toward her as if he was going to kiss her…

But, he only reached for his nightclothes—that were neatly folded beside her on the bed. He had then given her a disarming smile and put distance between them again. And he laughed it off, informing her that he was just trying to make a point to her.

But, it had still been a very strange thing for him to say, even to make point…

* * *

"Did you have a nightmare, Jan Di-ah?" Ji Hoo asked, as he got out of the bed and took a step toward her.

Still clutching her arms, Jan Di gave a nervous laugh. "Yes, you could say that…," and then she exhaled. She was relieved about the kiss, but she still didn't remember how they had ended up where they awoke.

"Are you alright?" Ji Hoo asked. He took another step toward her—surely only wanting to go to her in comfort—but she held up her hands, warning him not to come any closer.

And Ji Hoo stopped where he was.

Hugging herself—and still reeling in horror—Jan Di responded from across the room. "I'm fine," she said in a rather curt tone. "But Sunbae, what happened last night?"

"What do you mean, Jan Di?"

"Well, Sunbae… _why_ …why were we in bed together?" and she glanced away, her cheeks burning.

An amused smile crossed Ji Hoo's lips. "You don't remember?"

Jan Di suddenly felt angry with him, and she scowled. Was he really going to tease her— _now_ —when she was already spiraling in shame and guilt over her unspeakable dream?

Noticing her extreme discomfort—and the fact that she was not amused at all—Ji Hoo continued, "Relax Jan Di. We just fell asleep while watching the movie last night."

 _That's right…_

Ji Hoo had suggested she take her mind off Ga Eul and Yi Jeong, so he'd turned a movie on, and they'd sat down to watch together on his bed. Somewhere along the way, they must have fallen asleep. It was completely innocent…

But then, there was her dream—which was not so innocent…

Jan Di rationalized it, telling herself that it was simply the product of her previous conversations with Ga Eul, her worries, and Ji Hoo's weird comment…

And dreams were just dreams. They were strange and, at times, nonsensical, depending on what theory you buy into… It didn't _mean anything_ —did it?

Still, the dream was enough to properly freak Jan Di out.

It wasn't like her to have such dreams! And certainly not about Ji Hoo Sunbae! She'd only ever had one or two romantic dreams about Jun Pyo—and he was her boyfriend!

 _Sure_ , when she had that huge crush on Ji Hoo Sunbae back when she first started Shinwha she'd fantasized about him kissing her, but not like that—never so intense and vivid...

Jan Di felt completely horrible. And she really needed her best friend right now...

* * *

In the room next to them, Ga Eul opened the door. Yi Jeong was standing on the other side, gifting her with a luminescent smile and looking amazing, _as always_.

"Good morning," he greeted.

And Ga Eul's smile grew—almost to the point of hurting her face, but in a pleasant way. "Good morning," she replied.

"How did you sleep?" Yi Jeong asked as he ran a hand along her arm.

She felt goosebumps rise-up. "Mm, great." _Despite it only being a few hours…_ "And you?"

"Well, I must admit that I tossed and turned a bit because…I really didn't want to leave last night... Or, rather, _this morning_ …" He grinned and tucked a strand of stray hair back behind her ear.

Ga Eul flushed and glanced shyly down at her slippered feet. She couldn't help thinking that she must look a mess, but for the moment, she didn't care. And she simply nodded, as she recalled the previous night…

When she finally looked at him again, Yi Jeong was beaming at her. And though she tried to temper it, she couldn't stop her own smile from returning in full force.

"So, I came to ask you to have breakfast with me this morning, but I wondered if I could check your room first. I can't find my cufflinks."

"Oh, sure, come in. Let's look for them," she replied.

And he followed her inside.

* * *

"I…I need to talk to Ga Eul!" Jan Di exclaimed.

And—keeping her distance from Ji Hoo—she rushed to the door of his hotel room. In her hurry to escape, she completely forgot about the way she'd come in the first place.

Jan Di opened the door to leave, and Ji Hoo followed. At that very moment, Ga Eul opened the door to _her_ room to usher Yi Jeong out, and the four of them caught sight of one another—Jan Di leaving Ji Hoo's room and Yi Jeong leaving Ga Eul's.

They all stopped where they were and looked between each other.

After a moment of awkward, confused silence, Jan Di rushed past Yi Jeong—with only a subtle nod to him—grabbed Ga Eul by the arm, and dragged her back into her hotel room.

Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo looked on, slightly stupefied, as the door was shut behind the girls. And then Yi Jeong turned to Ji Hoo and frowned.

* * *

Once inside Ga Eul's hotel room, Jan Di released her arm. "Can we talk?"

Jan Di seemed distressed, so Ga Eul ignored the intrusion and nodded. They sat down on her bed, and Ga Eul studied Jan Di, who seemed to be struggling with her choice of words.

Ga Eul released a small sigh and folded her hands in her lap. "Before you say anything, Jan Di, don't worry. Yi Jeong Sunbae didn't spend the night." _Not technically…_ "He just came over early to look for his cufflinks."

"Oh," Jan Di breathed a visible sigh of relief. Not knowing what else to say, she asked, "Um, did he…find them?"

Ga Eul nodded.

"So…," Jan Di hesitated about asking anything further—what she truly wanted to ask.

But, as if reading her mind—like many best friends could do—Ga Eul answered, "Nothing happened last night, Jan Di."

Jan Di released her breath again.

"Well, I mean, not _nothing_ , but you know…nothing to be concerned about..." And Ga Eul smiled, as she drifted back to the night before.

She and Jan Di typically talked about everything, but Ga Eul felt that she should leave some things unsaid. Still, Jan Di was her best friend, so she decided to give her the condensed version.

* * *

Last night, she and Yi Jeong had taken things a bit further than they ever had, but it wasn't at all forced or uncomfortable. Ga Eul realized that she had been worrying entirely too much about how and when to proceed in her relationship with Yi Jeong, but last night, their love had simply flowed like a cool, steady stream.

When they first kissed, Ga Eul was afraid she would never be able to stop—and she didn't want to. They ended up on the couch, kissing and caressing for awhile. She lost track of how long it was, but it was amazing…

 _Yi Jeong attended thoroughly to her lips while running his fingers throughout her hair, placing firm but gentle pressure upon her arms and sides, and pulling her closer. Then, he moved on to other areas and began touching more skin. It was as if his hands were everywhere—but not in a sleazy manner—and she was certain she'd never known such pleasure… How was it that he could manage to attend to so much at once?_

 _And then she participated, too. She instinctively laid her hands upon his broad chest and ran them up his neck and to his hair, allowing her fingers to get lost there._

...

Eventually, the passion died down, and their kisses became softer and more tender. And they began talking.

* * *

Ga Eul didn't think it possible, but the session afterward was arguably even better than the romance—when he held her in his arms upon the couch.

 _He wrapped his arms around her, and she rested her head on his chest. Their fingers interlocked, and they talked of anything and everything._

 _They shared their plans, their hopes, and their dreams. It was as if they were slowly discovering small pieces of information about each other—what they liked and disliked, and what was important to them._

 _And Ga Eul was fine with that. She didn't need to complete the entire puzzle just yet; she was simply enjoying the process._

 _She even admitted to him about the jealousy she'd felt when she thought that Elise knew things about him that she did not. And he eased her mind, informing her that this was not the case._

Ga Eul loved that their relationship was defined by more than just physical attraction. It was deeper than that, and Yi Jeong had admitted that he'd never confided so much in another—certainly not another female, not since Eun-Jae, years ago—and not even as much with F3.

Ga Eul recalled them waking—after falling asleep on the couch together—to the sun peeking out over the horizon. And Yi Jeong took her to the window to look out. With his arm around her waist and her head resting against his arm, they'd watched the sun come up.

They'd watched the sky transforming from shades of dark blue and black to mixtures of pinks and oranges. They'd watched the sun touch each building with its golden fingertips while illuminating the waters of the harbor—glistening and reflecting off. And then the sun cast its mark upon the sky and settled there. It was much more wonderful than having the view described for her, as he had done over the phone. And the experience was one she would never forget for as long as she lived.

…

Jan Di couldn't help but smile at the way Ga Eul's eyes twinkled when she talked about Yi Jeong. She knew that look and that feeling well—and there was nothing quite like it. Perhaps she could and should finally begin to ease up on her protectiveness for Ga Eul. It seemed that Ga Eul was in good hands, after all…

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

In the hallway, Yi Jeong placed his hands upon his hips. "What happened?" he demanded of Ji Hoo.

Ji Hoo wrinkled his brow in response to his good friend's vague question. "What are you talking about?"

"Jan Di. Why was she in your room so early?"

"I could ask you the same thing regarding Ga Eul," Ji Hoo replied.

"Well, that's none of your business."

"Likewise."

"Yoon Ji Hoo!" Yi Jeong raised his voice and took a few aggressive steps toward Ji Hoo.

He was not a man who controlled his temper well, and right now it was flaring…

"Yi Jeong, relax," Ji Hoo held up his hands in placation, and Yi Jeong stopped. "You can't be serious. Do you actually think something happened between Jan Di and me?"

"Well, she was acting strangely. What did you do?" Yi Jeong urged.

Ji Hoo stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Why do you assume I _did_ something? Are you actually accusing me of coming onto Jan Di? Do you not trust me, Yi Jeong?"

"I do, but…"

"You do know that she lives with me, don't you? So, it's not like I needed to lure her to my hotel room if I wanted to make a move," Ji Hoo smirked. The whole conversation was ludicrous to Ji Hoo, anyway, so why not poke fun at it?

But apparently, Yi Jeong did not find the humor in it…

Yi Jeong tightened his jaw and balled his fist at his side. And he took another few steps toward Ji Hoo.

Ji Hoo was certain that Yi Jeong was inches from punching him in the face on Jun Pyo's behalf, so he quickly added, "I was joking, Yi Jeong! It was a joke," and Ji Hoo gave a sardonic laugh.

Yi Jeong glared at him. "Well, it wasn't funny."

Ji Hoo scoffed, "No, it's _ridiculous_ , isn't it? How could you possibly think that something could ever happen between Jan Di and me?"

It came out a bit more jaded sounding than Ji Hoo had intended…

"I know. I'm sorry, Ji Hoo. I just don't like it—how close you two are. I don't want to see a repeat performance of New Caledonia."

"I'm not going to kiss her," Ji Hoo simply said.

"Good," Yi Jeong replied, shoving his hands into his pockets. " _So_ , what did happen then?"

"Nothing _happened_ , Yi Jeong, nothing of consequence, anyway."

Yi Jeong was clearly awaiting an explanation, so Ji Hoo sighed and continued. "Jan Di came to my room last night…to talk to me about something. We started watching a movie together, and we just fell asleep. That's it," Ji Hoo shrugged. "She was feeling embarrassed about it, so that's what you saw."

Yi Jeong sighed. "You're playing with fire, Ji Hoo..."

"I'm not," Ji Hoo replied immediately, "I know that sometimes I push the boundaries with her a little, but I never cross them."

"I'm just concerned that if you two continue being so _close_ something will eventually happen. Especially with you two living together… There will inevitably be a slip-up."

Ji Hoo felt his frustration rising, and he wanted to remind Yi Jeong that he was not _him_ , and he could certainly control himself around a woman… But he held his tongue.

Yi Jeong paused before adding, "…You don't exactly think clearly when it comes to Jan Di, you know? Bringing her here, for instance."

Ji Hoo clenched his jaw and gave a slow, sullen nod.

It hurt a bit—Yi Jeong's sharp statement. But perhaps Yi Jeong had a point—when he said that he did not think clearly when Jan Di was involved. Perhaps Ji Hoo was only kidding himself. And he recalled the night before…

* * *

After making that idiotic remark to Jan Di, she had recoiled and stared up at him. And he recalled that she had been practically cowering like a tiny mouse cornered by a snake.

Jan Di was one of the strongest people Ji Hoo had ever known, and seeing her like that—and what was more, knowing that _he_ brought it on—made him feel like the worst person in the world.

The only explanation he could come up with for his behavior last night was that he just got fed up—he got so fed up, at times, with the way things were and with how she refused to acknowledge him the way he wanted.

But then again, what was wrong with him? For, as much as it still tormented him that Jan Di was not his girl, he loved the way things were between them even more—so comfortable, so easy, and so wonderful…

Ji Hoo knew that he would never have her in a romantic way, but that did not mean that he couldn't take great joy in the amazing friendship they had. He would always treasure it, and he would never, ever do anything to ruin that.

Last night, after seeing how she looked at him—like prey upon a predator—Ji Hoo had berated himself for allowing his selfish desires to momentarily get the better of him.

Then, after a few seconds of perplexity, Jan Di had given him a cute little nervous laugh, shoved him, and told him to stop joking around. And it completely snapped him out of it. After that, he couldn't help but melt like warm butter. He smiled at her, grabbed his clothes, and played off the entire thing.

It wasn't like he was actually going to kiss her…

How could he possibly think that anything would ever change between them, anyway? And how could he hope for that deep down? What kind of friend was he being to secretly desire that? It sickened him, in fact.

* * *

Ji Hoo shook his head. "No, I don't always think clearly with her, but nothing will _ever_ happen," he assured. "I would never allow anything to happen and risk ruining my friendship with Jun Pyo, or with _her_ , forever," and Ji Hoo paused.

He glanced to the side for a moment and then back to Yi Jeong. "…If she had feelings for me, it would be a different story. It would have to be mutual for any slip-ups to happen because I would never force myself on her, and _I'm_ **not** going to slip up."

"I'm glad to hear that, but I still don't think you two should be as close as you are. How do you think Jun Pyo would feel—if he knew how close you are getting to his fiancée? Do you think he'd appreciate that?"

Ji Hoo's stomach sank at the mention of Jun Pyo. "No. But she's not… They're not yet…," he weakly argued, in an attempt at making himself feel just a little bit better. But, it was useless.

"Dammit, Ji Hoo, I don't care!" Yi Jeong shouted, cutting him off. "It doesn't matter if they're not yet engaged or married; it's a technicality! She's _his_! And she always will be!"

Ji Hoo felt his chest begin to rise and fall heavily…

"You can claim that you're just friends all you want, but it's not right. And you know it. Honestly, I'm ashamed of you. I thought you had more integrity than that!"

The reminder of last night and Yi Jeong's disapproval—frankly, the whole conversation—had only served to feed Ji Hoo's mounting frustration, and he'd finally had his fill of it. "Do you really think so little of me?" Ji Hoo blurted out. "Do you know how many opportunities I've had that I haven't taken, Yi Jeong?" Do you know how many times I've been so close to Jan Di, just aching to touch her, to kiss her, and I didn't?"

Ji Hoo exhaled sharply and then quieted.

Yi Jeong stood before Ji Hoo now. He reached out a hand to lay upon his friend's shoulder. "I know, Ji Hoo-yah…," he sighed. "I know how you feel, and I sympathize. I really do. It's not like my heart has never been broken," and Yi Jeong paused momentarily in thought of Eun-Jae, "…but, I just had to say something. I'm sorry to be so blunt, but I just can't continue to watch you walk this path that won't end happily for you. I say all this for your sake, too. I really think you need to try and move on…"

And Ji Hoo's face fell.

"I can't say that I agree with you two living together, either, but that's between you two and Jun Pyo…"

Yi Jeong slapped his hands against his thighs in defeat. "Well, I've given you my opinion. It's on you now, to do the right thing and distance yourself..."

Ji Hoo processed for a moment and nodded dismally. "You're right. You're absolutely right, Yi Jeong…"

* * *

After Ga Eul finished her story about last night, she looked to Jan Di, who was wringing her hands lightly and staring down at them.

"Was there something you wanted to talk to me about, Jan Di-ah?" she asked.

Jan Di remained silent, so Ga Eul decided to bring up what she had been wondering about. "Just now, you were in Ji Hoo Sunbae's room…"

Jan Di nodded, keeping her eyes guiltily low.

"Did something—?" Ga Eul began tentatively.

"Ahh, nothing happened!" Jan Di blurted out, and then she continued more softly with, "…I just fell asleep in Ji Hoo Sunbae's room…in his bed, with him…" After she admitted it, she turned her head away in shame.

"Really?"

"Yes, but we were just watching a movie and we fell asleep! It was completely innocent!" Jan Di shouted defensively.

Ga Eul's brow furrowed. "I wasn't thinking that it wasn't..."

Jan Di sighed and hung her head. She squeezed her hands together, and Ga Eul put a hand on her shoulder. "I don't think you should feel bad about that. Like you said, it was innocent."

There was a silence...

"Well, there was something else, too..."

Ga Eul leaned in, listening closely.

"I…sort of…had a dream about Ji Hoo Sunbae last night…"

"What kind of dream?"

…

After relating her dream—which required admitting her attempt at listening in on Ga Eul and Yi Jeong—Jan Di collapsed face first onto the bed, lamenting, "What should I do, Ga Eul-ah?"

Ga Eul placed a hand upon Jan Di's back. "Do you really need to do anything, Jan Di-ah? It was just a dream."

"But what does it mean?!" Jan Di bemoaned, her voice muffled by the sheets. She sat upright and looked into her best friend's eyes for answers.

Maybe it was uncalled for—and perhaps she _was_ a little upset with Jan Di for her interference—but Ga Eul couldn't help herself and said, "I think it's pretty clear what it means…"

Jan Di stared at Ga Eul in wait for her explanation.

"It means…that you're secretly in love with Ji Hoo Sunbae, and you want him to kiss you," Ga Eul replied, with a small smirk.

"Ga Eul-ah! Noo! That can't possibly be it!" and Jan Di threw herself down onto the bed again like a petulant child having a tantrum. She fumbled for a pillow and buried her face in it. "I'm a terrible person," Jan Di muttered through the pillow—in a voice Ga Eul could barely make out.

Ga Eul stared down at Jan Di in tender sympathy. Feeling sorry about her teasing, Ga Eul began to lightly rub Jan Di's back. "You're not a terrible person, Jan Di-ah. People have dreams; they can't be helped. And I really don't think it's anything to get so upset about it. There could be a hundred different reasons why you dreamed that, right? And dreams don't always _mean_ something, do they?" Ga Eul moved on to stroke Jan Di's hair for a moment.

And Jan Di sat upright, still hugging the pillow. "You're right. It really depends on the interpretation."

Jan Di had learned all about both the psychological and physiological explanations for dreams—from Freud to Jung to Hobson to Flanagan. Dreams had been investigated and debated for centuries, and the explanations ranged from unconscious wishes to mere random successions of images that served no adaptive function whatsoever...

Attempting to be helpful, Ga Eul suggested, "Maybe you just miss Jun Pyo, but you see Ji Hoo more often, so he was the one that showed up in your dream…"

"Maybe…," Jan Di placed a finger to her chin. "So, you're saying that it was Gu Jun Pyo in Ji Hoo Sunbae's body who was kissing me?"

"Um, could be…," Ga Eul chuckled.

"That'd be so weird…," Jan Di commented. And they both laughed at the crazy notion.

 _But that's not really any better…,_ Jan Di thought. So, she decided to simply think of the dream as meaningless.

After a brief silence, Ga Eul spoke, "I still can't believe Ji Hoo Sunbae said what he did…"

"Yeah, but I get it. He was trying to get me to back off worrying about you and Yi Jeong…"

Ga Eul nodded.

"And speaking of that, Ga Eul-ah, I just wanted to say again that I'm really sorry for coming here and intruding. I know I've been such a pain, but…it's just that I care about you so much!"

"I know, Jan Di-ah. I care about you, too, and thank you."

And the two friends tightly embraced upon the bed.

* * *

After talking things through, Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo clasped hands.

"Well, I'm glad we talked, Ji Hoo-ah."

Ji Hoo nodded.

"And since I do believe you can be trusted," Yi Jeong gave him a wry smile, "I'd like to ask a favor of you."

"What is it?"

"Could you occupy Jan Di for the day, so that I can spend time with Ga Eul?"

Ji Hoo nodded. "Yes, I can."

* * *

The girls finally exited the room, and they met up with the guys briefly. Then, they all went their separate ways. Ga Eul finished getting ready, and then she and Yi Jeong went to breakfast.

After Jan Di showered and dressed, there was a knock at her door. She answered; it was Ji Hoo.

"Jan Di-ah, give me your time today," he requested with a smile.

It reminded her of Macau, and a nostalgic smile crossed her lips. But then she hesitated, and she glanced away upon recalling her dream. She did feel better after talking to Ga Eul, yet things still seemed a bit weird…

But then Jan Di looked at Ji Hoo again, and he was smiling that bright, beautiful smile of his that she'd come to love and appreciate so much. It was a smile that held the incredible power of melting all her troubles away…

And she felt at ease once more.

Still, he always teased her, so she should return the favor once in awhile, shouldn't she? "What will you give me in return?" she asked with a smirk.

Ji Hoo feigned hurt. "Isn't the pleasure of my company enough?"

Jan Di poked out her cheeks. "Hmm, well, in Macau you offered me ice cream," and she raised a brow.

Ji Hoo's smile grew wider—and even more enchanting—and he nodded. "I'll buy you ice cream, Otter. You're very easy to please, you know?" and Ji Hoo gave a little laugh. Then, he grew serious again. "But I do think I'm getting the far better end of the deal..."

And Jan Di responded with a tender smile.

* * *

After breakfast at the hotel restaurant, Yi Jeong placed a hand upon Ga Eul's back and led her to his car.

"Where are we going, Yi Jeong-ah?" she asked.

"It's a surprise," he said. When she looked at him curiously, he added, "Someplace I think you'll like."

And he took her to the Fotografiska—a museum of contemporary photography in the heart of Stockholm, known for hosting exhibitions of world-renowned photographers.

Normally, Ga Eul would be taking lots of photos, but she wasn't allowed to in the museum, so she simply enjoyed the works with her eyes.

Ga Eul marveled at the photographs and made comments about the lighting and angles. She mused on the artists—on what messages they were trying to convey—and on their subjects, wondering what their stories were. She liked to imagine that…

Yi Jeong smiled over at Ga Eul, as he was truly enchanted by her spirit. He always had been…

* * *

She had always tried to understand others, to figure them out. It was just one of the many things he appreciated about her—her curiosity about people. She was curious about _him_ in the beginning, too.

At first, it had been an annoyance to him because she was digging around in the attic of his mind, and he didn't want her to know about his deep dark past. He tried to prevent her from learning anything substantial about him, but it hadn't worked. In fact, she had figured him out relatively quickly.

Yi Jeong had come to realize that she didn't do it because she was nosy—but rather because she cared about people and was interested in them. And it was now one of the things he loved the most about her…

* * *

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul walked along together through the museum, and he joined her in the discussion. She grinned over at him, as he prattled on about world-renowned photographers like Annie Leibovitz and Robert Mapplethorpe.

Ga Eul stuck her hands into the pockets of her candy apple red coat. "So, are you trying to impress me with your knowledge of photography, So Yi Jeong?" she asked with a playful grin.

She teased, but she had to admit that she _was_ impressed. And she wondered if he had learned all these facts for her benefit, or if he was really interested…

Yi Jeong gave a little laugh and flashed her a smile. "Is it that obvious?" he asked coolly, as he tucked his hands into his own pant pockets. And then he gave her a debonair smile. "Is it working?"

Ga Eul smirked over at him. " _Maybe_ …," and then she added, "but we're way past that stage, aren't we?"

 _No use mincing words_ , she thought.

"You don't have to try and impress me. I already know the real So Yi Jeong, and I like him a lot."

"Oh? Do you?"

She nodded, smiling. He then took a hand out of his pocket and caught hold of her arm. He gave it a light tug, and she removed her hand from her pocket in response. And then he slipped his hand into hers.

Ga Eul smiled to herself, as they continued walking hand in hand through the museum.

When they stopped to look at another series of photographs, Yi Jeong dropped her hand and folded his arms across his chest.

…

"You know, there are courses and workshops here on photography," he casually commented.

"Oh yeah?"

Yi Jeong nodded. And then he paused, staring for a long moment at a photograph of an elderly gray-haired man. "Is…that something that would interest you?"

Ga Eul blinked a few times, unsure of where he was headed with this. "Well, yes, I would love to learn more about photography, but I don't think I'll be here long enough to really do that."

But Ga Eul still didn't know how long Yi Jeong planned to have her there. He hadn't said anything more about it, and she was avoiding asking because she didn't really want to leave. Although, he would certainly have to get back to school and work soon enough. And not to mention, Christmas was nearing, and she would want to see her family over the holiday.

Yi Jeong continued staring at the large photograph. "Do you like it here, Ga Eul-yang?"

 _Is he getting at something?_

Ga Eul observed him for a moment before answering, "Yes, it's very nice."

She was curious, yet she didn't feel she should come right out and question what had gotten into him. So, instead, she asked, "Do _you_ like it here, Yi Jeong Sunbae?"

A small smirk tugged at one side of Yi Jeong's mouth. "…Yes. But, it's certainly not home."

* * *

Jan Di and Ji Hoo spent the day touring the city more, and then they went to a small café for lunch. Afterward—despite the cold—Ji Hoo bought Jan Di ice cream, as promised.

As they sat together, eating their ice cream and watching the boats on the harbor, Jan Di began to think about the dream again…

Her earlier conversation with Ga Eul had been helpful—and she had repeatedly told herself that the dream meant absolutely nothing—but regardless, she had been fixated upon it all day. And she had to admit that it made it difficult to look at Ji Hoo the same and act normally around him. It was a shame, too, because she was having so much fun with him today…

And it was ridiculous, wasn't it? There was no need for her to be awkward around Ji Hoo just because of a silly dream. It was _Ji Hoo_ , for crying out loud!

Jan Di had sworn Ga Eul to secrecy about the dream, but she knew that it was only a matter of time before Ji Hoo realized that something was up with her if she continued acting this way. Surely, he had noticed it already. He was probably just being considerate in not bringing it up.

But, as suspected, Ji Hoo _had_ noticed. And after they finished their ice cream—and were just sitting there on a railing on the side of the harbor—he broached the subject.

"Jan Di-ah?"

"Mm?" she muttered, as she absentmindedly stared out across the water.

"I was just wondering, and you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but…is something bothering you?"

Jan Di glanced at him briefly, and he appeared very concerned. She looked away and shook her head.

Ji Hoo squeezed his hands together and decided to press a little further. "Are you angry with me?" he asked.

She looked at him again and put on a smile. "Of course not, Sunbae. What would make you think that?"

"Well," he tossed a faint smile back—in response to her clearly fake one, "Just a feeling, I guess."

There was no need for him to go into detail about all that he had noticed—namely, her keeping extra distance between them, avoiding eye contact, and not to mention, her awkward, panicked behavior this morning. But he did feel that he should at least address it.

"About this morning…," Ji Hoo began.

Jan Di's cheeks instantly heated up at the mention, and she turned her face away.

"I'm really sorry about that, Jan Di-ah. I shouldn't have let you fall asleep in my bed. I should have suggested you go to your own room when I noticed we were both drifting off..."

"It's OK, Sunbae," she mumbled while studying her hands. "You don't need to apologize. It's really my fault."

That _was_ part of the awkwardness Jan Di was experiencing, but—although this morning had been embarrassing—it hadn't bothered her nearly as much as the dream had. "And it's not that, anyway," she muttered.

Jan Di immediately regretted the statement. It would have been better to just let him think that her behavior was the result of her embarrassment over them falling asleep next to each other—and let it go at that…

She turned her head and shut her eyes tight, wishing she could take it back. And a silence passed between them with the breeze…

Jan Di worked up the courage to address her issue. "Sunbae... Do you think it's normal to…is it wrong to….?"

Ji Hoo looked at her curiously.

But then she gave up on speaking. "Nothing, never mind." It was senseless to bring it up, after all. And she couldn't possibly ask him about it without giving her dream away…

"Is it wrong to what, Jan Di?"

Jan Di mussed her hair and groaned in frustration. Then, she gave a nervous laugh. "I uh don't really know where I was going with that…"

Ji Hoo simply nodded. "I think I understand, Jan Di-ah. And…I think it's my fault."

And Jan Di's brow wrinkled in confusion.

Ji Hoo gave her a halfhearted smile. "You see, Yi Jeong had a little talk with me this morning, and he helped me to realize that I have been…behaving sort of inappropriately with you…"

"What do you mean, Sunbae?"

"First of all, I never should have said what I did last night, even as a joke. I don't know what came over me…"

"It's OK...," she mumbled.

"No, it's not. I didn't mean anything by it, and it was stupid to say. I shouldn't have made you uncomfortable like that. And things like…this morning shouldn't happen."

Ji Hoo wrung his hands. "I'm sure Jun Pyo wouldn't like it. As you know, he gets very jealous and wouldn't want any guy, even me, coming within ten feet of you," Ji Hoo added to lighten the mood.

Jan Di chuckled and nodded. He had a point there. It was a little bit funny, but it only served to remind her of her dream again. What would Jun Pyo think of _that_? Surely, he would be furious…

And Jan Di grew deathly silent.

Ji Hoo turned resolutely toward Jan Di; she was staring down at her feet. "I never wanted to make you uncomfortable, Jan Di-ah, and I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me?"

Jan Di glanced up and gave him a thin-lipped smile. "Of course, Sunbae." Then, she returned her eyes to the ground.

Ji Hoo took a deep breath and continued, "The only explanation I can really offer for the way I acted is…well, you see…" He began rubbing the back of his neck, and then he sighed heavily, "…I guess I still haven't completely let go of my feelings for you…"

Jan Di was momentarily stunned.

…

Her eyes shot up to look at him. "…S-unbae…," she finally uttered.

"But don't worry. I'm working on letting go of those feelings..."

Jan Di looked away again and stared out onto the harbor.

"I just thought you should know," and Ji Hoo paused. "…But please don't let that make you feel uncomfortable around me because it's something that I'm trying very hard to get past, and I **will** get past it. I promise you."

Jan Di nodded, keeping her eyes fixed upon the icy, crystal waters.

They remained in silence for another few moments, both looking out until Ji Hoo spoke again. "Your friendship means the world to me, Otter, you know that right?" he said—his eyes never leaving the water.

Jan Di glanced over, and he tentatively met her eyes. She smiled at him. "I know. For me, too."

Ji Hoo smiled back and then returned his gaze to the harbor. As he did so, his smile began to fade…

"The same goes for my friendship with Jun Pyo," Ji Hoo added. And he slowly released his breath before continuing, "So…if I ever seem distant, or things seem _strange_ between us…it's just because I'm trying to be a better friend…to Jun Pyo _and_ to you."

 _And because maybe I'm not as strong as I would have Yi Jeong believe…_

Jan Di looked at Ji Hoo curiously, wondering what exactly he meant by that. But, she had an idea. He must be going to pull back…

"I need to know my place, Jan Di," Ji Hoo explained, without looking at her. "I feel very comfortable with you, but sometimes I think the line gets blurred a bit for me, and I don't always know how I should act or what is OK… I mean, I _should_ know these things, but there are times when…it gets muddled..."

And Ji Hoo met her eyes.

"I want you to know that I couldn't be happier for you and Jun Pyo, really. You two are… _perfect_ together. Sometimes, I just…," Ji Hoo's voice trailed off, and he laughed at himself. "I don't know where I was going with that, either."

Jan Di didn't know what to say, so she lowered her gaze. Her chocolate eyes darted back and forth as she processed the information, wondering how best to respond. But she came up with nothing any good, so she remained quiet.

Ji Hoo looked upon Jan Di for a moment. He could sense that she didn't know what to do or say, and it didn't sit well with him—being the one to cause her unrest.

…

Suddenly, Ji Hoo placed an arm around her shoulders and brought her in for a quick kiss to the top of the head. And he kept his arm around her. Surprisingly, she didn't attempt to move away.

"I just want to be your friend, Jan Di," he whispered, "That's all I need. I just want to be someone you can count on and come to. I know it won't always be me that you go to... and that's OK. When you and Jun Pyo are eventually married, you'll go to him, and you should… But if you do ever need anything…," he paused, "just know that I'll always be there for you..."

Jan Di smiled faintly to herself and nestled ever so subtly into his shoulder. "Gomawo, Sunbae," she whispered back.

And Ji Hoo raised his suddenly misty eyes skyward—to hide them from her—and he held her there.

 _I love you, Jan Di, and I always will..._

* * *

That evening, Yi Jeong and Ga Eul had a romantic dinner at Brasserie Vau De Ville. Then, Yi Jeong took Ga Eul ice skating at Kungsträdgården, and they invited Ji Hoo and Jan Di to join.

After spinning around the ice a few times, with the help of the guys, Jan Di and Ji Hoo took a seat on a nearby bench. And Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo went for espresso for the girls. The girls sat together on a bench and huddled together for extra warmth. Jan Di was wearing the stocking cap Ji Hoo had bought for her, and Ga Eul was wearing her white beret. And they were both bundled up well, covered by their own coats, as well as the guys'. As Ga Eul and Jan Di watched Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo walk off, they both suddenly had a strong feeling of déjà vu...

Jan Di thought of her double-date with Jun Pyo, Ga Eul, and Soo Pyo. That date had a rocky beginning, a lovely middle, and a disastrous ending. At first, she'd been concerned about Jun Pyo's reaction to Soo Pyo's rude comments. And then, they'd had a nice time skating. But when Jun Pyo and Soo Pyo walked off, Jun Pyo ended up beating up Soo Pyo, and they had a huge fight over it. Later, Jan Di and Ga Eul had discovered that Jun Pyo had a good reason for his actions, but at the time, it had been horrible.

Ga Eul also thought of a time in the past, but not with Soo Pyo. She was thinking about the time she and Yi Jeong went skating on their 'fake date.' The whole purpose of the 'date' had been to get Jan Di and Jun Pyo back together, but she had to admit that she was having so much fun that she'd nearly forgotten their whole reason for being there.

Ga Eul couldn't help but smile wistfully at the memory of skating hand in hand with Yi Jeong. And then he'd draped his coat over her to keep her warm…

Just as he had tonight…

Even though it had all been a ruse, Ga Eul had the best time on that date, and she suspected that maybe Yi Jeong had a good time, too. And somehow—even if she had only been kidding herself then—she'd thought that it was the start of something wonderful…

Back then, Ga Eul told herself that even if they only had this one day, it was perfect. And she would treasure it in her heart forever…

Sometimes, she still couldn't believe that she was with So Yi Jeong. It had to be a very long, realistic fantasy, didn't it? But no, it was real, and words could not express her elation…

* * *

"Are you having fun?" Jan Di asked of Ga Eul—who had been silent for a very long time.

"Yes, and you?"

"Yes."

"Are you still worried about the dream, Jan Di? Did you talk to Ji Hoo Sunbae?"

"I did talk to him, but I didn't tell him about the dream. And I really don't think I should..."

"Yea, that's probably best. It'll only bring confusion."

Jan Di nodded. And there was a pregnant pause before she finally spoke again, "He…told me today that he still has feelings for me…"

Ga Eul pursed her lips and nodded. "Yeah, I thought that he probably did…"

Jan Di sighed. "He told me that he is working to get past it, though. And he said that he is going to…pull back or something… I'm not really sure what he meant…"

Ga Eul nodded. "And how do you feel about that?"

Jan Di thought for a moment. "I don't know," she shook her head. "It's probably a good thing, right?"

And then Jan Di put on a smile. "But enough about me and my dumb problems! How are _you_ doing, Ga Eul-ah?"

Ga Eul pondered that question for a moment.

"It seems like things are going very well between you and Yi Jeong Sunbae," Jan Di commented.

"Yes, they are…"

Ga Eul was smiling, but there was a hesitation in her voice, and it concerned Jan Di. Jan Di studied her best friend. "Ga Eul-ah, is everything alright?"

Ga Eul nodded slowly. "Yes, but…"

"But? What is it, Ga Eul-ah?"

"Well," Ga Eul paused. "…I think there is something on Yi Jeong Sunbae's mind that he doesn't want to say. And it's worrying me a little bit."

* * *

Ever since their conversation at the Fotografiska, Ga Eul had suspected that something was going on. His question about whether she liked it there, his mention of the courses, and his comment about it not being home—it was somehow unsettling to her. And even though she and Yi Jeong had talked about so much the night before, she still had a pit in her stomach over it…

* * *

Jan Di placed a hand upon Ga Eul's shoulder and searched for the right words to say—some advice or something comforting… But it was then that the guys returned with drinks for them…

* * *

 _Later that night…_

After dropping Ga Eul off, Yi Jeong noticed a message on his phone—several, actually. They were all from Elise, stating that she urgently needed to speak with him. So, he called her up in his car, and she asked to meet with him.

Sensing the distress in her voice, Yi Jeong agreed to meet with her, and he was driven to her condo. Once inside, Elise wasted no time in getting straight to the point.

"Yi Jeong, my father is going to offer you his position again at the benefit—in front of the Board."

"What? But I turned him down before."

"I know, but it's just the way he is. He doesn't accept no easily," Elise sighed and placed a hand to her forehead. "He always wants things done _his_ way, and he'll do just about anything to get what he wants... Anyway, I wanted to prepare you. It won't be pretty if you refuse…"

"Well, I'm not completely inexperienced in dealing with a domineering authority figure." And Yi Jeong was reminded of F4's interactions with Jun Pyo's imperious mother, Madam Kang.

Elise nodded. "That's good to know, but there's more. My father's health is not the best…," Elise tightened her mouth, "…So, the board of directors is insisting that he at least name his successor, in case…something happens…," and she hung her head.

Yi Jeong clenched his jaw, and his heart went to Elise. He knew what it was like to have an ailing parent; although, his mother's health problems were more psychological. Yi Jeong placed a hand upon Elise's shoulder. "I'm sorry to hear that your father is not well."

"Thank you."

"Is there anything I can do?"

She allowed herself a few brief seconds of sadness before raising her head again. "Yes, actually there is. I have a huge request to make of you, Yi Jeong."

Yi Jeong braced himself, as he waited for her request.

Finally, she spoke with determination, "I need you to accept his offer."

"What?!" and he stared at her as if she'd lost her mind.

"Hear me out, Yi Jeong. Can you at least _pretend_ to accept? I'm certain I can get you out of it later."

"That's insane, Elise," Yi Jeong replied—and he didn't mind telling her so because it was.

"I know it is, but I'm begging you," and Elise clasped her hands. "Do I look like the type of person who _begs_?"

Yi Jeong folded his arms; he shook his head.

"So, you know this is important. Will you do it for me, as a friend?"

"That's an awful lot to ask of me, Elise."

"I know. And I know I have no right to ask, and you have no reason to accept, but you see…if you don't accept, he's going to offer it to someone else. And this person _absolutely cannot_ get the position. He will ruin everything…" Elise glanced away and dropped her arms dejectedly to her sides.

Yi Jeong turned her back to face him. "How can you know that?"

"I know; trust me!" she shouted, and then she continued more softly, "I just know… _please_ …" And there was the hint of tears glistening in her eyes.

Yi Jeong had never seen Elise so desperate and vulnerable looking. It was as if her own life was at stake…

He sighed. "I don't know, Elise. I really don't think it's a good idea. Whoever this guy is, perhaps there is something that can be done."

" **No** , no, you don't understand!" she shouted and grabbed onto his shoulders, shaking him. Yi Jeong gently removed her hands and placed his own upon her shoulders.

"Then _help me_ understand," he spoke softly, as she stared back into his eyes. "Because if I'm going to agree to something like this, I'm going to need a damn good reason."

 ****To Be Continued****

* * *

 _Teaser: The night of the benefit arrives, and F3 and the girls attend. Mr. Andersson makes a big announcement, and Elise drops a few bombs of her own…_


	9. Offers & Announcements Part I

_A/N: Again, sorry, sorry for the delay!_

 _Please read this message from a fellow author and friend of mine._ _Thank you!_

 **An Important Message from jayjayzek.**

Dear all beloved readers.

First of all, thank you to JHsgf82 for posting it on behalf of me.

You see, the government of my country has banned website with the reason of obscene and lewd content which has breached a section of the country's Communication and Multimedia Act.

I am bummed by this news. There are way so, so many more stories in the website that do not offer those contents and we are denied of the other stories because of the aforesaid reason. The fact is, my countrymen and I are not the only one at loss here. We're also denied of our rights to share stories with readers around the world.

I believe that this website has provided most of us a way to channel out our creativity as well as being one of the platforms to release our stress, be it via writing or reading. Along the way, we made very good friends around the world with the reviews, comments and private messages. The support from readers and reviewers greatly help with my writing; sharing tips, websites, ideas and many more that can improve writing skills. I get to learn some words in other languages such as Spanish, Russian, French and Korean as well as more in English. There are also stories which offer and convey life's lessons, values and virtues. I believe behind every story, there's a message and lesson to learn. In addition, we also get to know about other countries' cultures.

I strongly believe that this website provides more goodness than bad.

My apologies for not sharing more stories after the final chapter of "The Last Request" because I had writer's block. However, just as the plot bunny has come back to me and I am currently writing a story on SoEul and have more ideas on the other BOF's characters as well as my original characters from "What Should I Do" series, this ban happened. I'm so sad and disappointed.

Hence, I am not able to share any more stories here on . *CRY*

Fortunately, you can help us here. Below is the link to a petition to lift up the ban. Anyone in the whole wide world can sign it. It won't take much of your time. Please help us.

www. thepetitionsite (dot com) / takeaction / 488 / 894 / 846/

 _ ***Note:**_ Dot com _ **is spelled out above because**_ urls _ **are automatically removed. And there are extra spaces to get around the url thing. Please PM me if you want to participate but need clarification.**_

Note that there are spaces in the link. This is because deletes all other URLs. Please delete the spaces in the link to access it if you decide to sign this petition. I thank you in advance.

Thank you again for your continuous support, reads, reviews, favorites and follows for all my stories. Greatly appreciate all.

Thank you and goodbye.

Love,

jayjayzek

author to:

What Should I Do

What Should We Do?

What Should They Do?

What Should She Do?

What Should He Do?

What Should You Do?

Big Girls Don't Cry

Always

Surprises

Wishing You All Happiness And Joy

Thought of You

I Miss You

Love Me Like You Do

All I Ask

All I Ask: A Sequel

Firsts

A First Anniversary to Remember

A Christmas to Remember (A collaboration with KoreanLover300)

Unrequited Love

Especially For You

A Day To Remember

The Last Request

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: Offers and Announcements Part I**

Immediately following his conversation with Elise, Yi Jeong called Woo Bin. There were a few things he needed to discuss with his closest friend…

Afterward, a very weary Yi Jeong went to bed. Although he felt a bit better after speaking with Woo Bin, he was still highly concerned about tomorrow night—and the situation he'd suddenly found himself in the middle of. Yi Jeong collapsed onto his bed, falling directly into the arms of sleep without sending his usual goodnight text to Ga Eul.

 _The Next Morning…_

Ga Eul woke with the usual smile on her face. She still couldn't believe that she was here in Sweden-with Yi Jeong. Well, she wasn't with him _now_ , exactly. There _was_ a warm body beside her, but it wasn't Yi Jeong. Instead, she had awoken to the sound of Jan Di softly snoring next to her. Her best friend had wanted to come over and talk, and they'd ended up having a several-hour-long chat before falling asleep.

Still, to be in the same city as the man she loved was indescribable…

Ga Eul thought of her family. She had begun to miss them and wondered how they were doing. She decided to send them a message to check in.

When she thought about her family, it also made her wonder when she would be _sent_ home. It was odd that Yi Jeong had not yet brought it up, and she had been postponing asking, but she did feel the need to know. She'd make a point to ask him later today.

Then, Ga Eul recalled that today was the day of Yi Jeong's museum benefit. She was a bit nervous about attending, but she definitely wanted to support him. She only hoped she would make a good showing there…

Ga Eul glanced at the clock on the bedside table. Yi Jeong had mentioned meeting for breakfast this morning at 9 AM, and it was already 8. So, she nudged Jan Di. When Jan Di only flopped over and clutched at her pillow, Ga Eul called her name softly. Jan Di stirred but only groaned in her sleep and rolled over on her other side. And she began to snore again. Ga Eul sighed. Rising a sleeping Jan Di was like trying to move a large boulder from its foundation

With a devious grin, Ga Eul shook Jan Di roughly, "Jan Di-ah, wake up, wake up! It's time to wake up!"

Jan Di's eyelashes fluttered, and she began blinking sleepily. "Whaaat? OK, OK, I'm awake…," she growled.

Ga Eul grinned over at her bear of a best friend, stifling a laugh. "We need to get up and get ready."

"For what?" Jan Di mumbled, her eyelids still only half-open. And she let out a yawn.

"Well, we're having breakfast with Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo Sunbae, and then tonight is the Benefit, so we need to prepare for that."

Jan Di immediately sat up. "Oh yeah! Hey, what are we going to wear to that thing?"

With a sigh, Ga Eul replied, "I don't know."

Ga Eul stared up at the ceiling, musing on what would be appropriate to wear, or if she even had anything suitable with her. She didn't think that she did, but she was sure that F2 wouldn't allow them to walk into a fancy event without the proper attire.

"Jan Di-ah, I wouldn't worry. I'm sure that Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo Sunbae will..." But when Ga Eul turned back to Jan Di she noticed that she was lying face-down and again fast asleep.

With a sigh, Ga Eul decided to get herself ready and allow Jan Di extra time to sleep. She took a quick shower and dressed for the day. As she went for the hair dryer, she heard a knock at the door. Ga Eul let out a small gasp, as she wasn't quite presentable. Smoothing out her damp hair, she went to the door. Before answering, she glanced to Jan Di, who was still sleeping soundly. Not even the knock had woken her.

Ga Eul opened the door, but the person on the other side was not who she had expected to see at all. "Woo Bin Sunbae?"

Looking dapper as ever, Woo Bin greeted her with a pearly smile. "Good morning, Ga Eul-ah."

"Wh-what are you doing here, Woo Bin Sunbae?"

Woo Bin grinned at the stunned girl before him, "I'm your wake-up call."

Ga Eul smiled faintly, resigning herself to the fact that Woo Bin was choosing to be mysterious about why he was suddenly here in Sweden. It seemed that everyone was joining the party. The only one missing was Gu Jun Pyo. Perhaps he would show up later, too.

"Is Jan Di with you?" Woo Bin asked. "Ji Hoo said he knocked on her door but she didn't answer."

"Yes, she's here, but I'm having a little trouble waking her up… We were up pretty late."

Woo Bin chuckled. "Well, wake her, and you girls get ready. Today is a busy day, after all. Yi Jeong had some business to attend to early this morning, but we'll be back to pick you up in about an hour."

"OK, but for what, Sunbae?"

"Well, we're going to have breakfast, and then we're going shopping." And Woo Bin winked at Ga Eul before heading back down the hall from whence he came.

 _As expected_ … Of course, F4 wouldn't allow them to go to a fancy event without first taking them shopping.

* * *

 _Earlier that Morning…_

Yi Jeong had been called into Mr. Andersson's office early, so he sent Woo Bin—who had just arrived—over to check on the girls while he met with him.

Upon arrival, Mr. Andersson sat tall in his leather office chair, sipping a cappuccino out of a fine china cup. Rather than greeting Yi Jeong, Mr. Andersson simply asked if he would like a cup of coffee. Yi Jeong politely turned it down.

"Have some," Mr. Andersson insisted. "There's nothing like a strong cup of coffee to start the morning, and I assure you that there is nothing finer than this brand."

Yi Jeong nodded. "Alright, I'll have some then, sir."

"Good choice," Mr. Andersson replied, and he buzzed for his secretary to bring a cup for his business associate. Then, Mr. Andersson beckoned for Yi Jeong to take a seat.

Several minutes later, the secretary brought in the cup of coffee and handed it to Yi Jeong. Yi Jeong admired the detail of the cup before taking a drink. And the two men sat there in silence, momentarily enjoying the coffee.

. . .

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Woo Bin returned to Ga Eul's room with Ji Hoo. Woo Bin knocked, and Ga Eul answered the door.

"Ga Eul-ah, Ji Hoo and I are heading down to breakfast. Did you have any luck waking Jan Di?" Woo Bin asked, grinning.

Ga Eul sighed. "Not yet," and she turned to Ji Hoo. "Ji Hoo Sunbae, you live with her. Is there some special way of getting her up in the morning?"

Ji Hoo chuckled. "If there is, I have yet to discover it. I've had to intervene a few times when she didn't wake up to her alarm, and it's a struggle for sure. And people say I like to sleep…"

Ga Eul grinned, and Ji Hoo snuck a peek into the room. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips when he caught sight of Jan Di—out cold and lying flat on her face with her arm flopped over the side of the bed like wet laundry on a clothesline.

"Ga Eul-ah, could I speak with you?" Woo Bin asked.

She nodded. "Yes, Sunbae."

"We'll be right back," Woo Bin said.

Ji Hoo nodded. "Meanwhile, I'll try and wake our Sleeping Beauty…"

Woo Bin chuckled. "Well, just don't try waking her with a kiss, Ji Hoo-yah, or Jun Pyo will tear your head off," he joked. And Ji Hoo gave a sarcastic laugh in response.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"It's sublime, isn't it Yi Jeong?" Mr. Andersson asked after Yi Jeong had taken several sips of the rich brew.

"Yes, sir," he replied.

"Just one of the many wonderful things about Stockholm."

Yi Jeong nodded, "Yes, sir."

"Speaking of which, how are you enjoying our fair city?"

"I'm greatly enjoying it, sir. The city is quite lovely, and I'm amazed by the richness of the culture."

Mr. Andersson nodded in approval. "Feeling more like home now?"

"Well, it will never quite be that, sir. But I am very comfortable here."

"Mm," Mr. Andersson took another drink and then set the cup down upon his desk.

"Sir, forgive my forwardness, but may I ask why you called me in today?"

Mr. Andersson stroked his silver-bearded chin. "Yes, I realize your time is valuable, so I will get down to it. Have you considered my offer from before?"

"I have, sir," Yi Jeong replied immediately.

"And what is your answer?" Mr. Andersson drummed his fingers upon the desk as if Yi Jeong's response was taking far too long.

"Forgive my bluntness, sir, but I thought I'd already given an answer."

Mr. Andersson smirked. "You are quite forthright, aren't you Yi Jeong So?"

Yi Jeong bowed his head slightly. "I'm sorry, sir. It is an incredible offer, but I must decline."

"And you are holding firm to that decision?"

Yi Jeong nodded. "Yes, sir."

Mr. Andersson folded his gently-aged hands together and leaned forward. He stared at the younger man for a long moment before speaking, "You know, Yi Jeong, there is a saying, 'I do not regret the things I have done but the things I did not do when I had the chance.' I hope you don't regret this decision…"

"I won't, sir. As I said, the offer is incredible and generous, but I know what I want in life. And it's not for me."

Mr. Andersson nodded slowly. "What a pity…" Then, he paused, placing a long, wiry finger up to his lips. "If it's because of the girl, perhaps we can work something out…"

"It's not. Well, it's not _just_ about her."

"I see." And Mr. Andersson sighed. "Well, as I see there is no convincing you then, you may go. I'll see you tonight at the Benefit."

"Yes, sir," and Yi Jeong stood and bowed.

. . .

* * *

While Woo Bin and Ga Eul talked in the hallway, Ji Hoo entered Ga Eul's room. He smiled as he watched Jan Di roll over and give off a small sigh in the process. Ji Hoo approached the bed and sat on the edge of it. "Jan Di-ah," he called out softly, "Time to wake up."

"Mmm… Just five more minutes, Ga Eul-ah," she muttered in her sleep, hugging the pillow tight.

 _And I thought I was a heavy sleeper…_

Ji Hoo's grin widened. "Come on, Sleepy Head. It's time to wake up," and he nudged her. Jan Di merely groaned and rolled onto her other side.

Then, an idea presented itself to Ji Hoo. Jan Di was very ticklish, so perhaps tickling her would do the trick. He lightly slid his index finger along her side. Jan Di squirmed and swatted his hand away. "Ga Eul-ah, stop it!" she grumbled, her eyes still closed.

"Wow, you are really out, aren't you, Otter?" Ji Hoo commented aloud. So, he tickled her again. And again—being very cautious of where he touched her. Jan Di began wriggling around more violently and shooing him away.

But he didn't give up.

Finally, Jan Di's eyes shot open. And Ji Hoo was staring down at her. "S-sunbae! What are you doing here?"

"Well, good morning, Sleepy Otter," he greeted with an affectionate smile.

Jan Di only scowled up at her tormentor. "Sunbae, why did you do that?" she whined.

"Because you need to wake up."

"Urggghhhh," she rolled over and pulled the covers over her head.

"I know the Otter is not a morning person, but it's time to get up now." Ji Hoo pulled back the covers. When she didn't budge, he took her by the arm and began to tug lightly.

Jan Di resisted him further, twisting onto her side. So, he started to tickle her again. "No, stop Sunbae! Stop it! You're so mean!" she exclaimed.

And Ji Hoo let out a laugh. It was a cute, playful laugh—one that Jan Di didn't often hear. And it nearly melted her frosty gaze. But she couldn't let that deter her from her revenge. So, fixing him with a withering stare, she vowed to fight back.

When he came after her again, she pushed his hand away while reaching out to tickle him back with the other. Ji Hoo performed an evasive maneuver, blocking her hand and then grabbing it. But Jan Di yanked it away unexpectedly, pulling Ji Hoo onto the bed with her in the process. He was partially on top of her, so she scurried out from under him.

Ji Hoo paused, expecting her to be uncomfortable after he landed on top of her, but she didn't seem to be. And instead, she reached out with a finger to poke him in the ribs.

When she did so, Ji Hoo lunged for her and caught her by the waist. Jan Di squealed and tried to wriggle away, kicking her feet against the bed in the process. And the tickle fight continued.

Oblivious to the slightly inappropriate nature of their play, the two wrestled around for a few more minutes. It ended with Jan Di on her back and Ji Hoo on his knees, leaning over her and pinning her wrists down at her sides.

Still catching his breath, Ji Hoo hovered over Jan Di. "Do you surrender, Otter?" and he grinned down at her.

Jan Di flopped around like a fish on dry land in his hold. "Never!"

Watching the adorable way Jan Di was struggling with all her might softened Ji Hoo, and he loosened his hold on her. But just as soon as he did, Jan Di turned the tables on him. She pushed him onto his side on the bed, sat up on her knees, and began mercilessly tickling his sides and stomach.

Ji Hoo pretended to struggle for a moment, but he wasn't really ticklish, so he stopped and just lay there. When he resisted no further, Jan Di ceased her tickles and pinned his arms down. Leaning over him she continued holding him down while beaming proudly in victory.

Ji Hoo took in the sight of the woman he loved—her face lightly flushed from the activity and her hair tousled, hovering over him in bed. And his breath caught in his throat. If only the situation were different, he thought sadly. Then, perhaps this scenario could lead to a kiss, or perhaps even more than that…

But it was no use thinking about it. As he'd told himself one-hundred-thousand times, at least, it could never be…

"Well, do _you_ surrender now?" she demanded, bringing him back from his little inner world.

. . .

"To you, _always_ …," he muttered in a low, sensual tone. He hadn't intended for it to come out quite like that.

. . .

"S-sunbae…"

And it seemed that Jan Di finally realized the position they were in; she blushed and glanced away. Releasing her grip on him, she shifted uncomfortably, but she didn't attempt to move away.

Involuntarily, Ji Hoo's hands traveled up her arms and rested upon her upper back. He applied the slightest bit of pressure there. Jan Di didn't seem to offer any resistance, but instead, she did the strangest thing…

She began lowering herself toward him…

Ji Hoo felt his already active heart skip a beat and then begin to pound in his chest. Instinctively, he began to press his fingers into her back, drawing her down. As he watched a clearly mesmerized Jan Di moving closer and closer to him, Ji Hoo felt as though he had to be dreaming.

As her face drew nearer, with his guidance, he uttered, "Jan Di-ah…"

Saying her name—it was partially from being caught up in the moment and partially to question what was happening right now…

"Sunbae…," she responded breathily.

Despite the wonderful havoc she was wreaking on him right now, the sound of her voice brought him back to reality.

 _What am I doing?_ he lamented. _This is wrong, so very wrong!_

Why had he let it get this far anyway? And Ji Hoo was prepared to stop this **right now**.

But then, slowly, she began moving toward him again… And her eyes fluttered closed—the universal sign that one was preparing for a kiss. So, he proceeded… He couldn't seem to stop himself... Why the hell couldn't he stop himself?!

Ji Hoo moved one hand up to cradle the back of her head, as he drew her in. Jan Di's eyes remained squeezed shut, but it looked more like she was in pain. When he heard her give off a low, shaky breath, he stopped.

But still, she didn't try to escape.

There she was—the girl of his dreams, frozen and waiting in his arms. Their lips were mere inches apart. She was so close that he could feel her breath upon his lips, and he wanted nothing more than to capture those pink lips with his own.

It was the moment of truth now.

. . .

But before Ji Hoo could decide what to do, he heard the door opening and the sound of voices entering the room. Immediately, Ji Hoo stopped, and—flustered—Jan Di pulled away. But she pulled away so violently that she rolled over the edge of the bed. Ji Hoo attempted to grab her but to no avail.

"Jan Di!" Ji Hoo called out to her as she tumbled off the bed and landed with a thump on her side. "Oof," Jan Di grunted upon impact.

Ji Hoo sat up and held out his hand to Jan Di. "Jan Di! Are you alright?"

She nodded, taking his hand but avoiding all eye contact. And then they both looked toward the doorway, where Ga Eul and Woo Bin were standing and looking on in shock.

"What were you two doing?" Woo Bin finally asked, clearly confused by what he'd seen.

The statement 'this isn't what it looks like' was far too suspicious—and not to mention, completely untrue. For, it _was_ what it looked like, exactly what it looked like. He'd very nearly put the moves on his best friend's girl, and Ji Hoo felt terrible.

And right after his talk with Yi Jeong. Right after he'd vowed to pull back so something just like this wouldn't happen. It was bitterly ironic.

What had just happened, anyway? Was he going out of his mind? It was close, unbelievably close… And Jan Di had seemed willing… Was she out of her mind?

If they hadn't been interrupted, would they have gone through with it?

Shaking the thought away, Ji Hoo replied, "Nothing."

"Nothing!" Jan Di forcefully reiterated, as she stood and fake dusted herself off.

Ji Hoo also stood. Jan Di crossed her arms over her chest and put a few extra feet of distance between them.

Placing a hand behind his neck and rubbing lightly, Ji Hoo cleared his throat. "I was uh…trying to get Jan Di up."

Ga Eul and Woo Bin simply continued to stare in disbelief. And neither Ji Hoo nor Jan Di knew what to say further. What possible explanation could they give?

. . .

After a few highly uncomfortable seconds, Jan Di exclaimed, "I'll…I'll go and get ready now!" And then she rushed out of the room, seeming completely discombobulated.

* * *

Shortly afterward, F2 led the girls down to breakfast in the hotel restaurant, and Yi Jeong joined soon after, apologizing for the delay. Yi Jeong put on his typical charming smile when Ga Eul greeted him, but she suspected that he was preoccupied with something. She hoped the meeting this morning had gone well, but she didn't want to pry by asking.

It had been a strange morning, Ga Eul mused. Woo Bin had cryptically taken her aside, seeming concerned for her welfare. She'd assured him that everything was fine and questioned why he should ask how she was doing. But Woo Bin only played it off as idle curiosity and she could get nothing further out of him. Song Woo Bin was never a man to show his hand unless he wanted to, after all. When she asked what brought him all the way to Sweden, Woo Bin had simply said that he planned to support Yi Jeong by attending the benefit. Ga Eul supposed it was a good enough explanation.

And then there was the Jan Di and Ji Hoo incident. After the strange mishap this morning, they were acting rather awkward around one another. Nothing too noticeable, but she could tell. Jan Di was avoiding eye contact with him, and Ji Hoo was keeping his distance, but as breakfast wore on, they seemed to return more to normal.

* * *

After a light breakfast of boiled eggs, smörgåsen with various toppings—cheese, cold cuts, and caviar—on crisp knäckebröd, and tea, the group took two hired cars to the high-end shopping district of Östermalm. They walked along the street of Biblioteksgatan and into a store filled with designer fashions, which Yi Jeong had recommended.

Yi Jeong spoke with a female store clerk in English, and they were escorted toward the back to a private dressing room area. The shopkeeper excused herself and returned with an assistant, and both were carrying several dresses on hangers.

The owner and her assistant spoke to them in English with thick accents, indicating that these were the latest Swedish fashions. And then they nudged both girls behind red velvet curtains. Yi Jeong, Woo Bin, and Ji Hoo all took seats across from the dressing rooms, while Jan Di and Ga Eul were instructed to try on the selections.

Inside the dressing room, Ga Eul hung the first dress up and stared at it. It was a royal blue, strapless floor-length gown with intricate silver embroidery down the front. She ran her finger lightly along the spiral patterns, thinking that it was beautiful but perhaps a bit too much. But then again, she had no idea what to expect from this event, and she certainly did not want to be under-dressed.

Still, it felt like the kind of dress that should be on some runway model—certainly not on a common girl who worked in a porridge shop. She could never do such a beautiful dress justice. Regardless, she stepped into it and pulled it up, zipping the back as far as she could on her own before calling for help from the shopkeeper's assistant. Once zipped, she smoothed out the dress. Giving one full turn in the mirror, she took a look at herself. Then, she left the dressing room.

Ga Eul exited first.

As soon as she came out she was met with distinct approval. Loudest was Woo Bin, who began clapping and whistling for her. But it was Yi Jeong's reaction that most interested her. She had looked to him first, noticing that his eyes seemed to light up when he saw her. He was looking at her in a way he had never quite looked at her before, and it pleased her greatly. The sparkle in his eyes and look of admiration he cast her way made her feel warm all over, and suddenly she wished it was just the two of them there. If it had been, perhaps he would even approach her and kiss her…

As she shared an affectionate gaze with Yi Jeong, the assistant came over and wrapped a light blue shawl across her shoulders, saying, "To keep warm."

Ga Eul thanked her and looked again to the guys. They were all smiles.

Then, Jan Di came out. She also wore a gorgeous strapless little number. It was a shade of pale silver and dotted entirely by sequins.

Woo Bin whistled and clapped again, and Ga Eul smiled at her best friend.

Then, Ga Eul looked to Ji Hoo. As bad as she felt for the quiet, auburn-haired man for his unrequited love, she still enjoyed seeing the way he looked at Jan Di. She loved the purity of his affection for her.

As expected, Ji Hoo was staring at Jan Di. Somehow, it reminded Ga Eul of that moment when a groom sees his bride for the first time—the way his face is aglow with love and his lips part at the sudden welling of emotion. And that was exactly how Ji Hoo was looking at Jan Di.

Ga Eul looked back at Jan Di, who shyly glanced at Ji Hoo before casting her eyes downward. And Ga Eul softly smiled at the sweet moment. She was beginning to think that perhaps his feelings were no longer totally unreciprocated. She really didn't know what was going to happen anymore. And she only hoped that things would somehow work out for the best—for everyone…

"You look beautiful, Jan Di-ah," Ji Hoo spoke affectionately, and she responded with a gentle smile.

Ga Eul couldn't help but notice Yi Jeong shooting Ji Hoo a _look_ —clearly one of disapproval—but Ji Hoo just ignored it.

"It itches," Jan Di quietly commented in Korean. "And…," she took Ga Eul aside, whispering into her ear, "I feel like it's not going to keep me covered up…" Jan Di tugged at the bodice of her dress, pulling it up higher.

Ga Eul bit her lip to keep from laughing. "I'm sure it can be adjusted, Jan Di-ah," she whispered back. "But if it's uncomfortable, then you don't have to wear this one."

Jan Di nodded and went back in to try on the next dress.

After several attempts, the group came up with their final selections. The guys gave their reactions to each of the dresses, clearly having their favorites—as indicated by their facial expressions and comments.

A V-Neck, A-Line floor-length chiffon dress in a dusty rose color was chosen for Ga Eul because it complimented her skin color and body type. A black dress was selected for Jan Di because, as the store employees informed her, it was an elegant color and everyone wears black in Sweden. Hers was a long, one-shoulder, A-Line satin gown. The girls snuck a quick peek at the price tags—when the employees weren't looking—and exchanged a horrified expression, which F3 seemed to find amusing.

With these final selections, the storekeeper and her assistant began fawning over the girls and exclaiming, "Vacker, vacker!" which Yi Jeong explained meant 'beautiful' in Swedish.

"Do you need shoes?" the shopkeeper then asked in English.

Yi Jeong nodded, and he and F2 followed the lady over to a perfectly aligned row of heels. F3 scanned the row before selecting two pairs to match the girls' dresses.

Ga Eul was enjoying the day with her friends, but there was something bothering her. She suspected that something wasn't quite right with Yi Jeong. Occasionally, she would sneak a glance at him without him noticing, and he would appear lost in thought, even seeming sad or worried… What was on his mind? It was going to eat away at her until she knew, so she would have to grab the first chance she got and ask him.

The guys then selected wraps for the girls, to keep them warm in the frigid Stockholm winter weather while en route to the benefit. They also selected a few accessories to go with the dresses, including a pair of long, white satin gloves for Ga Eul and black ones for Jan Di.

F3 was an unstoppable force when it came to shopping—and dressing their girls. And today was no exception. At one point, both tried to protest all that was being lavished upon them, but the guys merely smiled and dismissed their objections.

When Jan Di spoke up, suggesting that it was way too much, Ji Hoo reassured her. "Don't worry, Jan Di-ah. It's a special occasion. How often does something like this come up?"

Jan Di supposed he had a point, but it did seem like similar events came up rather frequently with the Flower 4. In fact, in the few short years, she had known F4, Jan Di had worn more fancy outfits and jewelry than she ever thought she would in a lifetime. She could only imagine how much more such events she was in for when she inevitably married Gu Jun Pyo… That is unless Madam Kang chose to hide her away…

"And no dress is complete without jewelry," Woo Bin added. It seemed a funny statement coming from a man, Ga Eul thought, but they were _F4_ , after all. F3 stepped over to the counter to view a selection of necklaces and earrings below the glass.

Yi Jeong chose a necklace for Ga Eul, and he went to her. He unclasped it and stepped behind her. "Ga Eul-yang," he spoke softly, as he removed the wrap and brushed her hair lightly aside. And he asked her to hold her hair up. She did so until the shopkeeper brought her a clip to keep it in place. Then, Yi Jeong slipped his hands around her neck to position the necklace. The feel of his fingers lightly caressing her skin as he fastened the necklace was electrifying, and Ga Eul's eyelashes fluttered. After he placed the necklace, Yi Jeong rested his hands upon her bare shoulders for several seconds.

He walked around to face her again. "What do you think?"

She took the necklace between her fingers and held it up to get a look at it. It was a gold filigree necklace with a swirling lace motif.

Ji Hoo decided that Jan Di's dress looked better without a necklace, but he selected a lovely pair of diamond chandelier earrings for her.

Having finally completed the ensembles, the group left—but not before Woo Bin had a chance to hit on the shopkeeper's lovely assistant.

Next, they made their way to a small salon along the same street, and the guys instructed the stylists there on how they wanted the girls' hair and makeup done.

As Ga Eul's hair was whisked up into an elaborate twisted bun, she recalled the first time Yi Jeong had taken her for a makeover. It had been for the purpose of exacting revenge upon her ex-boyfriend, who had dumped her and insulted her after a double-date with Jan Di and Jun Pyo.

…

After shopping, F3 dropped off Ga Eul and Jan Di at the hotel to get ready.

"We'll be back for you at 6," Yi Jeong said.

"Yes. Don't allow your hair or makeup to get ruined now," Woo Bin warned, and he tossed the girls a wink before leaving with his brothers.

Ga Eul asked Jan Di if she would like to come to her room, so they could talk and help each other get ready. Jan Di agreed. She was actually hoping to have a conversation with her best friend about the unfortunate incident this morning—and her feelings about it—but she decided against it. She needed more time to sort out her feelings on the matter. And then she should probably discuss it with Ji Hoo Sunbae. She was sure that would be Ga Eul's advice anyway.

While the girls readied for the benefit, they made casual conversation, and Jan Di was surprised that Ga Eul wasn't bringing up this morning. It did look bad—very, very bad. And it was. Jan Di was still horrified about it, in fact. She and Ji Hoo Sunbae had almost kissed, and she felt like the worst person alive.

But she didn't want to deal with it right now. She couldn't deal with it right now. She instead decided to focus upon Ga Eul. It was a big night for Yi Jeong Sunbae, and she could tell that Ga Eul was feeling a bit nervous about it. So, she did her utmost to ensure that Ga Eul was feeling nice and calm.

…

* * *

Yi Jeong, Ji Hoo, and Woo Bin arrived on schedule to pick up the girls, dressed in their finest. Yi Jeong wore the gray suit, complete with vest and scarf, that Ga Eul recognized from their first 'fake date.' And he had his bangs brushed down and across his forehead. Lately, he had been slicking his hair back or spiking it, which she liked, but she still missed the way it was the first time she saw him—with wispy boyish bangs resting lightly on his forehead. He looked much younger that way, more innocent. Tonight, he was wearing it that way, and Ga Eul couldn't stop smiling.

Ji Hoo wore an old classic—his white suit with the black lapels, and he had a black handkerchief tucked inside the pocket. Jan Di recognized it as the one he'd worn on Jun Pyo's 20th birthday. That night had been a blur of sadness for Jan Di, but looking back now, she recalled that Ji Hoo had looked handsome that night. Just as he did then, he looked handsome now. But thinking such a thing only increased Jan Di's guilt, so she pushed the thought away.

As always, Woo Bin had to be unique—and stand out a bit. He wore a navy-blue pinstripe and bowtie. He looked on as Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo admired Ga Eul and Jan Di.

Deciding to break the effervescent romantic tension in the room, Woo Bin spoke, "Well, shall we go?"

"Yes," Yi Jeong replied, and Ji Hoo nodded. And they led the girls out to a limo parked in front of the hotel.

* * *

The group arrived at the Benefit, which was being held at the Grand Hotel in the Spegelsalen ballroom. They entered together—Ga Eul on Yi Jeong's arm and Jan Di on Ji Hoo's, with Woo Bin at their side.

As they walked in, Ga Eul scanned the room. It was like walking into the Palace of Versailles, at least according to the pictures she'd seen in her history textbook. The room was a _beautiful_ , ornate mix of golds and reds, with round, elegant floral-lined tables, floor-to-ceiling bay windows, and a giant chandelier. And there was a stage area in the back. Ga Eul happened to glance up and noticed mirrors on the ceilings. And Yi Jeong informed them that the room was called the 'Hall of Mirrors.'

They found their reserved seats at a table near the front and sat down. Not long after they sat down, Mr. Andersson made his way over to the table. He stood before them, scanning the persons there. "Ah, so good of you to bring extra guests, Yi Jeong So," Mr. Andersson commented.

With a nod and a bow, Yi Jeong began introducing his group of friends to the Swedish billionaire. Ji Hoo and Woo Bin stood and bowed, and Jan Di did so from her seat. When Mr. Andersson's eyes settled on Ga Eul, he took her left hand. Ga Eul stiffened when she felt him place a kiss upon her gloved hand. "We meet again, young miss," and he smiled a crooked smile. "You look lovely. It seems you clean up quite nicely."

Yi Jeong translated for her.

And then Mr. Andersson turned back to Yi Jeong. "Yi Jeong, please stop by my table in 30 minutes. I'd like to discuss something with you."

Yi Jeong nodded and then bowed. Mr. Andersson took one last look at Ga Eul. And then, expressionless, he turned and walked away.

Jan Di glared after the museum tycoon as he walked away. For some reason, she got a bad vibe from him. His cold eyes and superior manner reminded her a little too much of someone she knew. And she had a terrible flashback. But despite the uncanny resemblance—at least in mannerism—Mr. Andersson seemed different from Madam Kang.

Madam Kang was cold, ruthless, and degrading, but with her, at least it was clear when she disliked you—and when she was insulting you. With Mr. Andersson, it was harder to tell. He seemed genuinely polite, but Jan Di had a bad feeling—like Ga Eul should watch her back. Perhaps he was even more calculating than Jun Pyo's mother...

One thing was for certain, Jan Di didn't like the way Mr. Andersson had been _watching_ Ga Eul… It was creepy… Maybe she was just being paranoid, but she wouldn't run the risk when Ga Eul was involved. Perhaps she should discuss it with F3.

. . .

A string ensemble had gathered onstage and began to play some light background music, and a waiter brought by a tray of champagne flutes. The guys each took one and offered one to the girls. Jan Di and Ga Eul refused and opted for the water already on the table.

The entire table turned to look when a tall blonde woman wearing a flowing, off-the-shoulder, mint green ball gown walked into the room. She stopped and took a look around the room before heading straight to F3's table.

When the Swedish beauty arrived at the table, the men all stood—a bit too readily—for Ga Eul and Jan Di's liking.

"Elise, you're late," Yi Jeong commented. "That's not like you."

"Yes, well, I was held up," the leggy blonde replied.

Elise turned her face slightly from the potter as if taking in her surroundings. But it was clear to Yi Jeong that it was more than that. And Yi Jeong observed the Swedish beauty. Her appearance was flawless as usual, but something was amiss. She didn't appear her typical cool and collected self.

Yi Jeong simply nodded, deciding to let it go, and he introduced her to the group. Ji Hoo bowed gallantly to her. And Woo Bin smoothly took her creamy, delicate hand in his and placed a kiss upon it. Seeing the Swedish bombshell up close, the Don Juan rather wished he'd asked Yi Jeong to teach him some Swedish pickup lines. But alas, that was not the case, so he opted for complimenting her beauty in English.

"And you remember my girlfriend, Ms. Ga Eul Chu."

"Yes, of course. Hello," Elise greeted flatly.

Ga Eul put on a smile and bowed. "Good evening, Miss Elise."

"Would you like a drink, Elise?" Yi Jeong asked

"No, but could I speak with you, Yi Jeong? _Please_ …"

Yi Jeong looked to Ga Eul, and she nodded. "Excuse me."

Casting one last glance back at Ga Eul, Yi Jeong began walking off with Elise. When they were halfway across the dance floor, she stopped. Her eyes shot toward the main doorway, and her lips parted. "Oh my god."

"What?"

Elise was staring at the entrance. "He's here," she motioned.

"That's _him_?" Yi Jeong sneered.

"That's him," she nodded.

"I can't believe he would have the nerve to show up…," Yi Jeong seethed.

"I can. After all, since you turned my father down, he's going to get the position. Of course, he's here," and Elise glared. "Look how smug he is."

"Elise, I'm sorry, but I just can't accept it."

Without looking at him, she replied, "I understand." And he could hear the hurt in her voice.

"But I'll do everything I can to prevent him from getting it," Yi Jeong whispered. "I promise."

Elise heaved a sigh. "Thank you."

Elise and Yi Jeong closely eyed the tall man who had just entered. He was dressed in an expensive black suit—the latest designer fashion. He crossed the room in stride, and the women he passed all turned to look at him. For, he was a handsome man, with wavy brownish-blonde hair, sea green eyes, and a killer smile. They watched him make his way over to Mr. Andersson's table first, smile, and shake his hand. The two men exchanged a few words, and Mr. Andersson laughed boisterously at a joke he made.

Yi Jeong watched Elise stare hard at the man, while he made conversation with her father. Then, he turned, and their eyes met.

At that, Elise demanded, "Let's go, Yi Jeong," and she quickly made her way across the room. Yi Jeong followed right behind.

But it was then that the man headed their way, and he stepped into their path. They stopped to face their human barricade.

"Well, hello, Elise," the man greeted, and he flashed her a pearly smile.

" _Erik_ ," she spoke through gritted teeth. And Yi Jeong noticed that Elise was practically trembling.

Still smiling, he added, "It's nice to see you again, Elise. You're looking lovely tonight."

Elise gave a sardonic smile. She'd already told Yi Jeong the story of the man before them, but to keep up appearances, she introduced the two. With a stiff formality, Elise presented the man as an old acquaintance, Erik Karlsson.

Erik Karlsson reached out a hand to Yi Jeong, and he reluctantly accepted it. Gripping hard and wishing he could crush the bones of that hand, Yi Jeong shook it.

. . .

* * *

Ga Eul watched the display across the room from her seat. It was clear to her—even from a distance—that Yi Jeong was trying to keep his temper at bay. She could easily tell because his jaw was clenched, and his whole body had stiffened. Why was Yi Jeong so angered by this man?

"Who is that?" Jan Di asked, tapping Ga Eul on the arm.

"I don't know," Ga Eul replied.

Then, Jan Di turned curiously to Ji Hoo and Woo Bin. Ji Hoo shook his head, but Woo Bin said nothing and merely observed the interaction like a hawk.

* * *

The string ensemble began a new piece—a waltz. And Mr. Karlsson held out a hand to Elise. "Would you like to dance?" the Swedish man asked of a clearly uncomfortable and practically boiling Elise.

Elise's sky-blue eyes shot to Yi Jeong, silently pleading for help.

Unable to stand the desperate look she was giving him, Yi Jeong spoke up. "Forgive me, Mr. Karlsson, but I was just about to dance with Elise here. Perhaps you could have the next one."

Mr. Karlsson thinned his lips. "Very well then. Enjoy…" He waved a hand and stepped to one side, allowing them to go on their way.

Yi Jeong gave the slightest of nods before leading Elise to the middle of the dance floor. He placed a hand upon her waist and took her other hand, and they began to dance.

* * *

It was a formal dance, so they weren't very close to one another. But as Ga Eul watched, it jabbed at her heart. He hadn't even asked her to dance yet, and then there was also the fact that he'd requested a dance only after the other man had.

Did he not want the other man to dance with Elise? Was Yi Jeong jealous of this other man? Ga Eul's heart ached to think so—because that would mean that he had feelings for Elise… And that couldn't be… After all, Yi Jeong had reassured her that Elise was just a friend, and he'd told her numerous times that he loved her.

Ga Eul didn't want to be the type of girlfriend who gets jealous, but the way Yi Jeong had been glaring at that man, and his actions… It all pointed to one unmistakable fact—that Yi Jeong had a problem with this man. And it was obvious why. This man was most likely an old boyfriend of Elise's, and Yi Jeong was jealous…

Squeezing her hands within her lap, Ga Eul watched the two of them dance…

Jan Di looked worriedly to her friend and placed a hand upon her shoulder. When Yi Jeong and Elise first started dancing, Jan Di had gaped in horror, and Ga Eul was surprised that the Wonder Girl hadn't raced across the room and yanked the two apart. Ga Eul appreciated her best friend's concern, and she tried to fake a smile, but it was no use.

She couldn't seem to look away from it, but not wanting to stare either, Ga Eul picked up the glass of water in front of her. Glimpsing the couple on the dance floor out of the corner of her eye, she took a long, thoughtful sip of her water.

While Yi Jeong and Elise Andersson danced, Ji Hoo and Woo Bin had slipped away from the table and were talking privately in a corner on the far side of the room. Occasionally, they would glance back at the girls.

"I wonder what they're talking about?" Jan Di mused aloud.

"I don't know," Ga Eul replied, shaking her head.

And Jan Di's brow furrowed in suspicion. "Something seems weird…," she muttered. "I think there's something they're not telling us…"

Ga Eul said nothing, but she sensed it, too. Something was not right about this night at all…

* * *

As the musical piece was coming to a close, Jan Di noticed Ji Hoo step away from Woo Bin and make his way onto the dance floor. Her lips parted in shock when she saw him tap Yi Jeong on the shoulder to cut in with Elise.

. . .

"May I cut in?" Ji Hoo asked, and Yi Jeong nodded. Resting a hand briefly on Yi Jeong's shoulder, he whispered, "Talk to her."

Again, Yi Jeong nodded. As the music began again and Ji Hoo danced with Elise, Yi Jeong returned to the table.

Ga Eul watched Jan Di tapping her fingers nervously against the table while watching Ji Hoo danced with Elise.

"Are you alright, Jan Di-ah?" Ga Eul asked.

"Hm?" Jan Di turned back abruptly. "Yes, of course!" she replied with an overly enthusiastic nod.

Ga Eul sighed and looked out onto the dance floor again. And she noticed Yi Jeong approaching. She attempted a casual smile—that came off more nervous—and then took another drink of water.

Yi Jeong arrived at the table seconds later. He leaned down toward Ga Eul. "Could I see you privately?" he whispered as his fingers brushed against her bare shoulder. Ga Eul felt a pleasant shiver run the course of her body at his feather-light touch. But keeping her cool, she simply nodded.

"Will you be OK, Jan Di?" Ga Eul asked, hesitating.

"Of course, go on!" and she waved her best friend off.

Then, Yi Jeong gently took Ga Eul's small hand in his and pulled her up. He politely excused the two of them and led her away. He led her out of the banquet room and into the hallway. And he led her even further down a corridor until they found a spot devoid of lingering guests.

* * *

Releasing Ga Eul's hand, Yi Jeong moved to stand before her. She looked deep into his eyes as he faced her silently.

Still feeling on edge, she asked, "Yi Jeong-ah, what's this about?"

Yi Jeong gazed upon her for another few seconds. Worry had quickly etched itself upon her face. Staring into her eyes, he spoke sincerely, "I'm sorry about that in there."

"No, it's OK."

"No, it's not. I should have asked you to dance first, and I…I wanted to, but…," and he seemed to give up explaining. "I'm sorry," he repeated.

"It's OK."

"Ga Eul-yang," he began.

"Yes?"

And then Yi Jeong smiled—the one she had never been able to resist. One corner of his mouth twitched first and then the other followed along, in his trademark way. "Do you know how beautiful you look tonight?"

Ga Eul's lips curled up. Lowering her head slightly, she shook her head in response.

Briefly, she wondered if he had brought her all the way out here just to apologize and say that. But then, he held his hand out to her.

Staring down into her dark eyes, he asked, "Would you like to dance?"

" _Here_?"

"Yes, it's more…romantic. Don't you think?"

Ga Eul felt her uneasiness melting away, and she nodded readily.

. . .

It was quieter in the hallway, but they could still hear the beautiful music of the string ensemble floating through the walls from the next room. A new piece had just begun after a brief interlude. It was another classical piece—a slow, romantic one.

Taking her gloved hand in his, Yi Jeong placed a kiss upon it before positioning it up and out to the side. He placed his other hand at her waist. Instinctively, Ga Eul rested her right hand upon his broad shoulder, and he began to lead her around the ornate hallway. His posture was perfectly straight and his movements graceful, and Ga Eul did her best to mirror his movements.

As they twirled around the hall together, Ga Eul couldn't help but feel like a princess dancing with the handsome prince at the ball. And she felt herself drifting off into a beautiful fantasy land…

Meanwhile, Yi Jeong took in the starry-eyed beauty—staring long and hard at her, as if she was a masterpiece come to life before his eyes. He had come to greatly appreciate her natural loveliness—unhindered by makeup—but tonight she possessed a different kind of beauty. Looking upon her now, he couldn't help but find her to be absolutely regal.

With one smooth movement, Yi Jeong tucked his hand around her back and pulled her closer, pressing their cheeks lightly together.

And Ga Eul gasped lightly at their sudden closeness and the feel of his cleanly shaven cheek against hers.

It was Step Four of the Five-Step Kill, but he wasn't playing the role of Casanova right now. He simply wanted her closer. For this dance, there was meant to be more distance between the partners, but he didn't care. He simply wanted her as near as possible for as long as possible.

. . .

* * *

Jan Di sighed and rested her cheek in her hand as she watched her sunbae twirl the Swedish beauty around the dance floor. Feeling pathetic, she turned her gaze toward the doorway where Yi Jeong and Ga Eul had exited. And she wondered what they were talking about. She briefly considered eavesdropping, but she'd been enough of a burden this trip, so she refrained.

When the waiter passed with another tray of champagne flutes, Jan Di took one. She took a big gulp and made a face. She wasn't used to drinking, after all.

"Not a fan of champagne, eh, Otter?"

Jan Di's head snapped up to see Ji Hoo standing over her, smiling.

She chuckled awkwardly. "I guess not. Ya, what happened to…?" and Jan Di looked out on the dance floor. Woo Bin was now dancing with Elise Andersson.

"Tired of dancing already, Sunbae?" Jan Di quipped, looking away from him. She immediately realized how jaded it came out, and she hadn't intended that. Feeling slightly humiliated, she forced down another gulp of the bubbly alcohol.

" _No_ ," he replied, "…I just wanted to dance with you instead."

Jan Di felt a brief spike in her heart rate, and she looked up at him with large doe eyes. " _Really_?"

Ji Hoo flashed his flawless smile. "Of course, silly otter. So…would you do me the honor?" and he held out a hand to her.

Jan Di was tempted to say no, for she was still reeling over the mishap from this morning, and now, the bitter poison of jealousy was coursing through her veins. She just couldn't help feeling a bit…irritated that he had chosen to dance with Elise first… And he had danced so closely with her… She knew it was wrong to feel this way, but she couldn't help it…

Still, his smile always melted her doubts away, even if only in the short-term. And she couldn't say no to it. So, she took his hand.

He guided her onto the dance floor and positioned his hands. And they began to dance.

* * *

Yi Jeong held his girlfriend close while they swayed together in the hall—closer than she suspected the dance called for. But she didn't care…

His cheek pressed against Ga Eul's flushed one, Yi Jeong whispered, "I'll miss having you here with me, Ga Eul-yang…"

His sudden choice of words made Ga Eul pull away, and she looked somberly upon him.

With a sigh, Yi Jeong took Ga Eul's hands. "There's something I need to say," he began tentatively.

Ga Eul sadly pursed her lips. "I know," she said.

"You know?" Yi Jeong questioned.

"Yes," Ga Eul paused. "…I could tell that there was something on your mind all day. I knew there was something you needed to say but couldn't seem to."

Yi Jeong released a soft sigh. "You're so perceptive, Ga Eul-yang." And he brought one hand up to stroke the side of her cheek.

Unable to stand it any longer, Ga Eul asked directly, "What is it?"

"Well, first of all, I need to send you back. Tomorrow morning, first thing."

Ga Eul's face fell. "Tomorrow?" she asked incredulously. Oh, she knew it had to end sometime, but it was just so… _sudden_.

 _I'm sorry, Ga Eul-yang, but it's for your own good…_

"Yes. I should have sent you back sooner, in fact. And I shouldn't have brought you here…," he mumbled almost sorrowfully.

He looked regretful, and it hurt, _badly_. Did she somehow embarrass him? Why did he wish he hadn't brought her tonight? Ga Eul felt tears rapidly begin to form, but she did her best to fight them off.

Sullenly, she nodded, "I understand." But her heart twisted like a wrung-out towel. She tried to contain it, but slowly, her pain began slipping through, "I suppose I have been a burden. I know you're busy—"

"It's not that. And you're never a burden, Ga Eul-yang. Don't think that way."

"Then what is it?" she asked. Taking a page from her best friend's life, Ga Eul put on her bravest face. Jan Di's strength had always been an inspiration to her, and she wanted to be like that, too.

"Please, just tell me the truth. I can handle it." When he hesitated, she added, "I'm stronger now, remember?"

And she _was_ stronger now, after all. Yi Jeong had ensured that…

Yi Jeong smiled faintly. He loved so many things about Chu Ga Eul, and her spunk was one of those things. She was speaking in her most courageous voice, yet there was a fear behind those warm, chocolate eyes. Her eyes always gave her away, no matter how strong she tried to be. And it hurt him to see. "I remember," he said wistfully.

. . .

"Ga Eul-yang, I need you to promise me something."

"Promise? Promise what?"

Yi Jeong took both of her hands in his again. "I need you to promise me that no matter what happens tonight…," and he paused, while slowly releasing his breath, "that you'll trust me…and that you won't run away from me."

Pulling away, Ga Eul blanched at his cryptic statement. "Wh-what?" she stammered, once finding her tongue again, "…Why…why would I...?" Then growing bolder, she demanded, "What's going on, So Yi Jeong?"

He was scaring her…

Yi Jeong sighed and took her hands once more. "I can't explain it all now, but please just promise me."

. . .

"OK… I promise."

. . .

 *****To Be Continued*****

* * *

 _A/N: I cut it off sooner than intended, but I really wanted to get it out, and I have a terrible headache, so I just couldn't edit anymore… But hey, you're getting a long teaser. So yeah, don't hate me, and I hope you'll trust me. Keep in mind that things are not always as they seem…_

 _Smörgåsen: An open-faced sandwich, common Swedish breakfast item_

 _Knäckebröd: Bread_

Förlåt: Sorry, in Swedish

 **Teaser for Next Chapter** ( _I'm_ _trying out a different type of teaser, with some lines from my next chapter_ ):

" _Babo_!" Yi Jeong berated himself as he rushed out the back and into the hallway. He should have told her! He should have explained everything to her, but he didn't want her involved in _this_. And until tonight, he had hoped there was another solution… Frantically pushing himself past several benefit patrons with only a cursory 'excuse me,' he headed in the direction he'd seen Ga Eul go.

. . .

Ga Eul ran as fast as she could down the corridor, with one shoe on and tears in her eyes… It couldn't be true! It couldn't be happening! Practically blinded by her tears, she kept running... She didn't know where she was going, but she just needed to escape!

Just then, a voice behind her made her stop dead in her tracks. The voice was sickeningly sweet as syrup, yet chilling to the bone. "Where is Cinderella going?" the man spoke in what she could only assume was Swedish.

Ga Eul spun around to confront the one who had caught her—and who now held her heel in the palm of his hand. "Where is _Cinderella_ going?" he repeated in English. "After all, it is not yet midnight…"

. . .

As Jan Di ran out of the ballroom, she felt a hand grasp onto her by the crook of her arm. The sudden force pulled her back, and her adrenaline was such that she spun around, nearly slamming into Ji Hoo's chest. "Let me go, Sunbae!" she demanded immediately. "I need to go after Ga Eul!"

"Wait, Jan Di. Let him talk to her."

"NO! He doesn't deserve to talk to her after what he did! How could he do this to Ga Eul?! I'm going to kill him, Sunbae! I'm really going to kill him this time!" Jan Di asserted, clenching her fists hard at her sides.

"Wait, there's more to this than you know, Jan Di."

. . .

Ji Hoo's heart leaped into his throat. If they were discovered eavesdropping, it would be bad, _very bad_. Ji Hoo was not so worried for himself, but Jan Di was with him. And he absolutely **could not** allow her to be in danger. He had to do something! He needed to think fast!

Turning toward Jan Di, Ji Hoo moved in closer, pressing her against the back of the closet wall. Jan Di's eyes widened, "S-sunbae?"

"Jan Di-ah, do you trust me?" he asked in an insistent whisper.

She only hesitated a split-second before nodding.

Without another thought, Ji Hoo pulled Jan Di into his arms. Jan Di felt her heart speeding out of control as she heard the doorknob twisting and simultaneously saw Ji Hoo's face moving closer to hers…

 _Forgive me, Jan Di-ah… I just want to protect you…_


	10. Offers and Announcements Part II

_**A/N:**_ _First off, I want to apologize for the very long delay. I feel like I say this every chapter, but I know it was even longer this time. I was traveling and well, just got busy. Forgive me. Secondly, I would like to welcome back my dear friend and fellow author (and SoEul fan), jayjayzek! So glad you're back, my friend! I'm sure many others are glad for this, too. A couple readers even reached out to me. We've missed your writing! I know I can't live up to you when it comes to SoEul, so I'm glad you're here ! Welcome back!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own the BOF characters, and forgive me for any inaccuracies regarding the Swedish culture. I, of course, have to take some artistic license at times, but I do try to make details as accurate as I can given the information that I can find._

 _ ****There is a subject of a sensitive nature in this chapter, but I am not descriptive about it nor do I directly use the word; I just indirectly say it, so it should be OK for teen readers. Just putting the warning out there. Toward the end of the chapter*****_

 _ **Guest Reviews:**_

 _ **Olamy:**_ _You're welcome, and I'm sorry it took me so long to update._

 _ **Ninpraw30:**_ Yes, so sad for jayjayzek. Thankfully, she's back now! Thank you for the review, and I'm really glad you love it. Yes, Yi Jeong and Ga Eul are great characters (and probably my second favorite couple). Why do I love Jan Di and Ji Hoo more than Jan Di and Jun Pyo? Hm, well, there are a lot of reasons, but I'll try to sum it up. I loved their cute, sweet interactions and how Ji Hoo was always there for Jan Di through everything (from the beginning- He noticed her first and protected her first). I loved their friendship and how they understood each other. I loved how they both sacrificed for the other one's happiness and always wanted only the best for the other one, even if it caused themselves pain. I loved how loyal and selfless Ji Hoo was and how he put Jan Di's happiness (and Jun Pyo's) above his own. And my heart really went out to Ji Hoo. He had a hard, lonely life and a tragic childhood, and I felt for him. I believed he deserved to be happy and to get what he wanted. To me, Jan Di and Ji Hoo embodied what love really is (and should be). They are true companions and soulmates. Maybe it's not as exciting, but that's just my opinion. Not that I disliked Jun Pyo or Jan Di x Jun Pyo. Not that they didn't have some cute and sweet interactions, not that they weren't in love, and no offense meant to JanPyo fans. I'm not saying that Jun Pyo wasn't lonely or didn't deserve happiness, too, but I just preferred Jan Di x Ji Hoo. I try not to push my JanHoo agenda TOO much in this story, but well, sometimes I can't help myself... OK, long and drawn-out, sorry! But thank you for asking! ;)

 _ **Guest:**_ Thank you for your review, and I'm glad you love it. I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but here it is, and I hope you enjoy.

 _ **Aniiz:**_ I don't know if you're reading this, but in regard to your review on "Something Happened to My Heart," I was really eager to respond to you but couldn't since you're a guest, and I didn't want to wait until my update of SHTMH. So, if you're reading this, I wanted to say thank you for the review, and I actually **did** have the idea that you asked me to write about! I'm actually pretty eager to write on that idea you mentioned, so hopefully I will have the time to do that someday. But yes, great idea! I thought of it, too, and I may write about it someday!

 _ **good reader:**_ I wasn't sure, but I think you are reading this, too. I was eager to respond to you, as well, so I'm going to here... Regarding your reviews on "So Far Away," thank you for your reviews and for expressing your thoughts in a polite and respectful manner. I know you weren't quite satisfied, and I'm sorry for that. I want you to know that I appreciate and respect your opinion. But let me tell you my thinking on the matter.. I explained some of it above, at least why I love JanHoo so much... First of all, I didn't intend to typecast Ji Hoo as lovesick/hooked on Jan Di like a drug. To me, I kept true to his character (as best I was able, from my perspective, and without being able to see into the original author's head). He's supportive, selfless, loving, and loyal, and I can't see him getting over Jan Di easily. That is not to say that he would never move on, but I think it would be difficult for him to do so. It would take time. Just like Jun Pyo couldn't seem to move on from Jan Di when he was engaged or even when his mother was tormenting her and their relationship didn't seem healthy or plausible, I think it would be hard for Ji Hoo, too. Some may disagree with me, but I believe both guys loved her equally (And both made the show what it was. Without both, it wouldn't have been as good or interesting.) They just loved her in different ways because they had different personalities, that's all. Jun Pyo wasn't willing to let her go (even though he did try to do that a couple of times for her sake, which I liked), and Ji Hoo was willing to love her from afar because he believed that was what was best for her. That's why I really loved Ji Hoo (see above), and even though I was sad for him at the end of the show, having not found someone and still seeming to harbor feelings for Jan Di, in a way, I was glad he didn't move on. That might seem heartless, but I thought it made him all the more loyal and was befitting of his character. It would take someone pretty darn impressive to turn either Ji Hoo OR Jun Pyo's head and make them forget about Jan Di. Anyway, I do want to see Ji Hoo (and Jun Pyo) happy, but I just really love the JanHoo pairing. Maybe I am biased, but I really love them, so for me, it's difficult to NOT put them together. **But** I can't say that I am or am not going to put them together in _this._.. So, anyway, that story (SFA) was my way of kind of dipping my toe in the water of the JanPyo pairing (and getting away from the JanHoo pairing a little bit). I still don't know if I am ready to write pure JanPyo. I am sorry to make you wait, and I can't promise anything, except that I will consider your request. I just need to be in the right mindset for it and find the time, of course. But I do appreciate your kind words on my writing and the fact that you are willing to read despite having a different bias of pairing. That means a lot to me, actually. Some other die-hard Jun Pyo/Jan Di fans have not been so kind. Basically, it's difficult for me to read or write Jan Di x Jun Pyo or Ji Hoo x OC, and honestly, I don't have much interest in that, so if I did write it then it would be solely for readers like you who have asked nicely and been supportive of my writing. I will say, though, that a tiny part of me IS interested in delving into how Jan Di and Jun Pyo's relationship would go, but I really have to work up to that. Otherwise, it will feel forced and won't be my best work. I hope that makes sense and you better understand where I'm coming from. Sorry to you (and to all; hopefully the rest of you skimmed or skipped this part, haha) for the long explanation. In a nutshell, I believe Jan Di x Jun Pyo would have a loving relationship, marriage, life together; albeit, maybe they would argue and miscommunicate more than JanHoo would. I reiterate, and don't get me wrong, I do _like_ JanPyo, but I LOVE JanHoo. However, I do acknowledge that, given the way the show went, things had to end as they did. That's why it was so tough for me to put JanHoo together in (most) of my stories. Overall, the tone of "So Far Away" was that Ji Hoo is going to be in Jan Di's life (both of them are). Even Woo Bin commented that the three of them (Jan Di, Jun Pyo, and Ji Hoo) seemed fated together.

OK! I think I responded to everyone else personally in PM, but if I didn't, I'm sorry, and thank you for the read and review!

 **Swedish words/phrases (according to Google anyway... Forgive any mistakes, and if any of you are Swedish, notify me if you see them!):**

God kväll: Good evening

Tack för att du kom: Thank you for coming

Nej: No

 _Var går Cinderella?: Where is Cinderella going?_

 _ **Sorry about the super long author note. Now, without further ado, here it is. I kind of feel like it's not very good, so I'm sorry. Anyway, I hope I'm wrong and that you all enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: Offers and Announcements Part II**

 _A few minutes earlier..._

Ji Hoo had Jan Di in his arms, one hand resting at her waist and the other clasping her hand as he led her around the dance floor in a simple box step. A moment later, the song ended, and the orchestra began performing the first few notes of Johann Strauss's _Vienna Waltz._ It was quite famous, particularly in this region, and naturally, Ji Hoo recognized the piece immediately. Shutting his eyes for a second, Ji Hoo enjoyed the harmonious sounds of the ensemble. He noticed that the conductor had added a few sections—a brass, woodwind and percussion—to accompany the strings for the waltz, and all musicians were performing the piece to perfection. Ji Hoo felt a bit covetous of such a talented group; in fact, he wouldn't mind stealing them for the Suam Foundation.

But even greater than his love for music was his love for the woman he was currently dancing with—a forbidden love that he needed to eventually let go of. Ji Hoo had told himself so many times that he and Jan Di could be 'just friends' and remain close, that never again would there arise a New Caledonia situation, but lately, he was beginning to question that. Their playful roughhousing in the bed this morning and Jan Di's reaction to his dance with Elise Andersson had done things to him, and he wondered if it was only a matter of time before he slipped up and did something stupid—something he could never take back.

When he opened his eyes, Ji Hoo noticed that Jan Di was staring up at him. "Sunbae?" Realizing he'd lost himself in the moment and in his unsolvable dilemma, he smiled softly down at her.

"Is everything all right?" she asked.

Giving her a slightly wider smile, Ji Hoo nodded and squeezed her hand that had fallen slightly to the side. "Yes, Jan Di-ah."

He didn't quite know how to explain why he'd zoned out like that, and he didn't want to speak the exact truth, at least not at this time. Fortunately, he didn't have to, for Jan Di's attention was soon captured by a sight across the room.

Turning his head toward where her eyes had gone, Ji Hoo noticed that all the couples on the dance floor had lined up; the women had their arms linked with the men, who were leading their partners out to the center of the floor. In the middle of the floor, they all gathered in a large circle.

"Wh-what are they doing, Sunbae?" Jan Di asked in a slightly nervous tone as she watched the group.

Obviously, Jan Di was concerned, thinking she'd have to join the group in the center. Clearing his throat, Ji Hoo explained that they were going to dance a waltz.

"A waltz?"

Ji Hoo nodded, "Yes, the _Vienna Waltz_ , it's called," and then he blurted out, "Mianhae, Jan Di-ah." He paused when she stared up at him with those big doe eyes. Truthfully, he'd been wanting to apologize since this morning, but not wanting to call her attention to it here and now and embarrass her further, he said, "I should have warned you that this kind of dancing might happen tonight. You don't have to do it, though; we can just go back to our seats." She didn't say anything or make any move toward leaving the dance floor, so he continued, "But if you want, I can show you how. It's easy."

Jan Di took a long hard look at him, seemingly pondering what to do. Finally, she gave him a small smile. "OK, Sunbae. Please show me how."

Ji Hoo nodded and placed a hand upon her back. Instead of taking her out to join the group, he led her off to the side. Once they were safely in a far corner, away from the crowd, he turned to face her. "OK, Jan Di-ah, it's not so different from the first time we danced, if you remember…"

"Of course, I remember, Sunbae!" Jan Di smiled, thinking back on that night, but then she cringed. "Oh, but I was not so good at that!"

That was a complete understatement, of course. Although she was in heaven being in the arms of her crush that night, she recalled not dancing at all well. In fact, she'd spent the entire time standing on Ji Hoo's feet. Recalling it now, she felt sorry for him, having to dance with such a miserable oaf such as herself. But he'd allowed her to dance on his feet the whole song, without saying a word. _Only Ji Hoo Sunbae would let me get away with such a thing..._

Ji Hoo simply smiled and took her hand in his. Sliding his other hand up her back, he rested it at her shoulder blade, ignoring the small shiver he _thought_ he felt run through her body. She tensed slightly.

"Just relax. Do you trust me?"

"Yes," she responded, and he extended her arm outward into proper position. She rested her hand on his arm. "OK, I'm going to move my right foot first, and you move your left foot back."

"OK."

He moved, and she followed, repeating the simple step a few times. She was doing the steps right, but her movements weren't fluid, and Ji Hoo noticed that it was because she was completely focused on her footwork. In fact, she had been staring down at their feet the entire time.

"Jan Di-ah, look at me," he prompted. Immediately, her head snapped upward; their eyes met, and he tossed her an affectionate smile. "Don't worry about your feet," he said. He encouraged her to just follow his lead, and Ji Hoo led his partner around the corner of the dance floor while counting off, "1-2-3, 2-2-3, 3-2-3, 4-2-3..."

Several minutes later, Jan Di let out a frustrated groan, "Ahh, I'm not getting this, Sunbae!"

"You're doing fine. It just takes some practice."

"Mianhae! Mianhae!" Jan Di exclaimed when she stepped on his toes.

"It's OK, Jan Di-ah. Just keep going," he said. She did it a couple times more, but he could barely feel it through the thick shoes he was wearing, anyway.

Ji Hoo hadn't expected to give an impromptu dance lesson tonight, but it was OK by him, especially since it seemed to ease the undeniable tension between them after the incident this morning.

He couldn't help thinking about this morning and about the incident at the table, too. When he came over moments ago, Jan Di had seemed upset or irritated with him. He didn't dare presume she was jealous of him dancing with the Swedish woman, but that seemed to be the most obvious explanation. And even though it wasn't something he planned to call her out about, it had certainly made him curious. Was there something going on with her and Jun Pyo?

"Jan Di-ah…," he began, but she cut him off.

"I think I got it!"

"That's great," he smiled.

Jan Di felt a little foolish practicing in the corner of a fancy ballroom while all the couples surrounding them were gliding across the dance floor in perfect rhythm, but she had to admit that it was kind of fun.

"Yes, I think you have it now." He smiled at her and took her through a few more natural turns.

"I'm getting dizzy, Sunbae," Jan Di laughed as he twirled her around once more, and Ji Hoo chuckled. "OK, then let's try a side step, Jan Di-ah." He showed her how to do that, and they tried a few together.

* * *

After giving Yi Jeong her promise that she would not run away from him tonight, _no matter wha_ t, Ga Eul took his outstretched arm and allowed him to lead her back to the ballroom. But she couldn't get his words out of her head… That was so strange. No, it was more than that; it was downright nerve-wracking. _Why would he ask her something like that all of a sudden? And what was with the 'no matter what' part? Is he expecting something bad to happen tonight?_

What had she gotten herself into? She wondered.

As they walked together, Yi Jeong cast her a sidelong glance, which she caught the end of. The look on his face was uncertain and even a bit nervous. It wasn't the face he usually wore, nor the one of the cool, smooth-talking Casanova. And even though he had since cast that mask aside, he didn't often show her his vulnerable side, either, that of the sensitive little boy she knew was still inside of him. Ga Eul knew that Yi Jeong trusted her, but he still had his pride, and she suspected that whatever was going on in his head was something that he didn't want her to know about, at least not yet. She could only hope that it was nothing big and if it was, that he would confide in her soon. Ga Eul looked at Yi Jeong again, and their eyes met. She put on her best, only-slightly-fake smile. She couldn't deny that she was worried about not knowing what was going on, but she trusted Yi Jeong, so she wouldn't obsess over it.

They returned to their table and Ga Eul focused her attention on the dance floor. She caught sight of Ji Hoo and Jan Di dancing a waltz, quite impressively. And for a few seconds, it took her mind off the strange conversation moments ago…

* * *

"How do you know how to do this, Sunbae?" Jan Di asked as they danced. Ji Hoo gave a shrug of his shoulder. "Well, I've studied and been exposed to music and the arts for years, so..."

"I guess there isn't much you can't do," she said. It came out as a mix between a compliment and an incredulous statement, and Jan Di inwardly berated herself for making such a forward statement. She didn't quite understand it, but lately, she'd been either acting like a spaz or just plain inappropriate around Ji Hoo Sunbae, and she felt her guilt over this morning returning...

But fortunately Ji Hoo didn't read anything unusual into her statement; instead, he simply chuckled. "I assure you, Jan Di, that there are plenty of things I can't do." And then he changed the subject. "I'm going to dip you now. Is that OK?"

Jan Di's eyes briefly flickered with worry, but then she nodded. "OK. Just don't let me fall, Sunbae."

" _Never_ ," he smiled at her, and supporting her back, he bent her halfway to the ground. He stared into her dark eyes for a few seconds before bringing her back up.

. . .

* * *

At the end of the song, the music stopped briefly, and all the couples returned to their tables, including Jan Di and Ji Hoo. The latter pair took a seat at their purchased table with their friends; Ga Eul and Jan Di were seated beside each other and across from Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo. Woo Bin was presently nowhere to be seen.

Hoping to take her mind off what Yi Jeong said, Ga Eul smiled at Jan Di and Ji Hoo and complimented their dancing. They smiled and thanked her, and then everyone's attention was called to the front, where Mr. Andersson had taken the stage.

"God kväll, tack för att du kom." He greeted the crowd, and two translators began translating for him, one in English and the other in Dutch. "Good evening, and thank you for coming…" His speech was broken when he was overcome by a hacking cough. Turning his head away from the mic he held, Mr. Andersson coughed into his hand and then turned back.

Yi Jeong's eyes wandered over to Elise at the table across from them. Seated tall and stiff as a board, the blonde woman's eyes were glued to her father.

"Forgive me," Mr. Andersson said before starting again. "I want to thank everyone for coming tonight and for all the patrons who have given their support," and he started to read off the list of financial contributors for the museum. Afterward, he continued with, "There will be an important announcement at the end of the evening, at precisely midnight. Please stay until then if you are able. For now, enjoy the drinks and appetizers, and dinner will be served shortly."

He gave a final thank you, and the ensemble began playing again, a soft melody to go along with dinner. Mr. Andersson left the stage and returned to his table. He took a seat beside his daughter. Yi Jeong watched Elise place her hand upon her father's hand resting on the table, but immediately, he pulled it away.

Meanwhile, Ga Eul rested her hands in her lap. Although she tried not to, she'd been watching Yi Jeong, who wasn't talking or paying much attention to anyone at the table. In fact, his eyes had been all over the room, and she noticed them often settling on Elise Andersson at the next table. Ga Eul found herself observing Elise, too. The tall, beautiful blonde was seated beside her father, a middle-aged woman, and three older men—all finely dressed with similar whitish blonde hair.

With a sigh, Ga Eul tore her eyes from Elise's table and focused on the people at her own. Eventually, Yi Jeong did the same, and the group began making idle chit-chat. Just then, a server stopped by holding a silver platter of appetizers. Ga Eul couldn't quite identify them, but it looked like fish on a cracker with some kind of white creamy substance.

"Gravlax salmon appetizer," the waiter explained in English.

"Salmon?" Ga Eul repeated. _Of course, it's salmon._

The waiter nodded. "Swedish-cured salmon. Very good," he added.

Ga Eul took one. "Thank you." She bowed her head and popped the whole thing into her mouth.

Jan Di, Ji Hoo, and Yi Jeong also took one in turn. Jan Di stuffed hers in and crunched on it, while Ji Hoo and Yi Jeong chewed theirs in a more delicate, refined manner.

"It's good," Jan Di commented. It actually reminded her of eating at the sushi restaurant with Jun Pyo on their first date. The fish tonight was every bit as good, very fresh, and probably right out of the huge body of water just outside the window.

It was moments like this when Jan Di missed Jun Pyo the most, when she had a random thought or memory of him…

Speaking of her long-distance boyfriend, she'd at least gotten to talk to him today. He'd called while she was in Ga Eul's room, in between the shopping outing and leaving for the benefit. Jan Di was glad to hear from her boyfriend, despite the guilt she was feeling over the little mishap this morning. It was nice to hear from him, and the conversation started out pleasant enough, but as soon as she told him she was in Sweden and explained why, he started scolding her for her flying to Sweden on a whim. It wasn't like he'd never done anything spontaneous... Well, he'd called her and Ji Hoo crazy and said they were butting in. Maybe they were, but how could she not worry about her best friend? There was no time to fill him in on everything this morning because he had to go, but she wondered how much he knew about all the drama with Ga Eul's stalker.

After taking a bite of a second appetizer, Yi Jeong's nose crinkled up in discernment. "I think there's vodka in this," the potter commented.

"It's subtle, but I think you're right," Ji Hoo remarked.

"Wow, really? How can you tell?" Jan Di asked of the men across from her.

Yi Jeong chuckled and responded, "Well, when you've been exposed to food and...drink as much as I have, you begin to pick it up."

"Oh. Well, I hope there's not a lot in it...," the Wonder Girl muttered.

"Don't worry, Jan Di-ah. Not enough to get you drunk. That is, not unless you eat a hundred of them," Ji Hoo teased, and Jan Di smirked at him.

Still nibbling on her first appetizer, Ga Eul set her gaze on the Swedish heiress, who had suddenly shot upright from her seat. Ga Eul watched Elise stride across the floor in a hurry. Without thinking, the teacher stood, too, and both men rose in polite response.

"Ga Eul-ah, is everything alright?" Jan Di asked worriedly. "Do you not feel well? Did you not like the fish?"

"No, I'm fine. It was very good. I'll...I'll be right back," and she turned on her heel to leave. Yi Jeong watched her walk away.

. . .

Ga Eul picked up her pace when Elise started practically running after leaving the ballroom, and she followed her to the ladies' room. At the door, Ga Eul hesitated a moment before pushing the door open. Inside, she glanced around the elegant bathroom, complete with a red, plush couch and large floral arrangements. Not quite sure what she was doing there, she simply waited for the Swedish woman to come out.

From one of the stalls, Ga Eul heard the unmistakable sound of vomiting, then a flushing sound, and Elise came out of the stall, looking peaked. Ga Eul went to a sink and washed her hands so as not to look suspicious. When the Swedish woman noticed her, she looked over.

The Swedish woman and the Korean woman stood almost lifelessly still before a long, illuminated mirror that spanned the back wall, and for a full five seconds, neither woman said or did anything. It was the blonde beauty who finally moved; she turned her head and casually walked over to the sink and turned on the faucet. Warm water burst forth from the waterfall faucet onto her hands. She soaped her hands and rubbed them together extra thoroughly under the water.

It was Ga Eul who broke the silence. "Are you alright, Miss Elise?" she asked, her forehead wrinkled up in concern. For, despite her uncertainty over the true nature of this woman, Ga Eul's kind heart couldn't help but go out to _anyone_ who was suffering.

"Yes. Thank you for your concern," was Elise's rather cold response.

And Ga Eul watched as Elise ran water over her hands a second time and then splashed some on her face. Slowly, Ga Eul approached her as if she was a snake that might bite. Taking a paper towel out of the basket on the sink, she handed it to Elise.

Elise blinked her long eyelashes a few times, surprised by the Korean girl's kindness toward someone she barely knew. "...Thank you," she said, taking the towel.

"Um, Miss Elise, did you…eat something bad?" Ga Eul hesitantly asked. She didn't know if she was being too forward, but it was either that or stand there in silence.

To the Korean girl's surprise, Elise smirked. " _No_ , that's not it." The Swedish beauty proceeded to dry her hands and then grab another towel. She dabbed the fresh towel at her face, tossed it away, and pulled a compact out of her purse. And she began redoing her makeup as if nothing had happened.

"Oh," was all Ga Eul said as she squeezed her hands together in front of her. The Swedish woman cast a glance at Ga Eul. "Did you need something?"

Ga Eul opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Not knowing what else to say, she finally uttered, "No, I just...wanted to check on you...I hope you feel better."

Elise simply stared at Ga Eul for what seemed like a long time; it was as if she was studying her. And with the barest of nods, Elise held her head high and strode out of the bathroom.

Immediately after, Ga Eul exited the ladies' room and watched Elise walk steadily ahead. She noticed Yi Jeong leaving the ballroom at that very moment. He caught sight of Elise on the way out and went to her; they exchanged a few words she couldn't hear, and he nodded and followed her down the hall in the other direction.

Ga Eul knew she shouldn't do this… She shouldn't be so insecure, but she had a terrible feeling right now. Like acid eroding her insides, she couldn't deny the burn she felt. What was it? Jealousy? Mistrust? She hated herself for it, too, but the fact of the matter was that it was there. So, being careful to keep out of sight, she followed them...

* * *

Elise and Yi Jeong turned a corner, walked a few paces, and finally stopped and faced one another, while Ga Eul hid behind the corner.

"Are you alright?" Yi Jeong asked Elise.

"Am I alright?" The blonde beauty scoffed, "Why do you ask that?"

"Well, for one, you don't look so good."

"Oh, _thanks_ ," she muttered sarcastically.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that you don't look well." He observed the dark circles under her eyes and the pallid tone to her skin. She was definitely paler than usual.

Elise sighed and raised her blue eyes to the ceiling. "No, I'm not well. I'm not well at all, Yi Jeong."

"You're ill? Was it something you ate?"

" _No_ , and why does everyone keep asking me that?!" she practically shouted.

Yi Jeong squinted at her in confusion.

"Sorry. No, I'm not _ill_."

"Then, what is it?"

"Never mind."

"Tell me what's wrong," he gently demanded.

She did shout this time. " _What's wrong_? What's wrong?! Everything's wrong!" She gestured wildly with her arms and then crossed them snugly over her ample chest. And tears began welling up at the corners of Elise's blue eyes.

"Alright, shh, it's alright…," Yi Jeong spoke, glancing around to see if anyone had heard her outburst. With a sigh, he placed a hand upon her slender arm. "Why don't you tell me about it. Is it because _he's_ here?"

Elise sighed heavily. "Well, that's part of it…"

"What's the rest of it?"

"You don't want to know; believe me," she muttered, dropping her head.

"Yes, I do."

Elise's chest began to heave as the tears slipped free, "You want to know?"

"Yes."

"You _really_ want to know?" Elise clenched her fists at her sides.

"Yes!" he demanded, having lost all patience for this conversation.

"Fine…I'm pregnant, Yi Jeong!"

. . .

* * *

Upon hearing those words, Ga Eul felt her stomach plummet, and she clasped her hand over her mouth to subdue the reflex to gasp. _No… No way… It can't be…_ , she thought, shaking her head rapidly. Refusing to jump to any conclusions, Ga Eul kept listening from around the corner. Carefully peeking out, she clutched at the wall so hard that her fingers turned white.

* * *

"You're…you're—" Yi Jeong stammered in disbelief.

"Yes, I am," Elise spoke in as strong a voice as she could muster.

"Unbelievable!" he shouted, his tone incredulous and slightly angry.

"And is it…?"

Ashamedly, she lowered her head and nodded. Yi Jeong gripped his hair and turned his back on her.

…

* * *

 _What?_ Ga Eul stumbled backward and rested her back against the wall. _No, it can't be…_ Her chest began to heave, and for a second she couldn't feel her legs. She couldn't stand here and listen to anymore, so despite the numb feeling she was currently experiencing, she took a few shaky steps away from the wall. Finally finding her strength, she bolted down the hall in the direction from which she'd come.

 _It can't be true!_ _It just can't be!_ She repeated over and over in her head. But, if it wasn't...Yi Jeong's baby-it hurt to even think it-then why did he react that way? Come to think of it, he had seemed overly preoccupied with her all night...

"Sorted. Stepped on. Cut. And burned at 1,300 degrees," she repeated the words Yi Jeong had said to her so long ago. That was what it took to become strong, and she thought she'd experienced that. She'd thought she was stronger now. She'd thought she had been burned before… But the truth was, she'd never experienced anything even close to the devastating kind of pain she was feeling now. Not when Soo Pyo had dumped her, not even when Yi Jeong rejected her the first time… Never before had she known a pain like this, in fact. It felt like a knife was lodged deep within her heart.

How could he ask her to trust him? How could he say all those things? How could he betray her like this? She was so sure he was a changed man!

* * *

While trying to make sense of Elise's actions, Yi Jeong flashed back to his conversation with her the previous night. She'd been all worked up and had made the insane request of him to at least _pretend_ to accept her father's position at the museum when he resigned. He'd ask her for a _damn good_ reason to even consider that, and she had given him a pretty damn good one…

Elise had told Yi Jeong about some mysterious thefts at the museum that had occurred on Erik Karlsson's watch years ago. She said she couldn't prove it, but she knew that he was behind it. When asked why her father would even consider such a person as his successor after such rumors, she'd said that she didn't know why but that she had a terrible feeling about it. Something was clearly wrong, and her father was acting very strange, suddenly welcoming back a man he had fired with open arms. And then she'd told him that about a month ago, she did something really stupid…

She'd told him that she had gone to confront Erik Karlsson about the museum after he returned. He had been smooth and casual, denying everything from the past that he was accused of. She didn't believe him, of course, but he continued to try and convince her of his sincerity, and he worked his charms on her. _Somehow,_ a kiss happened...and they ended up sleeping together…

It didn't make sense to Yi Jeong after all she'd told him, so he pressed her further…

* * *

 _Last Night…_

"Elise, how could you let that happen?" he demanded.

"Oh, I suppose you've never slept with someone in a moment of weakness and regretted it afterward, Mr. Korean Casanova? I used to love him, alright? And when he returned...my feelings came rushing back… That's all there is to it. Don't judge me!" And she shoved him hard in the chest.

Yi Jeong scoffed. "Well, please tell me you at least used protection with your swindler ex-boyfriend," he muttered.

Elise looked away.

"You didn't?" Yi Jeong released a sharp sigh, "How could you be so careless?"

"Careless?!" she scoffed, "You're right… I **was** careless…I shouldn't have gone to his place in the first place… I just thought I could convince him to leave the museum be…"

"By sleeping with him?"

"NO!"

"Then…?"

"It wasn't my fault, Yi Jeong…," she exclaimed, tears forming in her eyes.

"Well, you're not blameless. It takes two, Elise," Yi Jeong callously said, folding his arms and watching her with disapproval.

"Don't look at me like that!" She couldn't stand any more of his preaching and attitude toward her, so she blurted it out, "I TOLD HIM TO STOP, BUT HE WOULDN'T, OK?!"

"What?" Yi Jeong's face fell. "He...forced you?!"

"Yes! There, I said it… I tried to struggle, but he's...a lot stronger than me..." She hugged herself tightly and averted her eyes.

"Elise…," Yi Jeong took a step forward, reaching out to touch her arm, but she pulled away. "Don't touch me!" she snapped.

"I'm sorry…"

Elise nodded painfully. "No, I'm sorry…"

Yi Jeong's expression softened, but then a surge of anger rose up in his chest. "I'm going to kill that guy!" he growled.

"Yi Jeong, what are you talking about? You can't do anything. Just leave it alone. You'll only make things worse. Trust me!"

Yi Jeong exhaled sharply. "I can't just do nothing."

"I already told you what you could do if you really want to help me…," she mumbled.

"There has to be something else. Have you gone to the police?"

"I can't."

"Why not?!"

"I just can't."

"Well, I have a friend who…"

"Just let it go, Yi Jeong. Let's just get through the Benefit, OK?"

Yi Jeong sighed. "Fine," he said, not liking it one bit. "...I have to go but don't worry. Everything will be fine." And with that promise, he left.

* * *

 _The Present…_

Now, Elise's tears were spilling forth freely, without any end in sight. Her knees unexpectedly buckled, and she began to slip toward the floor, but Yi Jeong caught her. Pulling her up wasn't easy. She was light, but she'd become a ragdoll in his arms. He managed to keep her upright, and he held her against him. Surprisingly, she didn't pull away this time but simply cried in his arms.

"I'm sorry to burden you with this Yi Jeong… I'm so sorry, but I just…didn't know who to turn to!" she blubbered into the fine fabric of his suit. Yi Jeong sighed and embraced her for several seconds longer. Then he brought her back to arms' length, and taking one hand off her shoulder, he pulled out the finely embroidered, personalized, purple and white handkerchief that was folded neatly in his breast pocket. He handed it to her; she wiped her eyes with it several times, but she couldn't seem to stop crying, and she ended up in his arms again, sinking into his chest. Gently, Yi Jeong wrapped one arm around her back and stroked her golden hair with the other.

This wasn't his strong suit, comforting people, but he felt so bad for her. He'd never seen her this way before, but he couldn't blame her for being emotional after all she'd been through and being pregnant as she was…

"What…am I…going to do? It's all over! Everything is ruined! Not to mention my father is going to kill me!" Her words came out in short, desperate gasps.

"Shhh, it'll be OK…," he soothed, still wondering how he'd gotten himself into this situation.

Pulling back, "How?!" she demanded to know. "How will it be OK? I'm worthless now..."

"You're not worthless!"

"Who will ever want me after this?"

"Plenty of people," he replied.

Elise scoffed, "Not like it'll matter. When my father finds out, he'll force me to marry _him_! I can't marry him, Yi Jeong! I'll be miserable!" She choked out a few more sobs and began shakily, "I know that...because of the nature of the pregnancy, I could...get it taken care of...but...I can't do that. I won't do that."

Yi Jeong nodded.

"...But I just...don't know how I'm going to do it on my own!" She was in tears again, so he pulled her in once more. The potter rubbed the Swedish girl's bare back, while embracing her. Then, he brought her back to arms' length again. Placing his hands square upon her shoulders, and looking far into her eyes, he said, "You won't have to. I'll...help you."

"What did you just say?" she asked, stupefied.

Yi Jeong sighed and tucked his hands into the pockets of his trousers. "I said that I'd help you."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. We're friends, right?"

She nodded ultra-slowly, and suddenly, she threw her arms around his neck. Crying tears of thanks this time, she hugged him hard around the neck. "I've never had such a friend...that would...do something like...this… Thank you, Yi Jeong... Thank you so much!"

Yi Jeong was shocked by Elise's overzealous reaction, but he supposed it was just her emotions running wild.

He wasn't quite sure what he was getting himself into, though, and he needed to talk to Ga Eul about it. She would be understanding and have something encouraging to say, but for now, he needed to get through this night, take care of Mr. Karlsson, and above all, keep Ga Eul safe.

"Elise, will you be alright now? I need to speak with someone."

She nodded, and he gave her shoulder a squeeze before making his way back into the ballroom.

* * *

Ga Eul continued to run quickly through the corridor… Her legs felt as though they'd gone numb, and she didn't know how she was even standing, let alone running at full speed. It must be the strange surge of adrenaline she had going. Right now, she felt nothing but raw pain and the desire to wake up from this nightmare, so she just kept going with no particular direction in mind, losing an expensive heel along the way. But it didn't matter. Nothing really mattered to her right now...

Sprinting down the hall with one shoe on and tears in her eyes, Ga Eul just kept telling herself that this wasn't real. It couldn't be true! Practically blinded by her tears, she kept running... She didn't know where she was going, but she just needed to escape!

 _Escape_...

And then she remembered that Yi Jeong had asked her not to run away. He'd made her promise, in fact. Was he planning on confessing his relationship with Elise tonight? Promise or no promise, why should she stick around to hear that?

But no, surely she'd misunderstood. There had to be some explanation for this; there just had to be! And even if there wasn't, she had promised him, and she was a person who kept her promises.

Suddenly, Ga Eul thought of Jan Di's account of Macau. Even though Jun Pyo had called her a stain and broken her heart, she'd had the courage to face him and hear it for herself. So, she would face Yi Jeong, too. She didn't know what possible explanation he could offer her, but she wouldn't be a coward. She would hear it straight from his lips. She owed it to him to at least hear him out, no matter how painful it might be.

So, she turned around to go back. Deciding she needed a moment to compose herself-and perhaps a splash of water-she headed toward the ladies' room, still wearing only one shoe. She wasn't sure where she'd lost the other, so she decided to backtrack when she finally realized it…

Just then, a voice behind her made her stop dead in her tracks. "Var går Cinderella?" came the voice in what she could only assume was Swedish.

The male voice was almost sickeningly sweet as syrup, yet chilling to the bone. Ga Eul spun around to confront the one who had caught her, the one who now held her heel in the palm of his hand. "Where is _Cinderella_ going?" he repeated in English. She recognized the tall man with the wavy brownish-blonde hair as the one Yi Jeong had been glaring at, the one he hadn't wanted Elise to dance with.

"Excuse me?" she asked in English, giving him a half-hearted bow. It was partially out of politeness and partially to hide her tear-stained face.

The Swedish man steadily approached her. When he was right in front of her, he held the shoe out. "Looking for this?" he asked in English. She nodded and reached for it, but before she could take it, he got down on one knee. Ga Eul's eyes widened, as he took her ankle in hand. The sudden movement almost made her lose her balance, and she was forced to place a hand on his shoulder for support as he slipped her foot into the shoe.

Afterward, the man stood. "Is that better, _Cinderella_?" He smiled down at her with a pearly, perfect set of teeth.

She gave him a polite thank you. After all, he'd done a nice thing.

Then the man leaned forward, looking into her face, studying her. Ga Eul took a few steps back, for he was far too close for her liking.

"What's wrong, Cinderella? Why have you been crying? Has your carriage turned into a pumpkin and you have no way of getting home?"

He was speaking English, but she was still learning and wasn't quite sure about all that he'd said. She thought he'd asked her something about being well or better, and she was sure that he kept calling her _Cinderella_. How strange. As for him, he had the looks of a Prince Charming, yet somehow she suspected he was anything but that in reality.

She sniffled and wiped away a stray tear, and the man took an embroidered handkerchief with a blood red emblem out of his pocket and extended it to her. Suddenly, Ga Eul recalled the time Yi Jeong had given her his handkerchief, at Jan Di's retirement ceremony. That only made her want to cry harder, so she refused the handkerchief, bowed, and turned away. She certainly did not want to burst into tears in front of a total stranger… But before she could leave, he grasped onto her shoulders. Her first instinct was to struggle, but instead, she froze. "You're not leaving, are you?" he whispered in her ear. She pulled away from him this time. He didn't attempt to hold on, and she turned around to face him.

"Leaving?" she confirmed his question.

He nodded, and she shook her head 'no.'

"Good, because we were asked to remain here until midnight. You should stay to hear the announcement unless of course, your coach will turn into a pumpkin by then."

She looked at him, confused, and the man chuckled and waved her off with a hand. "Never mind. I'll see you later. Perhaps you'll save a dance for me?" He gave her a smirk-smile and began walking away. Seconds later, he turned to look back at her over his shoulder and said, "I hope the princess has time for one dance before she leaves the ball." And with that, he made his way to the ballroom.

* * *

Yi Jeong had parted ways with Elise and returned to his table, but when he saw that Ga Eul wasn't there, he grew worried and frantically scanned the room with his eyes for her. He finally saw her entering the ballroom, and he watched as she approached their table. Without a word, she took her seat across from him. She seemed completely distracted right now, and she wouldn't even look at him, so he said her name, but she didn't respond.

"Ga Eul-yang," he repeated.

Finally, she met his eyes, but just barely. "Yes?" she asked in a robotic tone.

"Is everything alright?"

No, everything wasn't alright, but she'd vowed not to cry, and she would wait and speak to him in private to clear up this matter. But now wasn't the right time or place, so she would be strong until the event was over.

"Ga Eul-yang?"

"Y-yes?" Despite her best effort, her voice trembled.

* * *

"Would you like to dance, Cinderella?" She heard the man's voice from the hall, and Ga Eul looked up to see him standing there, offering his hand to her and smiling. She glanced at Yi Jeong, who was scowling at him. If looks could kill, the Swedish man would be on the floor right now. "No, she wouldn't," Yi Jeong answered for her and placed his hand protectively-or possessively; she wasn't sure which-over hers.

The man cocked his head to the side in an amused fashion.

"You speak it, but do you not understand English? I said **nej**!" Yi Jeong raised his voice.

The corner of the man's lip curled maliciously upward. "I understand perfectly, and I wasn't asking you," Mr. Karlsson snarled, and he looked to Ga Eul. Ga Eul's eyes shot away from him and to Yi Jeong. He squeezed her hand and looked into her eyes as if to tell her to stay put. "Ga Eul-yang, I need to speak with you," he whispered.

Ga Eul thinned her lips. Clearly, he didn't want her to dance with this man, and she didn't know if it was jealousy or what, but she didn't really care why...

"Please…," Yi Jeong ventured further, practically begging her with his eyes not to go.

Ga Eul let out a heavy sigh. Shaking her head, she wrenched her hand away from him. "I'm sorry, Sunbae," she spoke with a cold formality, but it'll have to wait." And then she stood and looked at the Swedish man. Taking a deep breath, she said, " _Yes_ , I'll dance with you, sir."

Hurt by her acceptance, Yi Jeong's brow furrowed, "Ga Eul-yang?"

But she ignored him, and Mr. Karlsson smirked in satisfaction.

Meanwhile, Jan Di and Ji Hoo had been closely watching the interaction. _What happened? Are they fighting_? Jan Di wondered. She knew something was up, and she looked to Ji Hoo to give her some kind of indication as to what was going on with his eyes, but he seemed to be just as confused as she was. The Wonder Girl wouldn't take this lying down, though, and she planned to get some answers very soon.

Without saying a word or even looking at Yi Jeong, Ga Eul accepted the hand of the handsome Swedish man, and she allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor. Midway there, she began to regret her decision. She didn't know or trust this man, and perhaps she was being immature, but she had been too upset to care. Maybe she was even punishing Yi Jeong a little… Maybe she wanted to make him a little bit jealous for once… Or, maybe she was just afraid to hear what he might have to say… She still refused to be a coward, but she wasn't quite ready yet, so, she would buy herself a little time to mentally prepare…

 *****To Be Continued*****

* * *

 _ **Teaser:**_ _Yi Jeong is furious when Erik dances a sensual dance with Ga Eul. Erik tries to manipulate Ga Eul, and F2 and Jan Di try to help out their friends. JanHoo gets trapped in a closet and overhear something they weren't supposed to, and chaos ensues when Mr. Andersson makes his announcement at midnight._

 _*Well, some of you wanted to see Yi Jeong jealous, right? Haha. This chapter is a little shorter than normal, so I apologize. Also, my teaser from last time was a little off. All that stuff will still happen, but it'll be next chapter and maybe a little into the following one, depending on how long the next gets. And don't worry SoEul'ers. You'll get some more romance soon._


	11. Offers and Announcements Part III

_A/N: My apologies for the long delay. I must admit that I don't feel like this chapter is my best work, and I'm sorry for that, but I was a bit stuck and since it had been so long since an update, I wanted to get something out. Thank you for your patience. I am trying to end this story soon as I am running low on ideas, but I promise to wrap it up as neatly as I can and not to rush it too much. I will give some SoEul romance before all is said and done, I promise. Expect probably 4 or 5 more chapters. Oh, you might want to go back and re-read last chapter to remember where we left off...I hope no plot holes! Haha!_

 ** _**Dear jayjayzek, Happy Early Birthday! Saengil chukahae! Well, this started out as a birthday story for you from what...two years ago, and I still haven't finished! Aigoo! I promise I will finish, though, and soon… You know, as dear as you are to me, I think next time I get the idea in my head to give you a written present that it may have to be just a one-shot! Haha. Anyways, I hope you have a wonderful day when the day comes! Best wishes and may you be happy and healthy, always!**_**

 **Älskling:** Darling

 **Sötis:** Sweetie

 **Håll käften:** Shut the 'f' up

 **Förlåt:** I'm sorry

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Guest 1:** Yes, a JanHoo moment! I hope you like the one I've included in this chapter, too. Yes, I'm a solid JanHoo shipper, and I'll continue to be and to write for them. I actually have multiple other JanHoo stories in the works for once I finish my current ones. Yes, I agree with all your thoughts there, and thanks for the fic suggestions! I did check them out. I hope you will enjoy this, and thanks for your support!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own the rights to these characters. Also, as I am not from Sweden (and have never been there), the information in my stories is based entirely on research I've done, so please forgive any inaccuracies. And if you are from Sweden or know people there, please know that I don't mean any kind of disrespect toward the Swedish people, despite any negative qualities my Swedish characters might have. They are just the complications and/or antagonists at this point in the story, but that is not meant to say that all Swedish people are like this. And some of my Swedish characters may end up having some positive, even redeeming characteristics later on, too. Please keep in mind that this is a work of fiction. Love to any Swedish readers out there! I think I have one, haha, but I'm satisfied with that. Thank you; I've enjoyed researching your beautiful country and hope to visit someday!_

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: Offers and Announcements Part III**

Again, Ga Eul questioned her motives for accepting a dance with the Swedish man. Perhaps she was being weak and immature, but she just couldn't deal with hearing Yi Jeong out right now, so she stalled…

The tall, Swedish man had one arm around her shoulders now and was leading her out to the dance floor. He smelled strongly of cologne, and she could feel the heat radiating from him. It was uncomfortable, being so close to another man… She'd come to feel so strongly for Yi Jeong that, without realizing it, the idea of being touched in any way by another man was not only unappealing but completely uncomfortable. Somehow, she felt like she was betraying Yi Jeong. But no, he was the one who betrayed her!

When they reached the middle of the floor, he released her and turned to face her. He held out his hand again, and she took it. He pulled her into position, and they began to dance to the music.

Ga Eul followed the man's movements mechanically, but her head wasn't in it at all; it was as if she was moving in a trance or dream, but _nightmare_ was more like it… She felt like she was living out a nightmare where Elise was pregnant with Yi Jeong's child, and she was the naive cast-aside… But that was the reality, wasn't it? Or, maybe she'd misunderstood… She could only hope that was it, that because her English wasn't the best that she'd jumped to a conclusion. Still, the signs were clearly pointing that way...Elise getting sick in the bathroom, her telling Yi Jeong about the baby, and of course, his reaction…

"So, what is your name, Cinderella?" The Swedish man stirred her from her thoughts.

"What?"

He repeated the question.

"Oh. Chu Ga Eul. And you are?"

"Erik Karlsson."

Ga Eul gave a polite nod.

"What's wrong, Miss Ga Eul?" the man whispered against her ear as he pulled her closer. "Am I not a good dancer?"

He was too close, so Ga Eul pulled back, putting distance between them once more, and he just looked down at her while gripping the small bones of her hand tightly and holding her by the waist. His fingers were so cold; that was the most notable thing about Mr. Karlsson...

"So," he spoke as they continued to dance, "I am very good at knowing when something is bothering a person, and I have the strong sense that something is bothering you now. Is it that man you came with?"

Ga Eul was doing her best to keep up with his English. Hers had gotten better since entering university, so she was managing to understand most of it. "Yes," she blurted out, not knowing why she'd confessed that to him.

"Has he done something to you?"

"Not exactly," she responded, keeping her head low.

"He is your boyfriend?"

Ga Eul hesitated a few seconds before answering, "Yes."

"Well," the man lowered his voice to a chilling tone, "I believe there is something you should know about your boyfriend…"

Ga Eul felt her blood run cold, and she looked into the man's eyes. It was like staring into an algae-covered lake. What was he going to tell her? Was there more that she needed to know? No, no more; she couldn't take knowing anything more!

She and the man were still moving, but Ga Eul had practically gone stiff, so it was more like he was dragging her limp body around the floor.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yi Jeong sat fuming at the table. "He's dancing too close with her," he growled.

"Will you do something about it?" Ji Hoo asked the obvious question, but Yi Jeong didn't respond. Ji Hoo softly sighed and asked where Woo Bin was anyway.

"He's around," Yi Jeong answered this time while glowering at the man dancing with his girlfriend.

Ji Hoo continued to watch his friend closely; he took a few seconds to look out on the dance floor to where Ga Eul was dancing, and then he turned back to Yi Jeong. "What's going on with you two? Did you have a fight?" he asked.

"I don't know," was Yi Jeong's cryptic answer as he rested his cheek against his fist in dejection.

Ji Hoo and Jan Di looked at each other in mutual wonderment. That was usually something a person knows. Jan Di certainly knew when she was in a fight with Jun Pyo.

Having seen enough, Jan Di expressed her frustration in a gust of air. "I don't like this either," she exclaimed. "I don't like that guy at all! He gives me the creeps… You should rescue her, Yi Jeong Sunbae!"

Yi Jeong nodded to himself, yet he just kept staring sullenly down at the white tablecloth.

"What's the matter with you, Sunbae? What are you waiting for? Where are those legendary skills you claim to have with women now? Go cut in!" Jan Di urged the former Casanova.

The potter simply sighed, ignoring Jan Di's rant as he recalled the few moments prior to this happening. Ga Eul had seemed upset with him about something…and then she just went off and danced with that bastard Karlsson like it was nothing! The mental reminder of _who_ she was dancing with suddenly snapped Yi Jeong to attention again.

In that moment, Woo Bin returned to the table. All three looked up at him, and he seemed to exchange some kind of look with Yi Jeong. The two best friends always seemed to understand each other so well, despite having very different personalities. They seemed to have an unspoken connection as did Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo. Within F4, it had always been Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo and Yi Jeong and Woo Bin who were closest.

* * *

Out on the dance floor, Mr. Karlsson went on to explain his statement. "Your boyfriend...he is trying to take over the museum here."

Ga Eul jerked back. "Excuse me?"

"Mr. Andersson is retiring," he went on to say, "and I know that he has offered your boyfriend his position. He's considering it, but...I really don't understand." Karlsson's brow furrowed. "It would be better for someone like me who knows the museum well and actually lives here. If your boyfriend takes the position that would mean that he would need to live here _permanently_ … Are you planning a move here, Miss?"

Ga Eul felt as if her body had gone entirely numb. "I...I…"

"Surely, he must have talked to his girlfriend about this. It's such a big decision."

"Um...I...he…" Ga Eul couldn't seem to form even a simple sentence. Yi Jeong hadn't mentioned it to her at all, but then...she did recall that he'd asked her before if she had an interest in taking photography classes in Sweden...was he hinting at it then?

But even if he was, and even if she _would_ consider it, circumstances had changed. Everything was different now… If it was true that Elise was pregnant with Yi Jeong's baby－she was still having a hard time believing it－then what was to become of their relationship? Could she forgive him? Did he even still want to be with her? Maybe he was in love with... _her_ now… All these thoughts were running through Ga Eul's head in a loop.

It didn't escape Mr. Karlsson that Ga Eul's entire body had begun to tremble. "Miss, are you alright? Don't tell me...he didn't say anything to you about it? Is this really your first time hearing this?"

"...Y-yes…," she stammered, thinking that might be the least of her worries now.

The man clicked his tongue in disapproval. "I don't understand it myself. Not that he isn't a talented potter, but he knows nothing of our museum and the inner workings, and his home is elsewhere...and he has you, of course, Miss. So, why would he want to work here permanently?"

He kept pounding the word _permanently_ in, and Ga Eul couldn't stand it. She wished the man would just stop talking. It was too much to take right now, and she wanted to tell him so, but she was far too polite. "I...I don't know…," she managed to mutter as she tried to pull herself together. "Why are you telling me this?" she finally asked, after regaining some ability of speech.

"Because I believed you needed to know. But I am sorry to have upset you." He looked down at her. "If it bothers you so, you should talk with your boyfriend about it. After all, I suspect you are the type of girl who values home, family, and friends… I'm sure you don't want to leave home, and you don't want to part with him, right?"

"...N-no." Ga Eul was just trying to will herself not to cry.

"Then speak with him. Convince him not to do it."

Thinning her lips, Ga Eul regained her composure and stared up at Mr. Karlsson with cold, dark eyes. "How can I do that?"

He grinned down at her before giving her a little twirl. "A woman has a way of convincing a man…," he said, as he tightened his hold on her waist. Leaning in closer, he whispered, "I'm on _your_ side, sötis."

* * *

"That's it!" Yi Jeong exclaimed as he rose from his seat.

Ji Hoo, Woo Bin, and Jan Di watched him head out onto the dance floor to break up Ga Eul and Karlsson, but as he passed Mr. Andersson's table, the older Swedish man stopped him with a touch to the arm. "Yi Jeong, the exhibition," he reminded.

 _Oh, right._ Yi Jeong checked his watch. "Sir, I know it's almost time, but if I could just have a moment－"

"I need to speak with you first," the older man said, as he stood up.

Yi Jeong opened his mouth to protest but then shut it again. He felt so unsettled inside. He needed to go to Ga Eul, but Mr. Andersson's words didn't sound like a request. Still, he didn't give a damn! He was growing so tired of this! All of a sudden, he felt like Jun Pyo, bending to the will of his mother. But this man had no control over him. It wasn't like they were family!

As he, again, prepared to deny Andersson, he noticed Woo Bin walking casually onto the dance floor. They exchanged a look, and Woo Bin gave Yi Jeong a small, reassuring smile as if to promise him he'd take care of it. F4's Don Juan then waltzed over to Ga Eul and Karlsson and asked to cut in.

Yi Jeong watched Karlsson walk off the dance floor, and then his best friend took the hand of his girlfriend and began leading her in a waltz. Feeling better that Ga Eul was now dancing with Woo Bin rather than Karlsson, Yi Jeong shot one last look at Ga Eul before following Mr. Andersson back toward the stage.

* * *

Ga Eul looked up at her new dance partner; she felt infinitely more comfortable with Woo Bin, but that did nothing to ease the pain in her heart. "Woo Bin Sunbae, why did you ask me to dance?" she questioned rather coldly.

Woo Bin simply gave her that trademark charming smile of his. It didn't melt her heart the way Yi Jeong's beautiful dimpled grin did, but it usually put a smile on her face. Not tonight, though...

"Why not, Ga Eul-ah? Maybe I wanted to dance with the prettiest girl here…"

Ga Eul pressed her lips together. "I'm not the prettiest by far..."

"Okay, tied for prettiest with Jan Di. I have to say it's a tie, anyway, since Jun Pyo is also my friend." He winked at her.

Ga Eul couldn't seem to crack a smile, though. "What about Miss Elise?"

"Oh, her? Well, she's a different kind of pretty, but just like my good friend Yi Jeong, I prefer a softer, more delicate beauty such as you."

"Don't flirt with me, Sunbae. I'm not in the mood," was Ga Eul's sharp reply, and it clearly shocked Woo Bin. Feeling a bit bad, Ga Eul lowered her head, but she continued, "Besides, I know you're lying about that…"

The next words out of the Don Juan's mouth were, "Ga Eul-ah, what's wrong?"

It wasn't surprising to Ga Eul. Woo Bin Sunbae paid attention more than most, and she noticed that he seemed to have something of a sixth sense when it came to human emotions. He could read people, just as Mr. Karlsson said he could.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mr. Andersson led Yi Jeong up the stairs to the stage; he tugged aside an edge of the heavy red velvet curtain and ushered him backstage. The sight he was met with was enough to freeze Yi Jeong in his tracks. "Yi Jeong, it's been a long time," came the familiar voice he hadn't heard in quite some time.

It was taking Yi Jeong a moment to find his tongue, during which, all he could do was stare at the older man before him. "...Harabeoji," he finally managed to utter.

The Swedish man held out his hand to present Yi Jeong's own grandfather as if he was some mystery grand prize, and Yi Jeong took a good look at him. The gray-haired, distinguished gentleman looked as if time had stilled since his grandson last saw him, and briefly, Yi Jeong wondered if it had. In fact, he appeared not a day older than Yi Jeong remembered him as a boy, standing there with the same commanding presence, the same somber face. And if anyone were capable of buying his own immortality, So Yoon He would be the one powerful enough to do so.

What was this all about? Why was he here? And Yi Jeong blurted the latter question out.

"Is that any way to greet an elder and your own grandfather, boy?" the old man snapped at him. Yi Jeong flinched as if he was once again six and being scolded for playing hide-n-seek in his grandfather's studio.

"Mianhae, Harabeoji." Yi Jeong bowed. "You are well?"

Master So gave a small grunt of affirmation, and rather than asking Yi Jeong how he was in return, the older man approached him and gave him a thorough look up and down. "To answer your question, I'm here for the benefit, of course."

Yi Jeong nodded, though he understood nothing. His grandfather was a busy, powerful man, who didn't like wasting his time. He couldn't even be bothered to come to his sixth birthday party, as Yi Jeong recalled. So, needless to say, for him to travel to a foreign country in person, there had to be a very good reason.

"Your grandfather and I are old friends," Mr. Andersson spoke up, and he walked over to stand closer to the shorter yet equally dignified and stylish man.

This came as a surprise to Yi Jeong. Neither had ever mentioned their friendship, though it wasn't like he was close to his grandfather.

"Well, now that you two have been reunited, should we discuss business?" the Swedish man asked.

"Business? What's going on?" Yi Jeong looked to his grandfather.

Master So got straight to the point. "It is my desire to expand the Woo-Song Museum internationally."

Right away, Yi Jeong's brow wrinkled up in confusion, but he waited for further explanation.

"Mr. Andersson and I have discussed opening an exhibit here at the museum in Stockholm to display various pieces of Korean heritage as well as your pottery. Based upon the response to the exhibit, we will keep it open for perhaps 6 months to one year."

"Harabeoji, are you sure that's wise?" It escaped Yi Jeong's lips before he even realized it, but he just couldn't see most of their pieces doing well in this part of the world.

"Talking back to an elder, boy? You should have more respect than that," his harabeoji spoke in a cool but cautionary tone.

 _Respect._ That was a word that didn't even come close to describing how Yi Jeong felt about a single member of his family. There was his mother, who was a basket case and his father, who was an alcoholic womanizer; there was his brother, who was better than the rest, yet he had thrown a childish fit when he realized he didn't have exceptional talent for pottery and was now with the girl he once loved, but he couldn't really blame him for that. Then, there was his grandmother, who stood by and let everything happen around her without ever speaking up, and finally, his grandfather was...well, exactly the man before him now. Master So exuded confidence, decorum, talent, and of course, wealth. The man was a skilled potter and businessman, the typical chaebol in every aspect.

No, Yi Jeong had never really respected his family, not deep-down, but he did care for them. And perhaps he was being unfair, for everyone had their problems. He could attest to that because he was really no better than the rest of them, but ever since Chu Ga Eul came into his life, he'd developed the desire to be a better man. Even though she seemed to love him for who he was, he wanted more than that; he wanted to be the kind of man she could be proud of.

Slowly, he felt like he was becoming that man, and it was because of her. And whenever he came to a crossroads, a temptation, a difficult decision, or whenever he felt himself slip, he thought of her and what she would have to say about it, and that always helped him to decide the best course of action. There was just something about Chu Ga Eul that pushed a man to go beyond his normal limitations...

Returning to the present moment, Yi Jeong lowered his head and apologized to his grandfather, and the older man continued without missing a beat. "After that, we will continue with a traveling exhibition throughout Scandinavia and parts of western Europe. I'd like for you to manage that project. Accommodations would, of course, be made to allow you to continue your studies."

"But the costs to do so…," Yi Jeong interjected, thinking more of the time involvement on his part. Although, the financial aspect seemed like a better excuse than the time factor, for he knew his grandfather didn't like to throw it around.

"Will be far exceeded by the benefits," Master So finished for him. "It's not always about financial gain, Yi Jeong."

 _That was a bit unexpected._

"I'm thinking of exposure. I want to promote a worldwide appreciation of our museum and our heritage. Don't forget that I know a great deal more about this business than you, my boy. You have a lot to learn."

Without a doubt, his grandfather had thought this through and planned it meticulously, but as was his way, he didn't seem to be planning on letting others in the loop, not even his grandson. His harabeoji tended to present information on a need-to-know basis, giving only enough to the parties involved to actually get the job done.

In actuality, Yi Jeong could tolerate the European touring exhibition, but he wasn't sure how long that would take, and he wasn't thrilled about the idea of being away from Ga Eul for even longer. But maybe he could ask her to join him… 'Ga Eul-yang, how would you like a European vacation?' he could ask. That was a dream come true for most women, wasn't it? But Ga Eul wasn't exactly like most women…

"I'm also aware that Mr. Andersson has offered you his position here," Master So added. "I know that you turned his offer down, but I think you should reconsider." He seemed insistent.

 _What?_

And Yi Jeong was floored. What possible reason could his grandfather have for saying he should take the Director position here? He glanced away from his grandfather and over at Mr. Andersson, who stood tall with hands properly folded in front of him.

Then Mr. Andersson turned slightly toward Yi Jeong. "Here is my proposal. I will begin to give you more responsibilities here at the museum immediately, and I will train you for my position. Don't worry, I'll ensure that you have the best assistant and team behind you and that it doesn't interfere with your studies. Then, in due time, you will take over for me as Director and manage everything while I advise as needed."

It seemed like a huge commitment. Who knew when he would be able to return to Korea at this rate?

"I will pay you well for doing me this _favor_ , naturally," Mr. Andersson inserted.

 _Favor…_

That reminded him of Elise and her plight. She'd actually _begged_ him to accept this position in order to prevent Karlsson from getting it. But then he thought of Ga Eul… Although he cared about Elise as a friend, the woman he loved was far more important. And he couldn't stand the thought of being away from her indefinitely. Four years was long enough.

Still, he did want to help Elise. Perhaps he'd gone soft, and it was likely Ga Eul's influence… She would want him to help out someone in need, wouldn't she? But surely, there was some other way to help Elise. What would Ga Eul do in his shoes? "Sir, it's an incredible offer, but again…"

Mr. Andersson seemed to read his mind at that moment. "I understand your hesitation, of course. I assume that you must be eager to someday return to your homeland, Mr. So, and as a man who loves his country very much, I can appreciate this. But if you're worried about the long term, don't be."

Mr. Andersson began to cough, and Yi Jeong focused in on him.

Andersson cleared his throat and continued, "My compromise is this: After completing your studies and being trained, you will take over for me as Director for a period of one year. When that time has passed you may begin to search for a replacement. After selecting a suitable candidate, whom I approve of, and training him, you are free to move on to wherever you'd like. If, in the meantime, you choose to stay, then so be it."

Master So suddenly stepped in. "Of course the boy will return to Korea, Isak, my friend. He will need to run _our_ museum when I pass. I'm not going to live forever, after all." Andersson mirrored that sentiment, and the two old friends shared a laugh. It was a very strange moment, the two arguing over him and then chuckling about their mortality. And Yi Jeong suddenly felt like a child having his future decided all at once.

But he had always expected this to come up. Even though his grandfather was technically retired, he hadn't really stopped managing the museum, but as the old man had pointed out with such levity, he wasn't going to live forever. And since his father cared so little about the family business, Yi Jeong assumed that he would one day be offered his grandfather's position.

So, as a _child_ was expected to do, he kept his mouth shut and listened to what was being decided for him. The next thing his grandfather said, however, completely unhinged him…

"Besides that, he will one day wed in Korea."

 _Wed?_ The concept shouldn't be so shocking to him, nevertheless, in the moment Yi Jeong's heart froze.

This was like a nightmare. Suddenly the next five to ten years of his life had been mapped out for him, and to top it off, his grandfather was now talking marriage. But it wasn't really surprising, or at least it shouldn't be. After all, his grandfather had forced the marriage between his mother and father, even though his father loved someone else… Was that to be his fate, as well?

F4, aside from Ji Hoo, had long ago accepted that they would one day be married off to 'perfect' mates, but Jun Pyo had broken the mold. He had openly defied his mother, denying his name and _everything_ , all for the sake of love. And he'd succeeded, at least so far. Jun Pyo and Jan Di's love had weathered the storm, and they'd seemingly beaten the tremendous odds against them. That was why, Yi Jeong realized, Ji Hoo's lingering feelings for Jan Di bothered him so much－because Jun Pyo had fought so hard to be with Jan Di.

Yi Jeong knew that he was not the master of his own fate, and he was strangely okay with that, or at least he _had_ been until Chu Ga Eul came along… She and Jun Pyo had dared him to dream of something more－a life of choices, happiness, and true love… As Ga Eul had pointed out, how could someone accept having his future decided for him without a care? That was what had happened to his father, and look at him now... He had been reduced to a man who cared for nothing and no one. Yi Jeong didn't want to turn out that way.

This was what bothered him more than anything about his grandfather, that he'd forced his father to marry his mother. It was an ironic thing to have a problem with because if not for that he never would've been born, but his father didn't love his mother. That seemed like it would be a truly miserable life...

And it was.

Yi Jeong honestly wasn't sure who the real victim had been, his mother or his father－his mother, for blindly loving a man who didn't love her and suffering through his apathy and infidelity, or his father, for giving up on happiness and enduring a marriage that was all a lie.

Thinking about it, he suddenly felt so helpless, as Jun Pyo must have. And Yi Jeong paused to think of his old friend…

Yi Jeong hoped he would have the courage to do what Jun Pyo did. Would his and Ga Eul's love be as strong as Jun Pyo and Jan Di's, able to overcome any obstacle? They might be tested sooner than he thought…

However, Yi Jeong didn't liken his grandfather to Madam Kang. Harabeoji was decisive and at times unyielding, but he had never stooped to such deplorable levels as to manipulate his father or torture the woman he loved. As far as Yi Jeong knew, Hyun Sub simply went along with the whole thing, and he wondered if his father had said something, would it have changed the outcome? Furthermore, if he, himself, spoke candidly with his grandfather, would he accept Ga Eul?

"What is your decision, Yi Jeong?" Mr. Andersson's deep voice stirred him from his thoughts.

. . .

* * *

Back in the ballroom, Ga Eul had finished her dance with Woo Bin and returned to her seat at the table with Jan Di and Ji Hoo. She recalled moments ago…

On the dance floor, Woo Bin had asked her what was wrong, and she'd shirked his question, simply saying that her stomach was a bit unsettled, probably because she wasn't used to the food here. She could tell that he didn't quite buy it, but he didn't pressure her further.

Having finally worked up the courage to have the discussion she needed to have, Ga Eul glanced around the room, looking for Yi Jeong. She wondered where he'd gone, and she considered going to look for him, but then her attention was directed to the stage. When a man took the stage and introduced a pair of dancers, Ga Eul focused on them. They were a nice-looking pair; the man was dressed in a suit and tails, and the woman was dressed in a royal blue ballroom dance dress with sequins and rhinestones sprinkled across the bodice in a cascading pattern.

Then the music started: Lanner's _The Romantics Waltz,_ op. 167, and the couple began to dance. Ga Eul watched their movements from across the room in astonishment. They were perfectly in sync, and she could tell that their level of trust in each other was high, especially when the woman would twirl into his arms and he'd pick her up and spin her around. It must be nice to trust someone so completely that you would literally put yourself in their hands without fear, she thought. And she realized that she needed to work on that. That was the kind of partnership she wished to have with Yi Jeong, if only they could get through this. She wasn't really sure what was going to happen now...

As Ga Eul watched the pair gracefully spin round and round the dance floor, she found herself focusing on the woman's skirt, which was twirling so fast she could barely see it, and she couldn't help but feel that the movement matched the thoughts swirling around in her head. Suddenly, she felt dizzy－it wasn't from watching the dancers－and she would continue to feel this way until she and Yi Jeong solved this. They just had to. So, she wouldn't be afraid; she would be strong. She would speak to him directly and give him a chance to explain, the very next opportunity she got…

* * *

Elise had gone off looking for Yi Jeong or her father, either one would do. She was feeling restless about the announcement at midnight, so she wanted to talk to one of them and get a straight answer about what was going to happen. But when she stepped out of the ballroom and into the hallway, she came face to face with Erik. Right away, she felt sick, and she wasn't quite sure whether it was morning sickness or just the sight of him.

Erik approached her with that usual callous grin of his, and she averted her eyes. How could this man be the father of her unborn child? How could she have ever been with such a man? How could she have let this happen? She never should've gone to him…

Karlsson stood before her, and the wave of nausea rose up… Elise's face grew paler than usual, and she suddenly dry heaved.

Rather than being concerned, Erik seemed amused by this. "What's the matter? Do I make you nauseated, Älskling?"

"Don't call me that," she said, straightening up, "and yes, you do."

With a smirk, Erik grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close. "I didn't make you so sick _that night_ …," he whispered in her ear.

She shoved him away, but he held on. "You absolutely did."

He tightened his mouth for a second or two but then grinned. "I think you just don't want to admit that you enjoyed it."

Elise scoffed, managing to pull herself free this time. "You're really something! You know, your looks may be good, but your personality is completely disgusting. I guess to someone like you no means yes."

Erik fought the urge to slap the insolent woman, but instead, one side of his mouth curled up. "When did you become such a prude, Elise?"

"I'm not a prude. I simply prefer that lovemaking be consensual and with someone who actually cares about me. That doesn't include you, and given the choice, I'd sleep with just about anyone over you."

He gripped her shoulders hard, his expression twisting; she could see the fury growing on his face, and it gave her a sense of satisfaction. "In fact," she continued with her delicious catharsis, "I already found someone who is completely different and much better than you, someone who truly cares about me." She finished with a smug look.

That did it. He was pissed off now.

"Who?!" Erik raised his voice.

Elise glanced away as she realized she'd said too much. She truly hoped Yi Jeong wouldn't get mixed up with Erik.

"That Korean guy?" Erik chuckled. "He doesn't care about _you_. He already has someone."

Elise avoided eye contact. Perhaps it was her hormones, but his words got to her.

And then, to Elise's surprise, he laughed. "You spoiled little princess. What do you plan to do, break them up?" He scoffed. "You never were able to accept when you couldn't have something."

"You either," she said, looking at him this time.

Karlsson chuckled softly. "That's why I have so much now."

"Well, you'll never have _me_ ," she said with derision, adding, "or the museum," for extra punch, considering he surely cared more about that.

Karlsson paused and got eerily quiet, his eyes taking on that quality like a calm before a storm, and she, honestly, wasn't sure what he would do. He might simply make a sarcastic comment, or he might lose his temper completely. After all, Erik Karlsson was volatile, like a volcano. He could slowly bubble for years and years and finally erupt with disastrous results… But unlike other natural disasters, he didn't always give a warning…

"We'll see about that," he simply said, as if it was a challenge. He finally released her shoulders and walked off.

As she watched her ex walk away, down the hallway, Elise heaved a sigh. She took a minute or two to compose herself before returning to the ballroom. And she walked in just in time to see the beginning of the auction.

* * *

Yi Jeong and his grandfather had taken the stage, and a woman in a silver dress was now bringing out an intricate vase. It was one he had created especially for this benefit, and with pride, he began to explain its unique design and how it was one of a line of pottery that was meant to merge Korean and Swedish culture.

From their seats, Jan Di, Ji Hoo, Ga Eul, and Woo Bin watched the auction.

Ji Hoo's eyes wandered the stage. "Isn't that...Master So?"

"Master So? You mean, Yi Jeong Sunbae's harabeoji?" Jan Di asked.

"Yes, that's him," Woo Bin responded to the both of them.

"What in the world is he doing here?" Ji Hoo asked.

"You got me." Woo Bin shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Turning to F2, Jan Di asked, "What's Yi Jeong's harabeoji like?"

"Well…," Ji Hoo began. "How do I put this? You know Madam Kang…"

Jan Di let out a small groan. "Y-ess…"

"Well, he's just as elite as her, just as pretentious…"

 _So, it's safe to assume he won't like me or Ga Eul,_ Jan Di thought. _I hope he doesn't cause problems in Ga Eul and Yi Jeong Sunbae's relationship._

Woo Bin continued Ji Hoo's description from there. "He's not quite as manipulative as her, and he doesn't blow up like she does. When he's angry, he just gives you this look that makes you want to wet your pants."

Ji Hoo smirked over at Woo Bin.

"I assume you guys have childhood stories about him, too," Jan Di said.

"Some, but he wasn't around a lot," Ji Hoo replied. "I mainly remember that one time…"

"Ohhh, yeah, yeah...when we were six and got caught playing hide-n-seek in his studio!" Woo Bin joined in.

"What? Did he send the swat team? Maybe throw you all in a juvenile detention center for the night?" Jan Di quipped.

Ji Hoo chuckled.

"No, something much worse...," Woo Bin spoke in a low tone.

"What was it?" Jan Di asked, leaning in slightly, very curious to know what horrible thing Master So did to the young F4.

"Well, he gave us that 'look' I was telling you about, and then...he made us do 100 duck walks up and down the studio while holding a ceramic tea kettle in each hand without dropping them! And if we dropped one, we had to start over."

"Wow." Jan Di couldn't even picture F4 doing such a thing. "I wouldn't say that is worse, though…"

"Oh, but it was awful, Jan Di-ah!" Woo Bin exclaimed.

And Ji Hoo nodded. "Master So is very 'old school,' you might say."

"Yea, he lectured us the whole time, too, and if we whined or complained he told us to be 'men' and accept our punishment and that we were getting off easy!" Woo Bin imitated Master So's voice and shook his finger at Jan Di. "In my day, I got paddled until I couldn't sit for a week for misbehaving! You boys are soft. You need to toughen up. You won't just be handed everything in life, even if you were born into wealth. You have to prove your worth, and if you can't complete this one simple task then you're not fit to be heirs!-He said."

Jan Di pressed her lips together. She was not unfamiliar with physical punishments in school or at home, but she was astonished that spoiled rich kids like F4 had ever received such a punishment. She could empathize with them, but she also felt a strange sense of justice that the F4 were properly disciplined at least once. And even though she wasn't a fan of chaebol parents, she had to admit that she liked Harabeoji So's attitude about working for what you get in life, even if you're rich. "That's rough, Sunbae," Jan Di commented, trying to show her support anyway.

"Ah well, not like that was the worst punishment I ever received," Woo Bin remarked, his expression turning serious, and Jan Di suddenly felt a bit bad. But Song Woo Bin was resilient, and he instantly got cheerful again. "That just helped give me the great legs I have!" and the Don Juan tossed Jan Di a playful smirk.

Ji Hoo and Jan Di looked at one another and shook their heads. And then Jan Di glanced in Ga Eul's direction. Her friend had been very quiet and was now staring off toward the stage, seemingly in space rather than present in the room.

"I do wonder what purpose Master So has here, though," Woo Bin mused, more to himself. "But...I suspect that if he's here then something big is up..." The Mafia Prince also looked over at a clearly preoccupied Ga Eul. "Gwaenchanha?" he asked. When she didn't respond, he said her name.

"Hm?"

"Are you alright, Ga Eul-ah?" Woo Bin asked again.

They all focused on her this time, and Ga Eul noticed the concern in the eyes of her three friends, particularly Jan Di's. She smiled a bit in appreciation and did her best to join the conversation. "Yes, I'm fine. So...that's Yi Jeong Sunbae's grandfather?"

"Yes," Woo Bin reiterated, wondering if Ga Eul had heard much of anything they'd said in the last two minutes.

"Did Yi Jeong Sunbae know he was coming?" Ga Eul asked.

"I don't think so. He didn't mention it, anyway," Woo Bin replied.

Ga Eul squeezed her hands together in her lap, growing more and more uneasy. This night had been strange and upsetting, and she just couldn't wait for it to end, but the minutes seemed to be ticking away slower than she'd ever seen time pass.

When she glanced at the antique clock on the wall, the time was 11:30 PM. She could've sworn it was later than that, and she felt like she was in some nightmarish parallel dimension with elegant music, party dresses, and fancy food. Oh, why couldn't it just get to midnight already so this announcement could be made, whatever it was, and she could leave?

She was eager yet nervous to talk to Yi Jeong, and she thought that perhaps they could clear it all up on the car ride home. But...she wasn't quite sure what she was going to say, or how she was even going to bring it up...

For the time being, Ga Eul tried to be in the moment. She returned her gaze to the stage and noticed that Elise Andersson was now up there standing beside Yi Jeong. They were showing off a piece of pottery that the two of them had made－did she hear right－together…

Ga Eul's eyes settled on the vase that was being presented. It was amazing. It looked like two conjoined pots hugging each other, and she had no idea how they'd accomplished it. They were currently describing all the intricate details that went into it, but Ga Eul couldn't help focusing on the two of them standing so close, each with a hand on their co-masterpiece, and even more so, on what she'd overheard earlier…

Yi Jeong had said it was the _merging_ of Swedish and Korean culture...and that only made her think of he and Elise...together…

 _I'm sure their child will be beautiful and perfect, just like their vase,_ she thought bitterly. _No! I need to get a grip! I shouldn't assume anything until I talk to him..._

The auction continued, but it was all white noise to Ga Eul. She was far too preoccupied with her inner thoughts and with preparing what she would say to Yi Jeong when she was finally able to speak to him. Just as she decided to go for a glass of water and to stretch her legs, she heard the large 18th-century Gustavian wall clock strike the hour. _Midnight_. And as if this was the actual Cinderella tale, Mr. Andersson began to make his announcement, right on time.

What was going to happen now?

Mr. Andersson, that man from earlier－Mr. Karlsson－Elise, Yi Jeong, and Master So were all onstage now, and Mr. Andersson held a microphone and was speaking to the crowd. Ga Eul only caught part of the translation of Mr. Andersson's thank yous and his speech about how much money the museum had brought in tonight. After that, the Swedish tycoon presented his old friend－Yi Jeong's grandfather－and then he presented Mr. Karlsson, Yi Jeong, and his daughter, Elise. Mr. Andersson continued to speak, though his breathing seemed a bit labored.

Currently, Andersson was expressing his sincere regrets that he would soon be retiring, and finally, he came to his announcement, that he would be naming his successor tonight. "Two fine young men stand here with me today," he began, "both with great talent and love for our Swedish culture…"

Mr. Karlsson stood on one side of the older Swedish man, wearing a smug look on his face, and Yi Jeong stood on the other, his hands clasped before him and looking to Ga Eul in the crowd. A rather nervous Elise was beside Yi Jeong, glancing sporadically between him and the audience, and next to her was Master So－calm, silent and distinguished.

Mr. Andersson continued to address the room. "First of all, regrettably, our curator of 35 years is retiring this year. Mr. Lindgren will be sorely missed, but we must endure without him." The older Swedish man stopped for a moment to catch his breath, and then he turned to the younger Swede at his side. "Erik Karlsson is a fine patron of the arts and a talented businessman. Although he was away for a period of time, he has returned, and we welcome him back to our fair city and to this museum with open arms. Ladies and gentlemen, this is a man who knows our museum and the arts well. In fact, he's been around it since he was a child. And that is why I can think of no better choice for the position of _Curator_ than Mr. Erik Karlsson."

Karlsson's face said it all. He was stunned and displeased, furious even, with the offer, but he put on a smile and shook the hand of the older man.

Mr. Andersson coughed into his sleeve, excused himself, and then turned to Yi Jeong. "This man here," he placed a hand on Yi Jeong' shoulder. "...is a very fine young artist. He has great talent and business savvy, and even though he does not hail from here, I assure you that he loves this land like his own. Thus, after a great deal of thought, I have decided that the one who will replace me as _Director_ is none other than Mr. Yi Jeong So."

Scattered, incredulous voices were heard within the crowd, and then everyone clapped, all but those sitting at Ga Eul's table and Mr. Karlsson, who quickly excused himself.

Ga Eul's mouth dropped open upon hearing the announcement. She couldn't believe what she'd heard...had she heard wrong? It was repeated a second time in English, and she was sure of it. Blinking a few times, she glanced over at Woo Bin and Ji Hoo, just for confirmation; they seemed equally shocked, and that only reinforced her fear.

"Did I misunderstand that?" Ji Hoo turned to Woo Bin, not wanting to say it out loud in front of the girls, especially if he was wrong.

"No, you didn't." Woo Bin tightened his jaw.

"Did you know about this?" Ji Hoo asked his friend.

Woo Bin shook his head, and Jan Di was looking to Ji Hoo for an explanation.

It was then that Ga Eul spoke up, her voice shaky. "Did he…really name Yi Jeong Sunbae as his successor to the museum?"

The other three at the table all looked at Ga Eul. Ji Hoo sighed and sullenly admitted it. "Yes, he did."

Ga Eul's eyes darted back and forth and then fell to the table. She stared hard at the white linen cloth. _So, Mr. Karlsson was right…_

And poof, Ga Eul's carriage became a pumpkin, and everything fell apart...

"What?!" Jan Di exclaimed, inadvertently pounding her fist on the table. "You mean, Yi Jeong is going to run the museum here? Then that means he'll be sta…" She didn't finish her sentence and instead looked to Ga Eul to gauge her reaction.

"Ga Eul-ah...," Jan Di said her name delicately.

But Ga Eul couldn't take it for another second. She stood and turned to leave, despite protests from her friends. Walking very quickly, the shaken woman headed toward the back double doors because even though the front doors were closer, she didn't want to pass near the stage.

Yet again, she found herself in the Hall of Mirrors, where she caught sight of her reflection in one of the reflective doors. She had a miserable look on her face and tears in her eyes; basically, she was a mess, and she took off running.

She had wanted to believe in him; she'd wanted so desperately to discover that she was wrong about Elise and the baby, but what other explanation could there possibly be? Yi Jeong was staying in Sweden… He was going to live and work here, probably permanently because he would also be...raising a child here…

And there was absolutely no place for her in that life.

Tears streaming down her face, Ga Eul ran through the hallway as if her life depended on it for the second time tonight, and she wished she could just run all the way home, crawl into bed, and hide under the blankets forever...

* * *

Meanwhile, Yi Jeong had noticed Ga Eul rushing out, and he immediately excused himself. He headed down the stairs and ran out the side doors nearest the stage. He caught sight of the back of her dress as she ran down the hallway, and he shouted her name, but she didn't stop. So, he took off after her.

* * *

After Yi Jeong left, Mr. Andersson thanked everyone and bid them good night. Then the large crowd began to filter through the doorways...

* * *

 _Babo!_ Yi Jeong mentally berated himself as he sprinted down the hallway, which was quickly filling with people. _I should have told her everything right away!_

He was going to fill her in on the latest development, but there was no time. And he hadn't planned on accepting the position at all, but after Elise's news and Harabeoji's unexpected appearance, it had shaken him. He'd temporarily agreed to it...just to appease them until he could figure out what the best course of action would be. It was shocking, naturally, though he hadn't expected Ga Eul to run out… But of course, she would be upset about him taking this job. She must think he was never coming back…

 _Forgive me, Ga Eul-yang! I will return! I'll come back to you; I promise!_ He thought these words so fervently, wishing she could hear them.

Yi Jeong was still trying to catch up to his runaway girlfriend, but the crowd had blocked his path, slowing him down to nearly a halt. Frantically, he pushed himself past benefit patrons with only a cursory 'excuse me,' and he looked for Ga Eul, but he could no longer see her over the taller Swedes.

"Ga Eul-yang! Ga Eul-yang!" he shouted at the top of the lungs through the crowd, hoping she would hear him and stop and wait, and he continued in the direction he'd seen her go.

* * *

Jan Di was furious when she heard Yi Jeong was staying in Stockholm to run the museum. She couldn't believe he would do this! And just when she was beginning to think he was good for Ga Eul! She had also left the ballroom, following after Ga Eul when she ran out.

Ji Hoo had called out to her, asking her to wait, but she hadn't listened, so he went in pursuit of her. And Woo Bin was not far behind the rest of them.

Having gotten a bit of a headstart, Jan Di could see Ga Eul's dark hair not far ahead of her. She shouted her name, but she was at a full run, and now people were beginning to get in between them. Jan Di was being pushed around a lot, but she didn't care. She managed to slip past a few people, but then she felt someone catch her by the crook of the arm. She gasped as she was pulled off to the side and out of the path of the herd.

The force combined with her adrenaline caused her to spin around and nearly slam into Ji Hoo's chest. "Sunbae!" she exclaimed upon seeing his face.

"Jan Di."

"Let me go, Sunbae," she demanded. "I have to go after Ga Eul." She attempted to leave, but he held onto her.

"Jan Di, wait. Let Yi Jeong talk to her."

"NO! He doesn't deserve to talk to her!" Jan Di's eyes suddenly misted over from both fury and sadness. "How could he do it, Sunbae? How could he lead Ga Eul on and then decide to take a job in Sweden?" She clenched her fists at her sides. "I'm going to kill him, Sunbae! I'm really going to kill him this time!"

With a sigh, Ji Hoo took Jan Di gently by the shoulders. He leaned forward slightly and looked her in the eyes. "Jan Di, I'm sure there's more to this than meets the eye."

Her body was shaking in anger, but somehow, Ji Hoo's gaze always served to soothe her a bit. "Come with me," he said as he placed his arm around her shoulders. Slightly calmer now, she nodded and allowed Ji Hoo to lead her off through a set of doors and into a back room.

The noise died down as soon as they entered, and Ji Hoo closed the door behind them. Immediately, Jan Di slipped away from him and trudged across the room. Ji Hoo assumed she was working off her anger that way.

After a vigorous walk across the room, Jan Di stopped pacing and spun around to face Ji Hoo. "Sunbae, I don't get it. What explanation could he possibly have for doing this?" She sighed, and her shoulders slumped a bit. Ji Hoo approached her slowly, and once he stood before her, he lay his hands on her shoulders. "I don't know, but I promise I'll find out."

Jan Di dropped her head a bit and nodded. "I still want to hit him, though," she said, raising her eyes to look at him again.

Ji Hoo grinned at her. "Well, if he doesn't offer a good reason for this then I won't stand in your way," he replied. And Jan Di smiled faintly.

It was then that they heard the sound of loud voices from just behind the door. "Sunbae, are we supposed to be in here?"

"I don't know," Ji Hoo shrugged. He assumed that they could just apologize to whoever it was and say that they walked into the room by mistake, but Jan Di had other plans.

Glancing to her left side, Jan Di noticed another door, and on pure instinct, she opened it and pulled Ji Hoo inside with her.

They found themselves in a very small supply closet, barely big enough to fit the two of them, with the door mostly closed. The size of the space left them pressed tightly against one another, and Jan Di stood with her back against his front. Ji Hoo was doing his best to ease her discomfort by attempting to give her a tiny fraction of space, but there was simply no room.

Once again, Ji Hoo had to force himself to ignore his feelings and the warmth spreading throughout his body brought on by their closeness. It always did things to him when they touched, but this was certainly not the time to think about that. It could never be anyway… Why did he have to keep reminding himself of that? And why did he have to keep getting into these precarious situations with her?

For Jan Di's part, she couldn't deny being a bit unnerved. There was her concern for Ga Eul, and to top it off, though she'd tried to dismiss it, she was still reeling with guilt over Ji Hoo's and her playful moment this morning and their 'near kiss.' They hadn't even had the chance to talk about that, and here they were pressed up against each other in a closet, just about as close as two people could possibly get. She decided it best to not think about it right now…

Ji Hoo had moved around her, and he was looking through the small crack in the door. Jan Di's back was up against the wall of the closet. When she noticed him looking out, she tried to peer around his back to get a glimpse into the room. Seconds later, she heard the voices on the other side get louder and caught sight of the man who'd danced with Ga Eul entering the room with two other men, both tall, one very tall.

* * *

"I can't believe this bullshit!" Erik Karlsson barked at the other two, who seemed to be practically cowering before him.

* * *

Jan Di and Ji Hoo listened in on the conversation because, frankly, what else was there to do at this point? There was no place to go.

* * *

"It's an outrage!" Karlsson continued to rant. "I am to be a lowly curator while _he_ is given the title of director?! That museum should be mine! How could he choose some Korean guy who has been around for a few months over me?! He doesn't know the museum as I do! He can't even speak our language properly!"

* * *

They were speaking in Swedish. Although Ji Hoo's Swedish was basic, he could make out most of what they were saying. He pulled out his phone and held the record button down as he sensed this was a conversation Yi Jeong and Andersson should hear...

"Sunbae, what's going on? What's he saying?" Jan Di asked.

"Shh..." Ji Hoo held up a finger to his lips.

* * *

The two men on the other side of the door didn't seem to have anything to say, so they simply listened to Karlsson's tirade. "The old man just needs to hurry up and die already!" Karlsson blurted out. "He's taking too long…," he growled.

"Well, sir, maybe," the taller underling spoke in a sinister tone, "he needs a little push…"

Karlsson scoffed. "You're so simple-minded." He raised his blue-green eyes to the ceiling. "Well, he can't leave this world before he changes his mind and hands the museum over to me, anyway."

"Perhaps if some valuable pieces were to go missing on the Korean man's watch then the old man would rethink his choice of successors…," the shorter thug suggested. His partner nodded in agreement about the brilliant plan.

"Idiots!" Karlsson barked. "They would look at **me** first! I'm the damn curator! Besides, the two of you really botched _that_ the last time. You're lucky I didn't fire your asses!"

The two stepped back. "Then...do you want us to get _rid of_ the Korean guy?" one of the thugs suggested, pulling aside his jacket and fingering a metal object attached at his hip.

* * *

From inside the closet, Ji Hoo's eyes widened when the tallest of the three men revealed the gun he was carrying, and his fear for Yi Jeong began to grow. Not to mention, there was Jan Di to consider, too… He steeled himself and kept his finger on the record button.

* * *

Mr. Karlsson placed a hand to his forehead. " _No_ , that will only cause more problems for me."

The thugs offered some other suggestions, all of which Karlsson shot down immediately, until finally, he snapped. "Håll käften! I need to think!"

"Förlåt! Förlåt!" they exclaimed.

Karlsson paced around the room, running a hand through his blonde waves, and he came to a stop at a small desk. He was so furious at not being able to formulate a decent plan right now that he picked up an object on the desk and threw it. Whatever it was came flying toward the closet, and Ji Hoo backed up slightly as it crashed against the door.

* * *

From inside the darkened space, Jan Di had heard raised voices and then the sound of something banging against the door. She flinched and instinctively grabbed onto Ji Hoo's jacket sleeve; he put a protective arm around her shoulder, keeping her close and still. Again, she asked him what was going on.

"Jan Di, don't say anything. Don't move," he replied.

And Jan Di froze in place. He could tell he'd frightened her, so he gave her his best comforting look, attempting to tell her with his eyes that everything would be okay, yet he was extremely worried right now…

* * *

"What about Ms. Andersson?" the shorter thug asked.

"What about her?"

"Perhaps we could…"

Karlsson cut him off. "Don't even think about touching her," he snarled. "I'll deal with her."

After another few paces, the handsome Swedish man had a thought. _The Korean woman_ … _she, however, might be useful…_ He stopped to ponder for a moment, thoughtfully stroking his chin, and then he revealed his idea to his men. "The Korean man was with a woman tonight, the one I danced with. Bring her to me."

His underling wanted to kidnap her, but Karlsson believed the same effect could be achieved with far less trouble. "Just bring her to me. Tell her I need to speak with her, that it's important. Make up whatever excuse you need to. Now, go quickly. Make sure she doesn't leave until I speak with her."

"What if we can't find her?" the taller thug asked.

Mr. Karlsson put a hand to his forehead and rubbed. "Just look for a Korean woman," he gritted his teeth. "She's probably still here, and she shouldn't be difficult to find. There are only two Korean women here tonight. One is wearing a rose-colored dress and the other is wearing a black dress. Detain the one wearing the rose-colored dress. If you're not sure, ask her name. Her name is Chu Ga Eul. Oh, and do so tactfully."

The two seemed confused by that.

"Ahh, never mind! You two are really useless! I can find her myself!" And with that, he turned and left the room, slamming the door in the process. And the underlings just stood there, looking rather panicked.

* * *

Ji Hoo and Jan Di had been listening intently the entire time, but when Jan Di heard Ga Eul's name mentioned, she gasped and took a step back. Ji Hoo reached out for her, but it was too late; she stumbled over a broom and slammed into the back wall.

The loud noise immediately alerted the men outside, and two heads snapped in the direction of the crash. "What was that?!" the taller thug demanded aloud.

Ji Hoo steadied Jan Di and then turned around to look out the door again; his heart leaped into his throat when he saw the two men coming their way. If they were discovered eavesdropping, it would be bad, very bad. He wasn't so worried for himself, but Jan Di was with him, and he absolutely could not allow her to be in danger. He had to do something quick! He needed to think fast!

So, he did.

In an instant, Ji Hoo spun around to face Jan Di. Moving closer, he backed her up, trapping her smaller body between his and the back wall.

Jan Di's eyes widened slightly, and she felt her cheeks heat up at their sudden proximity. "S-sunbae?"

"Jan Di, do you trust me?" he asked in an urgent whisper.

Pinned to the wall, she hesitated only a split-second before nodding, and without further ado, Ji Hoo pulled her into his arms. Jan Di placed her hands flat against his chest as there was nowhere else to put them. There was not even a sliver of space between their bodies, and she fidgeted a bit while trying to accommodate to their sudden closeness within the confined space.

"Jan Di-ah, stay still. Don't move a muscle," he gently demanded.

She immediately froze, and then she saw him lean in…

 _Forgive me, Jan Di. I just want to protect you..._

Jan Di felt her heart speeding out of control as she heard the sound of footsteps coming closer and simultaneously saw Ji Hoo's face moving toward hers… He had one arm wrapped around her waist now, and he'd brought the other hand up. Gently, he lifted her chin with his index finger and captured her chin between his thumb and forefinger. He dipped his head and leaned in even closer. He was so close now that their noses brushed… She then felt him rest his forehead against hers, and he placed his thumb on her lips. What was he doing? Before she could think much about it, he'd pressed his lips against his own thumb, which rested softly on her lips...

So, there they were, in each other's arms in a dark closet, simulating a kiss. Jan Di wasn't quite sure what she should do right now, and she felt her lips begin to tremble beneath his thumb. She'd sucked in a breath when he came toward her and had been holding it the entire time, she realized, but she couldn't last much longer. Eventually, she allowed her tightly closed lips to part against his thumb, just enough to release the breath she'd been holding and to take another.

Ji Hoo was trying not to breathe through his mouth at all, but when her lips parted against his thumb and he felt her warm breath on his face, he let a bit of air pass through his own lips. Their breathing mingled for a few seconds with just a thin barrier separating their mouths.

Jan Di was gazing into his eyes, eyes that were so close to hers that their lashes fluttered against each other when they blinked. And they were just staring at one another… She knew her eyes had gone wide as could be, but his were still soft and warm as creamy milk chocolate, like always. How did he manage to stay so calm in such a situation? But when she felt his heart beating, she thought that perhaps he was not as calm as he seemed...

Ji Hoo could feel Jan Di's heart beating wildly against his chest, and surely, she could feel his galloping at a similar pace. If he knew her as well as he thought he did, hers was probably beating so fast because she was feeling uncomfortable about being...so close like this, and she also might be a bit scared. His was beating fast for two reasons: one, he was worried about her, and two, well, also because they were so close like this… But he couldn't be bothered with his feelings or what Jun Pyo might think of this scenario right now; he could only think about keeping Jan Di safe. And he would do whatever it took to make sure she was.

Jan Di watched Ji Hoo's eyelashes flutter a bit; the movement was lulling her into complacency, and she felt her eyes beginning to close. He always had such a calming effect on her no matter what the scenario. However, she _was_ nervous and thinking about many things right now. She ultimately decided it made more sense to close her eyes rather than stare at him like an idiot, so she shut them as tight as if she was avoiding a particularly gruesome scene in a horror movie. It didn't take long, though, for the feel of his warm breath against her lips and the reminder that her sunbae would never let anything bad happen to her to put her at ease, and she let her eyelids relax.

When she closed her eyes, he followed suit but kept vigilant to the sounds outside.

Her eyes still closed, but not so tight, Jan Di remained that way with Ji Hoo for another five seconds until the sound of the doorknob twisting brought her back to reality. And both pairs of eyes shot open.

A split-second later, the Swedish man threw open the closet door while the other looked on from behind him. As soon as he heard the door open, Ji Hoo pulled away from Jan Di and spun around, breaking their staged tryst.

"Oh," Ji Hoo said in his best 'shocked' tone. "I'm sorry. We...we didn't know anyone came in." He spoke in English and was only pretending to be flustered yet his body was still pumped full of adrenaline.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?!" the man demanded in broken English.

Ji Hoo then began speaking Swedish, explaining to the thug that he just wanted to find a place to be alone with his girlfriend. And then Ji Hoo gave him a bow. "Förlåt," he said sincerely.

Clearly, the two were not understanding about this at all. In fact, they looked extremely annoyed. The one who opened the door's brow wrinkled up, and he growled, "Get out of here."

"Of course, we'll leave now," Ji Hoo said as he grabbed a still stunned Jan Di's hand and pulled her out of the closet and past the thugs.

Jan Di's face was still beet red when he got her out of the room. Still holding her hand, he continued to pull her along behind him like a small child...

The crowd had died down a bit now, and once they were far enough away that he felt like it was safe, Ji Hoo took Jan Di around a corner and faced her. "I'm really sorry about that, Jan Di. I was just trying to protect you." He was relieved that the thugs weren't very bright and had believed his flimsy excuse.

"It's okay. I...know why you did it," Jan Di said, her cheeks still burning a bit from their closeness and the way her body had responded to it. Jan Di thought she got it, at least. He was putting on an act, so it wouldn't seem like they'd heard anything that maybe they weren't supposed to…she still didn't know what had been said, though. Abruptly, her thoughts returned to Ga Eul. "Sunbae, what was that all about? I heard that man mention Ga Eul. Is she in danger?"

"I'm not sure, but I need to speak with Yi Jeong and Woo Bin." Ji Hoo then whipped out his phone and started typing away. He sent a group message to Yi Jeong and Woo Bin and included the audio he'd recorded. "I hope they have their phones handy," he said as he stuck his phone in the inner pocket of his suit jacket.

And then Ji Hoo took Jan Di's hand again. He just wanted to keep her as close as possible to him right now, but of course, it took her by surprise. She stiffened a bit as if she would pull away, but the look he gave her convinced her not to argue and to go along willingly.

Hand in hand with Jan Di, Ji Hoo headed back toward the ballroom, all the while scanning the surrounding areas for Yi Jeong, Woo Bin or Ga Eul. Honestly, he just wanted to get Jan Di out of there, but his other friends needed him right now, and it wasn't the girl whose hand he held who was Karlsson's target. Squeezing Jan Di's hand a bit tighter, Ji Hoo led her off in search of their friends.

 *****To Be Continued*****

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Okay everyone, I'm not so good with action/suspense, and I think my villains are really simplistic and stereotypical. I apologize for them. I'll get better at it one of these days. Anyways, hope it was okay. Also, I was trying to search for the name of Yi Jeong's family's museum, and his grandfather's name. Well, I found the name of the museum as mentioned in the show, but it seemed a little weird, and his grandfather's name was also mentioned (episode when Kang San is telling Jan Di about F4), but the name mentioned was a female name when I looked it up...so, I'm not sure if it was the translation or what, but I was confused. If anyone knows for sure and wants to correct me, go for it! Well, I hope the SoEul fans were not too disappointed with this chapter, but I think you'll be much happier with the next chapter. And I hope the JanHoo fans liked the little moment in the closet. As for the non-JanHoo fans, please don't flame me, haha. Thanks for hanging in here with me, and I'll try to update again soon._

 _ **TEASER!**_

 _ **What is to come…**_

 _Next chapter(s): Passionate Partings (working title), etc: After an exciting end to the night, everyone deals with the aftermath, and Yi Jeong and Ga Eul spend a last night in Sweden together. How will it go? Jan Di and Ji Hoo and Ga Eul and Woo Bin fly home together. Jan Di and Ji Hoo ponder what happened in Sweden and what to do about it while Yi Jeong deals with matters in Stockholm. Yi Jeong tries to help Elise while Woo Bin plays a protective and comforting role in Ga Eul's life. Will SoEul end up living happily ever after? And what of Jan Di, Ji Hoo, and Jun Pyo…?_


End file.
